El honor de un hombre muerto
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: EN REVISIÓN. Los herederos de M. Kido deben aliarse para defender su legado. Odios, secretos y personajes peligrosos se enfrentarán en una ciudad que tiene un protector en la sombra. El corazón de Saori estará dividido. Seiya Saori. Personajes propiedad de M. Kurumada y Toei, no hay ánimo de lucro. ADV.:lime
1. chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

Interminables laderas guardaban recelosas huéspedes de todas las épocas. Eminencias científicas, literarias y artísticas compartirán espacio y descanso tanto con los grandes señores del lugar como con anónimos a los que el tiempo reservó un lugar privilegiado.

Casi convertido en una atracción turística más de la ciudad por su magnificencia, el camposanto reservaba esa tarde sus empedrados caminos a una comitiva de honor.

La procesión de paraguas negros avanzaba acompasando al crepitar de la fuerte lluvia. Al fondo, protegido bajo el toldo especialmente preparado para tan honorable ceremonia, el párroco aguardaba solemne a que los invitados tomaran asiento.

Ocupaba un lugar preferente dentro de la pantomima de personalidades allí reunida. Le asqueaba todo aquello, en el fondo él hubiera querido algo familiar. ¿Acaso aquellas personas conocían realmente a su abuelo? Sólo estaban allí por una cuestión de imagen y posición, era tan evidente. Durante los años que permaneció postrado en su cama todos estos "amigos" que ahora le lloraban desconsolados bajo sus gafas negras, nunca aparecieron. Más tarde ella tendría que atenderles, cosa que no le agradaba en absoluto y menos ese día, pero era un arte que había aprendido a dominar desde muy temprana edad.

Ese mundo no era para ella, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero por su amor a él nunca hizo nada para escapar, ahora la opción de huir se le antojaba lejana, imposible.

El párroco comenzó la ceremonia, al menos durante un rato podría abstraerse de todo, escudándose en su pena y dolor se le permitió no decir unas palabras como era tradición. Tatsumi se encargaría, él sabía lidiar con esas responsabilidades mejor que ella.

Su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar en él ¿habría venido? El resto de muchachos si estaban por allí, pudo cruzar miradas de apoyo con ellos, su presencia era la única que merecía la pena. Pero él... él no vendría, era improbable después de todo lo ocurrido. Una pena enorme la invadió, si al menos la escuchara alguna vez. Bastante difícil era ya todo en su vida para tener que cargar también con su odio.

Escudriñó con la mirada el espacio a su alcance, tampoco quería llamar la atención de los curiosos que la rodeaban deseosos de destapar alguna polémica familiar con la que rasgar la buena reputación de los Kido.

Las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia.

Los mozos encargados del sepelio terminaban de acomodar el féretro en el sepulcro a su espalda, mientras los últimos invitados se alineaban para trasladarle su más sincero pésame. " _Dios le tenga en su gloria, fue un gran hombre"._

Entonces una figura a lo lejos llamó su atención. Bajo un paraguas, un hombre cubierto con una gabardina larga negra les observaba desde lejos guarnecido bajo la copa de un viejo árbol. No pudo apartar su mirada de él mientras, autómata, estrechaba manos y respondía a las consideraciones que se sucedían. Algo en su interior le decía que era él, quizás su porte o el pelo alborotado que se adivinaba a pesar de la distancia.

Como si hubiera advertido que había sido descubierto, se giró alejándose del lugar.

 _"Vete, quizás es lo mejor, no sé si tendría fuerzas para enfrentar tus reproches_ " pensó la joven heredera Kido. Un nudo se alejó en su estómago, en dos días se abriría el testamento y ya no existirían excusas, Seiya tendría que dar la cara y elegir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y de Toei. No hago esto por lucro, sólo es diversión. Si alguien se siente ofendido de alguna manera que me lo comunique porque no es mi intención._

 ** _CAP.1.- ULTRA VIRES HEREDITATIS_**

La hora fijada para la apertura del testamento se acercaba, si no estaban todos, el acto se debía posponer, ese era el deseo del difunto.

Saga, el abogado de la familia Kido, ocupaba el asiento principal del despacho mientras el resto, Tatsumi, el fiel sirviente; Saori, la nieta y actual cabeza del imperio Kido y el resto de hijos del causante Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun e Ikki se repartían por la estancia.

\- Bueno - intervino el letrado - parece ser que no va a venir... tendremos que posponer la apertura.

\- Vendrá. - Le interrumpió firme Saori sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil.

En ese instante el rugido de una moto que aparcaba en la puerta de la Mansión les alertó a todos.

"¿ _Cómo sabía ella que él llegaría? ¿Acaso tenían una relación que desconocía? Eso podía ser un inconveniente..."_ pensó.

Al poco tiempo el castaño apareció en la puerta del despacho dando tres toques rápidos en la madera con la única intención de llamar la atención de los allí reunidos, pues la puerta estaba abierta.

\- ¿Me habréis guardado algún tentempié o pastas no? – Seiya se apoyaba triunfante en la entrada con el casco de moto en una mano y la otra en su bolsillo. Llevaba vaqueros, deportivas, una camiseta blanca que resaltaba su tez morena y una cazadora de motorista.

\- ¡Seiya, qué bueno que viniste! – se apresuró a decir Shun mientras el recién llegado se apresuraba a saludar a sus hermanos.

\- No tenía otro plan mejor…- el tono de desdén de Seiya no pasó desapercibido para Saori quien finalmente había levantado la vista de su móvil aunque se mantenía impasible a su evidente provocación.

\- Bueno – interrumpió Tatsumi al ser consciente del tono de la conversación – como ya estamos todos Saga, creo que es oportuno no alargar más esto.

\- Por supuesto – el abogado de cabellos morados e intensos ojos azules se acomodó en la silla y comenzó a leer.

" _Mis queridos hijos, lamento haberme marchado antes de resolver aquellas cuestiones que os hubieran garantizado una vida mejor."_

\- Buff – interrumpió Seiya.

La mirada de Saori fue fulminante al igual que la de sus hermanos, el joven se encogió de hombros, hizo un gesto como si cerrara su boca con una cremallera y se aposentó en el brazo del sofá. Cruzó sus brazos con gesto de hastío y desinterés. Saga continuó.

" _Ahora que ya no estoy no puedo más que dejaros todo lo que poseo y confiar en que os habéis convertido en buenas personas, nobles de corazón y espíritu, tal y como procuré durante vuestra educación._

 _Saori –_ la joven se revolvió en su asiento, sus ojos se humedecieron con sólo oir su nombre – _si bien nunca fuiste mi hija de sangre, nunca te he considerado lo contrario, por ello, en esta mi última voluntad mis consideraciones son por igual hacia todos mis hijos, incluida tú, la niña de mis ojos._ -Tatsumi miró con cariño a la joven que aguantaba las lágrimas.

 _Quiero que sepáis que, a pesar de que mis decisiones no siempre fueron las más acertadas, mi intención siempre fue procurar lo mejor para vosotros. Sin embargo, soy consciente de que mis anhelos por construir una familia unida y feliz no pudieron ser, al menos durante el tiempo que os he acompañado, en gran medida fruto de mis propios actos._

 _Me duele que mis malas decisiones os hayan afectado_ , _porque_ _sé que soy el principal culpable de los abismos que os separan y, por ello, con ésta, mi última voluntad, pretendo enmendar mi error. Pero ahora llegaremos a esa parte._

 _Como mis hijos, los 6, sois herederos por partes iguales de mi fortuna y confió en que sabréis dar un uso adecuado a la misma. Sin embargo, para que efectivamente podáis acceder a todos vuestros derechos libremente tendréis que demostrar que sois una auténtica familia y que me puedo ir tranquilo, con la confianza de que siempre cuidareis los unos de los otros._

 _Para ello es preciso que cumpláis con las siguientes condiciones._

 _En primer lugar, cada uno de vosotros deberá ocuparse de una parte de nuestro negocio familiar._

 _Shiryu, de ti espero te hagas cargo de la fundación que gestiona el orfanato. Sé qué la educación de esos niños quedará en buenas manos contigo y con Shunrei._

 _Hyoga, eres quien mejor puede ocuparse de nuestra red internacional en Europa y Asia. Muchos de nuestros negocios se expanden por Rusia, por lo que es obvio que eres el más indicado. Tu templanza, conocimientos y saber estar son cualidades que te ayudarán en esta tarea._

 _Ikki, junto con Shun, os encargareis de la rama de Investigacion y Desarrollo (ID) de la compañía. Shun ya lleva años formando parte del equipo. Pero ahora, ambos, deberéis asumir mayores responsabilidades. Sé que agradeceréis pasar más tiempo juntos._

 _Seiya, a pesar de que nunca hemos tenido una sólida relación como padre e hijo, estoy tremendamente orgulloso del hombre en que te has convertido, me gustaría que junto con Saori estuvieras a la cabeza de la matriz, Kido Enterprises. –_ Tanto a Seiya como a Saori se les salieron los ojos de las órbitas ¿juntos?

 _Saori, espero de ti que ayudes a tus hermanos en esta encomienda con todo tu saber hacer. No pierdas tu humildad y, sobre todo, cuida de tus hermanos como yo lo haría._

 _Una vez paséis unos meses a cargo de vuestras nuevas responsabilidades podréis elegir si queréis manteneros en las mismas. Mi único deseo es que améis este legado que he construido por y para vosotros, pero nunca quisiera obligaros a ello._

 _En segundo y último lugar, es mi deseo que paséis más tiempo juntos y compartáis momentos como una auténtica familia. Tatsumi tiene instrucciones precisas sobre este aspecto. He preparado una serie de actividades, celebraciones y eventos que deseo compartáis y con los que espero aprendáis a quereros como la familia que sois. No se asusten, no son más que el reflejo de todos aquellos momentos que nunca me perdoné haberme perdido con ustedes._

 _En principio, nada más que lo aquí comentado completa mi deseo, eso sí, es indispensable que todos acepten sin condiciones._

 _Su padre que les quiere y les ha querido siempre"_

El mandatario cerró la carpeta que guardaba los últimos deseos del causante. Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que todos los jóvenes explotaron, la algarabía apenas permitía entenderles nada más allá de frases sueltas que se elevaban sobre el tono del resto.

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡No, no y mil veces no! – se oía gritar a Seiya.

\- Yo ya tengo mis negocios – decía Ikki – además no tengo ni idea de ID.

De repente Saori, la más afectada por todo ese proceso, alzó la voz por encima del resto.

\- ¡Basta ya! – se hizo el silencio – Esto es una locura, el abuelo no sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Mejor olvidémonos de todo. Ahora mismo yo soy la administradora de la fortuna ¿no? Repartamos todo por igual y listo, no tendremos que someternos a compañías que es obvio no nos son gratas – en esa última frase miró desafiante a Seiya.

Todavía recordaba su último encuentro, justo cuando regresó de Grecia. Se presentó en la Mansión lleno de ira exigiendo ver a Mitsumasa por un supuesto acuerdo que no había cumplido. Su abuelo había tenido una fuerte crisis esa tarde y Saori se negó en rotundo a que lo importunara. Es cierto que su actitud no fue la mejor del mundo, pero el trato que recibió del castaño tampoco tuvo desperdicio.

\- Me temo que eso no será posible Saori – interrumpió Saga atrayendo toda la atención de los presentes. – Todos tus poderes y facultades han sido revocados automáticamente a la apertura de este testamento, limitándose a las especificaciones del mismo. La fortuna de la familia como tal ha quedado temporalmente bajo la administración de Tatsumi.

La carcajada Seiya ante las palabras del abogado enfureció a Saori, le lanzó una mirada de odio que cayó en seco la risa muchacho.

\- Señores, si no les importa, creo que mis hermanos y yo deberíamos hablar de esto en privado. ¿Nos permitirían unos minutos a solas? – Shiryu, el que mayor templanza había mostrado durante toda la reunión, y durante toda su vida realmente, finalizó la discusión con su sabia sugerencia.

Una vez el abogado y el sirviente abandonaron la estancia el joven moreno retomó la palabra.

\- Chicos, se que lo que nos plantea nuestro padre escapa de cualquiera de nuestras previsiones sobre lo que íbamos a encontrarnos aquí, pero si os sois sincero la escuela de artes marciales no va tan bien como me gustaría. Creo que ocuparme de la fundación y el orfanato podría ser una buena alternativa con la que garantizar a Shunrei un futuro mejor y quizás cumplir con su deseo de ser madre si alcanzamos cierta estabilidad económica.

\- Yo tampoco creo que sea tan mala idea – añadió Hyoga. – Sinceramente me apetece pasar más tiempo con vosotros.

\- A mi también – le interrumpió un efusivo Shun. – Hermano yo te enseñaré todo lo que necesites saber del I más D, además siempre has tenido buenas dotes de liderazgo, será divertido. - Ikki y Shun eran los únicos hermanos de idéntica madre, de modo que su relación era más cercana que la del resto.

El joven de cabellos azules miraba a su hermano con desgana aunque, en el fondo, poder acceder a la fortuna que le correspondía… muchos de sus problemas actuales con el juego se solucionarían. Quizás así podría librarse de Guilty para siempre. Gruñó en aceptación a la propuesta.

\- Entonces… - El joven de pelo verde, manteniendo la expresión de emoción en sus ojos, se dirigió hacia Seiya y Saori - ¿vosotros qué opináis?

\- Yo sólo quiero que seáis felices chicos, – Saori le dedicó una dulce sonrisa al pequeño de los Kido, que aunque eran de la misma edad, al igual que Seiya, siempre fue considerado el menor por su carácter dulce e inocente – por mi bien.

\- " _Yo sólo quiero que seáis felices_ " – la imitó Seiya con burla.

\- Seiya no seas infantil – le recriminó Hyoga. - ¿Estas dentro o no estás?

El castaño les miró a todos, no podía evitar su desagrado, encima parecía que era el "malo de la película" para todos sus hermanos. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y mirando al suelo susurró " _De acuerdo… estoy dentro_ ".

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – se apresuró a señalar Ikki que, aunque le había oído perfectamente, le encantaba chincharle.

\- ¡Que de acuerdo! – esta vez alzó el tono. – Paso de ser la oveja negra en este circo. Eso sí – en esta ocasión se dirigió a Saori – si hacemos esto tiene que ser con respeto, nos trataremos como a iguales ¿de acuerdo señorita?

Ella sabía a lo que se refería, la última vez que se encontraron ella le trató con menosprecio, mirándole por encima del hombro.

\- Trato hecho "señorito" – se apresuró a aseverar la joven de cabellos lavanda. – Que sea respeto "mutuo" entonces - recalcó.

Saga y Tatsumi volvieron a entrar.

\- Me alegra que os hayáis entendido – intervino el calvo – eso sí Seiya, como te pases lo más mínimo con la señorita…

Seiya iba a responderle una ordinariez, pero Saori intervino antes.

\- ¡Tatsumi cállate! Seiya y yo somos mayorcitos para resolver nuestros problemas y hemos acordado respetarnos y ayudarnos.

El joven miró confuso a la muchacha, era la primera vez que le defendía.

\- Bueno pues – era el abogado el que hablaba – teniendo un acuerdo sobre lo importante sólo me queda daros una última cosa. – Sacó 6 sobres de la carpeta en la que guardaba el testamento.- Estas misivas lacradas me fueron encomendadas junto con el testamento para que os las entregara en mano, imagino que vuestro padre quiso despedirse personalmente de cada uno de vosotros.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Más tarde en su apartamento Saori releía la carta de su abuelo, no había nada en ella que la joven no se imaginara ya. Su abuelo la alertaba de que en los últimos años el Consejo de Administración había adoptado acuerdos y hecho negocios sin contar con su consentimiento, los cuales, temía, podrían dejar a su familia en muy mal lugar ya que no claudicaban con sus valores como empresario. Le pedía que tuviera cuidado y que cuidara de sus hermanos.

" _Querido abuelo… si tú supieras… me temo que esos negocios no sólo pueden dañar tu buen nombre, podrían destruirnos a todos. Pero no lo permitiré, cumpliré tu deseo."_ Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el timbre de la puerta.

\- ¡Ya era hora! – le recriminó la joven al abrir la puerta - ¿Qué andabas haciendo? Es tarde, tengo que irme ya ¿trajiste el pen drive?

\- Aquí esta… no te pongas nerviosa – le dijo el adolescente de cabellos anaranjados – los genios necesitamos trabajar sin presión – la sonrió pícaro. Cuando lo hacía el par de marcas de su frente se acentuaban más aún.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Una sombra negra se colaba por una de las puertas traseras del imponente edificio de oficinas de Kido Enterprises, puerta que alguien se había dejado convenientemente abierta. De ahí accedería al sistema de ventilación que le permitiría llegar al servicio privado de la oficina principal, había memorizado meticulosamente los planos, no había margen de error, entraría, cogería lo que necesitaba y regresaría por donde había venido.

Cuando alcanzó su objetivo algo le sorprendió. Había alguien sentado en el escritorio del despacho, no podía ser, le aseguraron que a esa hora no quedaría nadie.

Pronto advirtió que la inesperada compañía llevaba una capucha y vestía de negro, parecía estar sacando algún tipo de información del ordenador. " _Genial_ " pensó " _al final esto se va a animar_ ". Se acercó por detrás sin ser visto.

\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que irrumpir en propiedades ajenas es delito?

La joven dio un salto al notar la presencia tras ella. Su capucha calló hacia atrás quedando su rostro y su reconocible cabellera morada al descubierto. " _Vaya, vaya quien tenemos aquí"_ pensó el intruso.

\- Esa pregunta te la podría hacer yo ¿no crees? – Saori intentó susurrar para no ser descubierta por el personal de seguridad. Ese extraño la había asustado de sobremanera, pero debía mantenerse calmada o quizás sería peor. Era obvio que él tampoco tenía buenas intenciones colándose en la empresa, pero por alguna extraña razón no sintió que corriera peligro.

\- Bueno, en mi caso…digamos que las reglas no están hechas para mí. – Su voz sonaba extraña, como alterada por un modulador de voz. La joven le observó detenidamente. Vestía completamente de negro. La cazadora que llevaba, con cierre delantero de cremallera, incluía una capucha de piel bajo la que sólo se acertaba a ver una máscara que cubría su rostro a salvo de su boca. También era negra, aunque no completamente, sus ojos, sí, los cristales que cubrían los ojos de la máscara tenían una tonalidad ligeramente rojiza. – Espera…- acertó a decir la muchacha – creo que te conozco. ¡Eres el encapuchado del que habla la prensa! Te habían puesto un nombre… ainss maldita memoria ¿Cómo era? – continuó al ver que no era capaz de recordarlo - ¿No se supone que tú ayudas a la gente? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- ¡Oh, por favor! No me agobies con tantas preguntas. Que sepas que no me va mucho lo de ser una celebridad. Pero si quieres un autógrafo… quizás podríamos negociarlo, eres muy bonita, ¿lo sabes? – cogió el rostro de Saori con su mano, acercándolo hacia él.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – la muchacha se zafó con un manotazo.

\- Tranquila… era broma. Me gustas las chicas con carácter, pero el tuyo se pasa de agrio para mi gusto.

En ese momento un pitido en el ordenador interrumpió su conversación. La joven se giró hacia el aparato y retiró de un tirón el pendrive del ordenador.

\- Yo ya he terminado, todo tuyo.

En ese momento la alarma comenzó a sonar. Con un rápido movimiento el encapuchado cogió a la chica entre sus brazos tapándole la boca y escondiendo a ambos entre el hueco de un alto fichero, la ventana y la pared.

En pocos segundos los haces de luz de las linternas de los agentes de seguridad escudriñaron la estancia. El despacho quedó iluminado. Las paredes de cristal, propias de la decoración moderna obsesionada con los espacios diáfanos, facilitaban la labor de los agentes, pero también darían una oportunidad a los dos intrusos que se escondían, los agentes no llegaron a entrar en el despacho.

\- Aquí no veo nada. – Se oyó gritar. – Activa la seguridad de la planta y pasemos al otro ala.

Cuando todo parecía calmado, el joven aflojó su agarre soltando a Saori, mientras le hacía un gesto para que se mantuviera en silencio.

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Le recriminó – ¿Acaso pensabas que estos ordenadores no tenían un sistema de alerta?

\- Oye, lo siento… – le intentaba susurrar la chica. – No ha ayudado mucho que estuvieras aquí ¿sabes? Me puse nerviosa.

\- Bueno, bueno, mejor no discutamos y pensemos en cómo salir de aquí. – El joven comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. - ¿Han dicho algo de activar los sistemas de seguridad cierto? – La joven asintió. – Mierda, eso elimina mi plan A, no podremos salir por el sistema de ventilación. – Siguió examinando la estancia hasta que su vista dio con la ventana. Se giró hacia la muchacha y sonrió travieso.

\- No, no, no ¿estás loco? ¡Son doce pisos más el bajo! ¡Nos vamos a matar! – La joven no cabía en su asombro. ¿Acaso pretendía saltar?

El encapuchado abrió ligeramente la ventana y asió un enganche que acababa en un cable fijo a su cinturón en un saliente del alfeizar.

\- ¿Confías en mí? – le preguntó mientras le ofrecía su mano.

\- No, claro que no.

\- Uurrgg pues deberás hacerlo. – La muchacha casi no fue consciente del tirón con el que el joven la acercó hacía sí pegándola a su cuerpo. – Agárrate fuerte.

\- Espera, espera, espera,… tengo vértigo. – Saori casi no tuvo tiempo a pronunciar estas últimas palabras, pues ya se encontraban descendiendo a gran velocidad. Se agarró fuertemente alrededor del cuello del encapuchado.

Escasos metros antes de tocar el suelo, el artilugio del cinturón comenzó a frenar su descenso hasta el punto que finalmente alcanzaron el suelo con suavidad.

\- ¿No ves? – Acertó a decir el muchacho, mirando a la joven que, aun con los ojos cerrados, se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello – te dije que confiaras en mí.

La joven se soltó lentamente de su abrazo, pero la emoción del momento la pudo, sus piernas comenzaron a fallarle hasta que calló desmayada.

" _Genial"_ pensó el muchacho.

%%%%%%%%%%%

\- Oye, oye, despierta – golpeaba suavemente su rostro – ya hemos llegado, vamos, despierta.

\- ¿Qué! ¿qué? – la joven volvía en sí confusa - ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Estás en casa dormilona. – El joven se alejó de su lado dirigiéndose hacia el balcón, mientras ella se levantaba de la butaca donde había despertado.

\- Oye ¿Dónde vas? – le dijo en tono de reproche al chico que ya se encontraba sobre la barandilla del balcón.

\- A dormir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Eres una chica muy pesada ¿lo sabías? Y baja el tono, o despertarás a toda la casa.

Saori miró hacia la puerta de la habitación ante su comentario.

\- No he hablado tan alto quejica. – Cuando se giró hacia él ya no estaba. Corrió hacia el balcón.

El encapuchado se había subido a una moto y estaba poniéndose un casco. Saori no pudo distinguir bien el color de su pelo, ¿era moreno? O… imposible, estaba demasiado oscuro.

\- ¡Oye! – alzó la voz, pero no mucho, para llamar su atención – No te he dado las gracias.

\- No hay de qué princesa – arrancó la moto y se fue. Sólo su abuelo la llamaba así.

Saori entró en la habitación. En ese momento fue consciente de que él la había reconocido, pues estaba en su antigua habitación de la Mansión.

" _Perfecto"_ pensó "… _y ahora que excusa le pongo yo a Tatsumi mañana, ya no puedo volver a mi apartamento"_. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de un detalle al meter las manos en sus bolsillos ¡el pendrive, no estaba! "¡ _Mierda!_ ".

(continuará)

%%%%%%%%%%%

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

Aclaraciones y datos de interés:

 _Ultra vires hereditatis_ es una locución latina que se utiliza en derecho, viene a significar "obligarse más allá del haber hereditario". Y aquí un dato personal, soy abogada (española) y me apetecía hacer un pequeño guiño a mi profesión, seguramente meta alguno más a lo largo de la historia.

Espero que os guste esta primera toma de contacto con mi nueva aventura literaria.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y de Toei. No hago esto por lucro, sólo es diversión. Las referencias a personajes, series, películas se hacen desde la más profunda admiración y respeto, reconociéndose la propiedad de su autoría a quien corresponda._

 _Si alguien se siente ofendido de alguna manera que me lo comunique porque no es mi intención._

 ** _CAP.2.- PACTA SUNT SERVANDA_**

" _Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo y te prometo tendrás todo lo que te debo"_ la voz al otro lado del teléfono móvil sonaba impaciente " _te pagaré el doble de intereses, pero por favor, sólo dame algo más de tiempo"_ caminaba ansioso en círculos mientras hablaba. " _No seas h* de p*, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, si le tocas un solo pelo te juro que..."_ su expresión se tornó seria ante lo que su interlocutor le trasladaba " _Si… tendrás tu dinero y mucho más, es un trato…pues tendrás que confiar en mi palabra_ ". Colgó.

Cuando Ikki llegó al centro de ID su hermano Shun hablaba por teléfono.

\- Ni se te ocurra tocarlo, acércamelo y yo me ocupo. Ya ha llegado Ikki. – colgó y sonrió a su hermano. – Hermano ¡qué alegría, por fin llegaste! – Ikki se sorprendió, tampoco había llegado tan tarde. – Vamos, solicitaremos una credencial para ti y te enseñaré todo esto.

El centro de ID de la familia Kido se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad. Era prácticamente un pequeño pueblo temático, con sus propios restaurantes y tiendas. Cada manzana se identificaba con uno de los complejos científicos sobre los que la compañía desarrollaba sus investigaciones.

Shun acompañó a Ikki por todas las instalaciones, en primer lugar visitaron los pabellones dedicados a desarrollos tecnológicos en fomento de la eficiencia energética. En colaboración con Pesla, su trabajo se centraba en el desarrollo de un motor eléctrico de alto rendimiento, así como, en baterías de consumo autorecargables a través de la combustión de dióxido de carbono. Una especie de fotosíntesis tecnológica.

El siguiente pabellón estaba dedicado a la investigación agrícola, en él, los científicos de la empresa, desarrollaban nuevas fórmulas de cultivo que permitieran el sostenimiento de plantaciones en territorios yermos " _Esto podría acabar con el hambre en el mundo hermano, no es maravilloso"_ la admiración de Shun por todo lo que allí se desarrollaba, hizo que su hermano se enorgulleciera aún más del buen corazón del muchacho.

\- Aquí trabajo yo – el entusiasmo del pequeño del clan se acentuó.

Shun trabajaba en el área de investigación médica. En ese momento su trabajo se centraba en el desarrollo de una bio-impresora 3D de órganos humanos que mejorara los tiempos de las existentes.

\- Hola Shun – una joven rubia vestida con una bata rosa que parecía ser el uniforme oficial del departamento saludó entusiasta al muchacho. – Este debe ser tu hermano Ikki, encantada de conocerte, soy June la becaria.

\- Tú no eres ninguna becaria June. Ikki – se dirigió a su hermano – June es una de nuestras mejores científicos, hace poco que se incorporó. Aquí donde la ves, aunque no hace mucho que terminó su doctorado, se graduó "c _um laude_ " por el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts. – Ikki estaba sorprendido por el interés que su hermano mostraba en la muchacha, la cual se había ruborizado con sus elogios.

\- Tampoco es para tanto Shun – intervino la muchacha avergonzada – en realidad todos aquí sois auténticas eminencias, es un honor poder trabajar contigo, quiero decir con vosotros. – Se corrigió. Era evidente, a esa chica le fascinaba su hermanito.

\- Bueno… y qué nos queda por visitar – interrumpió Ikki, el momento pastel protagonizado por ambos jóvenes comenzaba a darle ganas de vomitar.

\- Creo que por hoy bastará con que visitemos el siguiente pabellón, es nuestro centro armamentístico, el resto de instalaciones podremos verlas otro día ya que los proyectos más potentes ahora mismo están en los que te he indicado.

\- ¿Centro armamentístico? – se sorprendió el mayor.

\- Bueno, no es que estemos desarrollando una nueva bomba atómica, sobre todo nos centramos en material de defensa. Nuestro último éxito es un exoesqueleto para uso defensivo militar. Es de un material muy liviano, casi como el traje de Batman ¿recuerdas la película? Lo llamamos la "armadura". Jajajaj – rio divertido ante su chiste friki, pero rio sólo, Ikki se limitó a mirarle impasible.

\- Vamos a ver ese juguete – señaló – ha sido un placer June. – La joven les sonrió mientras se alejaban.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Seiya llegó a las oficinas de Kido Enterprises fue directo al despacho principal.

\- Disculpe, ¿A dónde va? – una atractiva joven de pelo verde, que llegaba cargada con varias carpetas, le interrumpió justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el despacho.

\- Perdón, este es el despacho de la Srta. Kido ¿no? Soy Seiya, empiezo hoy a trabajar aquí.

\- Uhmm así que tú eres el famoso Seiya ¿eh? – la joven, que se apresuró a dejar las carpetas en la pequeña mesa que hacía de recibidor al despacho, le analizó de arriba abajo descaradamente, la forma en que lo hizo incomodó al muchacho. – El despacho de la Srta. Kido está al fondo de aquel pasillo a la derecha – le dijo señalando a su espalda. – Este es el despacho del Sr. Saga, y yo soy su secretaria Shaina – se acercó demasiado al muchacho, lo que le incomodó, ofreciéndole su mano en calidad de saludo. Él se la estrechó buscando distancia. – Encantada de conocerte Seiya, si necesitas cualquier cosa no dudes en pedírmela, estaré a tu entera disposición. – Su coqueteo era evidente.

\- Gra.. Gra.. Gracias. Bueno… voy a buscar a Saori.

\- ¿Te acompaño?

\- No, no, tranquila, no creo que me pierda, gracias Shi….

\- Shaina, no lo olvides. – Le guiñó un ojo.

El joven se apresuró en salir de su órbita en busca del despacho de Saori.

No tardó en localizarlo. Era un despacho más modesto de lo que esperaba. Un sofá blanco a la izquierda, opuesto al escritorio, también blanco, que dejaba ver unas impresionantes vistas de la ciudad a su espalda. Al otro lado del despacho, junto a la puerta de entrada, había un enorme armario archivador, las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y se oía ruido de papeles al otro lado. Saori estaba desarmando el archivo.

Seiya se acercó por detrás sin que la joven se percatara, se sentó sobre la incólume mesa blanca, sabía que eso la molestaría. Estaba absorta en los papeles que revisaba. Llevaba un traje negro ajustado, muy de ejecutiva agresiva, y su pelo lo había recogido en un moño que sujetaba con un lapicero.

Cogió el café que, aún humeante, estaba sobre la mesa y le dio un trago, le pareció divertido observarla sumida en ese desastre tan impropio de la Saori que conocía.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Capuchino? – Saori dio un brinco al oír a su "hermano", los papeles que sujetaba se dispersaron por aire a su alrededor. Era curioso porque, aunque para ella Mitsumasa era su abuelo a los chicos los había tratado siempre como a hermanos al ser todos de la misma edad.

\- ¡Eres tonto Seiya! Me asustaste. – Le recriminó mientras se apresuraba a recoger los papeles tirados. – No sé qué manía os ha dado a todos por asustarme últimamente.

Tras colocar los papeles en una caja, la joven se levantó, sacudiendo y acomodando su ajustado vestido, Seiya la observaba " _Si no fuera tan ella… lo cierto es que nuestra hermana postiza no está nada mal_ ". Saori se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

\- Si quieres te lo presto algún día aunque dudo que sea de tu talla. Baja de la mesa anda.

\- Tranquila, tengo uno parecido en rojo, me va más ese color. – Contestó el muchacho fingiendo desinterés mientras se bajaba de la mesa, aún con el café en la mano, para dejarse caer en el sofá. Mientras, Saori, aún de pie, se calzaba unos salones de aguja que había dejado tras su escritorio.

\- Oye, ¿de dónde habéis sacado a la secretaria de Saga? – preguntó el muchacho.

\- Jaja – rió Saori – veo que ya has conocido a Shaina. Los tiene a todos encandilados, pero, sinceramente, nunca hubiera pensado que era tu tipo. - Saori recordó a la chica con la que se solía relacionar a Seiya, Miho, una muchacha muy dulce y tranquila en comparación con la víbora de la secretaria. – Si quieres un consejo, aléjate de ella.

\- No te confundas… no era una pregunta de interés, de hecho la que casi se me tira al cuello ha sido ella.

( _Toc, toc_ )

\- ¿Molesto? – Era Saga.

\- No Saga, tu nunca molestas. – La joven le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ante la cual Seiya no pudo más que levantar una ceja y dar otro sorbo al café.

\- Sólo venía a dar la bienvenida a Seiya – saludó al muchacho con una leve reverencia con la cabeza que fue correspondida igualmente por el castaño – y a informaros sobre un incidente que tuvo lugar ayer a la noche en nuestras oficinas. Al parecer alguien intentó forzar nuestros archivos internos.

\- ¡Cómo! – Saori se mostró alarmada con la noticia.

\- Tranquila, creemos que ha debido ser un intento de robo de información industrial, pero al parecer no llegaron a perpetrarlo, tenemos a nuestros informáticos investigándolo. De hecho ahora nos íbamos a reunir el Consejo, luego os resumo la reunión si os parece bien.

\- Bueno quizás deberíamos ir nosotros también ¿no? – intervino Seiya – al fin y al cabo ahora somos miembros del Consejo.

\- Es cierto Seiya, lo olvidaba, discúlpame. – aunque intentó disimularlo era obvio que no le hizo ninguna gracia. - Bueno pues, en 15 minutos en la sala de reuniones si os parece bien. – El abogado abandonó el despacho.

\- Que tipo más raro es este Saga… ¿no crees? – preguntó Seiya a una Saori que parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. - ¿Saori? ¡Tierra llamando a Saori!

\- Sí, sí, perdón – la joven volvió en sí. – Oye, que te parece si vamos a buscarte tu propio café antes de la reunión. – Se acercó al muchacho y le quitó el café de las manos, dándole un sorbo.

\- Ok, ok … niña caprichosa, pero que sepas que ese lo he chupado ya.

\- Arrgg que asqueroso eres. – Seiya rio burlón ante el gesto de la joven. Era tan fácil provocarla.

Bajaron dos plantas hasta la cafetería. Por el camino la actitud relajada de Saori cambió para convertirse en la dama de sociedad que él conocía mejor. El castaño la observaba con interés. Aunque aparentemente se mostraba amable con el personal que se les cruzaba, esa amabilidad era fría, como si fuera de cera. Seiya tuvo la sensación de que Saori interpretaba un papel perfectamente aprendido. Empezó a darse cuenta que la altanería con la que solía tratarle a él también formaba parte de esa versión de Saori, distante, como si pusiera un muro entre el mundo y ella misma.

Todo el Consejo estaba ya reunido cuando llegaron los muchachos. Antes de entrar Seiya le hizo un gesto a Saori para que se quitara el lapicero del cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste antes? He ido así por toda la oficina.

\- Porque no hubiera sido tan divertido.

Mientras Saga introducía la reunión Saori le explicaba a Seiya quienes eran los Consejeros allí reunidos.

\- El primero a la derecha de Saga es Mu, de industrias Carnero, es un hombre callado y enigmático, pero buena persona. El que le sigue es Aldebarán, de Toro and Co., tiene buen fondo pero no le cabrees, el siguiente es de Crustoe, los de las latas de conserva... Ahh nunca me acuerdo de su nombre.

\- Con esa nariz se parece a los médicos de la edad media, esos que llevaban máscaras, da un poco de miedo - la interrumpió Seiya.

\- ¿Te refieres a las máscaras de la muerte? – la joven rio ante el comentario de castaño, no podía haberlo descrito mejor.

\- Esas mismas. Ya está le llamaremos Death Mask, así nos entenderemos sin levantar suspicacias – el joven rió y le guiñó un ojo a la muchacha. Saori continuó con las presentaciones.

\- El siguiente. Aioros, es el mayor de los hermanos que dirigen la Compañía Horse Lion, su hermano menor, Aioria, hace años que dejó de venir, y curiosamente no le cedió su representación, dicen las malas lenguas que fue por temas de mujeres. Es Saga el que se encarga de su parte. El que parece que medita es Shaka de Virgin Records, es todo un iluminado, ya le conocerás. El viejecito es Dohko, te sonará seguro, la escuela de Shiryu es una filial de su marca Balance. Los otros dos son Milo de Scorpion y Shura de Akelarre, no tengo mucho trato con ellos. Camus es el representante de Aquarius, seguramente Hyoga tenga que tratar con él por los asuntos de Rusia, y el último, Afrodita, de Salmón Rose, muy enigmático, su empresa tiene gran poder.

\- Y ¿qué pinta Saga aquí Saori?

\- Saga siempre fue el hombre de confianza de mi abuelo, prácticamente la empresa se mantiene en pie gracias a él. Nadie le cuestiona nunca, la verdad.

Durante la reunión Saga explicó al Consejo el incidente de la noche pasada así como los avances que había realizado el equipo de seguridad informática de la empresa, al parecer no se habían robado secretos comerciales de ningún tipo. Todo tenía pinta de que en realidad el ataque fue frustrado.

Después los miembros del Consejo apuntaron algunas cuestiones sobre los números de la empresa. Mientras Saori prácticamente se dormía con esos asuntos, Seiya escuchaba muy atento la conversación de los mayores allí reunidos. En varias ocasiones quiso intervenir pero Saori le frenó. Era mejor no llamar la atención desde el primer día.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas reunidos. Regresaron al despacho acompañados de Saga.

\- Espero que no os haya resultado muy tediosa la reunión para ser el primer día.

\- Para nada – se adelantó Seiya – de hecho, me gustaría ver las cuentas e informes financieros de la sociedad. – El abogado le miró suspicaz. Entonces el muchacho cambió su semblante a uno más relajado, y con una sonrisa, rascándose la cabeza, agregó – Aunque Saori me los tendrá que explicar ya que no sé mucho de números, jeje; pero bueno, tenemos un trato ¿no?

\- Cierto… - agregó el abogado mientras se disponía a marcharse.

\- ¡Ah! Saga, también me gustaría ver los contratos más importantes suscritos por la compañía en los últimos 5 años. - El letrado abrió los ojos asombrado por la petición, pero continuó su camino de salida para evitar que los jóvenes fueran conscientes de su reacción.

\- Entendido. – añadió como si la petición no le hubiera sorprendido. – Procuraré que tengas la información esta misma tarde.

Saori había observado la escena atónita. ¿Qué le pasaba a Seiya? ¿Por qué tanto interés? Aunque bien pensado, no le vendría mal acceder a esos contratos. De repente su teléfono sonó.

\- Te tengo dicho que no me llames al trabajo. – Seiya puso la oreja disimuladamente. - ¿Pero qué dices! De acuerdo, iré enseguida.- Colgó. – Tengo que irme. – Se dirigió al castaño que jugueteaba con las fotos del escritorio de Saori, la mayoría eran de ella y el Sr. Kido, pero una le sorprendió, era de todos sus hermanos.

\- ¿Cómo que tienes que irte? ¿Y qué haré yo? ¿Acaso tu chico no puede esperar?

\- ¿De qué chico me hablas? - Le dijo mientras se ponía su gabardina y se disponía a salir. – Lo cierto es que lo que tú hagas, me da un poco igual, con suerte Saga cumplirá tus deseos y tendrás muchos papeles que revisar.

\- Pero necesitaré de tu ayuda.

\- Qué pena, tendrás que esperar a mañana. – La joven ya estaba prácticamente en el pasillo.

\- ¡Entonces le pediré ayuda a Shaina! – le gritó desde el despacho.

\- Tú mismo. – La voz de la joven de ojos azules se oía ya lejana.

" _Le pediré ayuda a Shaina, ¿en qué estabas pensando Seiya?"_ sonaste ridículo. El joven se sentó en el despacho haciendo girar la silla en círculos.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Kiki era un joven muy inteligente para su edad. Saori le había conocido cuando se mudó a su nuevo apartamento. Era un pequeño ratero que vivía… bueno no tenía muy claro donde vivía. Se lo encontró una tarde en la escalera de incendios del edificio intentando abrir su ventana. Al descubrirle le hizo tanta gracia su reacción que le invitó a comer algo y se hicieron amigos. Pronto descubrió que era un genio de la informática, podía colarse en cualquier sitio.

\- Has tardado mucho. – Le recriminó.

\- Kiki, te tengo dicho que no me gusta que te cueles en mi apartamento cuando no estoy.

\- Ay no me sermonees, sabes que no he tocado nada, sólo me cuelo por el wifi. – Le dijo el pequeño centrándose nuevamente en la pantalla de su ordenador. – Entonces, cuéntame ¿cómo es?

\- ¿Cómo es qué? – la joven se descalzó y se sentó a su lado.

\- Quién Saori, cómo es el encapuchado misterioso. ¡Vamos, no te hagas la interesante! Nadie ha conseguido verle, es todo un misterio su identidad y tu ayer estuviste con él. ¡Es todo un héroe!

\- Ni es misterioso, ni es un héroe. Es faltón y un maleducado, mejor no me lo recuerdes.

\- ¿Cómo sois las chicas? – el pequeño dejó escapar una sonrisa traviesa con su comentario.

\- Déjate de tonterías y cuéntame.

\- El troyano entró con éxito en los ordenadores de la empresa.

\- ¡Eso es una noticia fantástica!

\- No te aceleres bonita – el lenguaje callejero del muchacho siempre le hacía gracia a Saori, no pegaba nada con su aspecto aniñado. – Necesitamos el pendrive para acceder. Los códigos de entrada se autocrearon mientras se descargaba el archivo, sin él, estamos en un punto muerto.

\- Eso es una faena Kiki, lo tiene él. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrarle? – la joven se dejó caer hacia atrás en el sofá con gesto de desesperación. Otra vez volvían al principio y con los nuevos sistemas de seguridad de Saga le iba a ser imposible volver a entrar a hurtadillas en la empresa.

\- No te desesperes, si Mahoma no va a la montaña… la montaña irá a Mahoma.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Le puse un rastreador, en cuanto lo conecte a cualquier aparato, será nuestro.

Saori sonrió ante el último comentario del chico " _creo que esta vez seré yo quien te pille por sorpresa amigo enmascarado_ " pensó.%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _Pacta sunt servanda_ , locución latina jurídica que significa " _los pactos son para cumplirlos"._

Pesla, jjajja nombre inventado en referencia a… bueno es obvio.

Akelarre* (del euskera aker= "macho cabrío" y larre= "prado") que significa "prado del macho cabrío"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de M. Kurumada y de Toei. No hago esto por lucro, sólo es diversión. Las referencias a personajes, series, películas se hacen desde la más profunda admiración y respeto, reconociéndose la propiedad de su autoría a quien corresponda.

Si alguien se siente ofendido de alguna manera que me lo comunique porque no es mi intención.

 ** _CAP.3.- DO UT DES_**

El sitio que Kiki le había indicado era un viejo pabellón abandonado en los muelles del puerto. Totalmente vestida de negro, bajo la capucha de su sudadera, se valió de la noche sin luna para ocultar su rastro. Mientras se acercaba con sigilo al punto indicado en su mapa, apretaba en sus bolsillos la linterna y el spray de pimienta, ese simple gesto le daba algo de seguridad.

Consiguió forzar una de las entradas laterales del recinto gracias al juego de ganzúas y la clase exprés de ratera que le había dado Kiki.

El espacio diáfano que se presentó ante ella estaba desierto, los esqueletos de viejas máquinas de carga oxidadas le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico. La joven encendió su linterna y recorrió el lugar con discreción.

Ahí no había nada, ni siquiera una trampilla o algo que permitiera acceder a un espacio oculto. Después de casi media hora revisando el lugar, decidió que era inútil, seguramente todo había sido una trampa del mal llamado "héroe". Cerró la puerta tras de sí y abandonó el lugar.

Una sombra negra oculta entre las vigas del techo había observado todos los movimientos de la joven desde el principio.

\- Ella ha estado aquí – informaba al oyente anónimo del otro lado de la línea.

- _"Imaginaba que el pen tenía un rastreador, es un software muy complejo. Sigue con tu ronda, yo me encargo_ " – le instruía la voz.

\- No, no espera. Habla con él y que lo solucione. Paso de ser su niñera, esto es peligroso.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

La primera semana de los chicos con sus nuevas responsabilidades estaba por terminar. Ese viernes Saori se había citado con Shiryu y Shunrei en el orfanato para revisar algunas cuestiones sobre su gestión.

La joven que bajó del taxi llevaba una falda plisada hasta la rodilla color beige y una blusa azul clara. Mientras se acercaba a la entrada del orfanato Shunrei no paraba de mirarla, su silueta era inconfundible, sobre todo por su larga cabellera morada. Ya hacía unos cuantos años que se conocían y el porte de la joven Kido la seguía fascinando por su noble elegancia.

Cuando ella y Shiryu decidieron dejar China y asentarse en Japón, Saori se convirtió en su principal benefactora, por decirlo de alguna manera. Al principio le resultó una chica bastante fría aunque correcta al trato, poco a poco, la amabilidad de Shunrei consiguió que la muchacha se relajara y se mostrara más natural. Con Shiryu fue diferente, desde el principio tuvieron una relación más cercana, incluso la joven china llegó a sentir celos, pero pronto se disiparon al ver que solamente era cariño fraternal el que se tenían. Con el tiempo se convirtieron en buenas amigas.

\- Hola Shunrei – le saludó la chica con su adorable sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal os encontráis? ¿Cómo va la gestión de la fundación y el orfanato?

\- Bastante bien la verdad. – Le contestó igual de sonriente. – Lo cierto es que la labor que hacéis aquí es fascinante. No se lo digas a Shiryu pero me gusta más esto que la escuela de artes marciales, aunque ya se está planteando incluir una actividad del estilo para los niños del orfanato. – Ambas sonrieron al comentario.

\- Hablando de Shiryu ¿dónde está?

\- ¡Ah sí! está dentro con Seiya.

\- ¿Con Seiya? ¿Pero qué hace aquí? – la muchacha se sorprendió, ella no le había dicho que venía.

\- Él dijo que estaba en tu agenda. Pensé que lo sabías, como trabajáis juntos.

\- Uff no me lo recuerdes. Menuda semana llevo, le encanta sacarme de quicio. Prácticamente ha invadido mi despacho.

\- No será para tanto – le insinuó la joven de larga cabellera morena. – Es un chico muy agradable, no entiendo porqué ustedes dos se llevan tan mal.

\- Es una historia muy larga Shunrei, aunque si te soy sincera, tampoco yo lo tengo claro. Vayamos dentro. – Así dio por finalizada su conversación y, cogiendo a su compañera del brazo, ambas se dirigieron al despacho principal.

Mientras tanto Seiya y Shiryu comentaban la primera semana de trabajo de ambos.

\- Así que Shunrei está emocionada con el cambio.

\- Más de lo que pude imaginar hermanito – el muchacho de larga cabellera negra le acercaba un café al castaño que miraba distraído por la ventana del despacho.- Aunque no sé de qué me extraño, le encantan los niños. – Ambos sorbieron al tiempo de su café - Bueno y tú… ¿qué tal con Saori? – Una mueca burlona se dibujó en su cara.

\- ¿Por?

\- ¿Cómo que por? El otro día parecía que te estábamos condenando a muerte cuando te pedimos que aceptaras. – El joven castaño, rio avergonzado, rascándose detrás de la cabeza con una mano, ese gesto era muy característico de él.

\- Bueno sí, no era lo que más me apeteciera del mundo la verdad. Pero tampoco está siendo el suplicio que esperaba. – Shiryu le miró con gesto de interés, le parecía curioso que Seiya estuviera relajado y sonriente mientras hablaba, por lo general todo lo que tuviera que ver con Saori le crispaba. – A ver, no me entiendas mal, sigue teniendo ese deje de niña estirada que me consigue sacar de quicio, pero reconozco que cuando se relaja puede ser bastante divertida. ¡Es tan fácil picarla! – Ambos rieron.

\- ¿De qué se ríen muchachos? – preguntó Shunrei, que junto a Saori, acababa de llegar al despacho. – Miren a quien me encontré. - Saori lanzó a Seiya una mirada de exasperación.

El joven se limitó a sonreír irónico y tomar un sorbo de su café mientras le decía a Shiryu por lo bajo. – ¿Ves lo que te decía?

\- Sí, sí, lo veo muy claro... – Le contestó en idéntico tono. El joven moreno miraba a su hermano con malicia, " _al final estos dos acabarán llevándose más que bien_ " pensó.

Los cuatro conversaron un rato sobre el estado de la fundación y el orfanato, parecía que tanto Shiryu como Shunrei estaban cumpliendo envidiablemente con su nuevo cometido. En tan sólo una semana, se habían estudiado con mimo los entresijos del negocio.

\- Hay una cosa que quería enseñarte Saori. Ayer llegó esto. – Shiryu le acercó un papel con el sello del Ayuntamiento que guardaba en un cajón.

Saori comenzó a leerlo mientras Seiya intentaba hacer lo propio por encima de su hombro.

\- Esto es del Ayuntamiento… al parecer quieren recalificar los terrenos de la fundación y el orfanato y piden que hagamos alegaciones como actuales propietarios.

\- Eso es bueno ¿no? – preguntó Seiya. – Se supone que incrementará el valor de los terrenos.

\- Si fuésemos a venderlos sí, pero no es el caso. De hecho es posible que nos suban los impuestos. – Saori se quedó pensativa. – Si te parece puedo llevárselo a Saga, quizás él sepa algo.

\- ¿A Saga? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Si – intervino Seiya – es el que maneja todo en la empresa.

\- Me dejáis sorprendido – Shiryu no entendía nada – pensaba que eras tú Saori quien había estado ocupando el lugar de Mitsumasa.

\- No, en lo que respecta a la empresa no. – La joven respondía sin levantar la vista del papel que seguía examinando. – Mi labor ha sido gestionar el patrimonio familiar, el negocio principal de Kido Enterprises lo ha gestionado siempre mi abuelo y, en los últimos años, sobre todo apoyado en el asesoramiento de Saga.

Seiya la miraba intrigado, ahora entendía muchas cosas que durante la semana le parecieron extrañas. Saori le había parecido tan perdida como él con todo lo de la empresa, aquí tenía el porqué.

\- Ahora que hemos acabado de hablar de negocios, ¿por qué no vamos a ver a los niños? Creo que es su hora de juego justo ahora. – Shunrei dió por zanjada la reunión de negocios y el resto accedió con gusto. – Seiya creo que hay alguien a la que le va a hacer mucha ilusión verte. – Saori frunció el ceño.

Casi unos 30 niños jugaban en el patio de atrás. Los dos visitantes generaron gran expectación en ellos, sobre todo Saori, que hacía tiempo que no los visitaba. Entonces de entre la multitud de niños que los rodeaban una hermosa joven se acercó haciendo alarde de una gran sonrisa que dirigía al castaño.

\- Hola Seiya.

\- Hola Mi…Miho, estás preciosa. – El joven se había quedado sin habla. Solo se miraban.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos a estos dos viejos amigos que se pongan al día niños? – intervino Shunrei mientras empujaba a los niños de vuelta a la zona de juego.

\- ¿Vamos Saori? – le preguntó Shiryu consciente de que la joven se había quedado mirando a los recién encontrados exnovios con una inusual atención.

\- Sí, sí claro, Shiryu. – bajó la cabeza sonrojada.

Una vez todos los dejaron solos, Seiya y Miho fueron a dar un paseo al parque cercano.

\- ¡Qué alegría volver a verte Miho! He de decirte que estás preciosa.

\- Gracias Seiya, tu siempre tan halagador. – La sonrisa de Miho no había cambiado con los años.

\- Oye, Miho, antes de nada, hay algo que necesito decirte, que me ha atormentado durante mucho tiempo. – El joven se puso triste, bajando su mirada en gesto de clemencia. – Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido Miho, siento no haber cumplido mi promesa y no regresar a tú lado cuando lo prometí.

La joven acarició dulcemente el rostro del joven, en el fondo sentía compasión por él. Hacía años le había llorado, había rezado por su regreso, incluso le había odiado. Pero ahora toda esa historia había quedado atrás.

\- Gracias Seiya, de verdad que agradezco tus palabras. Durante mucho tiempo he esperado oírlas. – Le sonrió con la dulzura propia de un cariño de antaño olvidado. - No te voy a mentir, te esperé, te esperé durante mucho tiempo, pero hubo un momento en el que simplemente seguí adelante. Ya no te guardo rencor Seiya, en serio, soy inmensamente feliz, como puedes ver. – La joven finalizó sus palabras acariciando la prominente tripa que se alzaba bajo su vestido.

\- ¿De cuánto estas?

\- De cinco meses, es una niña.

\- Si se parece a su madre los va a tener a todos locos – bromeó el muchacho.

\- ¡Qué tonto eres Seiya! – rio la joven agarrándole del brazo y continuando su camino. – Oye y tú qué, ¿no hay nadie en tu vida?

\- Lo cierto es que no, todavía no ha habido nadie que pueda con este cabezota – bromeó nuevamente.

\- Ya llegará Seiya… y cuando la encuentres ni se te ocurra soltarla ¿de acuerdo? – Miho pellizcó su brazo a modo de castigo. – Mi pequeño Seiya…

%%%%%%%%%%

Era la quinta vez que se cambiaba de blusa. Tenía un momento de esos en los que no se veía bien con nada, elegir los vaqueros también le había supuesto una auténtica odisea. Esa noche cenarían todos en casa, en familia. Era la primera petición que había dejado marcada su abuelo a Tatsumi, quien estaba emocionado con todo ese asunto.

A Saori lo cierto es que no le apetecía especialmente la reunión, no por los chicos, sino más bien porque su semana ya había sido lo suficientemente intensa entre el enmascarado, Seiya pegado a ella casi 24 horas, y ahora lo de Shiryu, estaba tan cansada.

\- La blanca, definitivamente la blanca, que vivan los clásicos – dijo en alto. Acostumbraba a hablar sola cuando estaban en casa, aunque era consciente de que podría parecer una loca. De hecho Kiki se lo había insinuado en alguna que otra ocasión en la que se había colado por sorpresa a robarle la wifi.

%%%%%%%

Tatsumi preparó una copiosa cena para todos: maki-shushi de pez mantequilla, atún rojo y salmón, tartar de salmón y aguacate, delicias de pollo con salsa de miel y mostaza y pinchos de carne estilo teriyaki entre otras muchas exquisiteces. Sirvió la cena en el gran salón principal, algo frío y solemne para el gusto de los chicos, pero pronto sus risas y voces calentaron el ambiente. Ciertamente no había sido una mala idea reunirse.

Los chicos devoraban la comida, especialmente Seiya, quien ni siquiera masticaba, engullía como un pato.

\- Seiya por favor, tus modales – le recriminó el rubio, que era, de lejos, el más elegante en la mesa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – el castaño levantó por primera vez la vista de su plato, extrañado ante el comentario, contestando con la boca llena.

\- Déjalo Hyoga, lo de este chico es imposible… -intervino Ikki – el día menos pensado se comerá el mantel y todavía preguntará si hay postre.

\- Exagerados… – Seiya cogió una servilleta y limpió las comisuras de sus labios imitando los modos de la alta nobleza, para terminar lamiéndola, como testeando su sabor.

Tras un breve silencio en la mesa por la rápida reacción del muchacho, Saori, ante el asombro de todos, rompió a reír. Al momento el grupo la siguió, incluido Seiya que se había sorprendido gratamente con la reacción de la muchacha.

Acabada la cena los jóvenes se acomodaron en círculo en el salón a tomar una copa. Shiryu y Shunrei eligieron el sofá biplaza, Saori se acurrucó en una butaca cercana. Ikki, Shun y Hyoga en el sofá grande y Seiya se sentó junto a ellos sobre la alfombra.

\- ¿Os acordáis de cuando éramos pequeños? – preguntó Shun, que durante toda la velada había mantenido una expresión infantil de ilusión en su rostro. Era obvio que le encantaban esos momentos juntos.

\- Demasiado bien, aún me duele el trasero de los azotes de Tatsumi – se adelantó a contestar Seiya.

\- Es que eras un terremoto, Seiya el indomable. – Le espetó Saori.

\- ¡Habló el alma de la fiesta! – Saori se sonrojó de rabia. - Vamos no te enfades – se corrigió rápido Seiya – pero reconoce que siempre has sido muy correcta, deberías soltarte un poco de vez en cuando. – Saori se acurrucó un poco más en su sofá fingiendo desinterés por sus palabras.

\- Cálmense chicos – intervino Shiryu – hay cosas que nunca cambian…

\- Yo recuerdo que Shun era un llorón de cuidado – Hyoga atrajo la atención con su comentario – siempre ibas llorándole a Ikki cuando algo te molestaba. Y este que siempre ha sido un bruto… el árbol del jardín creo que aún tiene marcas de tus puños.

\- Oye, que siempre haya sido fuerte no es mi culpa blandengue – se defendió Ikki.

\- Jajajaj, no me retes hermanito que a lo mejor te dejo helado. – Todos rieron, era obvio que el equilibrio de fuerzas estaba desproporcionado.

\- ¿Dónde estarán el resto de chicos del orfanato? – preguntó Shiryu.

\- Saori ¿tú lo sabes? – preguntó Seiya.

Saori, para la sorpresa de todos, se había quedado profundamente dormida acurrucada en el pequeño butacón. Seiya se levantó, cogió la manta que descansaba sobre la cabecera de la butaca y la tapó. Al girarse todos sus hermanos y Shunrei le miraban con la boca abierta, el moreno se sonrojó.

\- ¡Qué miráis atontados! – bufó – Ni que yo fuera el Grinch…

\- No, no, el Grinch no… pero… tampoco eres el hada de los dientes… que digamos. – El comentario de Hyoga remató la vergüenza del chico.

Los jóvenes siguieron un rato más comentando anécdotas de su infancia, hasta que el cansancio de la larga semana pudo con ellos. Llegó el momento de dar por terminada la velada y fue Shunrei quien despertó a Saori, no sin que antes algún que otro bromista le insinuara a Seiya que si prefería hacerlo él, ahora que eran amiguitos.

Ikki, Shun y Hyoga se despidieron del resto del grupo y marcharon a sus habitaciones, eran los únicos que se alojaban en la Mansión temporalmente. Shun tenía su piso, pero gustaba de quedarse con su hermano.

\- Saori – afirmó Seiya extrañado – pensaba que seguías viviendo en la Mansión.

\- No, hace unos años que me fui a vivir a un piso en el centro. Tatsumi se estaba pasando de protector.

\- Buff, me lo imagino.

Shunrei y Shiryu, al igual que Seiya, habían ido en moto hasta allí, así que cuando Saori se propuso llamar a un taxi Shiryu intervino.

\- Oye Seiya, ¿por qué no coges el casco de Hyoga que está dentro y acercas a Saori? Un taxi tardará mucho en llegar aquí. – Seiya le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación "¿ _en serio_?" pensó.

\- De verdad chicos no os preocupéis, no quiero importunaros, esperaré a un taxi sin problema. – Pero Seiya ya se había adelantado y cogido el casco y la cazadora de Hyoga, pensó que la chica seguramente se helaría con la chaqueta tan fina que llevaba.

\- Déjate de tonterías – le decía mientras la ayudaba a ponérse la cazadora con desgana – no me cuesta nada acercarte. – Shuryu y Shun se miraron cómplices.

\- Vale, pero no corras mucho. Vivo cerca del edificio Nike.

\- ¡Oye! No me seas abuela y monta anda.

Saori montó a regañadientes sujetándose a los agarres traseros de la moto. Era una Yamaha roja de carreras, demasiado llamativa para su gusto.

\- Agárrate fuerte.- El castaño dio un fuerte acelerón levantando la rueda delantera, lo que hizo que Saori perdiera el equilibrio y por instinto se abrazara a él.

Mientras se alejaban Shunrei se dirigió a Shiryu.

\- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea?

\- No estoy muy seguro, sólo sé que son como dos niños pequeños…

Poco a poco Saori se fue relajando, a pesar del susto inicial Seiya resultó ser un hábil conductor. La flecha roja zigzagueaba por las calles de la ciudad con precisión, a pesar de que nunca le habían gustado las motos, se sentía segura con Seiya. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio de su apartamento.

\- Es aquí – bajó de la moto, una extraña incomodidad la invadió, no tenía muy claro como despedirse – bueno… hasta pronto Seiya y.. y gracias por traerme, fue divertido. – Le sonrió, se dio la vuelta y entró en su apartamento.

El joven se quedó un rato parado esperando a que entrara. " _Buenas noches Saori_ ".

%%%%%%%%%

Saori durmió hasta tarde ese sábado, realmente estaba cansada. Aprovechó el día para hacer compras para la casa, revisar algunos papeles del trabajo y darse una larga ducha. Vestida con un pantalón de pijama ancho y una camiseta de tirantes, aún con el cabello enroscado en la toalla, se dispuso a prepararse la cena.

\- Mira que insinuar que soy una aburrida – volvía a hablar en alto – este Seiya es un tonto.

Entonces se le ocurrió hacer algo inusual en ella, en el fondo quería demostrarse a sí misma que no era tan rígida como el chico pensaba, que sólo era una chica normal. Puso la radio, sonaba " _Shape of you_ " de Ed Sheeran, comenzó a bailar mientras terminaba de preparar su cena.

\- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que las chicas de clase alta conocierais otros ritmos a parte del vals clásico.

Saori paró en seco… esa voz ronca y mecánica.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – el encapuchado la observaba apoyado en el alfeizar de su ventana.

\- Me quedé sin sal vecina, ¿me prestas un poco?

\- No tiene ninguna gracia, voy a llamar a la policía.

\- Vamos cálmate, tampoco bailas tan mal. – Saori le lanzó un trozo de pan, que esquivó con facilidad.

\- No te enfades princesa – saltó dentro de su apartamento. – Además, aquí el que debería estar enfadado soy yo, tu juguetito tenía truco ¿pensaste que no me daría cuenta?

" _El localizador del pendrive_ " pensó Saori.

\- Devuélvemelo, me lo robaste, es mío.

\- No tan rápido – el joven sacó el pendrive de su bolsillo mostrándoselo, ella lo intentó atrapar, pero él lo apartó rápidamente de su alcance. – Muéstrame lo que contiene.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Porque a lo mejor yo también tengo información que puede interesarte. - " _Touche_ "pensó Saori. No iba desencaminado con su insinuación, no en vano se había preguntado muchas veces cuál era el motivo que llevó al encapuchado esa noche a Kido Enterprises.

\- ¿Me estás ofreciendo un trato?

\- Puede… - cruzó los brazos con gesto de interés.

\- Yo no puedo desencriptarlo. – El encapuchado se giró con intención de salir por donde había entrado, aquella no había sido la respuesta correcta. – Pero sé quién puede hacerlo.- Se apresuró a matizar la joven.

\- De acuerdo – el joven saltó a la escalera de incendios – procura que esté aquí mañana sobre esta hora. – Desapareció en la noche ante la mirada de estupefacción de la chica.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

 _Do ut des_ : locución latina "Te doy para que me des"


	5. Chapter 5

**_CAP 4.- VERBA VOLANT, SCRIPTA MANENT._**

Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación nerviosa, revisaba cada cojín varias veces, el montón de libros, el ordenador... Mientras tanto hablaba en alto consigo misma, era una extraña manía, aunque de algún modo esas rarezas la hacían especial. El joven la miraba con dulzura, pero pronto se recriminó a él mismo por la forma en la que pensaba en ella ¿qué estás haciendo?

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, su labor era proteger a los demás, intervenir con ella la podría poner en peligro y eso nunca se lo perdonaría.

Se acercaba la hora, ella le estaba esperando. Abandonó su puesto de vigilancia en la azotea y se dirigió a su cita.

\- Hola... has venido - estaba nerviosa, casi hubiera preferido que la sorprendiera por la espalda, ver como sencillamente descendía por la escalera de incendios hasta su ventana había acelerado su pulso a 100 por hora.

\- Siempre cumplo mis tratos - entró en el apartamento, estaba especialmente serio, frío; comparándolo con su actitud bromista habitual en su anteriores encuentros. - ¿Dónde está tu...

\- ¿Su genio informático dispuesto a colaborar con la justicia? - el pequeño rebelde apareció justo a tiempo.

Saori suspiró reduciendo parte de la tensión que acumulaba. Dio gracias que Kiki apareciera, no tuvo claro como localizarle en tan corto espacio de tiempo, así que cambio su clave wifi con un mensaje, sí el pequeño hacker accedía la descifraría como lo había hecho antes, el problema era que no sabía con certeza que el pelirojo fuera a pasar por allí, a veces desaparecía por largos períodos.

El pequeño hacker rodeó al encapuchado, observándole en cada detalle de su pose y vestimenta.

\- Así que eres el famoso justiciero ¿eh? ¿Tienes algún arma? ¿Por qué llevas esa máscara? Oye...y ¿tienes algún nombre?

El aluvión de preguntas confundía al encapuchado que nervioso no era capaz de seguir el ritmo del muchacho que revoloteaba a su alrededor intentando tocar su ropa y los artilugios de su cinturón.

\- ¿Qué significa el dibujo en tu espalda? ¿Acaso es tu símbolo? ¿Como el murciélago de Batman? - el encapuchado lo atrapó por los hombros obligándole a que parara frente a él.

\- ¿Te vas a estar quieto ya? - le gritó irritado.

\- ¡Oye! Perdona... es normal que quiera saber. Al fin y al cabo ahora vamos a ser socios ¿no? - El encapuchado le miraba extrañado, ese chico era más avispado de lo que creía. - Tendremos que dirigirnos a ti de alguna manera ¿no? - Se hizo un breve silencio.

\- Es un... es un Pegaso. - Por fin el joven se decidió a hablar.

Mientras la escena se sucedía Saori se había fijado por primera vez en el dibujo de la cazadora del encapuchado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Aunque bien pensado rara vez le había dado la espalda, además el dibujo del caballo alado estaba grabado en un fino hilo rojo oscuro, apenas perceptible en la oscuridad de la noche.

\- Entonces... tu nombre en clave es Pegaso ¿no? - el adolescente se mostraba emocionado con su descubrimiento.

\- No exactamente, pero bueno, podemos dejarlo así si queréis. - El joven se rindió. - ¿Qué tal si empezamos a trabajar?

Kiki cogió el ordenador de Saori, tecleó unos códigos, abrió un programa e introdujo el pendrive. No paraba de teclear números y comandos mientras los dos jóvenes, uno a cada lado de él, le observaban boquiabiertos. La apertura de ventanas que solicitaban claves de acceso, que el muchacho hábilmente descifraba, se sucedían; estuvo así al rededor de media hora.

\- ¡Ya está! - El chico se apartó de la pantalla dejando ver una carpeta repleta de archivos.

\- ¡Dios mío! - acertó a advertir Saori. - ¡Son cientos! Esto va a ser una locura.

\- Tranquila - advirtió el hacker - Creo que puedo agruparlos. - Nuevamente tecleó varios comandos ante la mirada de asombro de los otros dos jóvenes. - Mirad, los he dividido por tipos según su contenido: datos de facturación, documentos escaneados, contratos, información financiera, correos electrónicos y por último una carpeta de documentación adicional, para todo aquello difícil de clasificar.

\- Creo que con esto tendremos por dónde empezar. - Saori y Kiki miraron a Pegaso que por primera vez se pronunciaba. Sacó un pendrive de su bolsillo. - ¿Puedes meter todo eso aquí?

\- Me temo que eso será imposible. - Kiki le sonrió pícaro, como un mago que guarda un as en la manga. - Lo que he hecho con mi programa es vincular el ordenador de Saori a la compañía, básicamente somos unos espectadores ocultos dentro del sistema, descargar de algún modo la información nos descubriría.

\- Entonces me llevaré el ordenador.

\- Eso no va a ocurrir. - Saori se plantó desafiante. - Ahí hay información de la empresa de mi abuelo que no puedo permitir que salga de aquí. ¿Cómo sé que no aprovecharás para vender la información en el mercado?

\- Tendrás que confiar en mí - le dijo el Pegaso.

\- ¿Confiar en alguien que ni siquiera me muestra su cara? ¿Acaso tú lo harías? - un silencio desafiante enfrentaba a ambos jóvenes.

\- De acuerdo, entonces tendremos que trabajar conjuntamente. - El joven se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la ventana. - Regresaré mañana cuando anochezca, ya es tarde. - Saltó por la ventana y salió.

\- Ciertamente es raro y nada simpático - advirtió Kiki a una Saori que miraba absorta al lugar en el que segundos antes se encontraba el joven de la capucha.

%%%%%%%%%%%

La joven de cabello rubio cerraba con llave la puerta de su apartamento como cada mañana. Llevaba un precioso vestido azul con flores rosas. Su sonrisa era lo más bonito que había visto nunca, no se hartaba de mirarla, aunque fuera desde la distancia. Su compañera la esperaba en el coche para acercarla al trabajo.

Como cada día él las siguió oculto entre el resto del tráfico. Una vez se aseguró que llegaba correctamente a su destino, continuó su camino. Más tarde regresaría a acompañarla de regreso a casa desde la distancia.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya entró de muy buen humor esa mañana a la oficina, saluda a todo el que se encontraba con una flamante sonrisa. Cuando llegó al despacho se sorprendió al encontrase todo cambiado. Había un nuevo escritorio, colocado donde antes estaba el sofá que había sido sustituido por uno más pequeño, biplaza, que ahora estaba apoyado contra la pared del fondo en el espacio que quedaba entre ambos escritorios.

\- ¿Y esto?

\- Buenos días a ti también Seiya. - Saori, que revisaba unos papeles con atención, hizo un mohín ante la entrada del castaño - Pensé que querrías tu espacio.

\- Bueno... si.. pero yo... - se había quedado sin palabras. La joven levantó la vista de sus papeles.

\- Un gracias será suficiente. - Le sonrió burlona Saori.

\- Gracias... - Seiya se acercó a la mesa en la que la muchacha trabajaba. - Aunque bien pensado no debería, yo no te lo pedí, me gustaba el viejo sofá.

\- Ciertamente eres de lo que no hay. - La joven le miró molesta por su comentario. Él se acercó sonriente a casi un palmo de su rostro, el gesto la puso nerviosa sin que pudiera evitar sonrojarse.

\- Tranquila, sólo bromeaba, gracias Saori, ha sido un detalle. - Le guiño un ojo y al retirarse fue a coger el café que la joven tenía sobre la mesa, gesto que fue inmediatamente frenado por la mano de la joven.

\- No, no... - Ahora era él el que se había puesto nervioso con su tacto, ella rara vez le tocaba. Pero más le sorprendió lo que siguió. Saori cogió otra taza de café que guardaba a un lado de la mesa y que había pasado inadvertida para Seiya, y se lo ofreció. - Café cortado con poco azúcar.

El joven, sorprendido del detalle y de que ella conociera sus gustos, lo aceptó, llevándoselo primero a la nariz para olerlo y después directamente a la boca para darle un trago. Al tiempo que se acomodaba en su nuevo escritorio.

\- Por cierto Seiya - le dijo la joven - que sepas que ese "ya lo he chupado antes".

El joven escupió del golpe el último trago, ahogado en su propia carcajada, esa salida de la joven devolviéndole la jugada había sido muy buena, al final iba a ser más divertida de lo que creía. Saori también reía, pero disimuladamente sin levantar la vista de sus papeles.

\- Nunca pensé que al entrar en vuestra oficina os encontraría riendo, venía más bien preparado a esquivar alguna grapadora que volara hacia la cabeza de Seiya. - Hyoga les observaba desde la puerta del despacho.

\- ¡Hermano, qué ilusión! En realidad aquí la señorita está aprendiendo muy rápido a domarme, hasta se atreve a gastarme bromas. - La joven se sonrojó con su comentario. - ¿A qué debemos tu visita?

\- Vengo con noticias importantes de nuestros socios de Rusia. - El rubio se adentró en el despacho acomodándose en el sofá. - Vendrán a visitarnos la semana que viene y les gustaría que organizáramos una recepción para recibirles y presentarnos oficialmente. - Los otros dos jóvenes le observaban con una mezcla de curiosidad y asombro. - Lo sé, a mi también me ha sorprendido, pero deben ser miembros de la nobleza del país por eso tanta parafernalia.

\- Eso es cierto, son familia real. De acuerdo - intervino Saori - hablaré con Saga para organizarlo todo, podemos montar la fiesta en la Mansión y acomodarles allí durante su estancia en el país.

\- Me parece una buenísima idea Saori - se apresuró a decir el rubio - pero no hace falta que hables con Saga, lo haré yo mismo. - Se levantó, dirigiéndose a la salida. - ¿Comemos luego juntos? Me quedaré por aquí toda la mañana. - Ambos asintieron a su ofrecimiento.

Seiya y Saori continuaron trabajando sin casi dirigirse la palabra, de vez en cuando cruzaban miradas que rápidamente apartaban al sentirse descubiertos. Saori estaba nerviosa, le costaba concentrarse cerca de Seiya, él siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. De todos los hermanos era con el que más difícil se le hacía comportarse como una chica normal, en parte por todo lo sucedido con su hermana, el odio por su abuelo lo había trasladado hacia ella a pesar de que no tuvo nada que ver. Pero por otro lado, había algo más, algo que no sabía explicar, su sola presencia le ponía nerviosa, la hacía sentir vulnerable, la sacaba de quicio pero aún así, no podía evitar que su compañía le resultase ¿agradable?. Era todo muy extraño con Seiya, cuando la acompañó a casa la otra noche se sintió segura, protegida, y eso no le ocurría a menudo, siempre había sido recelosa con la cercanía de los demás, pero con él era diferente. Su actitud tampoco ayudaba mucho con su confusión, a veces era borde y mostraba claramente desagrado por su compañía, pero otras veces era encantador, divertido y sentía que se preocupaba por ella. A veces se preguntaba si las cosas no hubieran sido diferentes de no haber sucedido lo de su hermana, si aquel pasado que les separaba, simplemente, nunca hubiera existido, si hubieran sido dos personas normales que se encontraban...

\- Saori - el castaño la sacó de sus pensamientos - hay algo aquí que no me cuadra. - Seiya revisaba las cuentas de la compañía, de todos los documentos que pidió a Saga estas eran lo único que le había llegado. - ¿Puedes acercarte?

La joven se levantó y se sentó sobre la mesa a su lado examinando los papeles. Su olor a lilas frescas no pasó desapercibido para Seiya, como tampoco lo guapa que iba con una falda de tubo ajustada granate oscuro y una camisa blanca de corte masculino, prendas que destacaban su feminidad, llevaba nuevamente el pero recogido con un lapicero, ciertamente le resultaba... sexy; pero, por supuesto, no tenía intención de decírselo. Aunque su opinión sobre ella había cambiado bastante, algo le frenaba a cambiar su actitud. No sabía si era su orgullo o más bien el miedo a que ella no hubiera experimentado el mismo cambio.

\- No lo entiendo Seiya, parece que todo cuadra ¿no?

\- Por supuesto que cuadra, eso es lo raro. Cuadra demasiado bien, estas cuentas son de libro, eso no es normal en una empresa tan grande como esta. Por ejemplo, siempre hay alguna partida sin clasificar por concepto dudoso. Aquí no hay conceptos dudosos ¿lo entiendes?

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando Seiya? - La joven le miró preocupada, ella no entendía de números como él que estudió Empresariales en la universidad, pero era lo suficientemente lista para comprender que nada es tan perfecto.

\- Creo que estas cuentas están retocadas. Necesitamos ver los contratos, sin un papel que demuestre nuestra presunción... no tendríamos nada.

%%%%%%%%

Hyoga les citó en un restaurante cercano a las oficinas. Seiya, como siempre el más glotón, pidió un gran plato de cocido de carne, Hyoga algo más comedido pescado y Saori tan sólo una ensalada que apenas tocó, lo que le había comentado Seiya la dejó preocupada.

\- Saori, ¿Tú sabes algo de nuestros amigos de Siberia? - preguntó el rubio.

\- Poco la verdad, hace muchos años, cuando tendría unos 15 años, mi abuelo me llevó a conocerles y pasamos unos días allí. Sé que ahora Hilda, la hermana mayor, junto a su esposo Siegfried, están al mando de los negocios, y son bastante buenos. Han desarrollado también muchos programas de ayudas para la gente del pueblo, creo que esa parte del negocio la lleva sobretodo Fleur, la hermana pequeña. Son gente de la alta nobleza y se nota en sus formas, pero buenas personas, que al fin y al cabo es lo importante. Seguro te llevas bien con ellos, no estés nervioso. - Le sonrió, entendía perfectamente el porqué del interrogatorio, él también estaba nervioso y preocupado con dar la talla ante sus nuevas responsabilidades.

Los tres jóvenes terminaron su día sin más sobresaltos.

%%%%%%%

El manto de la noche se extendía ocultando la ciudad a su paso, tan sólo las luces centelleantes de los negocios aún abiertos y las farolas resistían su imparable avance.

Notó como una brisa fría la recorría la espalda, él ya había llegado, se giró para verle de frente.

\- Hola - no pudo decir nada más, estaba nerviosa, él la ponía muy nerviosa.

\- Hola - le respondió - ¿dónde está el pequeño delincuente? - añadió mirando a los lados.

\- No va a venir - contestó ella, algo temerosa de su reacción - Ha dejado preparado el ordenador pero me dijo que era un hombre ocupado y esta noche ya tenía otro compromiso.

\- Entiendo... - no parecía molesto, de hecho le pareció verle sonreír. - Bueno pues nos tendremos que encargar nosotros. Por cierto, he traído algo. - Se dio la vuelta y cogió una bolsa que había dejado en el hueco de la escalera de incendios. - Es.. algo de cena. - Saori le observaba ojiplática. - Pensé que… bueno no me mires así, además seguro te sienta bien que estás muy delgada.

\- Gra.. gracias - acertó a decir la muchacha. - Siéntate si quieres, traeré unos platos.

Ambos se sentaron a cenar frente al ordenador, en silencio. Saori todavía estaba en estado de shock, aquello que la estaba sucediendo le parecía sacado de una película de ficción. El encapuchado, alias Pegaso, sentado junto a ella cenando en su apartamento. A él también se le veía nervioso, parecía como si se forzara a comer con educación, de vez en cuando la hacía algún gesto para que tomara otro bocado.

Si supiera que era el primer hombre, aparte de Kiki que obviamente no contaba, con el que había compartido un momento tan íntimo en su apartamento. La idea la hizo sonreír, pero él lo notó, por lo que tuvo que disimular rápidamente.

\- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Saori rompió el silencio entre ambos.

\- Ya la estás haciendo - la joven hizo un mohín ante su contestación - Pero dispara. - Pegaso no levantaba la vista del ordenador, lo cierto es que se movía entre los documentos con facilidad, como si supiera exáctamente lo que buscaba.

\- ¿Cómo te convertiste en, bueno, en un justiciero? - A el joven le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta. Se giró para prestarla toda su atención, gesto que ella interpretó en un inicio como de molestia por la pregunta.

\- Lo cierto es que no lo tengo claro, simplemente sucedió. Un día ves que alguien al que conoces tiene una curiosa mala suerte, otro día vez que más personas a las que tienes cariño se ven ante situaciones injustas, con consecuencias desproporcionadas y que el Gobierno, simplemente, no hace nada. O lo que es peor, son los culpables de todo el sufrimiento de la gente. De repente te das cuenta que tú puedes hacer algo, que tienes la fuerza y los medios para enfrentarte a ellos. En ese momento no hay que pensar, sólo hay que hacerlo, cueste lo que cueste, seguir peleando.

Saori lo miraba con dulzura, por alguna extraña razón sabía que sus palabras eran sinceras y las comprendía, ella había sentido lo mismo cuando descubrió que algo raro pasaba con la empresa y que los chicos podrían tener problemas por ello, simplemente, sentía que tenía que evitarlo.

\- ¿Y qué has visto en mi empresa para que estés investigándola? - continuó preguntando la joven.

\- Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo ¿no crees? - La joven se ruborizó.

\- Lo cierto es que no tengo claro lo que busco. - Saori se recostó sobre el sofá, le dolía recordar todo aquello. - Creo que a mi abuelo le engañaron y cerró negocios que no debía y con quién no debía, el mismo me lo insinuó en una carta que me dejó antes de morir, tengo miedo de que por alguna razón todo sea más peligroso de lo que creo y que termine por perjudicar a la gente que quiero.

\- ¿A la gente que quieres?

\- A los hijos de mi abuelo - la joven se sorprendía de lo fácil que le resultaba sincerarse con él. - Ellos son buenos chicos, y la vida no es que les haya tratado demasiado bien. No merecen pagar las consecuencias de las malas decisiones de mi abuelo. Nunca me perdonaría que les pasara nada malo.

\- Saori - el joven cogió su mano temblorosa - no te preocupes, tú no tienes la culpa, además ahora estoy contigo y te ayudaré a solucionar esto. Hasta lo que yo sé hay gente del Gobierno, bastante peligrosa e inmiscuida en negocios sucios, que está detrás de propiedades de tu empresa, eso nos.. me llevó a Kido Enterprises. Pero no permitiré que se salgan con la suya, y menos ahora que sé lo importante que es para ti. - Ambos se sonrieron.

Saori despertó en su sofá tapada con una manta. Se sobresaltó al ver que ya era de día. Pegaso no estaba. " _¿Quién eres..?"_ pensó la joven.

%%%%%%%

Esa mañana llegó tarde a la oficina, la primera vez que la ocurría algo así, estaba avergonzada. Al salir del ascensor la imagen ante sí la dejó helada: Seiya le acercaba un café a Shaina, parecía que... ¿estaba coqueteando con ella?

%%%%%%%%

 _Verba volant_ , _scrīpta mānent_ es una cita latina tomada de un discurso de Cayo Tito al senado romano, y significa "las palabras vuelan, lo escrito queda".


	6. Chapter 6

**_CAP.- 5 Qui tacet consentire videtur_**

 ** _(Quien calla otorga)_**

SShiryu y Shunrei esperaban impacientes en la sala de espera del Hospital Central. Cuando se encontró a su mujer desmayada en la cocina su corazón dio un vuelco, estaba convencido que la presión de todos los recientes cambios en su vida le habían pasado factura. A sus ojos era un flor delicada que debía cuidar por encima de todo y se sentía culpable por no haberla prestado la atención que debía en esos últimos días, si la pasara algo, él no sabría lo que haría.

\- Sra. Kido ¿puede acompañarme? - Una enfermera rubia con una sonrisa encantadora se aproximaba hacia ellos. Notó que el joven se ponía nervioso.- No se preocupe cuidaré bien de ella sólo son unas pruebas rutinarias.

La joven acompañó a la enfermera a una sala de consulta pequeña, sólo un escritorio y una camilla con algún aparato médico ocupaban la estancia perfectamente blanca.

\- Si le parece bien primero le haré unas preguntas y después una pequeña revisión. - Shunrei asintió nerviosa, no le gustaban los hospitales. - ¿Ha tenido en alguna ocasión anterior un desvanecimiento parecido?

\- No, que yo recuerde. Aunque llevo varios días sintiéndome un poco mal.

\- ¿En qué sentido?

\- Algo de nauseas y mareos.

\- Entiendo - apuntó algo en su libreta - ¿Puede sentarse en la camilla un momento? - Shunrei asintió. La enfermera comenzó a tomarle la tensión.

\- ¿Cree que pudo haber comido algo en mal estado o algo que no coma habitualmente?

\- Creo que no, suelo comer en el comedor del orfanato, nada fuera de lo común.

\- Su tensión está bien. - Afirmó la enfermera. - Parece que no hay nada raro de que preocuparte. Sólo una pregunta más... ¿recuerda cuando tuvo su último periodo?

Shunrei se quedó callada mirando con un pequeño temor y duda a la enfermera, lo había olvidado por completo con los últimos cambios, hacía dos semanas que debería haberle venido...

%%%%%%%%%%

Saori estaba muy seria esa mañana, más que seria como enfadada, rabiosa. Intentó hacerle varios chistes y bromas pero sólo recibía indiferencia o incluso un gruñido. Se fue a comer sin avisarle y rechazó el café que le ofreció. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A lo mejor se había equivocado y seguía siendo una niña tonta? Lo peor de todo aquello era que no podía concentrarse.

\- Seiya.

\- Oh sorpresa ¿acaso me vuelves a "juntar"? - le dijo en tono burlón. Ella simplemente hizo un mohín e ignoró su comentario.

\- ¿Puedes venir un momento a ver esto? Es importante. - Seiya resignado se acercó a su escritorio. - He encontrado una noticia curiosa, al parecer las empresas Neptuno se reunieron hace unos meses con el Presidente del Gobierno. Recuerdo que mi abuelo se reunió en varias ocasiones con ellos en casa hace años, lo sé porque me tocó atender al hijo del Sr. Solo mientras tanto. La cosa se quedó ahí, creo que a mi abuelo no terminó de convencerle lo que le proponían. - Saori nunca se refería a Mitsumasa como "padre" de Seiya, sabía que a él no le agradaba. - Según la noticia tienen intención de establecer su red hotelera Siren Spa aquí.

\- Y... ¿qué es lo que te sorprende?

\- No sé porqué me vino a la cabeza el papel que nos enseñó Shiryu el otro día. He revisado las normas urbanísticas, no se pueden construir más hoteles, es necesario recalificar los terrenos. Adivina sobre qué quieren que presentemos alegaciones según la comunicación que recibió Shiryu.

\- Saori... - Seiya no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, comenzó a moverse nervioso por el despacho. - ¿Lo que estás diciendo es que esa gente va tras los terrenos del orfanato y la fundación?. - Ella se levantó también acercándose al centro de la estancia, mientras Seiya seguía elucubrando en alto. - Quizás los contratos que Saga nos oculta tienen que ver con esa operación.

\- Bueno tampoco adelantemos acontecimientos ¿no crees?

El joven seguía extasiado con sus cábalas, se giró con una enorme sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre la chica, cogiéndola por la cintura y alzándola en el aire mientras daba vueltas.

\- Saori, ¡pero qué dices? esto es lo que estábamos buscando ¡eres un genio! Por fin hemos encontrado un hilo del que tirar.

\- Bájame Seiya, por favor - la joven se puso nerviosa, por un lado compartía su emoción, pero por otro... en ese momento, no quería que la tocara, le asqueaba, la imagen de él tonteando con Shaina la había estado consumiendo durante toda la mañana.

\- No te voy a bajar, quiero disfrutar del momento.

\- ¡He dicho que me bajes! - Seiya la bajó de inmediato, su grito, su actitud de rabia, ya no pudo más y explotó.

\- ¿En qué momento te has vuelto a convertir en una niñata estúpida! - la gritó enojado, totalmente encendido y soberbio.

Saori ya no pudo más, eso era lo último que le faltaba por oír ese día.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a salir con esas ahora? Cada vez que algo no te gusta de mí, cada vez que hago un gesto que al "señorito" no le agrada, lo fácil es recordar nuestra infancia. - El ataque de verborrea de la joven no acabó ahí, era como si algo que tenía guardado bajo llave hubiera forzado la cerradura liberándose sin control. - ¿Acaso crees que estoy orgullosa de cómo era de niña? - Lágrimas de rabia, tristeza y hartazgo comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. - ¿Acaso crees que era consciente del daño que os hacía? Créeme cuando te digo que más me duele a mí, pero por Dios Seiya, ya pasó, era una niña, si acaso me hubieras dejado alguna vez acercarme a ti te hubiera pedido perdón... Pero está claro que no quieres eso, es más divertido para ti reprochármelo cada vez que puedes...

\- Saori yo no... yo no pretendía - Seiya no supo reaccionar, desconocía el dolor que escondía la muchacha, si él lo hubiera sabido seguramente no hubiera sido tan duro o no la hubiera chinchado tanto. En el fondo no lo hacía por eso, él solo.. él solo quería llamar su atención. Ahora era consciente que muy lejos de eso sólo había conseguido herirla. Intentó acercarse a ella.

\- No por favor, no me toques. Ahora entiendo lo de tus "nuevas compañías". - El joven apenas pudo reaccionar, ella había cogido el bolso y se había ido. Se derrumbó en el sofá, la situación le había superado por completo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, decirla que se equivocaba, que él no la odiaba... más bien todo lo contrario. El dolor que sentía en el pecho en ese momento hablaba por si sólo.

%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba absorta en sus pensamientos cuando él llegó a su apartamento. Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, curiosamente se mostró cercano en cada gesto.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Tienes los ojos hinchados. ¿Ha pasado algo en la empresa?

\- Sí - le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que podía lograr en ese momento -, pero no lo que tú crees, nadie nos ha descubierto. Simplemente alguien que me importa mucho me decepcionó.

El joven guardó un pequeño silencio, hasta que finalmente se atrevió a opinar.

\- Lo poco que sé de ti es que no juzgas a cualquiera al azar, si te importa mucho esa persona quizás es por algo. No sé, tampoco soy un experto, pero puede que intentar hablar con esa persona ayude.

\- Es posible. Pero para ello es necesario que yo también sea importante para esa persona, y es sobre eso sobre lo que dudo. - Su mirada reflejaba una abatida resignación.

Él quiso decirle que aquello era imposible pero no pudo.

\- Será mejor que trabajemos - concluyó Saori, tras recomponerse un poco. - Tengo algo que contarte.

La muchacha le explico al Pegaso como la intuición que había tenido esa tarde podía darles alguna pista sobre por dónde investigar. El joven se quedó un momento pensativo.

\- Uhm quizás tengas razón - acercó al ordenador hacia él - Kiki dijo que había correos electrónicos ¿no? Seguramente ahí encontremos algo, alguna cita con la compañía Neptuno.

Comenzaron a revisar uno a uno cada correo, pero después de más de una hora, nada parecía poner de manifiesto ninguna vinculación con dicha empresa.

\- Esto es un laberinto sin salida, sólo correos formales, órdenes y citas para comer y jugar a golf . - El muchacho se dejó atrapar por el sofá. Saori estaba pensativa, miraba atentamente la pantalla del ordenador.

\- Hay algo que no me cuadra... ¡Dios mío, ya sé lo que es! Son las citas de golf, no tienen ningún sentido. Son muchas pero a muy distintas horas. Si eres un jugador de golf tan asiduo, es porque lo consideras un deporte, tienes una rutina, como cuando yo montaba a caballo. Creo que es en esas citas cuando ellos se reúnen.

\- ¡Chica lista! - el Pegaso se incorporó de su asiento.- Miremos cuando es la próxima cita.

\- Es mañana por la mañana, a las 12:00h. Tenemos que ir. - Se adelantó a decir la muchacha.

\- No, no, no tenemos que ir. Iré yo sólo. Puede ser peligroso, yo sabré esconderme para no ser visto. - Ella frunció el ceño. - Te prometo venir a contarte tan pronto sepa algo, quédate aquí mañana, pídete el día libre ¿de acuerdo? - Saori asintió.

%%%%%%%%%

\- Buenos días Marta.

\- Buenos días Srta. Saori. - Respondió la recepcionista.

\- Hoy no iré a la oficina trabajaré desde casa, no me encuentro muy bien. ¿Podría informar a Seiya y a Saga?

\- De acuerdo Señorita, lo único es que el Sr. Seiya ha llamado, tampoco vendrá hoy a trabajar. El cuanto al Sr. Saga le llamaré al móvil, Shaina tampoco ha llegado.

Saori colgó sin despedirse, qué casualidad que ambos hubieran faltado al trabajo ese día. " _Seiya eres un tonto, ella no es buena para tí_ " pensó, un sentimiento de rabia se alojó en su estómago.

%%%%%%%%%

Una sombra negra se escondía en el frondoso roble cerca del hoyo número 9. Una comitiva de ejecutivos se había reunido cerca. No podía oír lo que hablaban pero no le fue difícil reconocerlos, eran Saga, Milo, Death Mask y el cuarto un joven muy elegante, le reconoció de las revistas y prensa, el joven Julián Solo. Por fin tenia la prueba que necesitaban, algo tramaban. Esperó a que la reunión de aquellos personajes acabara y abandonaran el lugar para dejar su puesto de vigilancia. Estaba bajando del árbol cuando una voz femenina le sorprendió.

\- Vaya, vaya... me parece haber visto un lindo gatito. - Era una mujer vestida de negro y con la cara tapada. Reconoció su vestimenta al momento, era una sicaria amazona, pertenecía a un grupo que solía formar parte de la Triada china pero que unos años atrás se escisionó montando su propio negocio de servicios de "seguridad" y asesinato a sueldo.

Pegaso saltó del árbol, colocándose en posición para enfrentarla.

\- Veo que te crees muy valiente jovencito ¿nunca te han dicho que a las damas hay que tratarnos con respeto?

\- No veo ninguna dama por aquí.- Contestó.

\- Insolente... - La joven se abalanzó sobre él golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. El joven le devolvió el golpe, de modo que la amazona cayó varios metros hacia atrás. Se levantó rápidamente atacándolo por sorpresa son un fuerte golpe tras otro en el estómago. Pegaso apenas podía esquivarla, era muy rápida. En un descuido la chica le clavó sus garras afiladas como el diamante en el estómago haciéndole una profunda herida.

\- No debiste hacer eso - el joven juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo y se lanzó sobre ella golpeándola con mucha rapidez, hasta que finalmente pudo bloquearla tirándola al suelo. - Nunca me ha gustado golpear a una mujer, pero no me has dado opción. - Apretó un punto en el cuello de la chica dejándola sin conocimiento. Huyó de allí.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Saori revisaba los documentos del ordenador cuando un golpe en la ventana de su habitación la alertó. Era Pegaso, estaba herido, la marca ensangrentada de su mano en el cristal la hizo reaccionar con rapidez. Corrió hacia él y le ayudó a tumbarse en el sofá.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- No es nada tranquila, el servicio de seguridad de nuestros amigos hizo un poco de trampa. - Se le notaba exhausto, casi sin fuerzas.

\- Sshh caya, no hagas esfuerzos, has perdido mucha sangre. Déjame que haga algo.

\- Estoy bien, no te... - el joven perdió el conocimiento. Saori no sabía qué hacer, solo apretaba la herida nerviosa. Entonces cogió su teléfono.

\- ¿ _Si_?

\- Shun, soy yo Saori. Necesito tu ayuda pero por favor necesito que no hagas preguntas.

- _No me asustes Saori ¿estás bien? ¿te ha pasado algo?_

\- Estoy bien, estoy bien tranquilo, es por un amigo, necesito tu ayuda se está desangrando tiene una herida, por favor, por favor, ayúdame, ¿Qué tengo que hacer? - El joven al otro lado del teléfono no daba crédito, por suerte su instinto reaccionó más rápido que su razón.

\- _Escuchame y haz todo lo que te diga. Lo primero limpia la herida..._

La joven siguió paso a paso las instrucciones del médico. Rasgó la camiseta de Pegaso, limpió la herida, buscó hilo y aguja, lo desinfectó y le cosió como buenamente pudo. Le temblaba el pulso, pero aún así no cejó en su empeño.

\- ¿Ha dejado de sangrar?

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Qué color tiene? ¿respira bien?

\- No se... normal. Sí, sí respira.

\- Déjale descansar un tiempo, pero estate muy atenta a su color de piel si empalidece deberías llevarle a un hospital. Déjame que vaya.

\- No Shun, por favor, no vengas. Tranquilo estaré pendiente de él y te prometo avisarte si algo va mal. - Colgó.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas y él seguía inconsciente, Saori no se había separado de su lado, le observaba nerviosa le daba miedo perderle. " _Por favor, despierta, no me dejes Pegaso"._ Entonces una idea le pasó por la cabeza, acercó lentamente sus manos a su máscara, la curiosidad estaba pudiendo con ella. Levantó levemente la máscara por la zona de la nariz para poder ver su cara. La mano del muchacho frenó sus planes, se asustó y se retiró a un lado.

\- Lo siento, lo siento, yo no... sólo que... - llevó sus manos al rostro avergonzada.

\- Tranquila - el joven hablaba con pocas fuerzas - te debo una, así que esta tendré que perdonártela. ¿Qué ha pasado?

\- Te desmayaste y tuve que operarte de urgencia. - Bromeó la joven con una risa tonta de felicidad aunque empañada por alguna lágrima furtiva, había despertado.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Nada, era broma. Tenías una herida profunda y tuve que coserte.

\- Ah... entiendo. Espero que cosas mejor que cocinas... creo que algo se quema.

\- ¡Mierda! - La joven corrió hacia la cocina, había puesto al fuego una sopa para su invitado y lo olvidó por completo.

Cuando regresó Pegaso se había incorporado.

\- ¿Qué haces!

\- Tranquila estoy mejor. Vi a Saga y a otros miembros del Consejo de tu empresa en el campo de Golf con el hijo del Sr. Solo. No pude oír de qué hablaban, pero te aseguro que no jugaron a golf.

%%%%%%%%%%

Es cortito y está sin revisar, pero se me hacía muy tarde ya.

Prometo revisarlo mañana y corregirlo. Namasté!


	7. Chapter 7

**_CAP. 6.-_** _ **ACTA EST FABULA** _

**(La comedia ha terminado)**

Tras tomar algo de la poca sopa que había podido salvarse Pegaso se recostó nuevamente en el sofá por imposición de Saori, quedándose dormido. Lo cierto es que estaba muy cansado y dolorido y, siendo sincero, los cuidados de la joven no le desagradaban.

Saori le velaba en la butaca junto al sofá, sin embargo, no tardó en dejarse vencer por el abrazo de Morfeo. Poco duró su descanso, un acertado instinto la desveló nuevamente, el joven deliraba fruto de la calentura, la herida se había infectado y supuraba.

La limpió como buenamente pudo pero nada podía evitar que siguiera sangrando. Era una sangre sucia, negruzca y que desprendía un olor nauseabundo, pútrido. " _Perdóname, Pegaso"_ se dijo así misma, cogió su teléfono y llamó a Shun.

El joven de cabellos verdes tardó apenas media hora en llegar cargado con una mochila llena de instrumental y medicamentos.

\- Menos mal que me has pillado en el laboratorio, el tiempo apremia Saori, tendrías que haberme dejado venir antes, déjame verle. - Le increpó sin coger aliento según le abrió la puerta.

\- Pasa Shun pero, por favor, no te asustes ¿vale? Te explicaré...

\- ¿Pero qué! - El muchacho no cabía en su asombro - Saori, esto es lo último que me esperaba. - Intentó esconder su incipiente enfado. - Claro que me explicarás, vaya si lo harás. Pero primero trae agua caliente y alcohol etílico, todo el que tengas, y todos los medicamentos que encuentres. - La joven salió a buscar lo que necesitaba dejando a los dos solos por un momento.

\- Contigo hablaré más tarde - susurró al oído del aquejado Pegaso - ¿En qué pensabas viniendo aquí?

Saori regresó con un escaso arsenal, apenas algo de alcohol, betadine, algún analgésico y antibióticos caducados, ofreciéndoselo suplicante a un Shun que la mirada con todavía cierta reprobación por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

\- Ese olor impuro... - cavilaba el joven - esto es algún tipo de veneno. Pásame unas tiras blancas de mi mochila y el bote que pone XIUMIL 45. - Manchó una de las tiras con la sangre de Pegaso y la impregnó con el líquido, en pocos segundos se tornó de color verde oscuro. - Lo que imaginaba. Pásame la mochila.

Saori observaba absorta los movimientos del joven con las manos enlazadas frente a su pecho en gesto de oración. Limpió la herida con dedicación retirando cualquier impureza, el herido se estremecía de dolor con su tacto, para finalmente extender un extraño gel de un azul brillante, casi fosforescente. Al parecer se trataba de un nuevo producto que estaban desarrollando en el laboratorio, un medicamento con alta concentración antibiótica y regenerante, lo llamaban las "lágrimas de Athena" por la famosa leyenda de la fuente sanadora. Vendó el torso del muchacho y machacó unas pastillas, también desconocidas para Saori, que le hizo tragar.

\- Creo que no puedo hacer más por él...- se retiró mientras secaba el sudor de su frente. - Tendremos que esperar a que le baje la fiebre.

Ambos compartieron la lenta agonía de una espera que se tornó interminable, no fue sino hasta que los primeros rayos de sol se colaron tímidos entre las cortinas cuando la fiebre bajó y el joven comenzó a respirar normal, sin esa agitación que había mantenido en tensión a sus dos centinelas durante toda la noche.

\- Saori, creo que es mejor que me vaya. - Acertó a decir el más joven de los hermanos Kido. - Ya no corre peligro y quizás sea todo más sencillo si cuando despierte no me encuentra aquí. - La joven se limitó a asentir con un gesto, sin apenas tener valor para mirarle a los ojos. - No sé qué tratos te traes con este tipo pero, por favor, aléjate de él, está claro que es peligroso.

\- Él no es peligroso Shun, créeme.

\- Te creo Saori, pero lo que le rodea y los asuntos en los que anda... claramente lo son. - Si él supiera que Pegaso había sido herido por su culpa.

Poco después de que Shun se hubiera marchado, Pegaso despertó.

\- Por fin...- la sonrisa amable de la joven fue lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos. - ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

\- Como si me hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima. ¿Qué me ocurrió?

\- Te envenenaron - " _las garras de la amazona_ " pensó el convaleciente - Tuve que pedir ayuda a un amigo - notó que el joven se tensaba - pero tranquilo es de mi más absoluta confianza, no hizo preguntas ni descubrió tu rostro. - Se tranquilizó, aunque al mirar la profesionalidad del vendaje que le rodeaba y el olor que desprendía el gel azul fue consciente de que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

%%%%%%%%%%

El golpe en la ventana de su vehículo le asustó, pero más lo hicieron los enormes ojos verdes de Esmeralda que clavaban su enojo en los suyos.

\- Baja la ventanilla. - Obedeció. - ¿Qué diablos crees que haces! ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta que me estás siguiendo?

\- Cálmate, no es lo que crees.

\- Y entonces ¿qué es?.

\- Estás en peligro, yo sólo quería asegurarme... ¡Él me amenazó con hacerte daño! - elevó el tono.

\- Ikki - la chica respiró profundo llamando a la calma - es mi padre, es un loco psicópata, pero es mi padre, no me hará daño.

\- Eso no puedes asegurármelo y lo sabes. - Clavó sus ojos azules en los de la joven.

\- Sube al piso... - imploró la joven - protégeme allí te echo de menos.

\- Sabes que no puedo, al menos de momento. - Amaba a esa joven más que a nada en este mundo, pero sabía que su cercanía la traería problemas. - Sólo dame tiempo para solucionarlo, mientras tanto, por favor, no hagas ninguna tontería y estate siempre acompañada. Te prometo que lo solucionaré pronto. - Apoyó la mano sobre la de la joven que reposaba en el hueco de la ventana. - Te quiero.

\- Lo sé.

%%%%%%%%%%%

\- ¿En qué estabas pensando! - un Hyoga enfurecido recorría la habitación increpando a su hermano que, temeroso, aguardaba cabizbajo en su silla.

\- Le prometí que iría a verla según acabara la vigilancia - se disculpaba. - Es muy cabezota, hubiera sido capaz de presentarse allí.

\- ¡No fastidies Seiya! Yo mismo hubiera podido llevarle una nota o cualquier otra solución menos arriesgada. A veces no sé con qué piensas ¿y si te hubiera visto la cara! - El joven castaño no levantaba la vista del suelo.- Te lo dije - se dirigió al menor en esta ocasión, señalándole con su dedo. - De hecho, os lo pedí a ambos - su índice saltaba inquisidor de uno a otro hermano - Ella tenía que salir de todo esto.

\- Lo sé y te juro que lo siento Hyoga.- Los ojos vidriosos del castaño le rogaban comprensión y perdón. - Simplemente... se complicó.

\- ¿Se complicó Seiya? - el rubio no iba a parar - ¿o lo que ocurre es que estás confundiendo tus sentimientos?

\- No me gusta lo que insinúas hermano. - Seiya comenzaba a molestarse.

\- A mi tampoco Seiya, pero lo que está siendo evidente para todos es que tu forma de verla y tratarla ha cambiado. - Seiya fue a replicarle, pero le frenó con un gesto alzando su mano. - Necesito que estés al 100% hermano, que te mueva la razón ¿entiendes?

\- Seiya no cuestionamos que tu relación con Saori haya cambiado ¿de veras? - Shun intervino conciliador - Pero entiéndenos, si ella corre algún peligro será responsabilidad de todos. Tu alter ego tiene que desaparecer.

\- Ok - el castaño se rindió - tendré más cuidado, lo prometo. Pero, por favor, que no se entere Shiryu, se que está preocupado por Shunrei y no quiero darle más quebraderos de cabeza.

\- De acuerdo - el tono de Hyoga estaba más calmado - pero no me vale con que tengas más cuidado, tienes que alejarte de ella ¿entendido?

Seiya bajó la cabeza sometiéndose al mandato de su hermano mayor, tenían razón y era consciente de ello. Nunca debió mezclarse con ella, pudo haber robado el ordenador en cualquier momento y no lo hizo. No entendía que le estaba pasando, sólo sabía que desde que había reaparecido en su vida, inexplicablemente, todo giraba a su alrededor.

\- Anda ven aquí y déjame ver tu herida. - El pequeño levantó su camisa. - Está fantástica, ni el suero de Daredevil lo haría mejor. Que sepas que estás siendo una perfecta cobaya, el gel no ha sido completamente testado. - Añadió socarrón - Pero mira, si te crece pelo en lugares insospechados, podremos atribuírselo al karma. -Sonrió.

%%%%%%%%%%

Shunrei sujetaba el sobre con el informe en su mano aunque sus pensamientos estaban lejos de sus letras. Tenía miedo de abrirlo, tenía miedo de confirmar sus sospechas, tenía miedo de Shiryu ¿y si no estaba preparado? Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Miró el sobre. La enfermera al ver su reacción había apuntado su teléfono por si necesitaba ayuda. Se había portado con ella de maravilla, era una joven encantadora. Volvió a centrarse en el sobre, ya no podía demorarlo más. Lo abrió y sacó el informe. Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya se acercó temeroso a la mesa de Saori, desde que discutieron no habían vuelto a verse, bueno, al menos de esa forma. Ella ojeaba los papeles sin advertir su presencia. Apoyó con suavidad el vaso de café en frente de ella que levantó la vista en atención al presente que desprendía un intenso olor, sin decir nada, él giró lentamente el vaso dejando ver una inscripción " _Lo siento"._

La joven clavó sus profundos ojos azules en los avellana del muchacho que emanaban un ruego de disculpa.

\- Lo siento Saori, siento haber sido un estúpido, me equivoqué al decirte eso. - Ella seguía callada, mirándole. Se atrevió a acercarse y agacharse a su lado para quedar a su altura. Los ojos de ella no mostraban enfado, muy al contrario desprendían cierto temor y tristeza. - Se qué no eres una niña mimada y altiva, ahora lo sé, he sido injusto. Eres valiente, buena y tienes un gran corazón, te admiro por todo lo que estás haciendo y lo último que quiero es hacerte daño, me importas mucho Saori.

Las palabras del joven calaron hondo en la muchacha que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días habían trastocado sus nervios, estaba cansada, pero las palabras de Seiya llegaron como un aliento de esperanza, le necesitaba, le echaba de menos, aunque no entendía muy bien porqué.

\- Gracias Seiya - finalmente se atrevió a romper su silencio - no sé que me pasó, simplemente exploté, han sido demasiadas cosas en poco tiempo, te necesito a mi lado Seiya. No me preguntes porqué, pero te necesito.

\- Yo siempre estaré a tu lado princesa.- Acarició su rostro. Sus últimas palabras la dejaron helada, " _princesa..."._

 _-_ ¡Oh, qué imagen más tierna!- La joven secretaria interrumpió. Saori la miró con rabia. Shaina la ignoró. - Seiya, me han dicho que me buscabas, pero quizás no es buen momento. - La mirada que le dirigió al muchacho no escondió su molestia y antipatía ante la imagen que acababa de contemplar.

\- Para ti siempre es buen momento Shaina, ya te dije que podías molestarme cuando quisieras. Déjame que termine de comentar unas cosas de familia con Saori y voy a buscarte. - La joven abandonó el despacho no sin antes dedicarle un sugerente guiño al castaño con la clara intención de molestar a su némesis que observaba la escena molesta. Disfrutaba turbándola.

\- Seiya... - Saori se reclinó hacia atrás, rompiendo la cercanía que habían mantenido hasta ese momento - Ella no me gusta. Sé que no soy nadie para decirte con quién tienes que andar, pero me intimida, me perturba tenerla revoloteando a tu alrededor. - Retiró su mirada para que el muchacho no pudiera percibir algo más que sus palabras. - Mereces otro tipo de mujer.

Él sonrió mientras ella no le miraba.

\- No tengo ningún interés en Shaina, Saori - tomó su mentón con su mano buscando que sus miradas volvieran a encontrarse.- Esto lo hago por ti ¿no lo entiendes? - La joven le miraba sin comprender. - Sólo confía en mí. - Su mirada era clara y determinante, ella sólo pudo asentir. - Fantástico.- La dio un rápido beso en la frente y abandonó el despacho.

Ella se ruborizó con su último gesto, no entendía qué estaba pasando. Entonces él volvió a asomarse a través de la puerta, sorprendiéndola y descubriéndola en su particular ensimismamiento.

\- Por cierto, mi tipo de chica es muy diferente, más sencilla, sexy pero de forma natural, inteligente, con buen corazón y con una innata capacidad para retarme. - La guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Saori sonrió tontamente, Seiya había regresado.

%%%%%%%%%

Esa noche Pegaso no se presentó, quizás seguía convaleciente. Saori se sintió rara en su apartamento sin compañía, Kiki había estado un rato esa tarde pero ya se había marchado.

 _Toc, toc_

¿Quién llamaba a su puerta? Ya era tarde y sus habituales compañías preferían la "entrada trasera". Miró por la mirilla, era Seiya, con un botella de vino " _¡Cómo?_ ".

\- ¡Un momento! - grito, tenía la casa un poco hecha un desastre y ella llevaba unas pintas horribles con su pijama, no lo podía recibir así. Comenzó a correr de un lado a otro como una posesa, escondiendo trastos, se puso un vaquero y una camiseta que le caía ligeramente dejando su hombro al aire. " _Sencilla pero sexy_ " se dijo así misma mientras se echaba un último vistazo en el espejo junto a la puerta de entrada y ahuecaba su melena. Abrió la puerta, sus ojos brillaban al igual que los del joven que la aguardaba al otro lado. - ¿Qué haces aquí Seiya?

\- Vengo a celebrar contigo. - El joven no esperó a ser invitado y se apresuró a entrar.- Oye, tienes una casa muy bonita.

\- Gracias. - Contestó educada - Pero... no entiendo ¿Celebrar? ¿El qué? - El joven se giró mostrándole una pequeña llave que guardaba en el bolsillo.

\- Tenemos acceso directo al archivo de la empresa. - La joven se acercó a él curiosa e impaciente intentó coger la llave de su mano, el joven alzó el brazo para evitar que la cogiera de modo que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de su cara. Ambos se atraparon con su mirada.

\- ¿Y cómo la has conseguido? - preguntó Saori prácticamente en un susurro, estaban demasiado cerca para lo habitual en ellos.

\- Se la robé a Shaina. - Saori frunció el ceño, la magia se rompió.

\- ¡Ah, qué bien! - se dirigió a la cocina a coger unas copas, ciertamente necesitaba un trago. - Y ¿Qué te pidió a cambio? Ella no da las cosas gratuitamente.

\- Ella no sabe que la cogí - Seiya se sentó en el sofá.- Llevo varios días observándola, descubrí donde la guardaba. Hoy, cuando la buscaba, le puse una tonta excusa para que abandonara su puesto por un momento y... _voilá_.

 _"¿Así que era eso?"_ pensó Saori. Menos mal que la confesión la pilló girada cogiendo las copas de la alacena, porque no hubiera podido explicarle el motivo de la enorme y estúpida sonrisa que se dibujó en su cara. Se recompuso y se acercó al sofá en el que un flamante Seiya la espera, indicándola que se sentara a su lado.

\- Brindemos entonces - la joven le acercó el abridor acompañando el gesto con su mejor sonrisa. Tenían mucho que celebrar, estaban avanzando después de tanto bloqueo. En ese momento se sintió mal, Pegaso formaba parte de ese éxito y había sido herido, su rostro se entristeció.

\- Saori ¿qué te ocurre? ¿no estás contenta? - le acercó la copa de vino.

\- Por supuesto Seiya, sólo que... - tras meditarlo, decidió que tenía que confiar en él, que quería hacerlo. - Tengo algo que contarte Seiya. Verás tengo un amigo que me ha estado ayudando estos días a investigar a Saga, hace dos días le siguió a un campo de golf y le vio reunido con varios miembros del Consejo y con Julián Solo.

\- ¡Pero qué me dices Saori! - el joven no ocultó su emoción - Es fantástico, eso confirma tu teoría.

\- Sí, lo sé. Sólo que a mi amigo le hirieron y aunque recibió la mejor atención posible y está bien, estoy un poco preocupada por él, solo eso. - Seiya giró su cara para que le mirara, al ver que la joven se perdía en sus pensamientos.

\- Entonces brindaremos por él en primer lugar - chocó sus copas despertando una sonrisa en la muchacha. En cierto modo le emocionó su preocupación.

Compartieron una agradable charla, mientras el exquisito jugo de uva hizo el resto. Nunca habían estado de esa manera, relajados, centrados el uno en el otro sin pasados, sin problemas, simplemente él, simplemente ella. Cruzaban miradas tímidas y curiosas que escudriñaban los gestos del otro buscando una señal, un atisbo de esperanza al que aferrarse para confirmar que ninguno de ellos querría que acabara esa noche. Llamaban a sus pieles mediante excusas, sólo un roce leve, una caricia, bastaba para saciarles la curiosidad sobre el sabor del otro. Pero ello no era más que una trampa en sí misma en la que ambos se estaban enredando, rompiendo viejas y nuevas barreras, poco a poco, gesto a gesto, mirada a mirada.

Pero como todo cuento, como toda historia llega un momento en que ya no hay páginas que pasar, el vino se acabó, ya no les quedaban excusas, tenían que despedirse o no separarse más, y aunque ambos hubieran escogido la segunda opción ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente.

Saori le acompañó a la puerta, ambos se pararon bajo su arco.

\- Gracias por venir Seiya, me ha gustado mucho tu compañía. Necesitaba esto, cerrar viejas heridas.

\- Creo que yo también - sonrió vergonzoso, rascando su nuca y alborotando aun más su pelo. - Te veo mañana entonces. - Sus ojos, esos ojos azules como el mar le tenían hechizado.

\- Si... - No era capaz de articular palabra. Entonces hizo algo poco usual en ella. Se acercó lentamente a darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla, pero en el último momento, acercó sus labios justo al límite de la comisura de los de él. Sin besarle le dejó la promesa del beso que pudo ser, que podría ser. - Buenas noches - le susurro mientras lentamente se separaba de un Seiya que atónito no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder. Cerró la puerta y se dejó caer tras ella, el corazón le iba a mil por hora, casi tan rápido como el del joven que, desde el otro lado, se alejaba triunfante por el pasillo dando saltos de alegría como un crío pequeño.

%%%%%%%%

Al otro lado del edificio de apartamentos de Saori, en la azotea de enfrente, una sombra negra había observado a la pareja todo el tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAP.7 - MEA CULPA**_

Estaba nerviosa cual colegiala, casi no durmió esa noche así que se presentó temprano en el despacho. Toda la velada se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza, casi estuvo a punto de besarle ¡ella! la mujer más tímida y comedida del planeta. ¿Qué había pasado? Todavía no podía creerse que no fuera un sueño. Seiya siempre había despertado inexplicable algo en ella, incluso cuando eran pequeños sólo buscaba llamar su atención. Cuando de mayores él la trataba con desdén sentía que sus desplantes dolían más que los de cualquiera. Y, como si de un cuento se tratara, él la estaba mirando diferente, su particular muro de seriedad que la protegía del mundo caía como un castillo de naipes, sólo había tenido esa sensación de absoluta libertad para ser ella misma con... Pegaso. Cuando el joven regreso a sus pensamientos se apenó, estaba preocupada por no saber de él ¿y si volvió a recaer? Se quedó absorta en ese triste pensamiento mirando la ciudad que se presentaba ante ella, bañada por un espléndido sol, a través del gran ventanal de su despacho. Que ironía, su corazón quería brillar como ese sol, pero no podía evitar sentir esa preocupación y anhelo.

Llegaba algo tarde al despacho esa mañana, había parado antes a hacer una copia de la llave. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, estaba ansioso por verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Y esa sonrisa? ¿Tanto te alegras de verme?

\- Hola Shaina - se sorprendió ante la aparición de la joven - estaba pensando en mis cosas, perdona casi ni te vi. - Sonrió alborotándose el pelo.

\- Pues debería ser algo muy interesante con la cara de embobado que traías... - la joven de verde cabellera le miró con suspicacia.

\- Va... tonterías mías. Oye ¿ha llegado ya Saori?

\- Si...- contestó con hastío - creo que está en el despacho desde temprano.

El muchacho apenas se despidió de la secretaria, dirigiéndose ávido hacia el despacho bajo la mirada de odio de su interlocutora.

Observaba la calle desde la ventana, jugueteaba con el tacón de sus salones rojos carmín en el suelo, solía hacerlo cuando se dejaba llevar por sus pensamientos. Aprovechó que no se había percatado de su presencia para observarla. El vaquero oscuro ajustado acentuaba sus curvas, la camisa blanca se advertía ligeramente trasparente con la luz que entraba por la ventana, cogió el lápiz del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y comenzó a enredar su cabello a su alrededor para fijarlo en un moño.

\- Es todo un espectáculo tu ritual. - La joven se giró ante el pequeño susto que le dio el castaño, que la observaba curioso apoyado en la jamba de la puerta.

\- ¿Ah si? - se giró en su dirección, apoyándose en el frontal de su escritorio para quedarse frente a él. - ¿Y cuál es ese ritual? - Seiya se acercó a ella rompiendo ligeramente los límites de la distancia apropiada.

\- Tu ritual para comenzar el día, el _working mode on. -_ Ella rió ligeramente por su calificativo. Seiya cogió un mechón suelto de su cabello y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja. - Recoges tu pelo con tu lápiz y haces un ruidito de asentimiento, algo así como "uhm".

\- ¿Uhm? - repitió divertida.

\- Sí, uhm. - Y no dijo más, sus ojos de un azul profundo como el océano le atraparon.

\- ¿Te apetece un café? - le preguntó ella un poco avergonzada por la situación, si seguía mirándola así acabaría por descubrir todos sus secretos.

\- Claro, pero invito yo. - La sonrió jubiloso.

%%%%%%%%%

\- Oye June. - La joven levantó la vista del microscopio mostrándole unos curiosos ojos celestes. Él seguía revisando los informes, añadiendo sin darle excesiva importancia. - Esta noche tengo cena con mis hermanos, he pensado que a lo mejor te apetecía acompañarme, va a ser algo muy informal. - A la rubia casi se le cayeron las muestras ante la proposición del muchacho, menos mal que no la estaba mirando o hubiera visto como sus mejillas se encendían como fósforos que rozan una lija.

\- Cla... Cla... ¡Claro que sí Shun! - la emoción en su respuesta se le fue de las manos.

El joven levantó la vista ante su gritito de emoción y le sonrió desconcertado. - Genial, entonces te paso a recoger a las... ¿19:30? La cena es a las 20:00.

%%%%%%%%%

Una guapa pareja desayunaba en la cafetería abierta frente a las oficinas de Kido Enterprises. Seiya había pedido tortitas con sirope, tortilla, zumo y café, Saori sólo los dos últimos.

\- Oye Seiya ¿tienes la llave? - le susurro temerosa de que alguien les observara, cuando era más que improbable.

\- Sshh ¿quieres que nos descubran? - bromeó él generando su sobresalto. Rió al ver su reacción.

\- ¡Eres tonto!

\- Vamos Saori - era una bromita - además - se acercó a ella como si le quisiera contar un secreto - si actúas como que escondes algo, será evidente que escondes algo... Así que relájate - la guiñó un ojo, a lo que ella sonrió levemente, tenía razón.

\- He hecho una copia - metió otro bocado de tortitas en su boca - esta tarde noche cuando casi todos se hayan marchado entraremos en el archivo.

%%%%%%%%%

\- Shunrei - la llamaba - Shunrei, ¡Shunrei, despierta! - la joven por fin le prestó atención.- ¿Qué te ocurre? Te llamaba y no me escuchabas.

\- Lo siento Shiryu, estaba pensando en mis cosas.

\- Llevas unos días muy rara Shunrei, me preocupas. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que mantengamos la cena? Creo que aún no estás recuperada del todo, deberías descansar.

\- No, no, de verdad, estoy bien.- La joven había propuesto a su marido celebrar esa cena con sus hermanos y aprovechar para darle la buena noticia, esperaba que con el apoyo de todos el golpe no le fuera tan duro, en cierto modo tenía miedo de su reacción. A veces era un hombre tan introspectivo.

%%%%%%%%%

El plan que los jóvenes urdieron en su desayuno comenzó tal y como lo planearon. Sobre las 20:00 la oficina estaba prácticamente vacía por lo que se apresuraron a asaltar el archivo.

Todos los documentos de la empresa eran digitalizados y archivados en un ordenador especialmente protegido que se guardaba en una habitación sellada en la planta más alta de la empresa. No tenía conexión a internet y la red móvil quedaba anulada una vez en su interior. Eran medidas de seguridad extremas que pretendían evitar que información valiosa de la compañía fuera extraída o puesta en riesgo. El único acceso era la llave de seguridad que Seiya había obtenido y copiado.

Los jóvenes accedieron a la sala sin problemas. La computadora estaba protegida por una clave de 6 dígitos que Saori conocía pues su abuelo se la había facilitado a ella y a Saga únicamente, aunque este último lo desconocía. Eran las primeras letras de los nombres de sus hijos según su orden de edad, más la de su nieta.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a revisar la documentación, buscando algún contrato en el que interviniera la familia Solo. Nada relevante aparecía, eran contratos usuales de colaboración sin mucha relevancia.

Entonces lo intentaron con contratos con el Gobierno. Había unos 20 pero uno de ellos les llamó especialmente la atención por su importante cuantía. Se correspondía con unos servicios prestados por Kido Enterprises supuestamente a una filial de una empresa pública para el desarrollo de un Proyecto de I+D, sin embargo, lo curioso del contrato era que la empresa garantizaba que el proyecto estaría perfectamente finalizado y operativo en el plazo de un año. En pocos meses finalizaría ese plazo. Su abuelo mismo había firmado ese contrato.

Los jóvenes buscaron dicho Proyecto, no había nada más en la base de datos que permitiera advertir sobre su existencia. ¿Cómo podía ser eso?

\- Seiya no entiendo nada, ese contrato no tiene sentido. Es una cuantía excesiva y el Proyecto no existe. - Seiya estaba pensativo.

\- ¿Cuál es el valor de los terrenos del orfanato y la fundación? - Pregunto.

\- Lo suficiente para cubrir esa cantidad y los intereses, si es eso lo que preguntas. Pero la fundación y el orfanato cuelgan de nuestro patrimonio, la intervención de la empresa Kido no es mayoritaria. Somos propietarios al 70-30% - El joven volvió a centrarse en el contrato tras escuchar la aclaración de Saori.

\- Esta filial...- Seiya rompió el silencio con el que escudriñaba el contrato. - Ese nombre lo hemos leído antes.

Regresó a los contratos anteriores suscritos con las empresas de los Solo, en la mayoría de ellos aparecía esa filial como co-parte. Había algo raro en todo ese intrincado de contratos, estaba claro.

Siguieron revisando los Anexos del contrato, ese contrato tenía la clave que buscaban e iban a encontrarla, todas las coincidencias eran demasiado sospechosas. Entonces lo vieron, un Anexo del contrato señalaba que era un tercero el que avalaba la operación y no la empresa. La avalista era la comunidad de bienes que gestionaba Saori, era el patrimonio de la propia familia el que garantizaba la operación. Ahí estaba la trampa que buscaban.

\- No puede ser, eso es imposible - Saori se llevó las manos a la boca. - Seiya por favor busca la firma, esto no tiene sentido.

Seiya llevó el cursor al final de documento. La firma de Saori confirmó sus miedos.

La joven empezó a hiperventilar.

\- No puede ser, no puede ser, he sido yo, he sido la culpable y os he perjudicado a todos. - Un mar de lágrimas se deshizo por sus mejillas. Notaba que sus fuerzas fallaban, perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó. El castaño se abalanzó sobre ella evitando que callera cogiéndola en sus brazos. La joven tenía la mirada perdida, estaba en un estado casi catatónico. Tenía que sacarla de allí.

%%%%%%%%%

La alarma de su móvil le avisaba de una brecha en el sistema de seguridad de la empresa. Desbloqueó su terminal que inmediatamente le mostró las imágenes del entremetido Seiya Kido saliendo de la sala de archivo con la joven de cabellos lilas en sus brazos, el joven castaño miró desafiante a la cámara que le enfocaba. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

Saga marcó un número en su teléfono que sabía de memoria.

\- Hola soy yo. Ha ocurrido. Están en la empresa. No tardes. Haz lo que sea necesario, pero que parezca un accidente. No me decepciones. - Colgó. - Se acabaron los juegos. - Balbuceó en alto.

%%%%%%%%%

 _Ding, Dong._

 _-_ ¡Ya abro yo! - el joven de cabellos azules no daba crédito a la estampa que se le presentaba al abrir la puerta. - Vaya, vaya... que tenemos aquí.

\- Hola hermano - las mejillas de Shun evidenciaban su vergüenza ante la insinuación de su hermano.

\- Hola Ikki ¿Qué tal todo? - le saludó una animada June.

Shunrei, Shiryu y Hyoga conversaban en el salón cuando llegaron los nuevos invitados acompañados de Ikki.

\- ¿Quién es esta chica tan guapa, Shun? ¡Qué callado te lo tenías! - Se apresuró a preguntar Shunrei para sorpresa de todos.

\- Ella es, bueno, ella es June mi compañera de laboratorio y amiga.

\- Encantada - se presentó la joven rubia mostrando una amigable sonrisa a los presentes.

\- ¿Y Seiya y Saori? - se apresuró a preguntar el pequeño de los hermanos para evitar así seguir siendo el centro de la conversación, aunque no de las miradas.

\- Seiya llamo hace un momento - le aclaró Shiryu - tenían algún asunto de trabajo que les iba a retrasar un poco. - Hyoga y Shun cruzaron miradas, ambos desconfiaban de que ese fuera el auténtico motivo.

\- ¿A qué ha venido esa mirada? - Ikki había presenciado, sin que ellos lo advirtieran, su gesto cómplice.

\- No sé que a qué te refieres - se aventuró a contestar el rubio.

\- June - interrumpió Shunrei - ¿qué tal si me acompañas y te muestro la casa mientras los chicos se ponen al día? - Shunrei conocía bien a los hermanos y sabía que esa conversación podía tornarse incómoda.

\- Encantada. - La sonrió. " _Qué chica tan dulce_ " pensó Shunrei " _me gusta para Shun_ ".

Una vez las chicas abandonaron la estancia Ikki insistió en su pregunta.

\- Nada de qué preocuparse hermano - intervino Shun - simplemente... ¿recuerdas que temíamos que juntar a Seiya y Saori podría acabar mal? - el joven de profundos ojos azules asintió con un gesto. - Bueno pues es posible que se líe pero no en el sentido que creíamos...

Tras un pequeño silencio y para sorpresa de todos Ikki comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¿En serio estáis preocupados porque los pequeños se ponen ojitos? ¿o no he entendido bien?

\- Ikki no es broma - le bufó Hyoga - no está bien, son familia.

\- No lo son hermanos, ni tienen la misma sangre - añadió Shiryu, que también había notado que la relación entre sus hermanos había cambiado. - Son mayorcitos para tomar sus propias decisiones.

Hyoga resopló y cogió su copa de vino. No quería explicarle a sus hermanos el verdadero motivo de su preocupación, Seiya se había expuesto y al hacerlo había expuesto también a Saori. A él le daba igual si tonteaban o no, pero tenía miedo de que Seiya no estuviera centrado si algo pasaba, sabía que su hermano se dejaba llevar mucho por sus sentimientos y su labor exigía mantener la mente fría.

El teléfono de Shiryu sonó, casualmente era Seiya. Escuchaba atento sin pronunciar palabra mientras sus hermanos le observaban expectantes. Colgó.

\- Chicos, me temo que tendremos que cancelar la cena. Ikki, Shun ¿podríais acompañar a June a casa?

%%%%%%%%%

Seiya apoyó a Saori en su moto.

\- Saori, por favor, reacciona, necesito sacarte de aquí. - Golpeaba suavemente su rostro. - ¡Mierda Saori! Vuelve conmigo, por favor.

Saori comenzó a despertar de su atonlondramiento, su mirada ya no estaba perdida, aunque no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Seiya era consciente de ello.

\- Saori, bien, bien, mírame, escúchame. - Cogía su rostro entre sus manos, su voz sonaba preocupada, nerviosa, inquieta. - Vamos a ir a un lugar seguro ¿vale?, ahora necesito que te subas conmigo a la moto y te agarres fuertemente a mí. Te sacaré de aquí, voy a arreglarlo todo, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

El joven acercó un casco ayudándole a ponérselo, Saori obedecía en silencio sus indicaciones como un autómata. Montaron en la moto y salieron del garaje de las oficinas.

Seiya recorría la ciudad en dirección al único lugar que en ese momento le parecía seguro. Cómo le había indicado a sus hermanos desde que habían salido de la cámara del archivo una mala sensación le recorrió el cuerpo al descubrir el objetivo que les apuntaba.

Se movía entre los coches con agilidad, le hubiera gustado correr más pero en ese momento temía por la fortaleza de Saori. Se acercaba a las afueras de la ciudad cuando confirmó sus sospechas, había dos coches negros que les seguían.

\- Saori agárrate fuerte - por suerte la muchacha reaccionó. Aceleró.

Los dos coches cada vez se acercaban más a él, tenía que perderlos de vista como fuera. Al fondo le sorprendió el descenso de la barrera del paso a nivel que anunciaba la inminente llegada del tren. Era como si el universo se hubiera alineado en su contra. Frenó y se giró hacia su acompañante.

\- Saori ¿a caso te importaría si nos jugáramos el todo por el todo?

\- Seiya, confío en ti. - afirmó la muchacha sin el menor atisbo de duda en su voz.

Seiya aceleró todo lo que pudo su moto y se enfiló para cruzar las vías, tenía que llegar a tiempo. Los dos coches negros estaban a punto de alcanzarlos. Aceleró todo lo que pudo, el tren de carga estaba a punto de llegar al cruce. El sonido del motor de las dos Yamahas se hizo reconocible en su particular escenario de persecución. Habían llegado a tiempo. Aceleró más y sin dudar saltó las vías justo a tiempo, el tren separó a la pareja de sus perseguidores. Ahora ellos, quienes fueran, tendrían que enfrentarse a sus refuerzos.

Saori había observado todo desde la parte de atrás, cuando vio a un motorista de negro acercarse a los coches que les perseguían una inmensa alegría la invadió, estaba segura de que no podía ser otro que Pegaso. Entonces vio al otro motorista ¿su mente la engañaba? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

No pudo apartar su mirada, pero la distancia cada vez era mayor entre ellos " _Pegaso..._ "

%%%%%%%%%

Los fuertes golpes en la puerta la alertaron. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? No esperaban a nadie. La joven pelirroja, dejó su libro a un lado y se acercó cautelosa a la mirilla. " _No podía ser cierto_ ". Abrió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - los ojos avellana de su antiguo discípulo desprendían una gran preocupación, sujetaba en sus brazos a una joven asustada que se abrazaba a él.

\- Lo siento Marin, no tenía a donde ir.


	9. Chapter 9

**_CAP. 8 - ERRARE HUMANUM EST_**

 ** _(Errar es humano)_**

Shun, Ikki y June recorrían la ciudad en el coche del primero. La primera parada fue la Mansión, al ser el punto que quedaba más cerca. Los dos hermanos bajaron del coche, quedando June a la espera a petición del más joven.

\- Oye Shun ¿qué diablos ha pasado esta noche?

\- No lo sé hermano.

\- Algo me dice que sabes más de lo que parece. - El pequeño apartó la mirada. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar esa conversación, solo que no estaba preparado.

\- Hermano te prometo que todo está bien. Solo confía en mí.

El joven de cabello azul miraba suspicaz a su hermano pequeño, aun así reconocía la preocupación del muchacho y no quiso insistir, de momento.

\- De acuerdo, de momento me conformaré con esa respuesta, pero saben que pueden confiar en mí. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado Shun, espero que pronto tú también lo estés. - El joven dio la espalda a su hermano y siguió su camino, herido por la desconfianza que, por parte de su hermano pequeño, se evidenció tras su conversación.

Shun regresó al vehículo donde una confundida June le esperaba, sus ojos escondían mil preguntas que no se atrevía a formular.

\- Creo que te debo una cena - la expresión preocupada de Shun cambió, ofreciendo June una agradable sonrisa. - ¿Te apetece un italiano? - la joven rubia asintió, al menos pasaría más tiempo con él a solas fuera del contexto del trabajo.

Shun arrancó el coche centrándose en conducir aunque no podía dejar de pensar en sus hermanos ¿habrían llegado a tiempo para ayudar a Seiya?

%%%%%%%%%

Su teléfono sonó con fuerza.

\- Saga. - La voz al otro lado no traía buenas noticias. - ¿Cómo que escaparon? ¿Quiénes eran? - su interlocutor seguía explicándose, avivando el enfado del abogado. - Sois unos inútiles, mira que dejaros vencer por dos tipos con capucha, ¡Por Dios, erais superiores en número! Tendré que ocuparme yo mismo. - Colgó.

\- Te dije que tendrías que haberme mandado a mí. - La joven de cabellos verdes le recriminaba su falta de confianza sentada en el sofá al otro lado de su despacho.

\- ¡Cállate Shaina! No estoy para reproches. Tu cometido es otro y punto. Ahora déjame, solo necesito pensar.

%%%%%%%%%

El amable chico de cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, y tez canela le acercó un plato con un emparedado.

\- Come un poco. - Ella lo aceptó sin rechistar aunque apenas lo mordisqueó, fue más el reflejo instintivo de la educación que le habían dado desde pequeña el que respondió. Seiya y la chica, Marin, discutían en la habitación de al lado, aunque de vez en cuando sus voces se alzaban en grito apenas podía distinguir lo que hablaban.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Seiya! ¿Estás chiflado o qué? Venir aquí, en mitad de la noche, y encima traerla a ella. ¿Por qué es ella verdad? ¿Qué ha ocurrido para que cambies tanto?

\- Marin, por favor, cálmate. Te juro que no tenía otra opción. Nadie sabe que veníamos aquí, te lo prometo, ni siquiera mis hermanos, ni Aioria ni tú corren ningún peligro, lo juro.

\- Pero está claro que tú y ella sí, ¿no? En serio Seiya, me cuesta encajar todo esto. La última vez que hablamos no querías saber nada de tu familia paterna y hoy me apareces aquí con nada más y nada menos que la famosa nieta Kido.

\- Lo sé Marin, han pasado muchas cosas, solo confía en mí, ella no es quién creía, cómo creía. - Los ojos avellana del castaño imploraban a su maestra comprensión, la pelirroja dejó exhalar un suspiro de resignación - Prometo explicaros todo a ambos, ahora estoy preocupado por Saori, necesito hablar con ella. Sólo necesito saber si cuento con tu ayuda de momento ¿podemos quedarnos esta noche? - Marin asintió, en el fondo no podía negarle nada, era como un hermano pequeño para ella.

Cuando salieron de la habitación descubrieron a Saori y Aioria comiendo cada uno un emparedado mientras observaban el televisor. Se respiraba cierta calma entre ellos.

\- Bueno, parece que por estos dos no debemos preocuparnos. Acompáñame a la cocina, seguro que tú también estas hambriento.

El matrimonio les preparó una discreta habitación que tenían para visitas, Seiya tendría que dormir en un futón en el suelo, ya que sólo disponían de una pequeña cama, también les dejaron algo de ropa para dormir. Seiya observaba el techo de la habitación con las manos enlazadas por detrás la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente todos los eventos del día. Saori le observaba desde la cama, apoyada de costado.

\- Seiya - la joven por fin rompió su silencio, él disimuló su sorpresa no quería que ella regresara al mutismo de las últimas horas - lo siento, ha sido todo culpa mía, he firmado muchos documentos que Saga me facilitaba sin revisarlos, confiaba en él, he sido una inconsciente y sois vosotros quienes vais a pagar mi irresponsabilidad, no es justo. Además, pienso en los niños del orfanato... - la joven se estremeció. Seiya se incorporó apoyándose en la cama de modo que sus miradas quedaran a la misma altura.

\- Saori deja de torturarte, fue un error, cualquiera hubiera podido cometerlo en tu situación. Además, si las cosas se tuercen, cosa que te aseguro vamos a evitar, nosotros no vamos a salir perjudicados, simplemente regresaremos a nuestras vidas, las vidas que nos hemos labrado sin esa fortuna, no vamos a echar de menos lo que nunca hemos tenido. Y por los niños del orfanato, no te preocupes, algo se nos ocurrirá para protegerles.

\- Eres demasiado bueno conmigo Seiya. ¡Arrgg! cada vez que pienso lo engañada que he estado. Tú, sin embargo, lo viste claro, nunca has confiado en Saga.

\- ¡Yo nunca he confiado en nadie de tu entorno Saori, por Dios! jajajja - la muchacha observaba perpleja su reacción, pero al poco no pudo más que seguirle y dejarse llevar por la risa, aunque mucho más comedida.

\- Lo solucionaremos lo prometo. - El castaño acompañó sus palabras con un suave beso en la frente de la muchacha.- Ahora ¿qué tal si descansamos un poco?

Ya se estaba retirando cuando Saori le reclamó.

\- Seiya - el joven se giró hacia ella esperando a oír lo que le quisiera decir, pero por el contrario ella no dijo nada, tan sólo se acercó a él pausada, cautelosa, su mirada se repartía entre sus ojos castaños y sus labios. Cuando la tuvo a escasos centímetros de su cara, notó que ella frenaba temerosa por su reacción, así que fue él quien recorrió ese último centímetro que los separaba.

Sus labios se rozaron suavemente en ese primer contacto como pidiéndose permiso para, inmediatamente, fundirse el uno en el otro, un agradable escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambos jóvenes. Fue un beso que, aunque dulce y corto, resultó sumamente intenso para ambos que hasta ese momento sólo habían fantaseado con él. Lentamente se separaron. - Gracias.

\- No tienes que dármelas Saori - le susurró. - Buenas noches. - No sin dudar se separó de ella, tumbándose sobre su improvisada cama.

Durante aproximadamente una hora los dos recién descubiertos amantes fingían dormir. Todo lo sucedido les había alterado sobremanera y, además, ese último beso había sido la guinda del pastel para acabar con sus nervios. Seiya notó que Saori se movía "¿ _acaso sigue despierta_?, él se había girado dándola la espalada, por lo que sólo podía intuir sus movimientos. Entonces percibió como su manta era ligeramente levantada, la joven se colaba bajo ella pegándose a su cuerpo, su fino brazo rodeó con timidez su torso, él puso su mano sobre la de ella advirtiéndola de su consciencia y su conformidad con su gesto.

\- ¿No puedes dormir princesa? - un ligero apretón de su cuerpo contra el de él respondió su pregunta. Se giró para quedar bocarriba de modo que ella pudiera apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

\- ¿Puedo quedarme contigo? - la mirada abatida y necesitada que acompañó a esa pregunta no hacía más que confirmar algo de por sí innecesario.

\- Por supuesto que sí - la abrazó contra su pecho, la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, protegida, le agradaba. Aunque se moría por volver a besarla era consciente que después del día que habían tenido lo mejor sería esperar. Conformarse con esa cercanía recién descubierta.

Finalmente, no se sabe si por el cansancio o por la sensación de paz y serenidad que ambos sintieron abrazados bajo la misma manta, se durmieron profundamente.

%%%%%%%%

Cuando Saori despertó estaba de lado, Seiya la abrazaba desde su espalda, sentía su respiración acompasada, el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, seguía dormido. Se giró para verle de frente con cuidado de no despertarlo. Los primeros rayos de sol ya entraban por la ventana iluminando su apacible rostro dormido, tenía el cabello alborotado.

\- Mi querido Seiya - susurró mientras retiraba un mechón de su cara. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

\- Desayunar...- la respuesta del muchacho que abría ligeramente los ojos la pilló por sorpresa. - ¿Sabes que estás preciosa recién levantada? - Saori no pudo más que sonrojarse. - Deja de preocuparte, lo solucionaremos.

\- En realidad, no me preguntaba por el problema con la fundación y el orfanato... - La joven se sorprendió así misma por esa atrevida afirmación, pero era cierta, a sus recientes problemas se había sumado cómo había avanzado su relación con él. Sus ojos azules buscaron una respuesta en los del castaño.

Él también se hacía esa pregunta, no podía negárselo. Pero no pudo contestarla, mil sensaciones, sentimientos y dudas se agolpaban en su interior. Sólo tenía claro una cosa, no quería separarse de ella, no podía, quería protegerla de cualquier mal, sólo cerca de ella se sentía feliz ¿acaso eso era amor? Si lo era, era algo nuevo para él, nunca antes lo había sentido, ni por Miho.

Se acercó ligeramente a Saori buscando sus labios. Ella le recibió sin dudar, incluso se aventuró a enredar sus dedos en los cabellos de su nuca, acercándole hacia sí. Seiya se incorporó quedando sobre ella. Se miraron ahogándose cada uno en el iris del otro, reduciendo la distancia entre ambos.

Este beso fue más profundo, más pasional que el de la noche anterior, un beso que se adentraba más allá de sus labios. Sus manos buscaban su tacto como una necesidad, recorrían cautelosas sus espaldas, sus brazos, sus rostros, descubriéndose poco a poco, si bien aun avanzaban miedosas por adentrarse en territorios inexplorados. Un golpe de calor y electricidad recorría sus cuerpos. Seiya comenzó a besar su cuello...

Unos rítmicos golpecitos en la puerta les obligaron a separarse. " _Levántese chicos el desayuno ya está en la mesa, no querrán que Marin se enfade_."

Seiya se dejó caer hacia un lado quedando bocarriba, su pulso estaba acelerado.

\- Salvados por la campana - ambos rieron cómplices. Seiya se incorporó, quedando sentado, mientras ella permanecía tumbada. Se giró para hablarla. - Creo que necesito una ducha antes... - Rascó su nuca mientras sonreía avergonzado. Ella sonrió, igualmente, un rubor coloreaba sus mejillas, su respiración seguía agitada. Se contuvo como pudo de tirar de su camiseta y volver a atraerlo hacía sí. ¿Qué la estaba pasando?

%%%%%%%%

Después de desayunar amenizados por las historias de Aioria, Saori se retiró a darse una ducha y recoger sus cosas. Marin comenzó el interrogatorio. Seiya tal y como prometió le contó todo lo sucedido omitiendo, eso sí, los detalles de su acercamiento a Saori.

-¿Y dices que fuiste atacado por una amazona?

\- Sí, estoy seguro. Me hirió con unas garras envenenadas. - La cara de la joven cambió de expresión.

\- Marín - se aventuro a intervenir Aioria. - Tiene que ser ella. Seiya los miraba intrigado.

\- Esa mujer es muy peligrosa Seiya. La conocí cuando yo también formaba parte de las amazonas, ella fue la que me descubrió ante todos y por la que tuve que abandonar la orden, bueno, más bien escapar después de que me sometieran a dolorosos castigos. - La pesadumbre en la cara de Aioria no pasó desapercibida para la muchacha. - Mi amor, no cambiaría nada de lo sucedido.- Depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla. - Gracias a lo que pasó estamos juntos. - Aioria formaba parte de un grupo atacado y perseguido por las Amazonas, así fue como Marin le conoció y se enamoraron.

\- ¿Sabe Saori de tus "otras" actividades?

-No, ni debe saberlo, la pondría en peligro. Tampoco creo que ellos siquiera lo sospechen, hemos sido muy cautelosos- se refería a Saga y la familia Solo.

\- Seiya, hay algo que no me cuentas... lo sé. ¿Qué significa ella para ti? - la pelirroja no pensaba dejarse un solo cabo suelto. El castaño la mantenía nervioso la mirada, no era capaz de decir nada, no quería mentirla, pero tampoco podía responderla, esa era una pregunta cuya respuesta él mismo aún estaba descubriendo.

\- Y ¿a dónde piensan ir ahora? - preguntó Aioria con ánimo de romper la tensión creada, era evidente que había algo entre los jóvenes, Marin no debía meterse. En ese momento entró Saori.

\- Iremos a la casa del lago de la familia, es hora de que compartamos con tus hermanos lo que hemos descubierto y asuma mi responsabilidad. Le diré a Tatsumi que pasaremos allí el fin de semana como parte de nuestro pacto con los deseos de mi abuelo en su testamento. Si la prensa se entera acudirá y eso nos garantizará que no intenten nada contra nosotros.- La joven se mostró segura y con determinación, el miedo de la noche anterior había desaparecido, estaba dispuesta a pelear.

En menos de una hora estaban de camino a la casa del lago, su plan estaba en marcha.

%%%%%%%%

Shunrei curaba las heridas de Shiryu, el enfrentamiento de esa noche le había dejado algún que otro regalito, tenía una profunda brecha en su rostro a la altura del ojo derecho, un poco más cerca y le hubiera dejado ciego.

\- Shiryu, estoy muy preocupada, esta vez casi... - las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos a punto de explotar y derramarse por sus mejillas.

\- Shunrei - el joven cogió sus manos entre las suyas - estoy bien, hubo suerte tranquila, es sólo un mal corte.

\- Lo sé... pero...

\- Vamos... ambos aceptamos esto, sabes que es por el bien de todos.

\- Pero ahora es diferente - las palabras salieron sin filtro de la boca de la muchacha, consciente de ello se apresuró a tapar su boca con ambas manos. Shiryu no daba crédito, no entendía nada, su mujer le ocultaba algo, era evidente.

\- Shunrei que ocurre...- la joven se lanzó a sus brazos, rompiendo el dique que sostenía el mar de lágrimas que había logrado a contener hasta el momento.

\- Lo siento Shiryu, lo siento mucho, tenía que habértelo dicho según lo supe - El joven moreno no entendía nada. Shunrei se separó de su abrazo mirándolo de frente. - Vamos a ser papas.

Shiryu no supo que decir en ese instante, quedó petrificado por la revelación. Ella le miraba asustada, temía esa reacción, la había temido desde el inicio. Entonces vio como dos lágrimas caían por las mejillas del moreno y una enorme sonrisa iluminaba su cara. El joven se levantó y la alzó al aire mientras giraba y gritaba emocionado:

\- ¡Es fantástico Shunrei, papas, vamos a ser papas! - todas las dudas, lágrimas y miedos de la joven desaparecieron.

%%%%%%%%

 _Nota: perdonad por este capítulo cortito. Esta semana tendré algo de lío y seguramente no pueda actualizar hasta el finde. Pero la historia seguirá lo prometo, no pienso dejarla sin acabar. Sólo un poquito de paciencia. Especialmente dedicado a mis reviewers sslove, mcr77, lizzy, icaranei, angie248, RukaSouenKurenai, VioletD; gracias por vuestro apoyo! Un abrazo._


	10. Chapter 10

**_CAP. 9- ALTER EGO._**

No quería salir de debajo de su edredón. Se sentía ridícula, pequeñita, le dolían los ojos, todavía los tenía hinchados de llorar. " _Eres una tonta"_ pensaba " _¿Cómo pudiste creer que él se iba a haber fijado en una chica como tú? Él es un chico con clase y de buena familia y tú... tú simplemente eres un absoluto desastre."_

 _%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Durante todo el camino no paraba de darle vueltas a la misma idea, todo se estaba descontrolando, no podía entender a Seiya. Él fue el que inició todo, quién les animó a hacer algo, conocía mejor que ninguno los riesgos y la importancia de ser cautelosos, mucho más ahora que empezaban a ser personajes públicos a raíz de la muerte de Mitsumasa.

Recordaba perfectamente el momento en que comenzó todo hacía ya tres años, incluso como en cierto modo él había sido el detonante, quizás si no hubiera estado tan cegado en ese momento, si hubiera sido más racional...

 _(Flashback)_

 _Shiryu y Seiya estaban en la escuela de artes marciales cuando Hyoga llegó, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermano. Después de más de siete años volverían a encontrarse todos en la misma ciudad. El tiempo, las decisiones, la necesidad de huir les mantuvo separados mucho tiempo._

 _Seiya, junto con Ikki, fueron los que más habían tardado en regresar. Cuando Shiryu le avisó esa tarde de que Seiya estaba allí no podía creerlo, al menos una buena noticia esa semana._

 _Seiya había regresado de Grecia, se escapó cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad a buscar a su hermana y apenas habían tenido noticias de él desde entonces. El reencuentro no estuvo exento de emociones, a pesar de que se consideraba un tipo duro no pudo evitar dejarse llevar y derramar unas lágrimas, ninguno pudo._

 _Seiya les contó que había buscado sin cesar a su hermana siguiendo una pista que le dio un antiguo profesor del orfanato, pero que al final, resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Comenzó a estudiar y trabajar para ganar algo de dinero con el que seguir su búsqueda. Una pareja local le había acogido como a un hijo, eso le permitió tener un techo seguro y realmente sentirse querido. Posteriormente, cuando todo se complicó, les reconocería que la mujer que le acogió perteneció a un legendario grupo de Amazonas guerreras y que le enseñó a pelear._

 _Sin embargo, por motivos sobre los que no quiso darles detalles, finalmente regresó en busca de Mitsumasa, él más que nadie le debía una explicación. Shiryu y Hyoga conocieron de primera mano cómo había sido el reencuentro de su hermano con Saori, como ella no le había permitido pedir esas explicaciones. Aunque ellos sabían que Saori no era tan cruel y que seguramente actuó movida por la preocupación que la embargaba la salud del viejo, el dolor y la rabia que manifestaba su hermano les contuvo de entrometerse. Sabían perfectamente que ambos jóvenes pecaban de lo mismo, de cabezotas, pretender mediar sólo empeoraría las cosas._

 _Durante los primeros días Seiya se alojó en su casa. Era divertido convivir como hermanos. Así fue como Seiya acabó conociendo el problema de Erin, la chica que en aquel momento traía de cabeza a Hyoga._

 _Cuando su hermano supo que Erin estaba sufriendo acoso por uno de sus jefes le alentó a intervenir. Hyoga temía por Erin, su jefe, Mr. Goldapple, era un tipo tan poderoso como turbio, así que no hizo nada._

 _Pronto se arrepentiría de su decisión, la noche en la que Erin fue ingresada en el Hospital le rompió por dentro, ese cerdo la había violado y golpeado hasta la saciedad. Tal fue la paliza que recibió la joven que los médicos temieron por su vida en varias ocasiones. Casi destroza la sala de espera cuando se enteró de lo ocurrido. Se sentía culpable, avergonzado, se odiaba a si mismo; su cobardía, porque no era otra cosa, había terminado por destrozar a la mujer que amaba._

 _Aquel episodio despertó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que albergaba en su interior tras la muerte de su madre, en cierto modo, Erin le recordaba a ella. Esta vez no podía estarse quieto, debía hacer algo o acabaría volviéndose loco._

 _Justo en ese momento en el que su raciocinio no respondía a las reglas de la lógica, en el que estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida para defender la de ella y clamar venganza, Seiya estuvo ahí. Fue su apoyo, su pilar, fue quien le mostró el camino correcto para hacer pagar a ese cerdo por lo ocurrido. Le convenció de que podían castigarle sin que Erin saliera perjudicada, más aún, él nunca sabría quienes eran pero les temería hasta el borde de la locura. Y así fue._

 _Shiryu también acabó por inmiscuirse, aunque siempre fue el más cerebral y coherente de los tres, siempre había sido un luchador nato, no en vano dedicaba su vida a las artes marciales. Ser consciente del sufrimiento de su hermano y de que Shunrei también era una potencial víctima para sujetos como Mr. Goldapple fue determinante para su decisión._

 _Así que los tres hermanos ataviados con un pasamontañas y una capucha negra empezaron a seguirlo, acosarlo y atormentarlo como fantasmas, en varias ocasiones Hyoga tuvo que contenerse de no agredirle y destrozarle la cara como él había hecho con ella, Seiya le contuvo, ese no era el camino, usarían la fuerza cuando fuera necesario, pero no de forma gratuita, o se convertirían en los monstruos contra los que peleaban. Aún así, tuvieron que enfrentarse en varias ocasiones a sus guardaespaldas pero, finalmente, el viejo aprendió la lección. En poco tiempo el temible Mr. Goldapple acabó convirtiéndose en un asustadizo y paranoico anciano que terminó por presentarse él mismo ante la policía y reconocer su crimen. Erin pudo descansar al fin, aunque abandonó la ciudad en cuanto se recupero, necesitaba empezar de cero en un lugar que no le recordara todo aquello. Él la entendió y la dejó marchar, era consciente de que, sin buscarlo, se había convertido en una parte de aquello que ella necesitaba olvidar._

 _La excitación y euforia del éxito conseguido les embriagó. De repente fueron conscientes de que podían hacer algo frente a las injusticias, podían luchar por la gente que sufría el abuso de aquellos que se creían por encima del bien y del mal. Sus vidas comenzaron a tomar un nuevo sentido._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

 _-_ Buenos días pequeña. - Abrazó a la joven que le esperaba en el porche de la entrada de la modesta casa de madera que era su refugio del lago. Llevaba una chaqueta de lana dos tallas más grandes y dos tazas de café en la mano. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar. - ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

\- En la parte de atrás, le iba a llevar este café ahora. ¿Quieres uno?

\- Preferiría un té.

\- Perfecto, entonces toma. - La joven le entregó una de las tazas. - Acércaselo mientras yo voy a prepararte ese té.

Cuando Hyoga llegó Seiya estaba en la hierba, concentrado, en 'posición de loto'. Era raro verlo así, pues por lo general cuando Shiryu le animaba a meditar él se mostraba bastante reacio. Seiya era un alma inquieta, ese tipo de prácticas no iban con él.

\- Si Shiryu estuviera aquí ahora mismo creo que lloraría de la alegría. - El castaño abrió los ojos y le sonrió.

\- Mejor dejémoslo entre tú y yo, no quisiera darle motivos para fanfarronear sobre sus enseñanzas.

Hyoga le acercó la taza de café que el joven saboreó gustoso, sonriendo a lo que parecía ser un recuerdo que llegaba a su mente.

\- Tenemos mucho de que hablar. - El rubio le miró serio pero con aire de comprensión, el joven de ojos castaños y brillantes se limitó a asentir.

Saori miraba absorta la tetera frente a ella. Desde que habían llegado a la casa notaba a Seiya extraño, demasiado introspectivo. No habían hablado de lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior y esa misma mañana. ¿Acaso se había arrepentido? Si era así, no podía culparle. Ella era consciente de que despertaba interés en los hombres, pero sus barreras eran algo que frenaba incluso a los más valientes. Además, el pasado entre ambos era difícil de digerir. " _No seas tonta Saori, ya estás compadeciéndote, siempre buscando excusas_ " alejó esos pensamientos negativos. Todo lo ocurrido en las últimas horas, simplemente les había superado. Pero antes de eso él ya había mostrado que el pasado no le importaba. Tendría que esperar a ver dónde les llevaba el devenir de las circunstancias, sólo el tiempo tendría la respuesta a la pregunta que tanto la perturbaba.

\- Seiya... qué voy a hacer contigo - susurró para sí. El silbido de la tetera la sacó de sus divagaciones.

Cuando se reunió con Hyoga y Seiya en el jardín trasero de la casa ambos estaban sentados frente a frente, se observaban en silencio. Había tensión entre lo hermanos.

\- Shiryu llamó hace un rato. Él y Shun llegaran sobre la hora de comer. - La joven rompió el silencio con cierta timidez.

\- Estupendo - Seiya levantó la vista hacia ella - Saori, si no te importa, necesitaría hablar un momento con Hyoga a solas. - A pesar de la frialdad de sus palabras su mirada desprendía calor y cierta demanda de comprensión, por lo que la joven se limitó a dejar la taza de té sobre la mesa y retirarse.

\- Ciertamente vuestra relación ha cambiado - evidenció no sin cierta ironía Hyoga una vez la muchacha les dejó solos.

\- Hyoga, no te pases. - Seiya se mostró molesto con su comentario, ya estaba un poco aburrido de los reproches de su hermano. Pero no iban a acabar ahí por más que él quisiera, si algo caracterizaba a Hyoga era su obstinación.

\- Quedamos en que la alejarías de todo esto y, sin embargo, te presentaste en su casa con una botella de vino.

\- No entiendo tu reproche, no fue Pegaso quien se presentó en su casa, eso era lo acordado. Fui yo, Seiya, habíamos discutido, sólo fui a hacer las paces. ¿Desde cuándo tengo que darte explicaciones sobre mi vida? - la irritación de su tono no pasó desapercibida para Hyoga.

\- ¡No me fastidies Seiya! Y lo de colaros en el archivo ¿qué? ¡Acaso ahí no la has puesto en peligro! - alzó la voz, la actitud de su hermano empezaba a enfurecerle. - Por cierto, Shiryu no resultó muy bien parado de nuestro encuentro con vuestros perseguidores, por si te interesa.

Las palabras del rubio cayeron como un cubo de agua fría sobre Seiya.

\- ¿Cómo? No sabía... lo siento. - Su actitud cambió de golpe. El arrepentimiento del castaño era evidente.

\- Claro que no lo sabías... porque no estás centrado hermano. - Hyoga se arrepintió de su reproche al ver la aflicción que su revelación había causado en su hermano. - Pero tranquilo, sólo fue un mal corte, por suerte no ha sido nada peor. - Seiya había bajado la mirada, su dolor era evidente, lo que ablandó al rubio. - Oye... no es que te esté reprochando nada Seiya, de verdad. Sólo quiero que confíes en nosotros, necesito que confíes. - La cercanía y súplica del rubio consiguió despertar al joven castaño que al fin levantó la vista. - Seiya, no estoy aquí para juzgarte créeme, sería el primero en alegrarme de tu felicidad, lamento que haya parecido lo contrario. Pero necesito saber cómo estas, recuerda a Erin, mis sentimientos pudieron con mi razón y casi termino haciendo algo de lo que tarde o temprano me iba a arrepentir, tuviste que ser mi cordura en ese momento, sólo dime ¿necesitas que sea tu cordura?

Hubo una pequeña pausa hasta que al fin Seiya respondió.

\- Creo que sí hermano, si a ella le pasara algo... yo... no se... sería capaz de cualquier cosa. - El rubio simplemente apretó su mano en gesto de apoyo. Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, sus miradas lo decían todo, al fin se habían escuchado el uno al otro.

\- Eso era lo que necesitaba oír. Te prometo que no le pasará nada mientras estemos juntos. - Le sonrió con esa mirada tan suya que le daba tranquilidad. - Ahora, quizás es buena idea que vayas a hablar con ella, que aunque ha sido muy digna y correcta dejándonos solos, seguramente esté dándole mil vueltas a nuestras reservas. Yo me quedaré aquí con mi té contemplando las vistas. - Le guiñó un ojo.

%%%%%%%%%%%

\- Oye Shiryu - era la primera vez que Shun abría la boca desde que le había recogido en su coche. - ¿Tú cómo supiste que le gustabas a Shunrei? - El moreno se giró ojiplático hacia su hermano que continuaba impasible conduciendo. ¿Ciertamente Shun le estaba preguntando por mujeres?

\- Eh.. ¿y esa pregunta? Pues no lo sé... Shunrei y yo, simplemente fue el tiempo, el cariño, poco a poco nos fuimos acercando. Tuvimos un momento en una cascada... - Realmente no tenía claro qué contestar, se puso hasta nervioso - Pero, ¿qué ocurre? ¿acaso paso algo ayer con June? Lo cierto es que nos dejaste a todos bastante sorprendidos.

\- No, no, no paso nada. Bueno... eso creo... - dudaba - No lo sé Shiryu, por eso necesito tu ayuda.

\- A ver... cuéntame exactamente qué ocurrió. - En el fondo el mayor disimulaba las ganas de reír bajo un forzado tono serio. La falta de experiencia de su hermano en asuntos de pareja le divertía. Era obvio cómo la chica que trajo a la cena bebía los vientos por él, pero también estaba seguro que el único que no se había dado cuenta de ello era su hermano.

\- El otro día al irnos de tu casa, y tras dejar a Ikki que, por cierto, no sé dónde anda, la invité a cenar al sitio ese de la playa.. el del faro... no recuerdo el nombre, el que es italiano.

\- ¡El Marea Bianca? Madre mía, ¿querías impresionarla eh? - era uno de los restaurantes más exquisitos de la ciudad.

\- No era eso, simplemente allí ponen la mejor _parmigiana di melanzane_ del mundo - Shun se puso rojo como un tomate.

\- Te voy a dar yo a ti parmigiana... anda continúa, que te me pierdes en los detalles.

\- Bueno pues, pasamos una velada agradable la verdad. June es muy divertida, algo patosa, pero creo que es parte de su encanto... - mientras hablaba una enorme sonrisa se iba dibujando en su rostro. - Según llegamos fue el centro de atención del lugar, hablaba alto y no paraba de sorprenderse con todo, el resto de comensales la miraban alucinados. Al camarero le volvió loco con el vino, bueno y con los postres, incluso le tiró la bandeja encima cuando nos levantábamos para irnos, obviamente fue todo un accidente, no creo que nadie se molestara. Me reí muchísimo con ella, es única. Sin embargo, durante el camino a su casa estuvo muy callada y prácticamente salió corriendo del coche. No sé Shiryu... June es muy especial para mí; pero tal y como salió huyendo... no sé qué pensar.

El moreno no podía creer lo que le estaba contando su hermano, ciertamente la cita hubiera sido catalogada por cualquiera como un auténtico desastre, pero para su hermano no, él siempre tenía una forma de ver las cosas diferente. En ese momento recordó como fue el momento en que le "reclutaron" para su particular cruzada.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Aquella noche todo se había descontrolado, no esperaban encontrarse con auténticos profesionales de la delincuencia organizada. Ni siquiera fueron conscientes de que uno de ellos estaba escondido tras los bidones de la antigua fábrica de congelados. Hyoga reaccionó muy rápido para apartar a Seiya de su ataque pero no pudo evitar que el chorro de nitrógeno líquido le alcanzara el brazo abrasándoselo._

 _No podían acudir a un hospital sin evitar tener que dar explicaciones, él era su única opción. Cuando Shun les vio llegar ataviados con su particular "uniforme", el pasamontañas y la capucha negra, más que asombrarse o extrañarse alucinó como un niño. Sus hermanos eran como los superhéroes de los cómics que le gustaba leer desde pequeño._

 _Curó el brazo de Hyoga con una admirable pericia aplicándole desconocidos geles y ungüentos desarrollados en el propio laboratorio. Cuando su labor médica concluyó les insistió en que le dejaran colaborar._

 _Ninguno de ellos estuvo de acuerdo, Shun era el más joven e inocente de todos los hermanos, nunca le habían gustado los enfrentamientos así que no era una opción a valorar en modo alguno, aquel mundo se antojaba tremendamente peligroso para su impresionable hermano. Pero el joven no se iba a quedar contento con esa explicación._

 _\- Pensadlo bien, puedo ser como vuestro Lucios Fox* o como Q**. No podéis enfrentaros al mal de la ciudad sin armas o protecciones a medida. - Sus miradas suspicaces le asediaron. - Dejadme que prepare unos prototipos y si no os convencéis... entonces no insistiré más._

 _Y ciertamente les sorprendió. Manteniendo su idea de encapuchados preparó unos trajes a prueba de balas, increíblemente cómodos y flexibles, sus nuevas indumentarias les permitían moverse sin limitaciones. A cada uno le asignó un símbolo y un armamento específico._

 _A Hyoga le diseñó unos guantes de hielo, podía congelar lo que tocara, fue un claro guiño a reciente accidente. Su cazadora llevaba gravado un cisne con las alas abiertas en un tono azulado oscuro casi imperceptible._

 _A Seiya le diseñó igualmente unos guantes que incrementaban su fuerza y su pegada, podía reventar rocas con las manos. En su caso su símbolo era un Pegaso rojo carmín. Según les contó el que Seiya lo iniciara todo le había inspirado el nombre ya que según la leyenda al poco tiempo de nacer, Pegaso golpeó el suelo del monte Helicón y de su golpe surgió un manantial que se consideraba la fuente de la inspiración poética._

 _Para él eligió el poderoso dragón, símbolo de los cinco picos de Lushan donde estudió artes marciales, de un color verde esmeralda oscuro. Diseñó unos protectores para sus antebrazos elaborados con nitruro de boro y goetita, materiales entre los más resistentes del mundo, eran prácticamente irrompibles, le protegerían de cualquier ataque._

 _Cuando vieron todo lo que había preparado no pudieron negarse a incluirlo en el equipo, el pequeño se había ganado su respeto._

 _Desde entonces todo comenzó a tomar forma, empezaron a ser una auténtica organización contra el crimen._

 _Shun desarrolló nuevas armas, todas ellas defensivas, tenían claro que no querían utilizar armas de fuego o blancas, ellos jugarían limpio; así como, muchos otros instrumentos que les permitían moverse por la ciudad sin ser vistos: poleas, arneses, redes, etc.; les facilitó intercomunicadores casi invisibles, los moduladores de voz y las máscaras que incluían un filtro de visión nocturna._

 _Un nuevo grupo de vigilantes había llegado a la ciudad y estaban preparados para defenderla con uñas y dientes._

 _(Fin del Flashback)_

\- Shun, sinceramente, eres único. - Ya no pudo contener más las carcajadas. - ¡Esa chica huyó avergonzada por lo ocurrido, sólo eso! Por lo que cuentas la cita, porque fue una cita, fue un auténtico desastre, seguramente está avergonzada por su torpeza y por lo que tú puedas pensar. - Shun le observaba perplejo, ni siquiera había valorado esa opción. - Si realmente te interesa llámala y pídela otra cita anda, y hazlo cuanto antes, seguro que está comiéndose la cabeza ahora mismo con lo ocurrido.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Saori se refugió en la cocina mientras los chicos hablaban, necesitaba entretenerse con algo y cocinar se le antojaba la mejor opción. No podía negarse abvsí misma que le intrigaba lo que fuera que Hyoga y Seiya tenían que hablar privado, pero les debía el mínimo respeto exigible y por eso se marcho, así la habían educado.

Cuando llegó a la cocina ella se movía de un lado a otro con naturalidad, colocando cacharros al fuego, cortando verduras con gracias y destreza.

\- Nunca hubiera pensado que tuvieras tan buena mano para la cocina. - Su llegada la sorprendió. La miraba sonriente apoyado en el bisel de la puerta con cierto aire chulesco, su confianza en sí mismo a veces rallaba la fanfarronería. Esa actitud segura y desafiante del que se sabe libre para hacer lo que quiere en cada momento, era algo de él que en el fondo la atraía.

Saori levantó una ceja y sonrió pícara.

\- Ya ves, todavía tengo muchos ases en la manga.

\- Eso no lo he dudado nunca. - Se acercó a inspeccionar de cerca su particular alquimia culinaria.

\- ¿Va todo bien con Hyoga, Seiya? - se había prometido no inmiscuirse pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- Claro que sí princesa. Por eso he venido, imaginaba que estabas preocupada. Tonterías de hermanos, estaba preocupado porque no le había dicho nada de nuestra aventura en la oficina. Sólo eso. - La abrazó y la besó en la frente.

Y ahí estaba otra vez su capacidad de darla paz, de apaciguar sus miedos, de calmar su alma. Un simple gesto, la tranquilidad de su voz, el fijarse en los detalles,... todo eso que para muchos no era nada, para ella estaba siendo un mundo.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Una vez le quitaron la venda de los ojos le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad del lugar.

\- Me has decepcionado mucho amigo Saga. - Su voz venía de un punto frente a él. Era una voz estirada y arrogante, su tono de fingida cordialidad le asqueaba, le odiaba y le temía por partes iguales. - ¿Cómo puede ser que unos muchachos se hayan reído de ti de esa manera?

\- Lo lamento, ciertamente les subestimé.

\- ¡Eso no es excusa! - gritó con furia, le pareció verle alzarse de allí donde había estado recostado hasta ahora. - Sólo te voy a dar una última oportunidad. Soluciónalo o sabes quién pagará por tus errores. Mi paciencia está a punto de agotarse.

Un grito de dolor se oyó en una sala contigua.

\- ¡No! ¡No le puedes hacer daño! Lo prometiste. - Saga intentó abalanzarse sobre su interlocutor, pero cuatro fuertes brazos lo sujetaban por la espalda.

\- Tú también me prometiste muchas cosas Saga... cumple tu parte y yo cumpliré la mía.

Antes de que pudiera replicar un saco de tela negro se cerró sobre su cabeza llevándole a la más absoluta oscuridad, las fuertes manos que hasta el momento le sostenían lo sacaron de allí a la fuerza.

%%%%%%

Bueno, ya regresé a la carga, perdón por el retraso.

Notas/referencias:

 _Lucios Fox*_ Fox es un personaje secundario que se desempeña como gerente de las Empresas Wayne, aparentemente sin saber que la empresa provee a Batman del equipo y financiamiento que necesita para realizar sus operaciones.

 _Q**._ **Q** es un personaje ficticio en los filmes y las novelas de James Bond. Q es la cabeza de _Q Branch_ , una división de investigación y desarrollo del Servicio Secreto Británico.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAP.10 - Si vis pacem, para bellum.**

 **(Si quieres paz, prepara la guerra)**

Shiryu y Shun se presentaron de improviso en el jardín de atrás de la casa donde sólo encontraron a Hyoga.

\- ¡Qué bien que llegasteis hermanos! No oí el coche. - Se levantó para saludarles con un abrazo. - ¡Seiya, Saori, los chicos ya llegaron! - gritó.

En poco tiempo aparecieron los dos que faltaban, Saori sostenía una fuente con una lasaña de aspecto muy apetecible que se esforzaba por apartar de un Seiya que revoloteaba a su alrededor babeando.

\- ¡Dios mío Shiryu qué te pasó en la cara! - el profundo corte del moreno no pasaba desapercibido.

\- Buff... una larga historia... ¡Las hormonas que se os revolucionan cuando vais a ser mamás! - le vino bien compartir su reciente alegría para alejar la atención sobre su herida.

-!CÓMO?! - gritaron al unísono, sólo el ruido de la fuente de cristal cayendo y de la lasaña desparramándose por el piso pudo hacerles la competencia.

\- Me temo que tendremos que pedir una pizza... - Seiya miraba apenado el desastre culinario, mientras el resto digería su comentario, sólo él era capaz de preguntarse por la comida en ese momento.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Shunrei no se encontraba nada bien esa mañana. No había sido sincera con Shiryu para que no se preocupara y se reuniera con sus hermanos, sabía que toda esa nueva relación que estaba naciendo entre ellos era muy importante para él. Pero ahora se arrepentía y mucho.

Las náuseas estaban siendo horribles, se notaba sin fuerzas y a punto de desfallecer. Cuando ya no pudo más decidió tomar aquella ayuda que tan amablemente la enfermera del hospital le había ofrecido. Le costaba incluso ver los símbolos en su teléfono.

- _¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_

\- Hola soy Shunrei, la chica embarazada del hospital, me diste tú teléfono el otro día, siento molestarte.

- _¡Ah, sí! Te recuerdo. La pareja tan bonita de china. ¿Está todo bien Shunrei? Bueno, si me has llamado, me temo que igual no tanto._

Lo cierto es que no, me encuentro muy mal esta mañana, las náuseas están pudiendo conmigo y me siento muy mareada y casi sin fuerzas.

- _Uhm... entiendo. Mira creo recordar que no vivías muy lejos de mi casa, te acercaré algo de Carivan, es un medicamento que creo te hará bien, mientras tanto toma té con jengibre, te ayudará._

Muchísimas gracias, te prometo que si no estuviera realmente mal no hubiera osado importunarte.

- _Ni te preocupes Shunrei, me encanta mi trabajo y si te di mi teléfono fue precisamente para estas cosas. Ahora descansa, llegaré pronto._

\- Muchas gracias, te esperaré con un té. - rió.

" _Qué chica tan agradable_ " pensó Shunrei tras colgar.

Cuando pensaba en todo lo que se le venía encima, ser madre, ser padres, se agobiaba ¡era una auténtica locura! Aunque siempre lo había deseado, ahora se sentía aterrada desde que todo se había vuelto real para ambos.

Se recostó en el sofá con el té con jengibre, era chica de palabra. Su memoria le llevó caprichosa al día en que todo comenzó con Shiryu...

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Siempre le había encantado su trabajo de asistente social, cuidar de la gente, pero sobre todo de las personas mayores, le despertaban una especial ternura y admiración, al fin y al cabo sus historias tenían muchos más capítulos que las del resto._

 _Su zona no era querida por ninguno de sus compañeros, los Cinco Picos, pero a ella le encantaba, allí vivía el viejo maestro, era un hombre de sabiduría milenaria que la trataba con mucho cariño, como si fuera su nieta. Pero desde hacía un tiempo ella iba mucho más animada a verle, sobre todo desde que él llegó._

 _Era un conocido maestro de artes marciales y muchos jóvenes iban a visitarle y le rogaban que los entrenase, la mayoría no aguantaban apenas unas semanas, pero Shiryu, él era diferente, ese joven llevaba varios meses allí y se había ganado el respeto y confianza del anciano._

 _Desde que se vieron la primera vez la chispa había saltado entre ellos, pero eran demasiado tímidos, demasiado educados. Fue el viejo quien los empujó a conocerse más..._

 _Un sol precioso iluminaba los Cinco Picos esa mañana, el olor de las flores despertando en primavera, el aire fresco que se colaba entre la frondosa flora del lugar, era reconfortante, y, por supuesto, ese eterno sonido del agua corriendo entre las rocas era lo que convertía el lugar en un paraje sencillamente idílico. Cuando llegó a la cabaña del viejo maestro encontró a Shiryu sólo en la puerta con una taza de té en la mano._

 _\- Buenos días Shiryu ¿está todo bien? A estas horas siempre estás entrenando ¿y el maestro?_

 _\- Está todo bien, simplemente el maestro se tomó el día libre - le acercó una nota que guardaba - ¿te traigo un té? - ella asintió con una sonrisa mientras el entraba en la cabaña._

 _"Mis queridos chicos:_

 _He salido a visitar a un viejo amigo que me avisó de que estaría en el pueblo hoy. Por favor, aprovechen el día, den un paseo, salgan por ahí y, por qué no, hablen de lo que ambos sienten ¿o creían que no me había dado cuenta? Hagan caso a este viejo, la vida pasa en un suspiro, no se arrepientan de no cumplir con los deseos de sus corazones._

 _Con cariño,_

 _El viejo maestro."_

 _Volvió a plegar el papel, ahora entendía la necesidad de Shiryu de huir a la cocina mientras ella leía la carta. ¿Tan evidente era para el viejo maestro lo que sentía? y, aun más, ¿también lo había percibido en Shiryu? porque en todo momento hablaba en plural. Su estómago era un auténtico 'big bang' de emociones_.

 _Cuando Shiryu salió con su taza de té no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos, aunque fue algo que ella agradeció._

 _Era curioso como podía mostrarse siempre tan tímida, escondida tras una sonrisa huía de cualquier situación que la supusiera ser en centro de atención. Sus amigas siempre se asombraban de que una mujer tan segura de sí misma, con ese conocimiento del 'yo' que desbordaba como un maremoto cuando hablaba, que era un ejemplo de entereza para el resto y que se había dedicado a aprender y defender sus derechos como mujer y mostrarlos al mundo - porque sí, ella era feminista y orgullosa - al mismo tiempo guardaba a una mujer tímida, una romántica clásica, que huía de las relaciones modernas y buscaba un amor diferente, que naciera del respeto y conocimiento mutuo. No era fan del 'aquí te pillo aquí te mato' y aunque algunos la consideraran algo 'monjil' la daba igual. Ella era así, ella buscaba ese tipo de amor y sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría, mientras tanto, era feliz._

 _Pero él había despertado su curiosidad, llenaba sus pensamientos y le gustaba su compañía. Aunque le parecía serio al principio, en poco tiempo descubrió a un chico divertido, que siempre la hacía reír, eso la maravillaba, que la hicieran reír, un hombre con humor era un hombre inteligente y, para ella, atractivo. El problema era que, hasta ahora, su relación con Shiryu era un simple juego dentro de su zona de confort, pero el viejo maestro había explotado su burbuja de protección._

 _\- Shunrei... yo ... - 'Dios mío, está hablando', pensaba ella '¿se atreverá a pedirme salir o algo?', cuando la realidad la acechaba toda su entereza habitual flaqueaba, así que se limitó a callar y ver cómo él moreno salía de la situación, ya que parecía que sus nervios bailaban sobre idénticas aguas turbulentas - ¿te... te gustaría dar una vuelta? - al final el joven castaño le echó valor en contra de sus previsiones, así que ella tuvo que decidir._

 _Mil dudas la asaltaron, por una lado era '¡sí!', por otro, no sé... estoy bien así, con nuestro juego sin mayores pretensiones. Pero cuando le miró a los ojos, a esos ojos de un verde como el de los lagos escondidos de esas montañas, simplemente no pensó._

 _\- Claro... ._

 _\- ¡Genial! - Él la sonrió emocionado - Déjame mostrarte un sitio que descubrí el otro día entrenando con el maestro, creo que te gustará. - La cogió de la mano y tiró de ella._

 _Cuando el impresionante lago y la cascada aparecieron tras las lianas típicas de la selva laurisilva creyó que todo era fruto de su imaginación, aquello era como una playa en medio de la selva..._

 _\- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó él, aunque era evidente por su expresión que sí._

 _\- ¡Es maravilloso Shiryu! - le abrazó de la emoción. Era la primera vez que se acercaban tanto, así que cuando fueron conscientes un rubor encendió sus mejillas._

 _Aquel lugar comenzó a ser su refugio, el sitio donde se encontraban tras los entrenamientos de él, el sitio donde le dio su primer beso, escondidos tras la cascada, y el lugar en que le dijo que la amaba._

 _También fue el lugar donde siempre le decía que tenía que marcharse un tiempo a participar en torneos de artes marciales, ella odiaba las peleas, no entendía ese mundo, pero le quería y se propuso hacer un esfuerzo por comprenderle._

 _No funcionó, siempre acababan discutiendo y su relación se volvió intermitente. Pero cuando se encontraban una fuerza irresistible les hacía volver a intentarlo. Era su historia no podían abandonarla así de fácil, se querían como se quieren los amantes de los libros y eso ni el tiempo podía borrarlo. Pero siempre había algo que acababa por fastidiarlo todo, al principio fue la actitud de Shunrei, pero cada vez más era él, su obsesión por la lucha, el mundo que rodeaba todo aquello les estaba destruyendo hasta el punto de que dejaron de verse por mucho tiempo._

 _Sin embargo el destino no se conformó con ese final triste. Cuando el viejo maestro falleció sus caminos volvieron a cruzarse. Tras la ceremonia, en la que familia y amigos se despidieron de sus restos en la vieja cabaña, algo impulsó a Shunrei a visitar la cascada por última vez. Shiryu estaba allí. Mil palabras, mil disculpas, mil anhelos salieron de sus bocas en aquel día tan triste. Se sinceraron y se mostraron abiertamente, reconocieron sus errores y se enamoraron nuevamente. Esa noche hicieron el amor en la cascada y nunca más se separaron._

 _Ese día también fue el día en el que Shiryu conoció al hermano del maestro, el viejo Dohko, quien con el tiempo acabó por convertirse en su particular mecenas pues, gracias a él, montó la escuela de artes marciales. Fue ese proyecto el que les trajo a Japón ya como marido y mujer."_

 ** _(FIn del Flashback)_**

Ahora Shiryu, con todo ese lío que se traía con sus hermanos, había vuelto a pelear; sin embargo a Shunrei no le preocupaba como antes, ahora estaban haciendo cosas buenas por la gente, eran protectores. Bueno no le había preocupado hasta entonces... El timbre de la puerta sonó, sí que había sido rápida la enfermera.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Saori y Seiya explicaron a sus hermanos todo lo que había averiguado hasta entonces y sus sospechas sobre el interés oculto de la familia Solo en las propiedades del orfanato y la fundación.

\- Lo cierto es que ese contrato nos ata mucho de pies y manos... - Shiryu cavilaba en alto mientras daba vueltas por la habitación. - Shun, has visto el Proyecto ¿crees que podrías desarrollarlo? Cumpliríamos con el contrato y todo solucionado.

\- Sí podría, pero no quiero. - Todos le miraron atónitos. - No me entendáis mal, dejad que me explique. Si hay algo que he aprendido es que la mejor intención en toda nueva invención conlleva un claro riesgo de que su uso inadecuado se traduzca en consecuencias catastróficas, un claro ejemplo fue la energía nuclear. El Proyecto que esconde ese contrato... ya he leído antes sobre esa idea y sus posibles finalidades armamentísticas os aterrarían. Creedme, sería poner la espada de Damocles sobre la cabeza de la humanidad.

\- Entonces volvemos al mismo callejón sin salida - sentenció el rubio.

\- Quizás tengamos una puerta trasera para poder salir de este lío. - Todos miraron a Seiya curiosos por descubrir a qué se refería. - Si no recuerdo mal en los estatutos de la empresa se establece un derecho de veto del Consejo. Si el Consejo lo decide por mayoría cualificada, pueden revocar decisiones, entre ellas, contratos. Por eso todos los contratos obligatoriamente deben incluir esa cláusula de veto.

\- Entonces tenemos que convencer al Consejo - intervino Saori - pero creo que será muy difícil, Saga tiene mucho control y hará todo lo posible por evitarlo.

\- Saori, es cierto, pero esa es nuestra mejor opción ahora mismo. - Hyoga se levantó para hablar. - Tenemos que actuar, está claro, no es lo que esperan porque hasta ahora hemos huido nos hemos mantenido al margen. Ese tipo ya sabe que le hemos descubierto, así que lo importante ahora es que seamos cautelosos en nuestros movimientos, pero sobre todo, que no nos quedemos quietos. La mejor defensa es un buen ataque.

\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Hyoga, pero no me lo jugaría todo a una sola carta. - Shiryu se quedó pensativo tras su comentario. - Debemos atacar, es cierto. Pero tenemos que ser más listos que él, que ellos. ¿Quién controla ahora nuestros bienes Saori?

\- La herencia creo ha quedado bajo la administración de Tatsumi pero no puede disponer de ella sin nuestro consentimiento ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

\- Porque creo que nuestra mejor opción es vender el orfanato y la fundación.

\- ¡QUÉ? - le inquirieron todos al unísono.

\- A ver... es necesario un plan B, en eso estamos de acuerdo ¿no? - Asintieron - Distraigamos a Saga con el asunto del veto, pero por otro lado debemos proteger el orfanato. Ahora mismo no podemos hacerlo, así que, sólo se me ocurre buscar un socio.

\- Pero eso es muy arriesgado Shiryu. - dijo Shun. - Ese "socio" del que hablas ¿quién nos asegura que vaya a mantener el orfanato? Os recuerdo que si se recalifican los terrenos... ese terreno valdrá mucho dinero.

\- Bueno... entonces guardemos ese as en la manga de momento, sólo necesitamos encontrar a ese socio, y se me está ocurriendo alguien perfecto, alguien que no sucumbiría a la ambición de enriquecerse aun más, porque ya lo tiene todo. Solo que hace muchos años que no se nada de ella... - Todos miraban intrigados a Saori, ¿quién era esa "ella" a la que se refería?

\- ¿De quién hablas Saori? - se animó a preguntar Seiya.

\- De Hilda y su familia, serán nuestros invitados esta semana. Ahora mismo se me antojan nuestra mejor opción. Lo poco que recuerdo de ellos es que eran buenas personas y entenderán nuestra preocupación. Sobre todo Fleur. Dejadme hablar con ellos.

%%%%%%%%%%

La reunión terminó y mientras Saori se fue a dar una ducha los cuatro hermanos continuaron barajando sus opciones, si bien, desde otra perspectiva, desde su otra perspectiva.

\- No nos podemos quedar sólo en las dos opciones planteadas. Todos sabemos que en "ese" mundo las cosas no son tan sencillas. - Shiryu se situó al frente de la mesa, en el lugar que poco antes había ocupado Saori.

\- Creo que debemos investigarles bien a todos, sobre todo me interesa hacer una visita a la gente del Gobierno que está gestionando la recalificación de los terrenos, me huele que hay algo turbio por ahí, y se me ocurre quién me podría ayudar. - Seiya estaba pensando en el pequeño hacker amigo de Saori. - No seamos tontos, esta gente tiene otras reglas, otra moral y debemos jugar en su mismo campo de juego, si descubrimos sus trapos sucios les tendremos atrapados.

\- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Seiya - añadió Hyoga. - Shiryu, tú y yo deberíamos investigar a los dos miembros del Consejo que acompañaron al famoso Saga a jugar a golf, está claro que ellos también están involucrados.

\- ¿Y yo qué puedo hacer? - Shun quería intervenir y una vez más sus hermanos lo dejaban fuera. Ninguno supo que contestarle. - Genial... me quedo en el banquillo. - El comentario hizo que el resto no pudiera evitar reírse.

\- Shun, tú tienes que supervisarnos a todos, como siempre, te necesitamos al otro lado de nuestros intercomunicadores para que seas nuestros ojos en la distancia. Así que deja de hacer pucheros. - El joven rubio rascó su cabeza con cariño.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Saori regresó solo quedaba Shun sentado en el patio de la parte de atrás de la casa.

\- ¿Y el resto?

\- Están en sus habitaciones. Shiryu estaba preocupado por Shunrei. ¿No te parece increíble? ¡Vamos a ser tíos!

\- Es maravilloso, se merecen tanto ser felices. - La joven se sentó a su lado. - Y tu Shun ¿no hay alguien especial?

El joven se puso nervioso.

\- Lo cierto es que sí, hay una chica con la que trabajo, June. Pero creo que lo he estropeado todo con ella.

\- No me puedo creer que tú hayas estropeado nada - cogió su mano y le ofreció una dulce sonrisa, nunca había visto al pequeño de los hermanos así. Él siempre era el más alegre y positivo de todos.

\- Pues me temo que sí Saori. - Sus ojos brillaban con cierta congoja, le era fácil mostrar sus sentimientos con ella. - Tuvimos una extraña cita, un poco desastrosa según me ha dicho Shiryu, y ella salió corriendo avergonzada. Pero si te digo la verdad para mi no fue desastrosa... Así que no hice nada para evita que se sintiera mal.- El joven peliverde le contó lo sucedido. Tras su relato la muchacha de ojos azules no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¡Eres único Shun! Es normal que la pobre chica sólo quisiera huir. - Le abrazó al ver que su comentario le dejaba algo compungido. - Pero créeme cuando te digo que es afortunada. Sólo alguien como tú puede ver más allá y quedarse con lo bonito de esa noche, lo malo es que ella aún no es consciente de ello, tienes que hacérselo ver.

\- Tienes razón Saori, seguiré tu consejo. - La sonrió. - Oye, y ¿tú? ¿Qué está pasando con Seiya?

\- ¿Tú también te diste cuenta?

\- Todos lo hicimos... - le reconoció haciendo que se sonrojara.

\- Lo cierto es que no lo sé. Pero me hace feliz sólo con su presencia Shun, y creo que él ... bueno creo que a él... tampoco le soy indiferente. - Se animó a reconocer la joven. Con Shun siempre le era fácil sincerarse, él simplemente escuchaba, nunca la juzgaba.

\- Yo también lo creo. - Y con esa simple afirmación el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. - Oye, y ¿qué hay del chico de tu apartamento? - El peliverde se había arriesgado mucho con su pregunta, pero en el fondo esperaba descubrir hasta que punto Saori era consciente de lo que ocurría.

\- Buff... no volví a verle desde esa noche y la verdad es que me tiene muy preocupada. - Se giró hacia él con una mirada llena de consternación. - Él es muy importante para mí Shun, más de lo que imaginaba y no me quito de la cabeza que le haya pasado algo. Necesito encontrarle Shun, pero no sé como hacerlo.

\- Acaso... ¿sientes algo por él? - Se arrepintió al instante de su pregunta, pero le salió natural, incluso a él a veces le resultaba difícil distinguir al héroe del hermano. Lo que no se esperaba era todo lo que esa pregunta podía despertar en la joven.

Saori se quedó callada, ni siquiera ella sabía contestar a esa pregunta con total sinceridad.

\- Creo que deberías llamar a June. - Cambió de tema. - No lo demores mucho. De hecho... ¿por qué no la llamas ahora? Con suerte mañana podríais repetir esa cita. Pero llévala a algún sitio en el que no haya mucha gente y no pueda romper nada. - Ambos rieron.

Hyoga apareció de improvisto, estaba nervioso, agitado.

\- Shun, tienes que llevar a Shiryu a casa, Shunrei no está bien. Llamó a casa y le cogió la enfermera, al parecer ha estado con muchas náuseas y mareos. - El joven se levantó corriendo para ir en busca de su hermano.

Hyoga y Saori cruzaron miradas de preocupación.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shiryu llamó pronto para la tranquilidad de los tres que se habían quedado a pasar la noche en la cabaña del lago, Shunrei estaba fuera de peligro, sólo tendría que alimentarse mejor y tomar medicación para las náuseas.

Hyoga hubiera preferido irse también, pero no quería dejar a los "dos tortolitos" a solas en aquel lugar alejado del mundanal ruido. Hasta que Saori no decidió irse a dormir no se quedó tranquilo.

\- Seiya, antes he hablado con Shun. Ella está preocupada por ya sabes quién y eso, consecuentemente, también me preocupa. Sé que te dije que te alejaras pero quizás no es mala idea que le hagas una visita y te despidas formalmente o me la imagino volviendo a investigar nuestra guarida, la otra vez hubo suerte, pero nada nos garantiza que así sea en una segunda. Es muy persistente nuestra pequeña.

\- De acuerdo, yo me encargo. - Seiya tenía la mirada perdida.

\- Seiya, en serio no me mal interpretes. - le obligó a mirarle - De verdad que me parece bien que ambos os hayáis encontrado, sólo creo que esto se está complicando y que quizás es mejor que hasta que todo se solucione...

\- Lo sé hermano, lo sé. - Estaba triste, claramente, él también le había dado vueltas al tema.

\- Descansa anda, todos lo necesitamos - le dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro del castaño en gesto de comprensión antes de abandonar la estancia.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya estaba tumbado en su cama con las manos tras la cabeza, aunque no podía dormir mantenía la luz apagada por si su hermano o Saori se despertaban que no se extrañaran al ver su luz encendida.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió ligeramente, el olor de su perfume impregnó la habitación.

\- Seiya - susurró - ¿estás despierto?

\- Saori ¿estás bien? Si estoy despierto pasa. - El joven encendió la luz de su mesilla, que llenó el pequeño cuarto de una tenue luz amarilla similar a una vela. La muchacha de ojos azules le miraba entre temerosa y avergonzada, llevaba puesta una camiseta enorme como pijama que dejaba ver sus piernas más allá de lo que le tenía acostumbrado. Se había quedado parada con las manos cruzadas en el frente estirando de su particular pijama hacia abajo.

\- No puedo dormir. - El joven la sonrió con cariño.

\- Ven aquí anda, pero solo un rato o Hyoga nos matará. - Ella sonrió y su particular rubor, que no la abandonaba cada vez que tenían un momento íntimo, apareció inmediatamente.

Se tumbó a su lado, frente a frente, ambos mantenían su cabeza alzada, apoyada sobre el brazo más cercano a la cama.

\- Tú tampoco dormías.

\- Yo tampoco dormía. - La retiró un mechón de la cara. Era preciosa, no se hartaba de mirarla. - Saori... yo... creo que tenemos que hablar de esto. - La expresión de la joven cambio.

\- Si te arrepientes Seiya... yo.. yo lo entiendo - bajó su mirada, estaba a punto de llorar, si le miraba no iba a conseguir sostener el llanto. - Han sido muchas emociones en poco tiempo... es normal que te hayas confundido. Eres muy bueno y solo querías protegerme.

\- ¿Qué tonterías dices? - sujetó su barbilla obligándola a enfrentarse a sus grandes y cercanos ojos marrones. - Solo me arrepiento de no haber dejado todas nuestras tonterías atrás hace mucho más tiempo princesa. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que tengo uso de razón y créeme cuando te digo que nada de lo que está pasando me está confundiendo. - La dio un casto beso en la frente. Noto como ella se relajaba. - Solo que creo que debemos tomárnoslo con calma, al menos hasta que esto acabe. No quiero... no podría soportar que utilizaran esto en nuestra contra ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

\- Perfectamente. - Su mirada estaba cargada de comprensión y resignación. - Sólo que.. me da tanta... me da tanta rabia. - Sonó totalmente infantil su comentario, lo que hizo que Seiya no pudiera evitar reírse.

\- Eres maravillosa Saori. - La abrazó contra él, de modo que ella quedó apoyada sobre su pecho. - Hagamos una cosa, antes de que todo comience oficialmente, mañana mismo, cuando salgamos para Japón... ¿te gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

\- ¿Cómo! - Saori se irguió ante su comentario quedando sobre él.

\- Ten una cita conmigo. - El cabello morado de la joven se repartía como una cortina entre sus dos rostros. - Cuando salgamos de aquí te llevaré a otro lugar, tendremos nuestra cita como personas normales, y después regresaremos a Japón a recuperar el honor de los Kido. - Esta última frase la pronunció con un tono heroico.

Ella le sonrió llena de emoción lanzándose a besar sus labios. Nuevamente conseguía sorprenderla.

Seiya la abrazaba contra él, sentía su cuerpo menudo sobre el suyo, sus labios, su olor y su corazón acelerándose tanto o más que el de él. Poco a poco fueron profundizando en su beso, a penas se separaban ligeramente para coger aire, procurando mantener en todo momento el mínimo contacto. Entonces ella le mordió el labio y notó que una corriente eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo.

\- Me vas a volver loco - la susurró mientras giraba sobre su cuerpo poniéndose sobre ella.

Siguieron besándose con más intensidad, Seiya fue el primero en comenzar a acariciar el cuerpo de la joven, recorriendo sus piernas desde las rodillas hacia los muslos, llegando más arriba incluso de los límites de su camisola. Su piel era suave, tersa y caliente, la necesidad de recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo le embargaba. Comenzó a besarla el cuello, excitándose al notar que ella se estremecía con su gesto y arqueaba la espalda. Saori notaba como poco a poco perdía el control, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones, por el hambre de su propio cuerpo ante sus caricias. Bajó las manos por su espalda y tiró de su camiseta hacia arriba para poder tocar su piel, la recorrió por competo son sus dedos como si quisiera arañar su espalda, notando que los músculos del castaño se tensaban y sus caricias y besos se volvían más fuertes. Le deseaba, la deseaba. Pero al intentar pasar a su torso el joven frenó.

\- Espera, espera...- se apartó hacia un lado jadeante. - Creo que esto se nos está yendo de las manos nuevamente. - Rió. Ella se mantenía cayada y, por qué negarlo, perpleja. Él lo notó y rápidamente se acercó para mirarla de frente. - Escúchame, no hay nada que me apetezca más que olvidarme del mundo y perderme bajo estas sábanas contigo. - La acarició el rostro, ella sólo clavaba sus brillantes ojos azules en los de él. - Pero Hyoga está justo en la habitación de al lado... - Saori se sonrojó, tenía razón. - Y si te soy sincero, quiero hacer las cosas bien. - " _¿Cómo?"_ pensó ella. - Quiero esa cita, quiero ganarme de verdad este momento. - En realidad si ella hubiera seguido se hubiera percatado de su herida, aquella que ella misma le curó; pero, por otro lado, estaba convencido de sus palabras.

Ella le sonrió y acarició su rostro.

Quedaron un rato más abrazados y cuando Saori se quedó dormida Seiya la llevó a su habitación. Se hubiera quedado a su lado toda la noche. Supo que ya nunca volvería a dormir igual si le faltaba su olor, su calor, su risa.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

 ** _Ya está por fin actualicé. Disculpad la demora pero es que el nuevo curro exige dedicarle un especial mimo ahora al principio._**

 ** _Lo primero disculparme, he incluido un pequeño cambio en el capitulo 3. Será Aioros quien esté en el Consejo, Aioria recordemos que vive con Marin, jejjeje. Perdón no me dí cuenta..._**

 ** _Y ahora lo importante, muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, sois como mi pequeña familia. Espero que disfrutéis con la historia como lo estoy haciendo yo y perdonad si tardo en actualizar, intentaré sacar al menos dos capis por semana... pero la vida real a veces... es difícil. No os imaginais con que ilusión descubro vuestros reviews!_**

 ** _Por último, algo personal, Lolo gracias por ser parte de esta historia, tú sabes..._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_CAP. 11- Ama et quod vis fac_**

 **(Ama y haz lo que quieras)**

Sabía que le encontraría en su puerta, aunque nunca pensó que se atrevería a salir de su coche.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - le espetó.

\- Vaya... ni si quiera un "hola"... - Si quería pelea la iba a encontrar, ella ya estaba cansada de esa situación. - ¡No te importa dónde estaba! ¿A caso eres mi dueño para que tenga que darte explicaciones? - se encontraba ya a su altura, abrasándole con su desafiante mirada y obligándole a apartarse para dejarla cruzar al pequeño jardín que daba a su edificio de apartamentos.

\- ¡Estoy preocupado por ti Esmeralda! - Ella seguía avanzando dándole la espalda, lo que le molestó enormemente. Alzó el tono.- Y claro que me debes una explicación ¡soy tu novio!

La joven rubia paró en seco su avance. Ikki no estaba seguro de si aquello era bueno o malo, así que se limitó a mantenerse callado hasta que ella giró, sacándolo de su duda.

%%%%%%%%%

Ya era la quinta vez que dejaba su teléfono sobre la cama, no era tan difícil, sólo tenía que marcar su número y llamar. Pero ¿qué la diría? " _Hola June, oye te apetece quedar, podemos ir a un parque dónde no te sentirás incómoda de romper nada"._ ¡Cómo podía ser tan tonto! Quizás lo mejor era esperar a que ella le llamara. No, eso no iba a pasar, después de hablar con sus hermanos lo tenía claro, tendría que llamarla él.

Respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

- _Hola..eres Shun? -_ Al oír su voz el muchacho se quedó mudo. - _Shun ¿eres tú? Es tu móvil ¿no? -_ Nadie respondía. - Bueno... quizás me llamaste sin querer...- Iba a colgar.

\- Sí June soy yo, disculpa.- Se apresuró a decir el muchacho.

- _Ho..hola Shun. -_ La voz de la rubia tembló, era evidente que estaba incómoda.

\- Hola... - él tampoco estaba especialmente sosegado - me preguntaba si... ¿te gustaría quedar un rato esta tarde? - Lo soltó de golpe. Ya estaba hecho, fue como deshacerse de una gran piedra que hubiera estado cargando todo el día. Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

\- _Yo... yo no se.. ¿de verdad quieres volver a verme?_

\- Claro que sí, lo pasé muy bien la otra noche.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando abrió sus ojos él estaba a su lado observándola.

\- Hola preciosa.

\- Hola.

\- Me asustaste.

\- Lo siento Shiryu, de verdad no quería preocuparte, eran sólo náuseas y mareo.

\- Me dijo la enfermera, no te preocupes. -Shunrei había tenido un desvanecimiento por la pérdida de vitaminas al vomitar tanto, sólo tendría que alimentarse mejor. - Pero recuerda que somos un equipo ¿de acuerdo? Si no te encuentras bien, quiero saberlo. Te prometí que serías mi prioridad, aunque ahora lo sois los dos el bebé y tú. - Ella le sonrió conmovida por sus palabras.

\- Lo sé. Pero no quería estropear el plan con tus hermanos, sé que ellos son muy importantes para ti.

\- Tú también. Y ahora es a tú lado dónde quiero estar. - La acarició el rostro con dulzura besando su frente. - Sigue durmiendo, tienes que descansar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hyoga fue el primero en despertar, era muy temprano. Se acercó al pueblo cercano y compró algo para desayunar y el periódico. Preparó una cafetera y leyó la prensa del día esperando a que sus "dos pequeños problemas" bajaran a desayunar. Al menos sabía que cada uno había dormido en su cama, esa mañana lo había comprobado antes de salir al pueblo.

Saori fue la primera en bajar, aunque Seiya no tardó mucho en aparecer.

\- Buenos días Hyoga ¿dormiste bien? - le dio un casto beso en la mejilla. La joven estaba perfecta, con su rostro recién lavado lucía resplandeciente.

Vestía los mismos vaqueros que el día anterior pero llevaba puesta una camisa de hombre, seguramente de Mitsumasa, remangada y metida por sus vaqueros. Tenía un estilo y elegancia natural que le permitía lucir cualquier prenda como si fuera de alta costura. En el fondo entendía que Seiya hubiera acabado rindiéndose a sus encantos, Saori era especial. Un mujer no sólo bella, algo evidente, era inteligente, cándida y divertida, tenía un carisma especial, conseguía, sin esfuerzo, que todo girara a su alrededor. Pero ello no parecía ser evidente para ella, ahí estaba su verdadero encanto, pues se mantenía humilde y afectuosa con todos. ¿Quién les iba a decir a ellos que la niña del carácter del demonio acabara convirtiéndose en aquella mujer?

\- ¿Quieres un café? - le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la alacena a por tazas.

\- No gracias, ya tengo. - Alzó su taza.

Un ruido en el pasillo les alertó de la presencia del castaño. Seiya entró legañoso y con marcas de almohada en la cara, llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior. Su estampa era claramente diferente.

\- Buenos días - se anunció con un gran bostezo.

\- Buenos días - le respondieron Saori y Hyoga, si bien la primera con un pequeño hilo de voz. Hyoga dejó la prensa sobre la mesa y cogió su taza de café expectante pues sentía curiosidad ante la escena que se presentaba ante él.

Mientras Seiya se lanzaba a coger un bollo presa de su habitual gula, ella estaba centrada en preparar el café, incluso a Hyoga le pareció percibir que se ponía algo tensa con la cercanía de Seiya. Sin embargo, la complicidad entre ambos se hacía evidente en cada movimiento. Aún con el bollo en la boca su hermano se acercó a la joven y en con un susurro le preguntó " _¿te ayudo?_ " a lo que ella negó con la cabeza. Seiya se sentó junto a su hermano y cogió en periódico comenzando a desmembrarlo. Saori dejó una taza junto a él. El castaño, sin levantar la vista del periódico, la acercó a su nariz para disfrutar de su aroma, pero antes de que pudiera darle un trago ella le frenó apartándola de su boca con suavidad.

\- Espera... impaciente. - Echó un ligero chorro de leche, un terrón de azúcar y colocó una cucharilla en su taza. Seiya la sonreía, era evidente que estaba encantado con sus cuidados.

Cuando Saori se sentó a la mesa Seiya le pasó una parte del periódico que esmeradamente había dividido y eligió un bollo con pepitas de chocolate que colocó en una servilleta a su lado. " _Gracias_ ".

Hyoga, que había observado su particular coreografía, no daba crédito, ¡hacía dos días querían matarse!

%%%%%%%%%%%%

-¡Que eres mi qué? - una encolerizada Esmeralda se dirigía como un miura hacia Ikki - ¡Tú novia dices! ¿Tendrás valor?

La tenía frente a frente, clavando su enfado en sus ojos azules. Se mantuvo callado, a pesar de ser un tipo duro que había vivido una "intensa" vida, con ella simplemente no podía... ella tumbaba todas sus barreras.

\- Un novio no te espía, no te abandona. - Golpeaba su pecho con cada reproche. - ¡Un novio se queda a tu lado, pelea por ti y no le importa nada salvo tu felicidad! - Las lágrimas brotaron ante su rabia. Ikki la abrazó contra su pecho. - ¡Suéltame! - Él la agarraba más fuerte. - ¡Te odio por alejarme de ti!

Sus últimas palabras hicieron mella en él, se arrodilló ante la joven abrazándose a su cintura.

\- Lo siento Esmeralda - lloraba - nunca quise hacerte daño. Sólo buscaba protegerte de él.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? - La rubia se arrodilló para quedar a su altura y sujetarle el rostro para que la mirara. - Él te teme. Sabe que eres más fuerte que él. ¡Es a tu lado dónde estaría más protegida!

El joven de pelo azul oscuro no pudo contenerse más y la besó. Tenía razón y en el fondo lo sabía. Había sido un cobarde dejándose llevar por sus miedos. No quería enfrentarse a él, no quería enfrentarse a nadie porque temía a aquello en lo que podía convertirse, su parte oscura le aterraba. Pero estar lejos de ella le estaba destrozando por dentro.

\- Ya nunca me separaré de ti, lo prometo. - Cogió a la muchacha en sus brazos y la llevó dentro de la casa dispuesto a cumplir su promesa.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Hyoga y Seiya preparaban sus motos para salir a la ciudad.

\- Puedo acercarla yo Seiya. - Propuso el rubio.

\- No vamos a Tokio Hyoga.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Tranquilo, pienso mantener mi promesa, te lo juro. Pero dame una tregua por hoy, por favor. - La intensidad de su ruego se reflejaba en el brillo de sus ojos. El rubio se limitó a virar su mirada al cielo y soltar un suspiro.

\- De acuerdo, pero sólo hoy. Despídeme de ella. - Montó en su moto y se marchó.

Al rato Saori salió de la casa.

\- ¿Hyoga?

\- Acaba de salir hacia Tokio. - Le acercó el casco de la moto.

\- Y... entonces... - la joven se puso algo nerviosa, por fin estaban solos. - ¿Dónde vamos?

\- Eso es una sorpresa, no sea impaciente señorita. - Cogió sus manos para que se abrazara a su cintura. - Agárrate fuerte.

%%%%%%%%%%%

\- ¿Qué es este sitio Seiya?

\- No me puedo creer que nunca hayas estado aquí. - Rió el caballero - Estamos en la ciudad de Nikko, siempre me ha parecido una maravilla de belleza natural. - Saori miraba a su alrededor con la inocencia y asombro propio de un niño. - Pero en concreto esto es el Templo de Toshogu. ¿Te apetecer perderte por aquí como un par de turistas más? - Saori asintió emocionada, nada le apetecía más que sentirse "normal" a su lado.

Seiya rodeó sus hombros con su brazo invitándola a avanzar, en gesto de protección y en cierto modo de propiedad, desde que habían aparcado notaba como las miradas de los hombres del lugar no paraban de seguirla. Atravesaron así el Tori, un magnifico arco de entrada que en esos templos marca la frontera entre lo profano y lo sagrado. Pasearon por el templo dejándose llevar por la magia y el misticismo del grandioso lugar que se presentaba ante ellos. Seiya le contaba los secretos y leyendas sobre el Templo, mientras Saori le hablaba de la arquitectura del lugar que la estaba fascinando. Reían y disfrutaban de su compañía sin preocuparse por nada más.

\- Seiya - Saori se encontraba parada ante una curiosa escultura. - ¿Qué significan exactamente estos tres simpáticos monos?

El castaño se acercó abrazándola por la espalda.

\- Aquel que se tapa los ojos es Mizaru, su nombre significa "no veo", el que se tapa los oídos Kikazaru, "no oigo", y el que se tapa la boca Iwazaru, "no hablo". Según leí en su día, las figuras tienen dos interpretaciones. Hay quienes consideran que quieren decirnos que debemos negarnos a escuchar, ver y decir maldades, sin duda alguna, es una sabia visión de la realidad porque sólo de esta manera podremos encontrar la paz interior y la paz con los demás, ¡algo imprescindible para que seamos felices unos con otros! ¿no crees? - Saori asintió con un gesto, apurando más su abrazo a su cintura.

\- Y ¿cuál es la otra interpretación?

\- La otra interpretación supone que los tres animales representan la evasión del miedo absoluto: no ver, no escuchar, no decir. A mí me gusta más la primera, yo no tengo miedo a nada. - Rió.

\- Sin duda te hacen pensar en cómo vives la vida y qué es lo mejor que puedes hacer - Saori dejó escapar una melancólica sonrisa. Aquella simple historia la revolvió por dentro. Todo lo que estaban pasando la aterraba de alguna manera, como los monos quería esconderse del mundo. Envidiaba a Seiya y su determinación frente al miedo.

Se giró para quedar frente a Seiya, sujetándose a su cuello.

\- Vayamos a un sitio más tranquilo. - Le abrazó, en sus brazos era en los pocos sitios donde el miedo no llegaba a atraparla.

\- Me parece una fantástica idea - le susurró al oído a la muchacha - aquí no está bien visto que te bese.

%%%%%%%%%%%

June se veía preciosa en ese vestido azul, se arrepentía de no habérselo dicho según la vio pero los nervios le traicionaron. Eso y ver que sus ojos conservaban esa rojez de quien ha llorado hasta agotar sus lágrimas. Se sentía culpable por ello.

Al final fueron al parque de atracciones, disfrutaron de los puestos de tiro al blanco donde Shun consiguió un enorme peluche de un oso verde para June y ella le ganó otro más pequeño de un Husky, era el que él había querido. Lo cierto es que la joven no era tan patosa, quizás lo de la otra noche fuera sólo casualidad.

Cogieron unos helados y se sentaron a un banco apartado a descansar y disfrutarlos.

\- Oye June, no te lo he dicho antes pero estás muy guapa sin bata.

\- ¿Cómo? - la joven le miró sorprendida por su comentario.

\- Quiero... quiero decir, que estás muy guapa con ese vestido. - Sus nervios le habían traicionado, estaba claro que, si no era por uno, era por el otro, pero sus citas nunca eran normales.

\- Gracias Shun. - Su dulce sonrisa le tenía embobado. - Y, gracias por invitarme. - La joven bajó la mirada avergonzada. - Creí que no tendrías ganas de verme después de lo del otro día.

\- Yo siempre tengo ganas de verte June. - Se sonrojó también el pequeño Kido.

Ella se giró y ante la sorpresa del joven le dio un beso en la mejilla.

%%%%%%%%%%%

Su siguiente parada fue el Puente Shinkyo, era un imponente puente lacado en rojo que bajo su forma de arco coronaba el río Daiya. Todo el paisaje que rodeaba el puente parecía sacado de una antigua leyenda japonesa, los árboles, la cascada del fondo, los pájaros y su canto, era simplemente perfecto.

Compraron algo de comida en el pueblo y una manta donde se aposentaron a comer algo mientras disfrutaban del idílico paisaje.

Cuando terminaron de comer ambos se acomodaron a descansar bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano desde el que se veía el puente. Seiya, con el estómago lleno, se había tumbado con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Saori quien jugueteaba con su cabello entre los dedos.

\- Me resulta curioso que desconocieras este lugar Saori. - Seiya sorprendió a la muchacha, pues parecía dormido al tener los ojos cerrados.

\- No entiendo porqué.

\- Pensé que con el "viejo" no había un sólo lugar del mundo que no conocieras.

No supo Seiya el efecto que sus palabras habían tenido en la joven hasta que una lágrima calló sobre su rostro. Se levantó, quedando frente a ella que mantenía la mirada baja.

\- ¿Qué ocurre princesa? ¿Dije algo inadecuado?

\- No, Seiya, no es culpa tuya, sólo has abierto una pequeña caja de Pandora.

Saori se levantó y se dirigió al puente, apoyándose en su barandilla observando el río fluir. Seiya tardó un poco en ocupar un lugar a su lado, consideró apropiado darle tiempo. Con la mirada fija en el cristalino fluido que hábil acariciaba las rocas que osaban frenar su avance, la muchacha comenzó a sincerarse.

\- Siempre he soñado con viajar y descubrir el mundo. Sentirme totalmente libre, sólo mi mochila y yo. Pero siempre supe que no era posible, no se me permitía tener esa clase de sueños. Vosotros no fuisteis los únicos que se sintieron atrapados bajo el apellido Kido Seiya. Yo nunca pedí esta vida, tampoco quise ser un obstáculo entre él y vosotros y, a veces, me sentí así. No puedo reprocharle nada, no me malinterpretes, él me dio todo, sobre todo el cariño de una familia que no estaba destinada a tener. ¿Sabes que nunca supe quienes fueron mis padres? Aunque, si te soy sincera, hace tiempo que dejó de importarme. Mi familia sois vosotros. - La joven cogió la mano del muchacho enlazando sus dedos. - Aunque te cueste creerlo, en el fondo y a pesar de los severos castigos, siempre os envidié, al menos vosotros teníais una excusa para huir. No me gusta esa vida que diseñaron para mí Seiya, nunca me gustó. Ni los viajes de trabajo, ni los eventos, los lujos, en el fondo todo era un escenario de papel maché en el que siempre me he sentido una intrusa. Aprendí todo lo necesario para sobrevivir pero nunca fue mi lugar. A pesar de todo, no puedo culparle por nada, él me dio todo su amor, hizo todo por mi bien y se lo debo, le debo todo, aunque me sienta como un pájaro enjaulado a veces.

Tras un breve silencio de ambos Seiya se atrevió a intervenir, no podía quedarse callado, sentía que ella estaba equivocada, que podía hacer lo que quisiera y nada importaría, al fin y al cabo su vida era de ella y de nadie más.

\- Saori, no deberías condicionar tu vida a un sentimiento de responsabilidad así. En el fondo creo que ni siquiera él lo querría. Sólo tienes que echarle valor nadie te impedirá vivir tu propia vida, así que, piénsalo ¿qué es lo que tú quieres Saori?

\- No sé si lo sé. Muchas veces he pensado en cumplir mi sueño y desaparecer, recorrer el mundo como una anónima más. Pero temo que no me es posible, tarde o temprano mi herencia me encontraría. Igual sufro síndrome de Estocolmo de mi propia vida.

Seiya la abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía culpable por todos sus reproches a la joven. Su confesión le mostró a una mujer que también sufrió por el particular yugo de su apellido, se sentía extrañamente más cercano a ella.

\- Nadie puede decidir sobre la vida de nadie Saori, ni siquiera él y su poder eran capaces de semejante hazaña. Ahora eres libre de decidir sobre tu vida. Nunca olvides eso. - La besó en la frente.

\- Seiya... yo... - Sus penetrantes ojos avellana la hipnotizaban. - Solo quiero que este día no acabe nunca, contigo me siento yo misma. Quédate a mi lado.

\- Saori... yo... ya no puedo imaginar mi vida si no es a tú lado.

El joven se acercó lentamente a sus labios que piadosos rogaban por su redención en los de él. Este beso fue muy diferente a otros, quizás menos pasional, pero más profundo y sincero, era un beso liberado, un beso dado con el corazón de dos almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse.

%%%%%%%%%%

Cada vez que lo encontraba así algo se rompía en su interior. Apenas podía respirar de la paliza que le habían propinado.

Cuando decidió acompañarle en su empresa buscaba redimirse de sus pecados, de su traición. Pero desde que todo pasó, desde que aquel hombre apareció, se dio cuenta que no era posible, volvía a verse inmiscuida en el mundo oscuro del que quería huir, quizás ese era su destino. Él la había protegido, no le gustaba mezclarla con ese asunto, pero protegiéndole se sentía mejor, al fin y al cabo ¿qué haría sin ella? ¿a dónde acudiría en momentos como aquél?

(continuará...)%%%%%%%%%%

 ** _La frase del título está reconocida a San Agustín, expresa que quien ama auténticamente puede actuar tranquilo, a nadie hará daño porque se conducirá según el amor verdadero, que es noble, honesto y bueno._**

 ** _Disculpad la demora chicas, prometido al menos uno por semana y quién sabe si alguna que otra sorpresa... jejejej_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_CAP.12.- SERVA ME, SERVABO TE (1º parte)_**

 ** _(Sálvame y te salvaré)_**

La enorme aldaba de la entrada tenía forma de un carnero blanco perfectamente tallado en marfil. Saori dudó un poco antes de golpearlo, su realismo le daba demasiada impresión.

En menos de 5 minutos la puerta se abrió ante ellos ofreciéndoles entrar, un extenso hall bordeado por columnas romanas y mínima decoración, todo él en tonos piedra clara.

\- Acompáñenme por aquí, por favor. – Expresó con un educado ademán el extraño mayordomo que les aguardaba tras la puerta. Les condujo a través de la imponente estancia y extensos pasillos hasta un pequeño salón bordeado por una interminable biblioteca y donde se había servido té con pastas de canela en una pequeña mesa de cristal perfectamente ubicada en el centro de la habitación. – Esperen aquí por favor, avisaré al Señor de que han llegado sus invitados.

Mientras Shiryu controlaba a un hambriento Seiya que quería servirse unas pastas, Hyoga y Shun se acomodaban cerca de la ventana admirando las hermosas vistas al jardín. Saori, por su parte, guiada por su curiosidad recorría las paredes del salón observando los libros. Se paró frente a una antigua edición de " _Alicia en el país de la maravillas_ " encuadernada en piel y con bordes plateados, la tapa contenía una ilustración clásica del propio Lewis, era claramente una maravilla de ejemplar.

\- Muy buena elección Señorita Kido, sin lugar a dudas es una de las joyas de mi colección. – El líder de industrias Carnero apareció a su lado casi mágicamente gracias a una falsa puerta que, cubierta de libros como si fuera una estantería más, pasó desapercibida para la joven en su recorrido.

\- Es un libro que siempre me fascinó de pequeña por su fantasía y de mayor por su simbología. – Saori le sonrió mientras colocaba la obra de nuevo en su lugar. Mu le agradaba, siempre le pareció un buen hombre, con envidiable cultura y un ecuánime juicio.

\- También es una crítica social a la sociedad de la época y sus exagerados formalismos. Aunque es una crítica extensible también a la actual ¿no crees? – Ella se limitó a sonreírle a modo de asentimiento mientras el mayor le ofreció cortés su brazo para que le acompañara donde se encontraban el resto de chicos quienes, hasta ese momento, no se habían percatado de su presencia.- Es un placer volver a verla, aunque me temo que no me trae buenas noticias. – Efectivamente, así era.

Mu era un hombre de peculiar ascendencia pues sus raíces venían de una raza ya prácticamente extinta que había sobrevivido gracias al mestizaje, de alta estatura, su piel clara y cabellos de un lila claro eran rasgos propios de un albino, sino fuera por sus ojos verdes oscuros, que le daban un particular atractivo, fácilmente podría confundirse con uno. Aunque de apariencia frágil, se posicionaba siempre como uno de los consejeros de mayor valía para la familia Kido por sus conocimientos y buen criterio. Saga le tenía por un hombre de buen juicio, aguda inteligencia e infinitos conocimientos, por ello, siempre se mantenía alerta ante él. Sin duda alguna, si necesitaban un aliado, debía de ser Mu.

\- Así que, según me cuentan, la empresa en la que siempre he creído y confiado, la empresa del Señor Kido, hace tiempo que viene siendo gestionada, al parecer, fraudulentamente por nuestro amigo Saga. Todos asintieron mientras él, con naturalidad acercó el plato de pastas hacia Seiya, quién, con ansia y vergüenza por partes iguales, miraba de reojo la última que quedaba. – Saga, quien no sólo se ha valido de la enfermedad de Mitsumasa, sino que, también, veo se aprovechó de su ingenuidad, Señorita Kido, para vincularnos a todos en un asunto bastante turbio, por lo que se deduce de su explicación, a nosotros a través de la empresa y a ustedes con su patrimonio. – Saori se azoró ante su comentario, para ella más que ingenuidad fue irresponsabilidad.

\- Exactamente. – Seiya aún tenía la boca llena de comida cuando hablo, lo que hizo que Hyoga pusiera los ojos en blanco por su falta de educación. – Sin embargo, sabemos que existe un derecho de veto por parte del Consejo a cualquier contrato firmado por el administrador de la empresa. Es por ello que estamos aquí, para recabar su apoyo y conseguir su veto. Creemos que es nuestra única salida de este entuerto.

El regente de la casa del carnero blanco se mantuvo pensativo por un tiempo que se hizo un poco excesivo para los muchachos.

-Siempre he tenido respeto y confianza en Mitsumasa y nunca dudé en su elección de Saga como hombre de confianza. Sin embargo, he de reconocer que hace tiempo que no parece el mismo. No les engañaré, algo me olía sobre sus negocios, pero jamás pensé que llegara a mezclarse con la gente de Neptuno y, menos aún, que llegara a mezclarnos a todos nosotros. – Abandonó su asiento, continuando su discurso de pie frente a la ventana. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos del elegante traje de lino claro con una pose que denotaba su seguridad. – Les apoyaré en su empresa, aunque me temo que obtener ese veto es algo mucho más complicado de lo que esperan, nunca antes se ha conseguido. ¿Ustedes conocen bien los pormenores que deben cumplirse para que el veto sea posible?

Todos los reunidos miraron a Seiya quien se limitó a levantar los hombros en gesto de desconocimiento.

\- El derecho de veto debe ejercerse al menos 3 meses antes de que finalice el plazo para cumplir el contrato. Vais con el tiempo justo ¿cierto? – Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien de los hermanos, efectivamente, apenar contaban con con 15 días para comenzar la cuenta atrás de los últimos 3 meses del contrato. - Una vez soliciten el ejercicio del derecho de veto tendrán doce días para obtener el apoyo de los miembros del Consejo, transcurridos los cuales se celebrará la reunión del Consejo y votaremos.

Hubo un silencio, aquellas palabras no eran más que un nuevo obstáculo que solventar.

\- Lo lograremos, sé que podremos. – Saori se alzó firme, sabía que en esos momentos la seguridad y la confianza eran imprescindibles para que sus ánimos no decayeran.

\- Si, no es imposible. – Añadió Mu. – Pero tú debes mantenerte al margen.

\- ¡Como? – La sorpresa fue común para todos.

\- Saori, el Consejo no confía en ti, no te ve como una líder. Además tú firma está en ese contrato. – Cambió su mirada dirigiéndose hacia los hermanos. – Sois vosotros los que deberéis alzaros como dignos herederos y demostrar que el Consejo puede seguir confiando en los Kido para llevar la empresa.

-Eso no será problema. – Replicó un orgulloso Seiya. – Podemos hacerlo chicos, sólo tenemos que hacerles ver la verdad y que no pueden confiar en Saga. ¡Les convenceremos!

\- No siempre se tratará de eso. – Le interrumpió Mu. - No siempre tendréis que convencerles de su error, en ocasiones, sólo deberéis mostrarles que sois de su confianza. Recordad esto, porque así funcionan muchos de ellos. En cualquier caso, contareis con mi apoyo en todo momento. De hecho, yo mismo convocaré hoy mismo oficialmente el veto para que en doce días nos reunamos los miembros del Consejo. Les recomiendo que comiencen por Aldebarán, él es uno de los que os he comentado, si ganáis su respeto tendréis su confianza y voto.

%%%%%%%%%%

Estaban despidiéndose de Mu cuando una vocería en la entrada llamó su atención. " _No puede pasar, el señor está reunido" "Me da igual, soy su hijo, soy lo más importante para él. ¡Eres un pesado!"_

Vestido con su uniforme escolar el joven pelirrojo, de actitud alegre y vivaz entró de golpe en la estancia.

-¡Papá, papá!- Frenó su avance en seco al ver quien estaba entre los invitados de su padre.

\- ¡Kiki? – Saori no se podía creer que su pequeño amigo, al que siempre había considerado un ratero, no era otro que el hijo de Mu. Por suerte, su grito fue tal que nadie se percató del codazo de Hyoga que frenó a un impetuoso Seiya que estuvo a punto, también, de descubrirse al ver al pequeño.

\- ¿Se conocen? – preguntó desconcertado Mu.

\- Si… bueno. – El pequeño hacker se vio en la necesidad de idear una salida digna ante aquello.- Nos conocimos un día que me acerqué a buscarte a Kido Enterprises. - Buscó suplicante la complicidad de Saori quien, consciente de su gesto, corroboró su historia.

\- Pero tú nunca has ido a buscarme… - Mu no acabada de convencerse.

\- Bueno, eso tiene una explicación. – Saori interrumpió su divagación, bajo la atenta mirada de todos, especialmente de Kiki. – Yo tuve la culpa de que nunca os encontrarais porque él se quedó ayudándome con un problema en el ordenador de a bordo de mi coche. ¿Sabe usted que tiene un hijo muy hábil con la informática y las tecnologías?

\- Demasiado hábil a veces… – Murmuró lanzando una mirada de desaprobación al pequeño que demandaba perdón bajo una inocente sonrisa. Sabía que después tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

Tras el incidente con el pequeño pelirrojo, y mientras se dirigían hacia la salida, Mu retuvo un instante a Shiryu apartándolo del grupo.

\- Perdona por la pregunta pero ¿acaso tú no eres el aprendiz del viejo maestro chino de los 5 picos?

-Si… - contestó Shiryu receloso - ¿De qué conoce usted a mi maestro?

\- Fue hace tanto tiempo que veo no lo recuerdas. Mi padre y yo fuimos a visitar a tu maestro hace muchos años a China. Él nos contó que tenía un nuevo aprendiz. Nos conocimos cuando le acompañamos a su cabaña, estabas con una joven morena muy guapa. – El gesto de Shiryu al oír su explicación le dejó claro que efectivamente era él, el aprendiz del viejo maestro.

Shiryu no podía creer lo que oía, aquel joven era el hijo de Shion, el amigo de su maestro cuya visita sirvió de excusa para que Shunrei y él dieran un paso adelante.

-El viejo Dohko, hermano del viejo maestro, es uno de los miembros más longevos del Consejo, quizás no es mala idea que seas tú quien hable con él. – Shiryu asintió agradeciéndole su consejo. No sabía hasta que punto, al fin y al cabo Dohko y él eran socios y buenos amigos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

El pequeño pelirrojo no dejaba de observar a Seiya que junto con el resto esperaba a Shiryu en el hall de la entrada.

-Chaval – su curiosidad finalmente le pudo. - ¿pasa algo?

Kiki se sobresalto con la actitud tan directa de Seiya, pero no se amedrentó con ello, al fin y al cabo él también era directo, le gustaba la gente así.

-Me preguntaba si nos habíamos visto antes. – Y con esa frase clavó su mirada inquisitiva en el castaño. Le escudriñaba del mismo modo en que aquella noche le analizó en casa de Saori bajo su alter ego. En el momento en que el pequeño puso sus manos sobre sus ojos, como si fueran una máscara, el mayor se apartó con brusquedad.

\- ¡Qué haces? No, no nos conocemos, tranquilo, estoy seguro que me acordaría de ti.

\- ¡Kiki, ven aquí a mi lado para que despidamos a nuestros invitados! – Salvado por la campana, pensó Seiya, agradeciendo a Mu y a Shiryu su aparición. Aún así el pelirrojo no le quitaba la vista de encima, para su fortuna Saori no parecía haberse dado cuenta de nada, pues Shun la tenía ocupada contándole su cita con June.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Una vez los muchachos Kido salieron de la mansión, Mu apoyó la mano en el hombro de Kiki.

\- Fuiste muy imprudente Kiki, ella podría haberse dado cuenta de todo ¿ahora entiendes por qué te insisto tanto en que te comportes?

\- Lo sé papá, te prometo que tendré más cuidado en adelante. Por suerte salió todo bien ¿no? Ni siquiera se dio cuenta, soy un actor excepcional. – Sonrió flamante.

Mu dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, en el fondo el pequeño Kiki tenía razón, pero un extraño presentimiento le abordó, aquel momento tan temido por todos estaba más cerca de lo que pensaban, tarde o temprano ella sabría la verdad.

Convencerles para que Saori no interviniera con el resto del Consejo había sido una excelente idea, así se aseguraría de que Aioros no acabara desmoronándose y contándolo todo, les estaba costando mucho contenerle, su predilección por la pequeña Kido era más que obvia. Tampoco le culpaba, al fin y al cabo, su familia era la que más perjudicada había salido con lo sucedido.

%%%%%%%%%%

Después de un largo e intenso día llegar a casa y quitarse los zapatos era lo único que quería. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tumbándose cual larga era con los pies sobre el reposacabezas. Sacó la nota que discretamente Seiya había deslizado en el bolsillo de su americana para volver a leerla, no se cansaba de hacerlo, se sentía como una quinceañera con todo aquello:

" _Creo que me has mal acostumbrado, llevo echándote de menos desde que nos despedimos anoche frente a tu casa. Estoy deseando que esto acabe. Tuyo, S."_

Apretó la nota fuerte contra su pecho mientras cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar hasta el momento de su último encuentro. Pasar el día con él en Nikko fue maravilloso, pero despedirse y saber que durante un tiempo tendrían que estar separados, le generaba una angustia de la que no podía deshacerse. Al menos esa nota calmaba sus nervios pues se daba cuenta que eran sentimientos compartidos.

\- Espero que te hayas portado bien en mi ausencia.

No podía creer que fuera su voz la que oía. Por fin había dado señales de vida, la emoción del momento pudo con cualquier clase de vergüenza; se levantó del sofá de un brinco y corrió a abrazarle. El Pegaso apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, la joven se había lanzado a sus brazos apretándole con fuerza.

\- Me tenías tan preocupada… pensé que volviste a empeorar, tenía tanto miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo. ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Ocupado con otros asuntos, disculpa no haberte avisado antes, creí que sería lo mejor. – Saori le soltó de su abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué creíste que sería lo mejor?

-Me han estado siguiendo a raíz de nuestra visita a tu empresa. – Mintió. – No quería ponerte en peligro, de hecho me he arriesgado mucho viniendo hasta aquí hoy, pero quería despedirme en persona.

-¿Despedirte? No entiendo nada Pegaso. – El joven dio gracias de llevar su máscara, pues sus ojos eran fiel reflejo del dolor que le causaba ver la angustia y tristeza que expresaba la mirada de Saori. – Yo no quiero despedirme de ti…- bajó la mirada – eres importante para mí.

Seiya se sobresaltó por las palabras de la joven. Por un lado, le agradaba que ella le tuviera cariño pero, por otro, sentía… ¿celos? ¿Acaso sentía celos de sí mismo? Pero claro, ella no conocía quién era, así que su reacción tenía cierta lógica, le estaba diciendo a otro hombre que era importante para ella, la veía dolida y triste, incluso, ¿más que en su despedida o eran imaginaciones suyas?

\- Es lo más prudente Saori, las personas implicadas en todo esto son peligrosas. La mejor manera de protegerte es alejándome de ti. – A pesar de todo se conmovió al ver el dolor de la joven. – Te prometo que no será un adiós, que será tan sólo un hasta luego. – No pudo evitar acariciar su rostro al ver una lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

\- Últimamente no paro de oír eso. – Pegaso sabía que se refería a él, a su otro "él" mejor dicho y se sintió mal, quizás ese era el auténtico origen su pesar, ya era la segunda vez que se veían obligados a alejarse. – Lo entiendo, no te preocupes. Prométeme que tendrás cuidado.

\- Lo prometo. – La sonrió. – Sólo una cosa más. – Sacó de su bolsillo un lazo rojo que acababa con un pequeño cascabel con forma de Pegaso. – Si algún día pasa algo realmente malo y te ves en peligro, cuélgalo en tu ventana. Siempre estaré para ayudarte Saori, no lo olvides.

La joven le abrazó por última vez, se sentía contenta de verle de nuevo y saber que estaba bien, pero al mismo tiempo una profunda tristeza se apoderaba de ella. Pegaso se había ganado su confianza con el tiempo, lo consideraba un verdadero amigo y, por su culpa, él también estaba en dificultades, también tendría que alejarse.

Cuando el encapuchado se disponía a salir por la misma ventana por la que había aparecido ella no pudo evitar preguntarle una última cosa.

\- Pegaso ¿fuiste tú verdad?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Fuiste tú el que la otra noche nos ayudó en las vías del tren. – El joven se limitó a lanzarla una sonrisa cómplice.

\- Cuídate hasta que esto acabe y procura no meterte en líos Saori, nos veremos pronto. – Saltó fuera de la ventana.

Saori se quedó un rato mirando hacia el vacío que dejó al irse. Su cabeza y su vientre no paraban de darle vueltas, habían sido demasiadas emociones y demasiados sentimientos encontrados en pocos días.

%%%%%%%%

Cuando Pegaso alcanzó la azotea del edificio de Saori algo le alertó, no estaba sólo.

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Pegaso. – Kiki le esperaba sentado en un murete a su derecha.

\- Cierto. – Se acercó hasta él manteniendo la calma, aunque temía el motivo de aquella visita. - ¿Todo bien por la red?

\- Veo que no pillas la ironía, así que será mejor que nos dejemos de rodeos. – Pagaso paró su avance en seco ante su comentario, el pequeño era valiente y directo, no se lo podía negar nadie. – Sé quién eres, eres Seiya Kido.

La vehemencia con la que lanzó su acusación no permitía cuestionarle nada. Seiya sabía que daba igual lo que dijera, Kiki sabía la verdad. Si quería solucionar la situación creada tenía que ser haciéndolo su aliado antes que su enemigo. Decidió mantener silencio y otorgarle con su gesto la confirmación que esperaba.

\- La estás engañando. – El pelirrojo tiraba a dar.

\- Tú también lo has hecho. – Si quería jugar estaba dispuesto a ello.

\- Pero yo lo hice para protegerla. – Le replicó el niño.

\- ¿Acaso crees que yo no? – Seiya apagó su distorsionador de voz, y se quitó su máscara. Quería que el joven le mirara a los ojos y le escuchara, sólo así confiaría en él. - Nunca pensé que me encontraría con ella esa noche en el edificio Kido, si lo hubiera sabido te prometo que hubiera elegido otra noche. Saori es muy importante para mí, si le pasara algo nunca me lo perdonaría. Por eso hoy vine a despedirme de ella como Pegaso, es la mejor manera de mantenerla a salvo. Le he mentido, sí; pero créeme que más me duele a mi todo esto. Sé que tú me entiendes Kiki, para ti ella también es especial.

El pelirrojo le atendía pensativo.

-Creo que te equivocas mintiéndola, ella lo hubiera entendido, pero ahora también dudo de si es el momento idóneo para decirla la verdad.- Algo en su actitud cambió, ya no estaba alerta, más bien al contrario, desprendía cierta complicidad. – En el fondo sabía que no eras malo – saltó del murete pasando a su lado - pero entiéndeme, tenía que comprobarlo. – Kiki abandonó la azotea por las escaleras de incendios.

Seiya sonrió, había ganado un aliado.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Estiró su mano buscándola a su lado, buscando su calor. No estaba. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se alzó en la cama, una sensación de ahogo le invadía. Entonces oyó la campana del microondas y su mundo volvió a la normalidad.

Abrió el tercer cajón de la cómoda con la esperanza de encontrarlos allí. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al ver sus pantalones de pijama perfectamente doblados y en "su sitio". Se los puso y fue a buscarla a la cocina.

Esmeralda se sobresaltó un poco al notar su abrazo por su espalda, pero su calor era tan agradable que se dejó envolver por él y por sus brazos. Ikki había encontrado sus viejos pantalones de pijama, era lo único que llevaba puesto.

\- Buenos días. –Le susurró al oído. – Huele de maravilla. – Quiso decirle que el que olía de maravilla era él y llevarle hasta su cama nuevamente, cada gesto suyo tenía el poder de despertar sus instintos más primarios.

\- Buenos días dormilón. – Giró levemente su cuello para besarle. – Siéntate y déjame ser buena anfitriona. Aunque mejor antes ponte una camiseta anda. No niego que te prefiero así sin camiseta, pero guardemos al menos las formas en el desayuno. – Esmeralda le lanzó una pícara mirada, ciertamente la noche anterior habían perdido las formas dejándose llevar en todos los sentidos.

\- Como desees, aunque la opción de desayunar ambos sin ropa, tampoco deberías descartarla tan pronto. – Salió en busca de algo que ponerse mientras ella reía su comentario.

Esmeralda había cortado algo de fruta y preparado café y tostadas. Ambos desayunaban sin parar de mirarse a los ojos. Después de tanto tiempo, de tantos miedos, por fin volvían a tenerse el uno al otro.

Los pensamiento de Ikki le llevaron a aquél día en el que se cruzaron por primera vez.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _Ikki esperaba a Guilty en la barra del antro propiedad del primero. Guilty gustaba de reunirse allí, la corona de sus negocios, el club de striptease, desde que lo inauguró se autodenominaba "magnate del espectáculo"._

 _La noche anterior Ikki había tenido mala suerte en los caballos y no podría devolverle su deuda a tiempo, seguramente le pediría más intereses, aunque eso sería con suerte, lo que en el fondo temía era que no tolerara una nueva excusa._

 _Cuando ella hizo su aparición en el local lo iluminó todo con su presencia. Ikki no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, un ángel había aparecido en aquel infierno._

 _Ella se sentó en la barra junto a él. También se había percatado de su presencia y se había visto atraída por él; sin embargo, sus formas fueron mucho menos evidentes. Ikki consciente de que había sido descubierto se giró perdiéndose en el fondo de su copa._

 _\- Ponme un zumo de tomate, por favor. – Su voz era dulce._

 _Para la desgracia de la chica, Ikki no fue el único en percatarse de su presencia en el local. Dos irlandeses ebrios como cubas que jugaban a los dardos al otro lado de la barra consideraron que su presencia allí era la oportunidad perfecta en mejorar su noche._

 _\- Señorita, ¿qué le parece acompañarnos un rato y permitirnos disfrutar de su compañía? – Se atrevió a proponer el menos borracho de la pareja._

 _\- No, gracias._

 _\- Vamos… no seas tímida. – El otro, más envalentonado gracias al alcohol, decidió intervenir. – Te aseguro que lo pasaremos bien._

 _\- La Señorita ya les ha dicho claramente que no tiene interés. – El que Ikki ni siquiera levantara la vista de su vaso y su tono con aires de superioridad no fue del agrado de ninguno de los irlandeses._

 _\- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro japonesito. Ahora métete en tus asuntos si no quieres acabar lamentándolo. – Tras decir eso se dirigió nuevamente a Esmeralda. – Y tú deja de hacerte la estrecha, ¿o acaso crees que no sabemos qué tipo de mujeres frecuentan estos garitos? – Con su última pregunta la cogió del hombro obligándola a girarse y quedarse frente a él._

 _Antes de que pudiera verle venir Ikki le tenía agarrado del cuello y le había empotrado contra la pared. El irlandés le miraba asombrado de que un tipo así, que aunque fuerte era la mitad de él, tuviera tanta fuerza y rapidez._

 _-Te he dicho que la dejaras en paz. – Ikki ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos._

 _Al ser consciente de la situación el otro irlandés se lanzó a atacar a Ikki por la espalda. El mayor de los Kido, al percibir su movimiento, golpeó con la punta del pie el palo de billar que se apoyaba en la mesa a su lado, atrapádolo en el aire. En un rápido movimiento, y sin soltar el cuello del otro, golpeó con la parte más gruesa del palo a su atacante: primero en el brazo, sorprendiéndolo, luego en el estómago, doblándolo de dolor, para finalmente darle un golpe en el cuello que terminó por desestabilizarle y hacerle caer. Miró a su primer contrincante, que casi se había meado en los pantalones._

 _\- ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos tú y yo ahora?_

 _Unos aplausos al fondo del local llamaron la atención de todos. Era Guilty acompañado de sus fieles gorilas, los que se ocuparon de los dos molestos beodos mientras él pasaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Ikki invitándolo a acompañarle a su despacho._

 _\- Eres un pequeño cabroncete Ikki, nunca imaginé que fueras un hombre de acción a este nivel. Acompáñame y deja que te agradezca que hayas cuidado así de mi hija. – "¡mi hija?" pensó Ikki, no podía ser cierto que ese espécimen fuera el padre de aquella increíble mujer._

 _Ikki aprovechó lo sucedido para alcanzar un trato con Guilty, el "magnate parecía realmente emocionado y agradecido por defender a su hija. Sin embargo, con el tiempo Ikki descubriría que su emoción atendía a otras razones._

 _Cuando salió de su reunión con Guilty ella ya no estaba en el local. Un parte de él sintió cierta decepción por ello. Sin embargo, esa sensación le duró poco, ella estaba fuera, apoyada en su coche._

 _\- ¿Este es tu coche? – Ikki sólo pudo asentir. A la luz del sol era mucho más bonita, su pelo rubio brillaba, tenía la piel clara y aterciopelada. - Qué tal si me llevas a tomar un café a un sitio menos… bueno, cualquier sitio será mejor que este._

 _Ikki sonrió a su comentario y, todo lo caballeroso que pudo, se adelantó a abrirle la puerta del copiloto invitándola a pasar._

 ** _(Fin del Flashback)_**

-¿En qué piensas? – Esmeralda le hizo regresar a la realidad.

\- En que siempre me has parecido la mujer más hermosa del mundo. – Cogió su mano por encima de la mesa.

\- Y tú siempre has sido un exagerado. – Le sonrió. – Por cierto, tu hermano te ha llamado varias veces, a lo mejor es algo importante.

\- ¿Shun?

%%%%%%%%%%%

Shiryu y Seiya llegaron cerca del medio día a las instalaciones de Toro and Co. Tal y como les había sugerido Mu, intentarían ganarse la confianza de Aldebarán.

Las instalaciones de Toro and Co constituían el centro más completo y moderno de Japón para la preparación de deportistas de élite en disciplinas de lucha y gimnasia deportiva. Sobre todo estaban especializados en lucha libre y boxeo. El actual campeón del mundo en lucha libre era un patrocinado por la compañía, fue descubierto por el propio Aldebarán.

Shiryu y Seiya observaban a dos boxeadores que entrenaban en el ring del centro de la sala de entrenamiento.

\- Lo cierto es que el boxeo nunca llamó mi atención, la tradición, disciplina y majestuosidad de las artes marciales chinas siempre me ha atraído mucho más.- Comentó Shiryu mientras observaban a los boxeadores. – Pero he de reconocer que parece una disciplina exigente y tiene su punto.

\- ¡Venga ya Shiryu! – Le interrumpió un orgullosos Seiya. – Sabes que ninguno de esos dos nos durarían un asalto. Mucha fuerza bruta pero hace falta algo más para ser un auténtico luchador.

\- Creo que tu juicio es demasiado precipitado chaval. – La voz ronca y profunda de Aldebarán sorprendió a ambos hermanos. - ¿Acaso te atreves a insinuar que mis dos campeones – señaló a los boxeadores del cuadrilátero – pueden ser vencidos por un enclenque cómo tú?

El presidente de Toro and Co. era un hombre moreno tanto de tez como de cabello, gran altura y figura robusta, prácticamente una montaña humana, puro músculo. Comenzó como luchador pero pronto sus inquietudes y ambición le llevaron a montar su propio gimnasio, de ahí una cadena de gimnasios, hasta finalmente controlar la principal empresa japonesa en el entrenamiento de lucha de alto nivel. Los principales profesionales del sector salían de ahí.

\- Disculpe a mi hermano – señor Aldebarán – a veces no sabe cuando estar callado. . Shiryu lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia Seiya.

\- Tú no debes disculparte conmigo, ha sido él quien ha faltado a mi gente y con ello me ha faltado a mí. Me resulta curioso que Mu me hablara tan bien de vosotros cuando lo primero que habéis hecho es venir a insultarme a mi propia casa. Si no os importa, preferiría no reunirme con vosotros. – Les dio la espalda dispuesto a regresar por donde había llegado.

\- Señor Aldebarán, ruego me disculpe, no era mi intención faltarle al respeto ni a usted ni a su empresa. – Seiya se sentía abrumado, había sido un bocazas como siempre y tenía que arreglarlo.

\- Un poco tarde chaval. – Aldebarán siguió su camino.

\- Por favor Señor permítame enmendar mi error y ganarme su confianza – Seiya buscaba desesperado solucionar el problema que él solito había creado.

El enorme sujeto notó la sinceridad y súplica contenida en el tono del muchacho, le daría una oportunidad pero no se lo pondría nada fácil. Era un arrogante y estaba dispuesto a darle una lección.

-De acuerdo, te daré una oportunidad. Creo que el mejor castigo posible a tu desfachatez es que te comas tus palabras, demostrarte lo equivocado que estabas. Esta tarde pelearás contra uno de mis campeones, si aguantas 3 rondas, te prometo una segunda oportunidad.

\- Trato hecho.

Shiryu se llevó las manos a la cabeza, su hermano acababa de perder la suya.


	14. Chapter 14

**_CAP.13.- SERVA ME, SERVABO TE (2º parte)_**

 ** _(Sálvame y te salvaré)_**

Ya era tarde cuando el teléfono del despacho sonó. Se había quedado hasta tarde revisando papeles e intentando hallar una solución alternativa ¿quién querría hablar con ella a esas horas?

\- ¿Señorita Saori?- era de la centralita – Disculpe no encontré a nadie más y parecía importante.

\- No se preocupe, páseme la llamada. – Una musiquilla de ascensor la mantuvo a la espera escasos minutos. – Sí, soy yo. – Contestó a la voz al otro lado. - ¡Qué? ¿Pero qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? – La noticia la alteró. – Si, si, voy enseguida. Repítame la dirección por favor.

Arrancó el papel de su agenda en el que había anotado la dirección, cogió su bolso y salió corriendo del despacho.

%%%%%%%%%

Unas horas antes a esa llamada en las instalaciones de Toro and Co. Seiya se presentó a cumplir con su compromiso. Shiryu le había reprendido bastante por su bocaza y le había insistido en que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para solucionarlo. Él confiaba en sus capacidades de lucha pero aquella no era su disciplina, aún así, si algo le caracterizaba era su fuerza de voluntad.

Aldebarán estaba junto al _ring_ de boxeo, apoyado sobre la tarima del cuadrilátero gritaba instrucciones a los dos boxeadores que se batían en duelo. Un delgaducho y estirado asistente le advirtió de su presencia.

\- Veo que eres un hombre de palabra joven Kido. – Su monumental voz retumbó por toda la sala. Seiya se limitó a asentir, acercándose hasta apoyarse a su lado a los pies del _ring_. - ¿Cómo que has venido sólo?

\- Mi hermano tenía otras cosas que hacer, además, yo he provocado esto, yo debo solucionarlo, tal y como le prometí.

Una amplia risotada del empresario hizo saltar en su sitio a Seiya.

\- No se si eres realmente noble o un inconsciente. Sea lo que sea, veamos de lo que eres realmente capaz muchachito. – Se giró hacia su asistente. – Llévale a prepararse.

Media hora después Seiya regresó a la sala del cuadrilátero ataviado como un auténtico boxeador: vendajes, guantes de cuero, calzones rojos, bocado, cinturón soporte, casco, coquilla e incluso una bata con su apellido.

\- Todo un detalle lo de la bata Aldebarán, aunque hubiera preferido otro apodo. – Le advirtió Seiya mientras subía al cuadrilátero.

\- Eres como un dolor de muelas chaval ¿te lo han dicho alguna vez? – Golpeó su espalda soltando una de sus particulares y grotescas carcajadas. – Bueno no demoremos más esto, ciertamente tengo curiosidad por ver cómo te defiendes. Déjame presentarte a uno de mis campeones: el titán Cassios.

Al fondo de la sala apareció un auténtico gigante, mediría más de dos metros, sólo su espalda de ancho era más alta que Seiya. Vestía con bata y calzones negros como si de un estado profético se tratara y se presentara ante él su sepulturero. Llevaba una cresta blanca y sus ojos eran amarillentos, parecían los de una serpiente.

-¡Pero qué diablos!- Exclamó Seiya. - ¿Esto no iba en función del peso?.

\- Qué pasa chaval ¿te arrepientes? – La socarrona sonrisa de Aldebarán no hizo más que azuzar la voluntad del joven. No se amedrentaría ante ningún oponente fuera lo grande que fuera. El brillo de determinación en sus ojos llamó la atención del presidente de la empresa del Toro. – Recuerda que debes aguantar 3 asaltos.

\- Esperemos que tu chico los aguante también. – Si Shiryu hubiese estado ahí habría clamado al cielo ante su comentario.

La campana sonó y los dos contrincantes tomaron posiciones. Seiya estudiaba a su adversario. Estaba claro que su fuerza residía en su volumen y altura, si extendía los brazos casi abarcaba todo el cuadrilátero. Seiya a su lado parecía una hormiga, pero quizás esa voluminosa complexión sería también su punto débil, indudablemente él podría ser más rápido.

La mole de músculos se impacientó al ver la actitud cautelosa de su oponente y se lanzó contra él. Seiya le dribló e intentó escapar por su derecha pero el gigante le enganchó a medio camino empotrándole contra las cuerdas. Su fuerza era descomunal.

Cuando Cassios estaba a punto de encajarle un gancho derecho, Seiya lo esquivó, con la mala fortuna de que en su huida quedó atrapado entre la esquina del ring y su oponente. No era tan lento como esperaba. Una sucesión de golpes en su estómago casi le hacen perder el conocimiento, pero tenía que aguantar como fuera. Nuevamente su oponente cogió distancia para intentar golpearle con su gancho derecho, esta vez no pudo evitarlo, Seiya cayó al suelo cegado por el dolor.

No podía ser, no podía caer en ese primer asalto. Oía la voz de Aldebarán a su lado: " _Diez, nueve,…, ocho…"_. A su cabeza vinieron imágenes de sus hermanos y de Saori, no podía rendirse, no tan pronto, le demostraría a ese gorila de qué estaba hecho un auténtico luchador. Seiya se levantó cuando la cuenta iba por el número cuatro.

\- No tan rápido… - masculló entre dientes.

Aldebarán le miraba asombrado, ese chico acababa de recibir una paliza y aún así estaba dispuesto a continuar. Llegó a sentir lástima por él.

El primer _asalto_ había finalizado.

%%%%%%%%

Las oficinas de Virgin Records no eran el lugar que esperaban. Una compañía discográfica tan afamada debería hacer mayor ostentación de sus estrellas, del mundo de la música y el famoseo, con una decoración no carente de neones, modernidad, instrumentos musicales y todas aquellas excentricidades propias del mundillo. Aquel lugar era la antítesis de todo aquello, se presentaba más bien como un lugar que llamaba a la calma. Colores fríos, decoración minimalista y un aroma suave que lo envolvía todo transportándote a una irrealidad onírica.

Según llegaron el recepcionista les invitó a pasar al despacho del dirigente de aquello: Shaka. El rubio se encontraba en una camilla sometiéndose a lo que al poco descubrirían se trataba de una sesión de reiki.

Ikki miraba a su alrededor enfundado en su particular hastío, su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, lo que no dejaba de ser su particular semblante, sello de la casa. Su actitud molestó a su anfitrión.

\- Te noto tenso, si quisieras podría hacer regresar al maestro de reiki. - Ikki levantó su ceja en muestra de su poco interés en participar. - Tú te lo pierdes, viene del tercer linaje. - Shaka se giró hacía Shun cuya actitud era mucho más amigable y receptiva. - Bueno, entonces ¿qué es lo que queréis exactamente de mi?.

Shun comenzó a relatar la historia que poco antes le había trasladado igualmente a Ikki. En realidad la actitud del mayor se debía en gran medida a su enfado por lo sucedido, su puerta hacia la libertad dependía de su acceso a la herencia para poder cubrir sus deudas con Guilty, aquello había frustrado sus esperanzas. No sabía cómo iba a hacer para trasladárselo a Esmeralda ahora que al fin volvían a estar juntos. Ponerse a disposición de Guilty y retomar su papel de matón no era una opción, si lo hacía todo se acabaría para siempre. Esa fue la causa de que una vez la perdiera, no estaba dispuesto a volver a cometer idéntico error.

\- Entiendo vuestra preocupación, pero ¿por qué debería inmiscuirme? Hasta ahora la gestión de Saga ha ido bien, me ha traído beneficios y nunca ha supuesto un problema. Todo el Consejo confía en él. Vosotros llegáis y me contáis una historia, presumiendo que os creeré, y solicitando lo que, en el fondo, no es otra cosa que acuda a salvaros el trasero. No os olvidéis de una cosa muchachos, el mayor riesgo aquí lo tiene vuestra familia. - Su actitud pecaba de cierta arrogancia, era un hombre inteligente que parecía ir un paso por delante.

\- Pero... pero... - Shun no daba crédito, sus referencias de Shaka le habían hecho confiar en que obtendrían su apoyo fácilmente. - Creí que usted lo entendería.

Un incómodo silencio se adueño de los reunidos.

\- " _Nadie nos salva excepto nosotros mismos. Nadie puede y nadie debería. Nosotros mismos debemos andar el camino_ ". -

\- Interesante frase muchacho. - Ikki había logrado su objetivo, captó la atención del rubio. - Continúa.

\- Disculpa si no hemos sabido explicarnos bien Sr...

\- Shaka, tutéame sin problema, un joven que conoce las enseñanzas de Buda merece esa cortesía.

\- De acuerdo, Shaka. - Shun observaba cauteloso y callado la batalla dialéctica que estaba comenzando entre ambos rivales. - Quería decir que espero nos disculpes si ha parecido que nuestra intención era rogar por su ayuda. Somos conscientes de que esta situación la ha provocado nuestra familia y como, dignos herederos, debemos solucionarla por nosotros mismos. El camino a dicha solución exige que seamos claros con aquellos que han sido el apoyo de nuestra familia a lo largo de todos estos años, ustedes, los miembros del Consejo. No le pedimos su voto, sino que abra los ojos. Escúchenos, haga sus investigaciones y llegado el día, por favor, vote conforme usted considere. Estoy seguro de que si hacemos bien nuestro trabajo, ese voto apoyará nuestra postura. - Shaka atendía sumamente concentrado a las palabras del muchacho.

\- Es usted digno hijo de su padre joven Kido. Por supuesto que así serán las cosas.

\- Muchas gracias por atendernos entonces. - Ikki asintió con su cabeza a modo de agradecimiento, Shun se limitó a imitarle. - Creo que ya hemos abusado demasiado de su tiempo. Ha sido un placer.

Cuando los hermanos estaban ya en el umbral de la puerta el Consejero se dirigió a Ikki por última vez.

\- Joven Kido, si algún día decide probar algo diferente al negocio familiar, llámeme.

Ikki le sonrió agradecido.

Una vez fuera del edificio Shun no pudo aguantar más.

\- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso Ikki?

\- Eso ha sido conseguir un voto para nuestra causa hermano.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shiryu había quedado en una cafetería cercana al orfanato con su viejo amigo Dohko. Estaba algo nervioso, desde que Shunrei y él pasaron a ocuparse de los asuntos del orfanato y la fundación, tenía muy desatendida la escuela y tenía miedo que esa cuestión supusiera un problema con Dohko.

\- Hola Shiryu.

\- Hola maestro. - Shiryu se levantó para darle un fuerte abrazo.

\- Vamos, no me llames así, el único maestro fue mi hermano. - Shiryu se sonrojó levemente. - ¿Qué tal os va todo a Shunrei y a ti?

\- Pues tengo una importante noticia que darte, aún es muy pronto, pero bueno... vamos a ser padres.

\- ¡Pero qué me dices? ¡Esa es una noticia fantástica! No me cabe la menor duda de que seréis unos padres estupendos.

\- Bueno... eso intentaremos, de momento está siendo toda una experiencia. - El viejo rió ante la expresión de agobio que se dibujó en la cara del muchacho.

\- Cambiando de tema, he estado hablando con Mu. - Su semblante se tornó serio. - Es obvio que contáis con mi apoyo. Pero me preocupa el resto del Consejo. Así que me he permitido la licencia de invitar a alguien para que os conozca a ti y a Shunrei.

\- ¿A mí y a Shunrei?

\- Sí, he quedado en el orfanato, creo que no hay mejor lugar para convencerlo. Nos encontraremos allí con él dentro de una hora más o menos.

Dohko siempre se había mostrado como un hombre que, sin duda alguna, controlaba la situación, sin embargo, ello no era óbice para que Shiryu temiera sus intrigas.

%%%%%%%%%

La campana del segundo asalto sonó. Todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor pero no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. El gigante Cassios había resultado un contrincante de una fuerza descomunal pero no era más rápido que él, eso lo había confirmado. Ahí estaría su puerta a la victoria.

Antes de que el gigante pudiera darse cuenta Seiya comenzó a golpearle, se movía con una velocidad difícil de seguir para el coloso por el cuadrilátero. Aldebarán no daba crédito ¿de dónde sacabas las fuerzas ese chico? Cassios se mostraba confundido, apenas podía protegerse de los golpes que recibía, Seiya se deslizaba por la pista como un "bailarín" experimentado. La rabia y la impotencia de la mole de músculos iba en aumento. Soltó lo que fácilmente podía calificarse como un rugido para comenzar a dar manotazos a diestro y siniestro. En uno de sus giros Seiya fue incapaz de esquivar su brazada y salió disparado contra el suelo.

\- Pensaste ¿realmente que un hormiga como tú podría hacer algo contra mí? - Cassios se rió a carcajadas.

Seiya a duras penas consiguió ponerse en pie. Aprovechando su flojera el gigante se acercó dispuesto a acabar con la pelea asestándole uno de sus letales ganchos derecho. Cuando el puño estaba a punto de impactar contra el rostro del castaño, éste, en un ágil y casi imperceptible movimiento lo esquivó girando sobre si mismo para aparecer bajo el rostro de su contrincante. Con toda su fuerza Seiya lanzó su puño contra la mandíbula de Cassios. La campana que marcaba el tiempo del segundo asalto sonó.

\- Nunca deberías repetir un golpe ante un adversario inteligente. - Sentenció el castaño.

Aldebarán sonreía orgullosos desde su rincón.

-Me tienes gratamente sorprendido muchacho. Pero me temo que no aguantarás un asaltó más. - Seiya se había acercado a su rincón desplomándose sobre el taburete que un asistente había colocado en la esquina tras sonar la campana, le costaba respirar.

\- No va a haber más asaltos Aldebarán. - Su voz sonaba entrecortada ante la falta de aliento. - La pelea ha terminado.

\- ¿Pero qué dices muchacho? Mi campeón sigue en pié.

Y así era, Cassios se mantenía estático en el centro del ring. Seiya se quitó uno de sus guantes y lo lanzó hacia el gigante. Su sonido al caer de cabeza sobre el cuadrilátero retumbó en toda la estancia. El asistente más cercano al luchador se apresuró a comprobar sus constantes.

\- Es un K.O...

El goteo lejano de un grifo mal cerrado en un vestuario era el único sonido en el recinto. Aldebarán observaba a Seiya con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho sin mover un sólo músculo. Seiya empezaba a ponerse nervioso, ¿quizás su arrogancia había vuelto a jugarle una mala pasada? Divagaba sobre lo acertado o no de su actuación cuando, una vez más, la imponente carcajada de Aldebarán le hizo dar un salto sobre su asiento.

\- Muchacho me has sorprendido verdaderamente. Pocos han osado enfrentarse a mi gigante Cassios y, menos aún, a tumbarlo de un sólo golpe - El hombre, que nada tenía que envidiar en cuanto al apelativo de gigante a su discípulo, se acercó hasta quedar junto al castaño.- ¿Te has planteado dedicarte a esto? - Seiya se limitó a soltar una risa incómoda ante su comentario, todavía falto de aire y bastante dolorido por los golpes recibidos, lo último que quería era volver a ponerse unos guantes de boxeo. - ¡Ja, ja ja! Es una broma chaval. Anda, al menos déjame que te invite a una cerveza y que me cuentes aquello tan importante para ti que has estado a punto de jugarte el pescuezo. - Con las mismas dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda de Seiya.

\- ¡ARGGG! - Seiya soltó un alarido de dolor ante su palmada.

\- Vamos, vamos... chaval a ver si ahora vas a ser un flojo. - Seiya tosía y sonreía dolorido, en el fondo le cayó bien el tipo. -En la enfermería te darán algo para esas heridas y después retomaremos nuestra charla.

%%%%%%%%%

Shunrei se sorprendió al ver a un elegante caballero observando la vitrina de trofeos del orfanato. Bueno llamarla vitrina de trofeos era algo presuntuoso, eran fotos de los niños en pequeños torneos celebrados en el propio Santuario pero que les gustaba tenerlos ahí como recuerdo y para motivar a los pequeños. Con porte reflexivo el hombre analizaba una a una las fotos colgadas tras el cristal. Tenía rasgos extranjeros, quizás latinos, aunque tampoco Shunrei era una experta. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Shunrei a través del reflejo del cristal.

\- Buenas tardes caballero, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

\- Lo cierto es que no. - La sonrisa de Shunrei se borró de golpe, menudo grosero. - Estoy esperando a alguien.

Shunrei estaba a punto de invitarle a marcharse cuando una voz familiar sonó a su espalda.

\- ¡Amigo Shura, ya llegaste! Veo que conociste a Shunrei. - Dohko entraba por la puerta principal acompañado de Shiryu.

-Digamos que todavía no habíamos llegado a intimar. - A pesar de sus ademanes de exquisita educación su altanería y escasa cordialidad disgustaron a la china que ni siquiera se dignó a responder a sus palabras.

\- No seas hosco Shura, ¿acaso quieres causar mala impresión a nuestros anfitriones?

\- Sólo mis propias impresiones deberían preocuparme. - El impertinente invitado sacó un reloj de manecillas con apliques de oro que escondía en un bolsillo interno de su americana. - ¿Querrás decirme ya para qué me has citado aquí?

Dohko ignoró conscientemente a su amigo, le conocía bien y sabía que era un hombre de buen criterio y confiable a pesar de sus desagradables formas, a veces daba la sensación de que su inteligencia se había desarrollado eliminando ciertas facultades de socialización en su cerebro.

-Qué tal si pasamos al despacho a hablar más tranquilamente. ¿Shiryu, podríamos tomar algo?

\- Por supuesto, iré a por algo de té.

\- Prefiero café, por favor. - Precisó Shura.

\- Iré contigo... - señaló Shunrei tomando la misma dirección que el moreno, ni loca se quedaría con esos dos para entretener a semejante personaje. Shiryu lo había traído, Shiryu se encargaría de él.

\- " _Prifiri quifi"_ mi mi mi _-_ El chino no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la molestia y tono de burla de su esposa.

\- Pensé que os habíais caído bien. - La guiñó un ojo, desde que atravesó la puerta pudo ser consciente de la incomodidad de Shunrei ante la sola presencia del amigo de Dohko, seguramente si no hubieran llegado en ese momento, hubiera tardado poco más en enseñarle la puerta de salida.

\- Menudo presuntuoso y engreído el señor "encantado de conocerse". ¿A qué viene todo esto Shiryu?

\- No tengo ni la más remota idea. - Se acercó a darle un beso antes de continuar con la preparación del café, Shunrei le miró ojiplática. - Es uno de los planes sin sentido de Dohko, está convencido de que si nos conoce nos apoyará el día de la votación para el veto.

\- Cariño, sabes que siempre he querido mucho al maestro y a su hijo, pero... - Shunrei le abrazó por la espalda. - Reconozcamos que Dohko a veces... - Shiryu se giró para quedar frente a ella y abrazarla.

\- Dohko es nuestro amigo y una bellísima persona, y estoy 99% seguro de que sabe lo que hace, confiemos en él.

Shunrei se limitó a dejar escapar un resoplido de hastío, al fin y al cabo, no tenían mejor opción ahora mismo.

Durante casi media hora Dohko no paró de hablar explicando las bondades de la fundación y el orfanato y la buena labor que estaban llevando a cabo Shiryu y Shunrei desde que asumieron la dirección. Shura le prestaba una atención inexistente, limitándose a tomar pastas y beber su café observando a su interlocutor. Cuando acabó su taza se giró hacia Shiryu abandonando al pobre Dohko en su diatriba.

-Así que eres uno de los vástagos de Kido - Shura acentuó su nada disimulada apatía natural al decir "vástago".

\- Sí, así es.

\- ¿Quién es tu madre?

\- No la conocí. - Shriyu no hablaba de su madre con nadie.

\- Tengo entendido que sois todos hijos de madres diferentes. - Shunrei no disimuló su mirada de odio, ¿por qué hacía eso?

\- Todos salvo Shun e Ikki.

\- Entiendo...- Sacó una pitillera de plata de otro falso bolsillo de su americana y se encendió un pitillo. - ¿Por qué está aquí Sr. Kido?

\- Por favor, llámeme Shiryu. - Le corrigió - No entiendo a qué se refiere con su pregunta.

\- Usted tenía un negocio con, aquí, mi amigo Dohko y, sin embargo, no dudó en meterse en, no sé cómo llamarlo, esta particular aventura de vuestro negocio familiar.

\- Porque creo en ello.

\- Porque cree en ello... - Un ligera sonrisa se dibujo en la comisura de sus labios. - Usted, perdón tú, crees en ello. ¿Qué es "creer" Shiryu? Las creencias pueden ser efímeras o ser pilares fundamentales de nuestra existencia. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué son para ti.

\- ¿Me está usted preguntando si creo en mi familia? Porque no encuentro otro sentido a este interrogatorio. - Shura se limitó a apagar su cigarrillo en la taza de café. Si Shiryu estaba acertado o no con su suposición no iba a ser él quien se lo confirmara. Tras un breve silencio Shiryu continuó. - Siempre he creído en mi familia, mis hermanos, Saori y mi esposa son mis pilares, no me pregunte la causa y razón porque no existe lógica sólo confianza. Es una cuestión de confianza señor Shura, de fidelidad. Acepté formar parte de esto porque confiaba en mi familiar, sabía que juntos podríamos lograr grandes cosas. Quizás a un escéptico como usted eso le suene a la triste fantasía de un torpe ignorante pero, aun a riesgo de parecérselo, es así. Este orfanato y la fundación es el mejor proyecto que ha salido de la familia Kido y lucharé hasta el final por conservarlo.

Shura escudriñó son su mirada al chino durante toda su exposición, guardando silencio al finalizarla la misma.

\- Muchas gracias por la charla joven Kido - Finalmente hablo. - Espero que tengan suerte en su propósito. - El invitado, se levantó, para él la reunión había terminado.

Shura y Dohko no tardaron en irse de allí. Toda la tarde en compañía de ese personaje fue extraña, aun así Shiryu se quedó tranquilo, algo le decía que el objetivo de Dohko se había cumplido de alguna manera.

Una vez fuera del orfanato Dohko se dirigió a su amigo.

\- ¿Ves lo que te dije?

\- Si, lo vi. Pero no lo van a tener tan fácil.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Todos los parroquianos, habituales y esporádicos, se giraron al verla entrar. Era raro ver mujeres por ese local y, más aún, mujeres con la clase de la que acababa de entrar. Alta, esbelta y ataviada con un elegante vestido en tono azul cielo y corte evasé ajustado a la cintura, recorrió el local acompañada por las miradas de todos los presentes hasta alcanzar la mesa del fondo, la más cercana al billar.

\- ¡Mira Aldebarán! Es Saori, "mi" Saori.

\- ¿Está borracho? - inquirió molesta la joven al presidente de empresas Toro.

\- Uhmm eso parece. - El beodo castaño les observaba tambaleándose sobre su silla, Aldebarán tuvo que sujetarle para que no cayera. - Aunque en realidad sólo se ha tomado cerveza y media, el resto creo que es fruto de combinarlas con analgésicos y calmantes para caballos. Acabó bastante "magullado" tras la pelea.

\- ¿Pelea? ¿Qué pelea? - Saori no daba crédito. - Sabes, creo que es mejor que deje de preguntar. Gracias por avisar Aldebarán, yo me encargo de llevarle a casa.

\- Te lo agradezco y siento haberte llamado, pero hace rato que es imposible que diga algo coherente y no lleva su documentación encima. Era o molestaros o dejarle aquí. - Se rió con una fuerte carcajada de las suyas, aunque el chiste sólo le hizo gracia a él.

\- Seiya... - Saori se acercó susurrante al castaño. - ¿Nos vamos a casa?

\- Noooo, quedémonos con mi amigo Aldebarán, en muy fuerte ¿sabes? - el joven intentaba imitar su murmullo sin éxito. - Pero yo lo soy más, vencí a su gigante. - Sonrió triunfante.

\- Lo sé, eres el más fuerte. -Saori le siguió el juego, quizás así le podría sacar de allí lo antes posible. - Pero ya es hora de irse para casa. - Seiya miró con tristeza a Aldebarán buscando su complicidad.

\- Lo siento muchacho, las damas siempre tienen la razón.

\- Y esta más que ninguna... créeme amigo.

A duras penas Saori pudo subirle al coche, cuando montó en el coche Seiya, girado sobre su asiento la observaba con una mirada que, si no hubiera estado ebrio de píldoras y alcohol, se acercaba a un embelesamiento propio de adolescente.

\- Fuguémonos. - La joven rió con su proposición.

\- ¿A dónde?

\- Me da igual. - Se giró mirando hacia el frente. - Recorrería el mundo entero contigo.

Sabía que estaba borracho y que seguramente no era consciente de lo que decía pero, por un momento, la idea la permitió soñar despierta. Recorrer el mundo y hacerlo con él...

La realidad llamaba nuevamente a su puerta, Seiya se agarró las costillas con un ademán de dolor. Era necesario obligarle a descansar y recuperarse.

\- Vamos a mi casa, hoy no estás para dejarte sólo.

\- ¡No, a tu casa no! - el castaño la alertó son su efusiva negativa. - Él estará allí y nos verá. Siempre está observando.- ¿Él? ¿A quién se refería? Por un momento Saori pensó en Pegaso, pero eso era imposible.

\- ¿Quién nos verá Seiya?

\- El Cisne. - Afirmó vehemente. " _Vale, definitivamente divaga_ ", pensó Saori. - Él siempre me está vigilando. Vayamos a mi casa, al puerto.

%%%%%%%%%%

Seiya se alojaba en una pequeña pensión en el puerto. Su casa era discreta, de escasa decoración y estaba algo desordenada. Lo arrastró hasta la cama donde le dejó caer. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta el joven la abrazó tirándola sobre él.

\- Quédate conmigo. - La abrazó, se estaba quedando dormido.

\- Mi Seiya... no me iré a ninguna parte.

\- No hablo de hoy... – farfullaba, el sueño se estaba apoderando de él.

Saori le acarició el rostro hasta que el castaño se dejó atrapar por un profundo sueño. Procurando no despertarlo, se levantó y le tapó con una manta que encontró a los pies de la cama. Le dio un beso en la frente, el joven aún dormido, esbozó una sonrisa.

%%%%%%%%%%

(Continuará)


	15. Chapter 15

**_CAP. 14.- PROLES SINE MATRE CREATA_**

 ** _("Hijo nacido sin madre")_**

El veneno de la duda había vuelto a extenderse como la ponzoña que era. Durante años lo mantuvo confinado en un rincón olvidado de su subconsciente, lejos de su vida diaria, donde no pudiera causarle daño. Fue un iluso al pensar que siempre se mantendría allí, que si no mencionaba su nombre no le podría remover de nuevo. Había llegado el día en el que aquel sello se había roto con una simple pregunta _"¿Quién es tu madre?"_ , ahora aquella dolorosa incertidumbre se extendía, lo anegaba todo sin presa posible que la contuviera.

\- ¡Shiryu, Shiryu! Despierta. Te hacía una pregunta. ¡Estás en Babia!

\- Perdona, estaba… estaba recordando la reunión de ayer con Shura.

\- _No le des más vueltas Shiryu, está claro que es de esas personas intratables que se creen por encima del bien y del mal. –_ Shun entraba en la conversación desde el otro lado del intercomunicador, aquel pequeño "pinganillo" era tan liviano que a veces olvidaban que lo llevaban puesto e incluso, que al otro lado, su hermano aguardaba como espectador oculto de su aventuras. – _Déjalo en manos de Dohko, al fin y al cabo es el que mejor le conoce._

\- No es eso chicos… es otra cosa, algo que me recordó su conversación y que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no me preguntaba.

\- ¿De qué hablas Shiryu? – Hyoga estaba realmente intrigado, había notado particularmente tenso a su hermano, pensó que era por todo eso de ser padre, pero ahora se revelaba otro motivo.

\- Es algo difícil de explicar y entender, sobre todo en tu caso Hyoga, pero la cosa es que… yo nunca he sabido quien fue mi madre. Ni un mínimo dato, ni referencias, como en el caso de Shun, que Ikki le ha podido contar cosas, o Seiya, que lo supo por Seika. Yo no sé absolutamente nada de ella.

\- ¿El viejo nunca te dijo nada?

\- No, y creo que nunca le pregunté. Quizás cuando era un niño sí, no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero seguramente lo hice porque la duda ha estado ahí siempre. Sin embargo, al criarnos todos como huérfanos de madre, al compartir esa carencia, aprendí a vivir con ello como algo normal. Cuando tenía edad de preguntar con suficiente criterio, simplemente, no lo hice. Lo relegué, lo metí en un cofre y tiré la llave, pensar en ello me hacía daño y no era necesario. Pero ese… ese personaje me preguntó por ella, me preguntó por mi madre. No sé si es todo lo que estamos viviendo ahora Shunrei y yo, pero no me lo quito de la cabeza. No me gustaría que mi futuro hijo o hija pasara por algo así, quiero que tenga una vida normal a pesar de ser un Kido.

\- Hermano… – Hyoga apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. - ¿Qué es para ti una vida normal? – Era más una pregunta retórica que una auténtica pregunta. – Nuestra vida es normal, dentro de todo esto y a pesar incluso de ser quienes somor. – Señaló a su alrededor, estaban en una azotea frente a Kido Enterprises, vestidos con sus uniformes de vigilantes nocturnos, esperando a que Saga y el acertadamente llamado "Death Mask" salieran de su improvisada reunión. – Lo importante en esta vida es estar rodeado de gente que te quiere y se preocupa por ti, y que eso sea un sentimiento recíproco. Vuestro bebé tendrá la vida más normal de todas, como la que has tenido tú. Y, sobre todo, tendrá unos padres maravillosos. – Le sonrió cómplice.

\- _Hyoga tiene razón Shiryu, quizás no hemos tenido la típica familia, pero no os cambiaría por nada –_ intervino Shun desde la lejanía. – _De todos modos Shiryu, ¿Mitsumasa no te decía nada de eso en su carta?_

¿Cómo? ¿Tú has leído la carta Shun? - Se adelantó a preguntar Hyoga. Lo cierto es que él ni se lo había planteado, no esperaba nada de su mal llamado padre, de hecho, le sorprendía que alguno de sus hermanos hubiera leído sus respectivas misivas. Aunque bien pensado, si había una mínima posibilidad, el único de todos ellos con una capacidad innata de condonar cualquier agravio era, sin lugar a duda, Shun.

\- _Claro_.

\- ¿Y qué decía? – preguntó Shiryu, para sorpresa del resto, puesto que no era precisamente el más curioso.

\- _Eso es algo hermanos que no puedo compartir. Sólo os diré que no era lo que imaginaba y que lo que descubrí en ella me ha ayudado mucho. No sé Shiryu, quizás me equivoque, pero creo que nuestro padre nos conocía más de lo que pensamos y es posible que la respuesta a tu duda la encuentres en esa carta._

Shiryu quedó por un momento en silencio, pensativo, digiriendo el consejo que el más pequeño de sus hermanos le estaba ofreciendo. En el fondo, su forma de ver el mundo libre de malos pensamientos, noble y pura, le convertía en el mejor de todos ellos para encontrar un atisbo de esperanza donde apenas quedaban ascuas.

\- Gracias Shun, quizás te tome la palabra. – sonrió para sí, en cierto modo hablar con sus hermanos le había reconfortado. - ¡Mirad ya salen!

Saga y Death Mask salían juntos de las oficinas de la empresa, se despidieron cordialmente y cada uno cogió un taxi en distinta dirección.

\- Me pido a nuestro abogado favorito. – Se adelantó Hyoga y, con las mismas, lanzó un cable de metal desde la azotea a la profundidad del callejón situado a los pies del edificio de 5 pisos desde el que vigilaban, ancló al mismo un resorte de sus botas y se deslizó sobre él con los brazos en cruz en un perfecto equilibrio hasta alcanzar el suelo y su moto.

\- Este hermanito tuyo se pierde en su propia ostentación. – Le indicó Shiryu a Shun que soltó una carcajada desde el otro lado.

\- Os estoy oyendo… - Hyoga sonrió altanero para sí, en el fondo tenían razón le encantaban vestir su actuación con cierto aire circense y efectista.

%%%%%%%%%

Saga abandonó su taxi en una zona alejada y oscura en lo más profundo del muelle, miraba su reloj constantemente ¿acaso esperaba a alguien? Hyoga le observaba tras los restos de viejos contenedores del puerto convenientemente abandonados, cerca del lugar donde se había parado el abogado.

\- Vaya, vaya… ¿así que sigues vivo eh? – Una voz femenina a su espalda le hizo ponerse en guardia. – Espera… tú no eres…

Hyoga no tardó en identificar a la presencia a su espalda, aquella mujer de negro que cubría su cara con una extraña máscara no podía ser otra que la amazona que había atacado a Seiya en el campo de golf.

\- Muy perspicaz señorita. Pero yo sí sé quién eres…

\- Eso no me preocupa, te daré tu merecido, al igual que a tu amiguito… ¿qué tal se encuentra por cierto? – su risa era aguda y con un deje irónico que taladró los oídos de Hyoga.

\- Mejor de cómo te vas a encontrar tú dentro de pocos minutos.

\- ¡Oh, veo que te crees muy fuerte! No me subestimes tan rápido. – Antes de acabar su frase la amazona se abalanzó sobre el Cisne blandiendo sus garras.

Hyoga la esquivó con facilidad, golpeándola por la espalda haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Era rápida, pero no tanto como él.

\- Muy hábil pero sólo te estaba testeando, mejor no cantes victoria tan rápido.

La amazona volvió a la carga y esta vez con mayor acierto. Cuando se encontraba a suficiente distancia del Cisne para que este pudiera esquivar un ataque directo, se agachó golpeando a Hyoga en el estómago forzando que se doblara sobre su propio cuerpo de dolor, momento que aprovechó para propinarle una patada en la cara que le lanzó varios metros hacia atrás por los aires.

Hyoga cayó de espaldas sobre el duro y frió suelo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar e incorporarse, su contendiente se encontraba sobre él, mostrándole sus venenosas garras y dispuesta para clavárselas. Por suerte, el rubio fue lo suficientemente raudo para sujetarla por las muñecas y evitar que le atravesara el traje hundiéndole sus uñas en el pecho.

\- No te resistas… te prometo que te trataré con dulzura, aunque no puedo prometerte que no dolerá… – su risa histriónica ponía de manifiesto sus viles deseos.

Hyoga apenas podía resistir su presión, esa chica era realmente fuerte. Cuando su sujeción comenzaba a ceder y las zarpas de aquella víbora estaban a punto de alcanzar su pecho el rubio usó su última carta. En un intento desesperado activó el arma que su hermano había diseñado sólo para él, aquella era su única escapatoria posible, aunque nunca la había usado sobre una persona.

El grito de dolor de la amazona se oyó en todo el puerto.

\- ¡AAHHHH, MIS MANOS! - La joven se apartó con un salto fugaz de su oponente, miraba sus manos agarrotadas mientras le increpaba. – Esto no quedará aquí… -Salió huyendo del lugar, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Saga había desaparecido del muelle.

%%%%%%%%%

No sabía que le dolía más si la cabeza o el cuerpo. La tarde-noche anterior estaba confusa en su mente. Recordaba que Aldebarán le había llevado a un auténtico antro en el que se servían, eso sí, los mejores nachos que jamás hubiera probado, sin embargo, a partir de la segunda cerveza todo era borroso. ¿Cómo había llegado a su casa? Recordaba a Saori, sonrió, ¿había soñado con ella? Le reconfortaba pensar que al menos le había visitado en sus sueños, casi podía sentir su olor.

Cuando se incorporó un agudo pinchazo de dolor en su costillar izquierdo casi le deja sin respiración. Con suerte tendría algún bote de uno de los ungüentos de Shun por casa para solucionarlo, pero antes de nada necesitaba un zumo o un café para volver a sentirse persona.

A pesar de su aturdimiento frenó en seco cuando estaba a punto de atravesar la puerta de la cocina ¿acaso no le había parecido ver algo o a alguien en su sofá? Se giró y casi deja escapar un grito al verla. ¡No había sido un sueño, fue Saori quien le trajo a casa!

La joven de cabellos púrpuras dormía apaciblemente bocabajo en su sofá, tan sólo llevaba puesta una camiseta del castaño.

Verla así, semivestida, con la manta que resbalaba por su cuerpo aún decidiéndose entre terminar de precipitarse sobre el suelo o asirse desesperada a la pierna de la joven, lo dejó sin aliento. La estampa mezclaba lo idílico de un sueño que se materializaba ante sus ojos con la sensualidad cautivadora de sus curvas. Si seguía mirándola acabaría quedándose ciego por castigo divino.

Saori, mientras tanto, dormía ajena a la lucha interna que mantenía su silencioso admirador. Finalmente se acercó, no sin lamentarse antes, para cubrirla con la manta que ya apenas se sostenía sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se acercó pudo percibir mejor su olor a flores y dulce, aquello no ayudaba. Por un momento Seiya sintió envidia de esa cobija que con libertad podía acariciar su piel mientras él, mero espectador, debía conformarse con desear ser de algodón y lana.

Retomó su camino a la cocina, prepararla un buen desayuno sería su único consuelo.

%%%%%%%%%

\- Huele rico.

Le observaba desde la puerta cubierta con aquella manta que comenzaba a odiar.

\- Son tortitas o al menos lo intentan – mostró la masa desfigurada de su sartén. - Espero no haberte despertado.

Al descubrirla observándole sus reflejos habían comenzado a fallar traicionando su temple, se movía por la cocina sin rumbo fijo e indeciso ante la mirada divertida de ella.

\- No tienen un aspecto delicioso, pero espero que su sabor lo compense. – Sonrió tímido. Saori se acercó a olerlas.

\- Seguro que están exquisitas. – Le inquietó su cercanía, su olor sí que despertaba sus cinco sentidos.

\- ¿Te importa si me ducho antes? – La joven se sonrojó un poco. Sabía que aquello implicaba desnudarse bajo el mismo techo que él y, en esa ocasión, no estarían Marin ni Aioros para interrumpirles. Sus propios pensamientos la turbaron, aunque no más que los de él que aún le provocaban con la imagen de ella durmiendo en su sofá.

\- ¡Oh, sí, sí, por supuesto! – Seiya se apresuró a dejar a un lado los cacharros y acompañarla a su habitación desde donde se accedía al baño en suite.

Poco después de que el ruido de la ducha le desconcentrara, el timbre de la puerta sonó. ¿Quién podría ser?

\- Seiya abre, soy Shiryu. – Se oyó al otro lado.

\- ¡Un minuto! – " _Mierda_ " pensó " _mi hermano y su don de la ubicuidad"_. Se apresuró a recoger la ropa de Saori que encontró esparcida por el salón.

Entró al baño sin llamar, tirando la ropa en el primer lugar que pilló.

\- Saori. – Intentó no asustarla, pero era difícil, habida cuenta las circunstancias de su intromisión.

\- ¡Seiya! ¿Qué haces aquí? – la joven se sobresaltó al oír al muchacho al otro lado de la cortina de ducha.

\- Es Shiryu, está aquí. Imagino está preocupado por cómo fue la pelea de ayer. Por favor, no salgas, me libraré de él enseguida, no estoy preparado para darle explicaciones. – Con las mismas el joven cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- ¿Qué andabas? Has tardado mucho. – Shiryu entró directo al salón. - ¿Huele a tortitas?

\- Si… bueno…eh… - Seiya rascaba su nuca algo incómodo. – Eso intentaba pero ha sido un fiasco.

\- Entonces es que te has levantado de buen humor ¿significa que todo fue bien ayer? – el moreno le miraba intrigado.

\- A costa, creo, que de alguna costilla – se tocó el costado –pero sí, todo fue bien ayer. – Sonrió triunfante. - Al final resultó ser un tipo bastante simpático Aldebarán.

\- Me alegra saberlo, nos tenías algo preocupados al desaparecer. Que sepas que ayer la patrulla fue bastante interesante, Hyoga se cruzo con la amazona.

\- ¿Quieres un té o un café? – le interrumpió Seiya. Se había puesto tenso, tenía que evitar ese tema no fuera que Saori llegara a oírles.

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, si tienes café hecho te lo agradecería, ayer dormí poco la verdad.

Seiya se apresuró a ir a por un café para su hermano, le notaba distraído. Mientras esperaba su café, Shiryu se acomodó en el sofá, la noche siguiendo al presidente de Crustoe había resultado más extenuante de lo que imaginaba, el tipo se había recorrido la mitad de los bares y puticlubs de la ciudad. Entonces fue cuando al mover uno de los cojines del sofá descubrió a qué se debía la actitud de su hermano, una pícara sonrisa se asomó al ver llegar a su hermano con dos tazas humeantes de café.

\- Entonces Seiya… ¿qué me contabas que te pasó ayer para no dar señales de vida?

\- Básicamente el tipo me hizo pelear contra un gigante, y te juro que no te exagero Shiryu, ese monstruo medía más de 2 metros. Aunque yo fui más rápido y acabé por tumbarle, eso sí, me dejó molido. Aldeban insitió en que fuera a la enfermería donde me dieron unos calmantes de caballo y, de ahí, fuimos a comer algo y tomar unas cervezas a un antro que suele frecuentar, según él, por la comida. A partir de la segunda cerveza sólo recuerdo que me desperté aquí.

\- ¿Sólo?

\- ¿Cómo qué sólo? ¿Con quién quieres que estuviera? – Seiya, estaba nervioso, tartamudeó un poco y rascaba impaciente su nuca mientras una sonrisa boba se asomaba.

\- Digo que si sólo pasó eso. – Shiryu reía por dentro, le encantaba jugar con su hermano.

\- Sí, sí, claro, sólo eso.

\- Bueno, comprobado que estás bien, creo que me iré al orfanato, no quiero dejar a Shunrei sola mucho tiempo.

Estando ya bajo el dintel de la puerta Shiryu se giró para decirle una última cosa a su hermano. No pudo evitar continuar torturando a su hermano.

\- Por cierto Seiya, dile a Saori que su sostén está debajo del cojín del sofá. – Tuvo que contener la risa ante la cara de pasmado que se le quedó a su hermano. – A primera hora hablé con Aldebarán, me contó que todo había ido muy bien y quién tuvo que ir a recogerte porque no te tenías en pié, y por lo que he visto… se quedó cuidándote. – Le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

A Seiya le costó un poco reaccionar, en el último momento se asomó por la barandilla frente a su puerta desde la que se veía el aparcamiento.

-Shiryu te juro que no es lo que parece, ¡no pasó nada!

\- A mí me da igual hermanito, sois mayorcitos. Tómate el día libre, te prometo no chivarme a Hyoga. – Se puso el casco de la moto y arrancó para dejar a su hermano tras él con una flamante sonrisa en la boca. Su relación siempre había sido especial, se comprendían mejor que el resto, y esos momentos eran claro ejemplo de ello.

Seiya se apresuró a entrar y avisar a Saori. Se sorprendió de no encontrarla en la habitación ¿acaso seguía en el baño?

\- ¿Saori? – esta vez golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. – Ya puedes salir.

\- Me encantaría – respondió la joven desde el otro lado - pero tiraste la ropa sobre el lavabo y ahora está toda mojada… ¿tendrías algo para dejarme?

\- Sí, claro, lo… lo siento muchísimo. – ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan patoso?

\- Por cierto Seiya… ¿podrías acercarme mi…- hizo una pausa nerviosa – mi sostén?

Ambos enrojecieron de igual modo aunque no podían verse.

\- Sí, sí claro, ahora te acerco todo.

%%%%%%%%%

Cuando June llegó esa mañana al laboratorio encontró a Shun tan atareado que casi no la escuchó entrar. En la mesa central del laboratorio había un teclado eléctrico que conectaba, por un lado, con una base similar a la utilizada para los vinilos de los tocadiscos, si bien, cubierta por arena blanca, por otro, con una cubeta rectangular de escasos centímetros de altura cubierta de agua y, por último, con un cilindro en el que se acertaban a distinguir varios orificios colocados aleatoriamente.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Shun?

\- ¡June! Por fin llegaste. – El joven de cabellos verdes estaba visiblemente emocionado. Es una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Para mí?

\- Sí, ¿conoces los experimentos con música y física de Nigel Stanford (*)?

\- Lo cierto es que no, pero algo me dice que no tardaré en descubrirlos ¿no? – Su dulce sonrisa le encantaba al muchacho.

\- Ven, ponte a mi lado. – La joven rubia se colocó junto a él frente al teclado. Shun apretó unos cuantos botones de una base junto al aparato. – Toca lo que quieras.

\- ¿Qué toque? – El joven asintió.

Al apretar una de las teclas el platillo que contenía el agua vibró generando ondas sobre la superficie.

\- ¿El agua ha reaccionado al sonido, Shun! – Señaló sorprendida June.

\- Y no sólo el agua…¿estás preparada para que te enseñe la magia de los elementos? – June asintió con fuerza mientras le sonreía emocionada.

El joven comenzó a tocar al piano una canción, que aunque para June era desconocida, desde ese día la llevaría grabada para siempre en su memoria. Al principio las vibraciones eran tímidas, dibujaban ligeras ondas en el agua al ritmo de la melodía. Shun apretó otros botones creando nueva magia.

El brillo que iluminó sus ojos azules apenas mostraba una escasa evidencia de su asombro, al ver como la arena blanca comenzó a trazar dibujos simétricos sobre el platillo, era como si fuera un caleidoscopio vivo.

Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de los labios de Shun mientras arena y agua, cómplices, bailaban al ritmo de las teclas y, justo cuando la canción parecía alcanzar un punto álgido, varias llamaradas hicieron que la joven rubia se echara para atrás. El cilindro que formaba la tercera pieza del puzle incorporaba el tercer elemento, el fuego. Ciencia y magia se confundian en una coreografía única.

\- Shun, es precioso… - La joven se agarró a su brazo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras se deleitaba con el espectáculo de colores y elementos que interpretaba ante ella.

Shun giró su rostro para poder volver a mirar a la joven a los ojos cuando las últimas notas estaban a punto de poner fin a la exhibición, se encontró de frente con sus dos grandes orbes azules esperándole. Como siguiendo un llamado natural sus cabezas se acercaban lentamente, el perfecto final para un concierto que jugaba con la sensibilidad de los sentidos.

\- ¡Shun? – la voz de Ikki se oyó en todo el laboratorio.

\- Que oportuno… - susurró Shun, apoyando su frente sobre la de June. Su beso se iba a hacer de rogar.

\- Creo que tu hermano te busca, mejor os dejo solos. – Sugirió la joven no sin dejar entrever la decepción tanto en su tono de voz como en su mirada. June se despidió de Shun abandonando la estancia justo cuando Ikki entraba.

\- Hola hermano, te buscaba. – Ikki se acercó hasta el pequeño de los Kido. - ¿Qué es todo esto?

\- Nada – Shun suspiró – un experimento que no ha salido del todo bien. Pero, dejémoslo ¿para qué me querías?

\- Verás Shun – el joven de tez oscura estaba nervioso, cómo nunca antes lo había visto su hermano menor. – Tengo problemas, que no puedo contarte ahora mismo, no porque no confíe en ti, sino porque no quiero ponerte en peligro. Pero, necesito dinero…

Una confusión de sensaciones se adueñó de Shun, ¿acaso por fin su hermano se atrevería a contarle la verdad? Desde que leyó la carta no había podido sacarse de la cabeza su contenido, y parecía que por fin se confirmaba su contenido.

 ** _(Flasback)_**

" _Querido hijo:_

 _Eres uno de mis más grandes orgullos. Tienes el don de la bondad y de la inteligencia, cualidades que hacen a los hombres grandes y con la capacidad de cambiar el mundo._

 _Perdona que utilice estas, mis últimas palabras, para pedirte ayuda, una ayuda que yo no fui capaz de dar en su momento._

 _Para ello, primero debes conocer una historia que, para mi desgracia como padre, descubrí demasiado tarde._

 _Como sabes, tu hermano, a diferencia de la mayoría de vosotros no quiso estudiar; aquello, en su momento, no me gustó e, incluso, me enfadó. Pero reconozco que con el tiempo llegué a sentirme orgulloso cuando se convirtió en jefe de bomberos. Mi hijo mayor se jugaba la vida por y para las personas, por mucha aflicción que algo así puede causar en todo padre, mi hijo era un auténtico héroe._

 _Por aquel entonces hubo un gran incendio en el coliseo mientras tenía lugar un importante concierto. Ikki y su equipo acudieron a socorrer a los asistentes. No sé exactamente qué ocurrió esa noche, pero tu hermano fue el único superviviente._

 _Desde aquel incidente dejó de ser el mismo, comenzó a frecuentar antros y compañías desaconsejables. A abusar del alcohol y del juego. Acabó perdiendo su trabajo y las pocas amistades que le quedaban._

 _Hubo un momento en el que se tragó su orgullo y vino a pedirme ayuda, poco después supe que había conocido a una chica que le había vuelto a llevar por el buen camino, pero su pasado le acechaba de cerca. No le ayudé, ni siquiera le quise escuchar, lo último que había sabido de él me tenía tan decepcionado que le eché de casa. Poco después supe de toda la historia, pero tu hermano ya no quería saber de mí._

 _Por eso te pido ayuda a ti, Shun, y contándote esta historia espero que no cometas mis mismos errores. Sé que tú nunca le juzgarás injustamente como yo hice, pero, por favor, cuando él se acerque a ti escúchale y no le permitas huir como yo hice. Pídele que me perdone y que me escuche por una última vez, pero, por favor, no le digas que yo te conté lo sucedido, deja que sea él quien confíe en ti._

 _Te quiere._

 _Tu padre."_

 ** _(Flasback)_**

\- Entonces Shun, ¿crees que podrías dejarme ese dinero? Te prometo que te lo devolveré tan pronto como pueda.

\- Buff Ikki, lo que me pides es demasiado, no he conseguido ahorrar tanto. – Se sentía apenado, por fin su hermano daba un salto de fe y confiaba en él y no podía ayudarle. – Podría dejarte algo menos que la mitad…

\- No sé si será suficiente hermano… - su semblante se ensombreció ligeramente, en el fondo era una intentona frustrada desde el inicio, hubiera sido demasiado fácil… - De todos modos gracias, si finalmente lo necesitara te avisaré. – Se giró dando la espalda a su hermano en dirección a la salida.

\- ¡Hermano espera! – gritó Shun en un último intento de retenerle. – ¿Por qué no me cuentas que sucede? Quizás juntos encontremos otra forma de solucionarlo. – Ikki ni siquiera volteó para contestarle.

\- Gracias Shun, pero esta es una batalla con la que tengo lidiar yo sólo.

\- Ikki…

%%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando Milo salió del despacho de Saga, Shaina ya estaba sentada en su mesa, ni siquiera levanto la mirada del ordenador a pesar de advertir su presencia. Su desdén con él siempre le crispaba los nervios, debería tratarle con más respeto.

\- Buenos días Shaina.

\- Buenos días. – Le replicó.

\- ¿Acaso no merezco que me mires a los ojos si quiera para darme los buenos días? – La joven, sin ocultar su molestia, levantó la vista hacia él. Aún le odiaba en lo más hondo de su ser.

\- ¿Contento?

\- Uff… eres insufrible ¿lo sabías? – Shaina se levantó de su silla dispuesta a enfrentarle cara a cara.

\- ¿Insufrible? Al menos soy auténtica y no me escondo tras una "falsa" ... – el reproche que escupían sus palabras no pasó desapercibido para el dueño de la empresa Scorpion.

\- ¿Una falsa qué Shaina? – El hombre dio un paso al frente para quedar a escasos centímetros de su cara. – Aquí si hay algo falso eres tú.

La joven alzó su mano dispuesta a darle una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas, pero Milo consiguió frenar el golpe sujetando su muñeca. Shaina dejó escapar un grito de dolor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Milo vio las marcas de heridas que cubrían sus muñecas y manos de Shaina y toda su soberbia desapareció. - ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? Te juró que le mataré…

\- ¿Ahora me vas a decir que te importo? – la joven rió ante su reacción. – No eres quién para inmiscuirte en mi vida.

\- Quizás podría… - El hombre de cabello azul cerúleo había bajado la guardia, acariciaba las muñecas de la joven, en el fondo estaba harto de pelear con ella, en el fondo le importaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer.

\- ¿Quizás qué Milo?- Shaina separó bruscamente sus manos de su agarre. – Hace tiempo que perdiste el derecho de preocuparte por mí. – Su orgullo herido hablaba por ella, pues sus propias palabras le causaron dolor al ver la reacción en él. – Además ya hay quien se preocupa por mí, aunque sea más apasionado que otros. – Sonrió ladina, acariciando sus muñecas, mientras veía como el fuego de los ojos azul verdoso de Milo crecía ¿acaso estaba celoso?

Milo le dirigió una mirada de odio y reempredió su camino hacia la salida.

\- ¿Sabes qué? En el fondo tienes razón, me importa un bledo querida.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él, Shaina se dejó caer sobre su silla.

\- ¡Arrggg! ¡Maldito Milo, te odio!

%%%%%%%%%

\- Estaba todo delicioso Seiya. - Saori terminaba de ayudarle a recoger los platos del desayuno.

\- Deja eso, eres mi invitada. – Seiya le cogió la vajilla de las manos. Sus manos se rozaron y una ligera ráfaga eléctrica recorrió sus cuerpos.

Seiya se quedó atontado observándola, a pesar de vestir unas viejas ropas de Seiya que le quedaban enormes, tenía una elegancia y belleza natural que hacía perder el sentido a cualquier hombre, y más que a ninguno a Seiya.

Cuando el castaño se dejó caer sobre el sofá, una punzada de dolor le recorrió el cuerpo.

\- ¿Está bien? – Saori se aproximó preocupada arrodillándose junto a él. – Qué pregunta más tonta…, no lo estás. Deberías descansar. Será mejor que me vaya y que te deje dormir. – La joven se levantó dispuesta a marcharse.

\- No, no te vayas Saori, por favor. – La súplica surgió por sí misma, dominada más por su deseo más profundo que por su propia razón. Se sonrojó.

\- Pero… tienes que descansar, además, acordamos que deberíamos estar alejados mientras todo se soluciona. – Ni a ella misma le convencían sus palabras, pero su problema con el sentido del deber a veces condicionaba hasta a sus propios deseos.

\- Lo sé pero… por favor, no te vayas. – Seiya se sentía mucho mejor a su lado, la idea de dejarla marchar no iba con él. Tenía muy presente el consejo de Hyoga pero, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que la retuviera a su lado, que aquello que sentían no podía hacer daño a nadie. Saori sonrió ante su insistencia.

\- De acuerdo, me quedaré, pero para cuidar de ti, ¿trato?

\- Me parece una idea fantástica - Seiya se recostó socarrón enlazando sus manos tras su nuca.

Fruto de la persistencia de la joven Seiya accedió a darse una ducha mientras ella terminaba de limpiar los platos y tazas del desayuno. Se observó en el espejo algo empañado por el vaho. Las heridas de las garras de la amazona habían casi desaparecido gracias a las cremas de Shun, pero ahora unos feos moratones comenzaban a dibujarse por su estómago y torso. Buscó las últimas existencias de la crema maravillosa. Olía fuerte y la sensación sobre su piel era al principio abrasadora para pasar después a sentirse como el hielo, pero al poco de echársela notaba una agradable sensación de alivio, hasta respiraba mejor.

Cuando regresó al salón encontró a Saori jugando con su guitarra.

\- No sabía que tocaras. – " _en realidad no sé muchas cosas de ti"_ no pudo evitar pensar.

\- Sí, bueno, Marin me enseñó cuando viví con ella y Aioria en Grecia.

Saori le hizo un gesto para que se tumbara en el sofá, que el obedeció sin rechistar, mientras ella volvía a colocar la guitarra en su sitio.

\- ¿Conociste a Marin cuando buscabas a tu hermana? – Dudó un poco sobre si había sido una buena idea mencionar a su hermana. Se relajó al ver que a Seiya no pareció importarle.

\- La conocí cuando estaba en un punto muerto de mi búsqueda. Ella y Aioria me acogieron como a un hijo o hermano pequeño. Son como una familia para mí, pasé unos años muy felices junto a ellos.

Saori, que seguía observando la habitación, se paró frente a una estantería con libros. La carta que Mitsumasa les había dejado a cada uno de ellos sobresalía entre dos libros.

\- ¿No la has leído? – Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro ante su pregunta.

\- No, ni lo voy a hacer. Tuvo todas las oportunidades del mundo para decirme lo que quisiera decirme en vida. Ya es tarde para mí. – La joven prefirió no insistir con el tema al ver el efecto causado en él.

\- Ven a mi lado. – Le pidió el castaño con una pícara insinuación en su mirada.

\- Creo que me sentaré al otro lado del sofá, recuerda que me quedo para cuidarte. – Le sonrió traviesa, a lo que él dejó escapar un bufido disconforme. Saori se tumbó frente a él, entrelazando sus piernas, incluso aquel inocente roce les turbaba. – Seiya ¿me hablarías de Seika?

\- Uff… apenas consigo recordar cómo era ya. Recuerdo su olor, olía a hogar. Sus ojos brillantes y castaños como los míos. Y que siempre me sonreía y cuidaba de mí.

\- Podríamos usar los recursos de la fundación para buscarla. Déjame que te ayude. – El ruego en la mirada de la joven le conmovió.

\- Cuando solucionemos todo esto, te prometo que aceptaré tu propuesta y la buscaremos juntos. – Ella le sonrió feliz ante la confianza que le demostraba.

\- Pero ahora… sinceramente, creo que estás demasiado lejos. – El joven tiró de su pierna acercándola a él.

\- ¡Seiya!

%%%%%%%%%

Shunrei encontró a Shiryu sentado en su cama sujetando una carta en sus manos. Durante todo el día había estado muy callado, más de lo normal en él. Se acercó por detrás y le abrazó.

\- ¿Qué ocurre cariño? Tengo celos de tus pensamientos, te han mantenido lejos de mí durante todo el día.

\- Lo siento Shunrei. – Acarició su mano que colgaba alrededor de su cuello. – No pretendía preocuparte.

-No lo has hecho, te conozco bien. Pero si algo te preocupa, sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo. – Le besó la mejilla.

\- Lo sé. – Sonrió. Ciertamente Shunrei era su "persona", confiaba en ella más que en nadie, era su fuerza, su razón para seguir adelante cuando se sentía sin energía. – Shun me insinuó anoche que a lo mejor Mitsumasa podría haberme contado en su carta quién era mi madre.

\- Uhm… me temí algo así cuando ese mal educado de Shura te preguntó por ella. – Una vez más la perspicacia de su mujer le sorprendía. – Entonces ¿qué tal si la abres y salimos de dudas? Si prefieres, puedo dejarte sólo.

\- No, sea lo que sea que ponga en esta carta, quiero que estés a mi lado. – Shunrei se sentó ajunto a él en la cama en muestra de su apoyo.

Shiryu abrió lentamente la carta, aquel papel timbrado podía resolver la duda que durante tantos años le había atormentado.

(Continuó)

%%%%%%%%%

(*) Busquen sobre este experimento musical por internet, es una preciosidad.

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy especialmente dedicado a MCR77, espero animarte el día después de un duro día de trabajo.

A mis fieles lectoras, reviewers o no, os animo a pasar por mi perfil donde está mi enlace a facebook, sería bonito conectar.

Namasté!


	16. Chapter 16

**_CAP.- 15 AMOR EST VITAE ESSENTIA_**

 ** _("El amor es la esencia de la vida"- Plauto)._**

Cuando se separaron sus cuerpos sudorosos y exhaustos respiraban con virulencia. Saori no podía creer lo que acababa de vivir, de sentir, estaba sin aliento. Aquel temblor placentero aun recorría su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido algo así con un hombre. Tampoco es que fuera muy versada en la materia, pero aquello había sido… ni siquiera encontraba las palabras para describirlo en su cabeza. Miró de reojo a su apasionado amante que mantenía una sonrisa de satisfacción y sus ojos cerrados. ¿Qué estaría pasando por su cabeza?

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos se giró para besarla y atraparla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Disfrutaste?

\- Si ¿por? ¿tú no? – Su pregunta la inquietó.

El joven se rió.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Claro que he disfrutado, ha sido increíble princesa. – Le retiró un mechón de su rostro. - Y creo que ha resultado bastante obvio..

\- Es que… nunca me habían preguntado algo así. Además ¿tú preguntaste primero?– Se sonrojó.

\- Estás preciosa así de despeinada y… sudorosa. - Seiya rió, a diferencia de ella, mantenía su estado relajado y contemplativo.

\- Qué bobo eres… - Saori se tapó la cara con la sábana.

\- ¡No te escondas! – Seiya se metió bajo la sábana para buscarla, volviendo al ataque, Saori no podía dar crédito de su capacidad de recuperación, ella apenas tenía fuerzas.

El móvil de la joven sonó rompiendo la magia.

\- No lo cojas… -le rogó intentando detenerla mientras se escabullía de entre sus brazos.

\- Déjame coger aire mi insaciable… - escapó de su intento por atraparla no sin antes sorprenderle con un travieso y fugaz beso. Sacó su móvil del bolso a los pies de la cama.

\- Es Shunrei… - Seiya la miró extrañado. Descolgó. - ¿Shunrei? – una pausa – Si claro, te lo paso. – " _Es para ti"_ ambos cruzaron sus miradas algo perplejos.

\- Hola Shunrei – Seiya cogió el teléfono. Asentía. Se levantó y se puso su ropa interior.

Saori aprovechó para observar su cuerpo desnudo. Era un hombre musculoso, pero no de forma exagerada, más bien atlético. Sus fornidos brazos, los abdominales perfectamente marcados, incluso cumplía con una de las debilidades secretas de la joven en lo que respecta al cuerpo masculino, sus abdominales inferiores formaban dos líneas que parecían indicar el camino hacia la perdición, le resultaba increíblemente sexy. Él notó que lo observaba y le guiñó un ojo provocador, nuevamente esa sensación de calor la invadía ¿cómo podía tener ese efecto en ella?

El semblante de Seiya cambió hacia una seriedad impropia en él.

\- Por supuesto, no es molestia, ahora vamos para allí. – Colgó y se tiró en la cama junto a Saori.

\- Te dije que no descolgaras… - un aniñado arrepentimiento se dibujó en el rostro de la joven. – Espero que tu vestido esté seco.

%%%%%%%%%%

Estaba especialmente callado y arisco, más de lo normal, o al menos más de lo que normalmente era delante de ella. Le ocultaba algo, había aprendido a interpretar sus señales ya que el don de la palabra no era su principal virtud.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Ikki? Algo te preocupa…

\- No es nada de lo que no pueda ocuparme preciosa.

Esmeralda se sentó sobre sus piernas rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Ikki se había presentado en su casa esa mañana de imprevisto.

\- Ya sé que eres el hombre más fuerte del mundo. – Le sonrió. – Pero aun así quiero saber. Me prometiste que ya no me apartarías, que seríamos un equipo ¿recuerdas?

Ikki resopló, no quería preocuparla pero, por otro lado, sabía que no cejaría en su insistencia. Además, el haberla ocultado la verdad en el pasado tan sólo había conseguido alejarla de él.

\- Tienes razón. –La abrazó. – Verás mi familia ha sido engañada. Es más que probable que pierda todo su patrimonio y, lo que es peor, el nombre de los Kido también se verá manchado. Mientras Mitsumasa estaba enfermo confió en un abogado, hasta ahora afín a la familia, para llevar los asuntos de la empresa. Éste cerró un acuerdo con una familia, los Solo. – Esmeralda frunció levemente el ceño, le sonaba ese nombre, pero no le interrumpió, ya era bastante raro que Ikki se sincerara, pensó que sería mejor dejarle hablar. – Si cumplimos el contrato, mi familia sería la responsable de crear algo así como un arma que, en malas manos, pondría en jaque mate a todos los gobiernos y con ello a todas las personas, animales y plantas que habitan este planeta. Si no cumplimos, deberemos pagar, lo que supone perder no sólo la empresa, sino también, todas nuestras propiedades, incluido el orfanato y la fundación.

\- ¡Dios mío, los niños!

\- Eso es. Ahora mismo estamos entre la espada y la pared. Sólo con la ayuda del Consejo podremos frenarlo, pero tenemos pocos días y no son hombres con los que sea fácil tratar. Si mi familia cae, mis oportunidades de cumplir la deuda que tengo con tu padre caerán con ella. – Su semblante se ensombreció.

\- Ikki... – la joven sujetó su rostro entre sus manos buscando que sus miradas se encontraran. – Lo solucionaremos juntos, encontraremos otra salida. Si es necesario hablaré con mi padre.

\- ¡Eso nunca Esmeralda! Él es peligroso. Prométeme que no intercederás ante él. – La joven guardó silencio y se limitó a abrazarle contra su pecho. No quería preocuparle, pero su decisión estaba ya tomada.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Azules oscuros, casi negros, les recibieron envueltos en una plegaria, en un piadoso cántico que clamaba por esa comprensión que sólo la misma sangre es capaz de conceder. Era fácil entender porque Shiryu lo había dejado todo por esa mujer.

\- Hola chicos, ¡qué bien que llegaran tan rápido! Seiya, Shiryu está en el salón, creo que será mejor que Saori y yo os dejemos solos.

Una pequeña batalla había tenido lugar en aquel salón, la mesa central se encontraba bocabajo junto a la ventana, cristales rotos se esparcían por el suelo rodeando a su abatido hermano que, arrodillado, sujetaba con fuerza un papel en sus manos. Viendo aquello comprendió la angustia de Shunrei en su llamada.

\- Shiryu… - Apartó unos cuantos cristales y se sentó frente a su hermano.

\- Ella está viva Seiya. – No era capaz de levantar la vista del suelo, extendió su mano y con ella aquella carta con todo el dolor de su hermano atrapado en ella.

" _Querido Shiryu:_

 _Cuántas veces he querido sentarme a tu lado y hablar de lo que por temor he demorado hasta este momento. Incontables veces en tu mirada perdida vi la sombra de esa duda que nunca quisiste preguntar. Amilanado por el miedo a perderte y la propia renuncia a un pasado confuso me escudé en la ausencia de preguntas en lugar de ofrecerte libremente las respuestas. Pero sería injusto contigo si me llevara esa verdad conmigo a mi tumba, sólo espero me persones algún día por la forma escogida._

 _Tu madre está viva Shiryu o, al menos, la última vez que supe de ella lo estaba._

 _Tú madre fue una mujer muy importante en mi vida a la que he amado y amaré siempre._

 _Conocí a tu madre cuando trabajé para el ejército de los estados unidos en una misión secreta de espionaje durante los últimos años de la guerra de Vietnam. El caza que pilotaba fue alcanzado y yo fui hecho prisionero de guerra por el Vietcong. Tu madre y yo compartimos celda en una cárcel clandestina, hasta que una noche ella nos sacó de allí. Pasamos casi un mes cruzando la selva, si no hubiera sido por ella, nunca lo hubiera conseguido y seguramente estaría muerto. En ese tiempo compartimos no sólo las penurias, nos enamoramos._

 _Cuando llegamos a la seguridad del territorio Camboyano ella desapareció la noche antes de que llegáramos a la embajada. Poco después descubrí que ella no era una mujer cualquiera, pertenecía a la organización conocida como la Triada, por eso desapareció, o al menos quiero creer que tuvo que hacerlo. Ella no existía, era un fantasma y debería mantenerse como tal o su propio clan acabaría con ella._

 _Un año después apareciste en mi casa con una nota, 'cuida de nuestro pequeño, mi vida está condenada, sálvalo a él'. Cuando la conocí respondía al nombre de_ _Trung Nhi._

 _Todo lo que conocí de ella es digno de admiración Shiryu; su fortaleza, su inteligencia y su determinación eran asombrosas, tanto como su belleza. te pareces mucho a ella, y sé que ella estaría orgullosa de ti._

 _Sólo te pido que me ayudes a mantener la promesa que me hice a mi mismo el día que apareciste, mantente a salvo hijo mío._

 _Te quiere…."_

Seiya guardó un prudente silencio tras leer la misiva. Al igual que Shiryu sabía que ese nombre no aclaraba nada, era un nombre falso, de hecho ambos conocían la historia de las hermanas Trung.

\- Decidas lo que decidas hacer, sabes que tendrás mi apoyo.

\- Lo sé Seiya, sólo que… ella me abandonó.

\- No Shiryu, ella te protegió, conozco la Triada, ese mundo nunca le hubiera permitido criar a un hijo, seguramente la hubieran obligado a matarte con sus propias manos. Hizo lo mejor para ti.

\- Siento pedirte esto Seiya, pero necesito que hables con Marin. - Seiya se limitó a asentir.

Temía que la inquietud de su hermano cediera frente a su sensatez y buen juicio, aún así le entendía a la perfección, esa desesperanza por encontrar a quien forma parte de ti, de tu historia, él lo sentía así con Seika.

%%%%%%%%%%

Las dos mujeres se sentaron frente a frente con sus tazas de humeante té recién servidas. Shunrei se encontraba aparentemente tranquila, aunque varias tilas previas habían ayudado a apaciguar su ánimo.

\- Te prometo que yo no sabía nada Shunrei. – Por extraño que pareciera Saori siempre se sentía responsable de los actos de su abuelo. La morena la miró con dulzura.

\- Lo sé Saori y estoy segura que Shiryu también.

\- Si puedo hacer algo por ayudar…

\- Lo que ocurra a partir de ahora es una decisión que debe tomar Shiryu, a nosotros sólo nos quedará apoyarle sea cual sea su postura. – Dio un sorbo a su té, aquella carta había supuesto un duro golpe para su marido, sin embargo, ella lo veía como un mal necesario, en el fondo sabía que para él esa duda sobre su madre siempre había sido una pesada losa sobre sus hombros. – Pero, ¿sabes qué? Mejor cambiemos de tema, ha sido todo demasiado intenso, necesito reposar todo lo ocurrido. Dentro de poco me tendré que enfrentar a lo que ha pasado en mi salón hace un rato…

Saori siempre se sorprendía ante la entereza y buen juicio con el que Shunrei se enfrentaba a cualquier dilema vital. Ambas mujeres compartieron un silencio cómodo mientras sus correspondientes desvelos iban y venían por su mente.

\- Saori – la joven madre china se atrevió a retomar la conversación - ¿tú me consideras tu amiga? – La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la heredera Kido.

\- Por… por supuesto que sí Shunrei. De hecho, nunca he sentido que tuviera una amiga de verdad hasta que te conocí. – Se ruborizó. Saori siempre había sido una joven muy introvertida, no compartía fácilmente sus intimidades, sin embargo, desde que conoció a Shunrei y comenzaron a tener relación la había considerado de su confianza y agrado.

\- Entonces… no te molestará que te haga una pregunta… - una temerosa curiosidad se dejó entrever en la expresión de Saori, no era propio de Shunrei tanta intriga.- ¿Qué hay entre tú y Seiya?

La morena tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver que a su amiga casi se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas ante su pregunta. Saori era el colmo de la timidez y discreción, pero algo la decía que lo que estaba viviendo necesitaba de una amiga, de una confidente y, ¿por qué negarlo?, Shurei se moría por saber.

\- Yo… la verdad… no sé… - titubeaba como una niña a la que acabaran de sorprender cometiendo una travesura - ¿tan evidente es?

\- JajaJaajjaaj – Shunrei rió con ganas, al menos su día no iba a ser tan dramático gracias a las aventuras y desventuras de Saori. – Bastante. – Recondujo su actitud al ver el sonrojo y vergüenza del que hacía gala su interlocutora. La conversación se ponía interesante. – Entonces… ¿ha pasado algo? ¿él te ha dicho algo? ¿O todavía ninguno se ha atrevido a dar el paso?

\- ¡Ay, Shunrei! – la joven se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. Shunrei no entendió bien el gesto, ¿era bueno? o, por el contrario, ¿malo?, lo único aparentemente claro era que había tocado la tecla debida. Cuando retiró las manos de su cara sus mejillas brillaban como rubís. – No es que hayamos dado o no un paso ¡es que los hemos dado todos!

\- ¡QUÉ?- la china no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito del que se alertó incluso ella misma. En el fondo le hacía ilusión compartir los anhelos propios de los comienzos de una historia, ella ya esa etapa la había dejado muy atrás, pero aquello parecía haber alcanzado un tono fuera de horario infantil. – Espera un momento.

Shunrei se levantó a cerrar la puerta antes de proseguir. Aquella conversación se tornaba más interesante de lo que apuntaba en un principio y era mejor guardar la mayor intimidad posible.

\- Vamos a ver si te he entendido bien. –Quiso ser comedida. - ¿Os habéis besado? – Saori respondió sin palabras, ladeó su cabeza y retiró su mirada en un gesto que parecía indicar algo más, algo obvio. – Ay madre…. ¿y cómo ha sido?

\- No lo sé, surgió. Cuando llamaste esta mañana estábamos en su casa, me quedé a cuidarle y esta mañana …

\- Espera, espera, espera… ¿así de repente? ¿En qué momento se dieron cuenta? ¿EN SU CASA! Me faltan capítulos Saori… - Shunrei se reclinó hacia atrás en su silla intentando digerir la información.

\- Tienes razón disculpa. Te contaré todo. – Saori miraba atenta la taza que sostenía su bebida mientras relataba a Shunrei lo sucedido. Como, a raíz de estar juntos en la empresa y buscar una salida al problema que tenían, se habían acercado un poco más, como habían aprendido a dejar atrás viejas redencillas y a conocerse más como los adultos que eran ahora. Como había descubierto a un Seiya sensible, divertido, inteligente, comprensivo y que cuidaba de todos y, sobre todo, ahora cuidaba a ella. Como había conseguido que ella bajara su muralla defensiva y se mostrara más natural, hasta el punto que con él se sentía ella misma por primera vez. Como el día que se colaron en el archivo y descubrieron toda la jugada de Saga ella sufrió un colapso nervioso y fue él el que la sacó de allí, la protegió y se ocupó de ella y, lo más importante, como esa noche se besaron por primera vez. Mientras hablaba la emoción y el brillo propio de quien se siente enamorado rebosaba en su mirada.

Shunrei guardó un leve silencio cuando la joven frente a ella calló.

\- Está claro que la expresión "del amor al odio hay un paso" cobra especial sentido en vuestro caso.

\- Seiya y yo no siempre nos odiamos, simplemente éramos dos niños con mucho carácter. – Se explicó Saori. – Es cierto que cuando era una niña, era bastante… mimada y caprichosa; y él era un niño que no claudicaba ante mis – rió levemente – tonterías. Pero no nos odiábamos, por lo menos yo no lo hacía, reconozco que muchas veces sólo buscaba llamar su atención. Luego con el asunto de su hermana y el abuelo, todo se complicó. Afortunadamente hemos hablado de ello y cerrado esa puerta para siempre.

-Hubiera sido gracioso conoceros de niños.

\- Créeme, no te hubiera caído nada bien. – Ambas rieron.

\- Bueno…y de ese beso cómo llegaron a… ya me entiendes. – Shunrei veía que la conversación se iba por otros derroteros.

\- Después de ese beso todo cambió, él empezó a tratarme con más ternura y cercanía. Ha sido como tener 15 años otra vez, aunque creo que él lo ha gestionado con bastante más madurez que yo. – Saori recordaba todas sus dudas e inseguridades de los últimos días. - Incluso tuvimos una cita antes de volver a la ciudad el fin de semana que estuvimos en la cabaña del lago. Fue como una promesa sobre la posibilidad de estar juntos después de que todo esto se solucionara, mientras tanto decidimos no arriesgarnos a dar motivos que pudieran complicar la situación. Al fin y al cabo, somos familia. – Dejór escapar un suspiro de resignación.

\- Tiene cierto sentido, aunque es injusto… - Shunrei sentía lástima por ellos dos. Al final la presión, la opinión ajena les estaba impidiendo ser libres.

\- Sin embargo, anoche tuve que ir a buscarle tras la pelea con el discípulo de Aldebarán. Estaba borracho y magullado, le llevé a casa y me quedé a dormir, por supuesto, en el sofá – precisó. – Pero esta mañana me pidió que me quedara y, sinceramente, a mí tampoco me apetecía irme.

\- Y entonces… ¡se te tiró al cuello!

\- ¡Shunrei!- la sinceridad y espontaneidad de la china la divertía, mientras hablaba era consciente de lo que necesitaba a una amiga en ese momento tan importante en su vida. ¿Era eso lo que se sentía al tener una amiga? La propia duda la entristeció un poco, había estado demasiado sola toda su vida. – Lo cierto es que ha surgido todo de forma natural, un beso llevó a otro y… no sé, creo que ambos lo queríamos. Simplemente sucedió.

\- Jajaja – rió la china – Claro que ambos lo queríais, tendríais que tener una tensión sexual no resuelta bastante seria amiga. – Saori, aunque rió como nunca gracias a la complicidad que se había creado entre ambas, no podía sentirse más avergonzada con las palabras de su amiga; cargadas del más absoluto acierto, por otro lado, pero demasiado directas. – Y… ¿cómo ha sido? – una sonrisa ladina se dibujo en los labios de Shunrei tras su última pregunta.

\- Ha sido… ¡ha sido increíble! – Saori dejó caer sus manos sobre la mesa con fuerza, dando así mayor intensidad a sus palabras. – Shunrei, no es que sea una experta en hombres, pero te prometo que no ha sido normal. No me mal interpretes, él es dulce, amoroso, un amante tierno… pero al mismo tiempo pasional, ardiente, impulsivo, generoso – arqueó la ceja dejándose llevar por un recuerdo de su encuentro. - Ha sido como si nuestros cuerpos se reconocieran a pesar de ser la primera vez que se encontraban y, a parte, la fuerza que tiene… Shunrei – susurró – hacía conmigo lo que quería, como si fuera una pluma en sus manos. No creía que pudieran existir tantas posturas… ¿me entiendes?

\- Perfectamente. – La sonrisa de la morena se lo dio a entender todo, que Shiryu estuviera tan obsesionado con sus entrenamientos y con estar en buena forma física tenía un lado positivo que no podía negar. - ¿y ahora qué?

\- Ahora no lo sé la verdad, me asaltan dudas de colegiala cuando lo pienso. Justo llamasteis y no hemos hablado del tema.

\- ¿En serio? ¡No me digas que llamé justo en el momento más inadecuado!

%%%%%%%%%%%

Un hombre, elegantemente vestido y que portaba una gorra de chófer, observaba el cuadro con el imponente retrato del Sr. Kido que coronaba el centro de la estancia.

\- Disculpe, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? Si busca a Tatsumi creo que ha salido un momento.

\- ¿Señor Hyoga?

\- Si… soy yo. ¿Quién pregunta?

\- Soy asistente del Señor Camus, presidente de Aquarius, he venido a buscarle. Mi amo me pidió que le llevara al aeropuerto a recoger a la Señora de Polaris y su hermana. - Hyoga no entendía nada, él pensaba ir a recogerlas en un taxi. – La limusina está aparcada en la entrada, mi Señor se encontrará con usted en el aeropuerto.

Hyoga aceptó la oferta, considerando la oportunidad que aquella situación le daba para acercar posturas con el miembro del Consejo.

Los recuerdos que aún conservaba de su madre eran escasos pero nítidos, como si hubieran sido gravados en piedra y conservados para el recuerdo en los anales de la historia, su historia; cada gesto, cada palabra y cada muestra de cariño de su madre formaban parte de él. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, inevitablemente, algo en ese hombre le recordó a ella. Quizás su porte, su distinción propia de las familias de cuna, como la de su madre. Porque, aunque ella nunca se lo dijo, él lo descubrió con el tiempo, el respeto y admiración con los que la que la gente la trataba, como se movía e se relacionaba desprendiendo una clase y _charme_ genuinos, impropios del pueblo llano, no eran más que la muestra de su alta alcurnia, de su pertenencia a la nobleza. Nobleza que, si bien, otrora dotó de privilegios y comodidades a su familia, cuando Hyoga nació sólo era una reminiscencia de un pasado glorioso y efímero, tan sólo vivo o latente en el carácter y educación de su madre.

Aquel hombre de espaldas a él, continuamente venerado y agasajado por el personal del aeropuerto que atendía sus demandadas afanoso y complacido, también desprendía aquella aura aristocrática e ilustre. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron el rubio se irguió por instinto, algo en su interior le conminaba a no retroceder, a no mostrarse servil, lo que llamó la atención de Camus.

\- Joven Kido, es un placer conocerle al fin, he oído hablar mucho de usted y sus hermanos últimamente. – Le tendió su mano con firmeza.

\- El placer es mío.- Estrechó su mano sin titubear.

\- Si te parece bien, he pedido nos acomoden un espacio en la zona vip mientras esperamos a nuestras invitadas. – Hyoga sabía que aquello más que una invitación era una orden, aún así accedió a acompañarle con gusto.

Camus esperó a que el personal del aeropuerto terminara de serviles el té y tentempiés que había solicitado antes de comenzar su improvisado interrogatorio.

\- Entonces Hyoga, ¿puedo tutearte, no? - nuevamente ese tono imperativo. - He oído que te formaste en Rusia, en relaciones internacionales y políticas. - Hyoga asintió. - ¿Cómo puede ser que un chico Kido acabara en un universidad rusa, sin especial renombre y tan lejos de su casa?

\- Creo que tiene una idea de los "chicos Kido" equivocada. - El chico que hasta el momento se había mostrado complaciente con su "anfitrión", cambio radicalmente de táctica, era el momento de librar una batalla dialéctica al mismo nivel. Tras observarle detenidamente Hyoga fue consciente que aquella sería la única manera de conseguir su atención, respeto y, quién sabe si así, su voto. - Mitsumasa siempre abogó por hacernos responsables de nuestros éxitos, a salvo de Saori, cada uno tuvo que labrarse su propio destino sin que la fortuna familiar le abriera puertas.

\- Me parece una postura inteligente por parte de Mitsumasa, aún así, no contestaste a mi pregunta. - Camus no era más que un rostro impávido, abúlico; aquel hombre le producía una inquietud escalofriante.

\- Fue por un asunto familiar, mi familia materna era rusa, quería pasar tiempo allí e investigar mis orígenes.

\- Entiendo...

\- Me resulta curiosa su pregunta, usted se arriesgó igualmente con Rusia para comenzar a expandir su negocio cuando se consideraba tierra yerma de oportunidades. - Por fin una muestra de emoción en el semblante del hombre de mirada añil oscuro, para su sorpresa Hyoga había hecho sus deberes. Camus esbozó una ligera sonrisa: " _t_ _ouché_ ".

\- Digamos que mi interés inicial por Rusia no tuvo su razón de ser en los negocios. - El experimaentado empresario salió airoso de su encerrona. - Discúlpame que insista, pero me ha sorprendido que hablaras de tu familia en pasado. - Camus se recostó ligeramente sobre su asiento relajando su porte, aquel muchacho le había sorprendido gratamente, su interés en él se acrecentaba por momentos. - A aparte, tus formas, no son las propias de un joven de tu edad, sin embargo dices que Mitsumasa no invirtió en vuestra educación de la forma que cabe esperar de un hombre de su posición económica.

\- En realidad, no conocí a mi padre hasta los 6 años, hasta entonces me crié con mi madre. Ella era una mujer distinguida que se preocupó mucho en enseñarme cómo comportarme con respeto hacia el prójimo. Su fe siempre guiaba sus actos, ella consideraba que debías demostrarte y tratar a los demás con la mejor consideración posible, para ella las formas de uno no eran más que la carta de presentación de sus intenciones.

\- Respeta a los demás como a ti mismo, con independencia de dónde vengan o a dónde vayan. - Camus analizaba al detalle cada palabra y gesto del joven, algo en él le resultaba familiar. Recuerdos dolorosos que se había esforzado en olvidar regresaron a su memoria, aquel joven le recordaba tanto a ella. - Tu madre debió ser una mujer excepcional por la admiración con la que hablas de ella. ¿Qué le ocurrió? - Hyoga no tenía muy claro qué le estaba llevando a compartir sus intimidades con aquel hombre, sin embargo, no hizo por evitarlo, algo en él le resultaba familiar.

\- Ella murió para salvarme la vida. Viajábamos a Japón cuando nuestro barco encalló. No había sitio suficiente en los botes salvavidas, así que ella me entregó a otra mujer que viajaba con un bebé.

" _Aquella historia... acaso ese joven era.._."

\- Hyoga ¿cómo se llamaba tú madre? - Camus no daba crédito a lo que le estaba relatando el joven Kido, su alteración era evidente.

\- Natassia, Natassia Bon-Ice ¿por qué lo pregunta?

\- Señores - el asistente interrumpió justo en el momento justo, lo que le permitió a Camus relajar la rabia y el odio que por un momento le había invadido al escuchar aquel nombre. - La Señora Hilda y la Señorita Fleur ya se encuentran desembarcando. Si gustan puedo acompañarles a recogerlas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%

\- Perfecto Hyoga, cómo ellas prefieran, por mi no hay problema en que se alojen con Camus si ellas están conformes y así lo desean. Diles, por favor, que mañana mismo, una vez hayan descansado iré a visitarlas. La recepción será por la noche pero me encantaría comer con mi vieja amiga. - Saori colgó el teléfono y regresó al sofá dónde Seiya la esperaba ojeando un viejo álbum de fotos de cuando Saori era niña. - ¿Qué haces con eso? - Rió.

\- Recordando viejos tiempos. - Seiya la hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a él, pasó su brazo al rededor de sus hombros invitándola a que se recostara en su pecho. - No tienes fotos con nosotros.

\- El abuelo era muy receloso con ellas, su gran tesoro, sólo pude robarle una que tengo en la oficina. - Seiya recordaba esa foto, le llamó la atención los primeros días que compartieron despacho. Pasó de página, descubriendo varias fotos de Saori montando un caballo blanco.

\- Recuerdo a esa yegua. - Saori se irguió desconcertada ante su comentario. Seiya nunca la había visto montar a caballo.

\- Eso es imposible. - Le espetó. - La yegua me la regaló el abuelo cuando tenía 13 años, por aquel entonces vosotros no vivíais en la Mansión, estabais internos en el instituto. - Prácticamente desde que tenían 7 años los chicos y Saori se habían criado separados, por lo que era imposible que Seiya conociera a su yegua.

\- Uhmm así que no recuerdas nada de ese día. - Saori no entendía nada de su insinuación. El castaño la sonrió retirando un mechón de cabello de su rostro con un tierno ademán, cerró el álbum y, dispuesto a saciar su curiosidad, comenzó su relato. - Tendríamos, precisamente, unos 13 años cuando ocurrió. Había tenido algún que otro problema en el instituto con unos muchachos que no dejaban de molestar a Shun, me castigaron y Mitsumasa se enteró, así que me hizo ir a la Mansión para encargarse personalmente de mi oportuna reprimenda. Recuerdo que decidí cruzar el bosque trasero a la casa ya que hacía un día estupendo y me encontré con tu yegua pastando a los pies de un roble. Me acerqué con cuidado, estaba algo nerviosa, vi que tenía una de sus aptas traseras herida, incluso sangraba un poco. La acaricié con cuidado hasta lograr que se calmara. Vi que la silla de montar tenía el escudo Kido y deduje que pertenecía a la familia, así que intenté guiarla hacia la mansión, pero se revolvió, no quería irse. Era un animal muy listo, prácticamente me empujó para que me asomara al pequeño desnivel que había tras el roble. Ahí estabas tú, desmayada y cubierta de espinas. Habías caído dentro del zarzal.- Saori llevó las manos a la boca ante la sorpresa de su revelación. - Te saqué de ahí, llenándome también de espinas por cierto, y te cargué hasta casa, una vez te tuve en brazos la yegua dejó de mostrar oposición para regresar. Te lo dije, chica lista.

\- No me puede creer, recuerdo ese día, el abuelo estuvo a punto de prohibirme volver a montar. Tatsumi me dijo que uno de los... - hizo una pequeña pausa consciente de las implicaciones que podrían tener sus palabras - que uno de los criados me encontró. ¡Oh Seiya! Debiste pensar que era un estúpida que nunca te agradecí lo que hiciste por mi.

\- Tranquila, no lo hice buscando tu gratitud, lo hice porque quise. De todos modos, ahora que te conozco, se que de haberlo sabido lo hubieras hecho. - Le sonrió cómplice. - Quizás ya es hora de que me vaya ¿no?.

Habían pasado prácticamente toda la tarde en casa de Shiryu, tras lo cual Seiya insistió en acercarla a su casa. Sabía que, en el momento en el que se separaran, pasaría tiempo hasta que volvieran a estar así.

La joven era consciente de que él tenía razón, ya era tarde y al día siguiente la importante recepción de sus invitadas rusas les esperaba, sin embargo, sus piernas no respondían, ninguna parte de su cuerpo lo hacía. No quería dejarle marchar, todavía no, quizás si insistía un poco podía demorar algo más su adiós. Antes de que Saori pudiera inventar una excusa, Seiya se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

\- Mañana nos vemos entonces. - Seiya rascaba su nuca nervioso ya desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Si... - Saori apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta era incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

\- Vamos princesa... no estés triste - alzó su mentón y la dio un beso en los labios. - Esto acabará pronto te lo prometo. - Se giró alejándose paso a paso de ella.

\- Seiya, por favor, no te vayas. - Saori replicó el ruego que esa misma mañana el joven que ahora se alejaba le había dirigido a ella.

Seiya frenó en seco, una vergante y libidinosa sonrisa se dibuja en su cara cuando se giró. Antes de que Saori pudiera darse cuenta la había abrazado, alzándola, provocando que la joven, que le sonreía consciente de sus intenciones, atrapara su cintura entre sus piernas.

\- Has tardado, casi me creo que tendría que irme de verdad... - bromeó justo antes de comenzar a besarla con tal pasión que la notó estremecerse entre sus brazos.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Aquellas luces tintineantes poco a poco perfilaban la silueta de una ciudad que comenzaba a ser engullida por la noche ante sus ojos. La noche, aquella oscuridad profética que le mostraba el fin de un día más sin lograr absolutamente nada. Balanceaba hipnótica su copa entre los dedos, las dos rocas apenas deshechas bañaban los restos del Macallan de 12 años.

\- Malditos Kido...- farfulló en alto. - Maldito Seiya... ¡cómo me engañaste con tus aires de mosquita muerta!

Todo era tan injusto en su mente, al igual que aquella ciudad cedía ante el manto crepuscular sus planes se desmoronaban como un castillo de naipes sin que pudiera evitarlo, era luchar contra lo imposible, como aquellas luces luchaban por mantener la ciudad iluminada.

Él no merecía aquello, durante mucho tiempo sirvió fielmente al viejo Kido, consiguió que su empresa creciera exponencialmente en momentos en los que el mercado se postulaba en su contra. Fue su más fiel asesor. En el fondo tan sólo tomaba lo que era suyo por derecho, él había conseguido llevar a Kido Enterprises a la gloria, él tenía derecho a utilizarla en su beneficio.

Dejó escapar un suspiro. Ni siquiera él se creía su propio discurso, su interior era una lucha constante, en esencia una dicotomía entre aquello que debía hacer y aquello que había amado como propio y que debía destruir para lograr su objetivo.

Si no hubiera sido un auténtico capullo en su momento, si le hubiera ayudado y le hubiera escuchado dejando su orgullo a un lado... eran tantos los "y sis" que hubieran evitado todo aquello, que dejó de contarlos tiempo atrás.

Un suave repiqueteo en la puerta le sacó de su divagación autocompasiva.

\- Saga ¿necesitas algo mas o puedo irme?

Quiso decirla que necesitaba su perdón, que le dolía haberla fallado y obligarla a retomar aquellos viejos hábitos que quería olvidar, aquellos de los que huía cuando se presentó ante él implorando por su ayuda. Su querida Shaina había resultado al final su más fiel... amiga y ¿cómo se lo había pagado? Era un miserable...

\- No Shaina tranquila, puedes marcharte y descansar. - Shaina hizo un pequeño amago de decirle algo, pero finalmente lo desechó, cerró la puerta dejando al prometedor abogado, el primero de su promoción, torturándose por sus propios fantasmas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hola a todos/as! Gracias por vuestra paciencia, sé que me retrasé en actualizar... Ya le queda poco a la historia y muchos detalles van tomando forma y descubriéndose.

El próximo capítulo es la cena y baile de recepción de las invitadas del norte... como todo evento traerá muchas sorpresas, entre ellas, aquí va spoiler, a uno de mis dorados favoritos Aioros!

Por otro lado, al margen de esto, tengo varios proyectos en mente y en uno de ellos me gustaría hacer un compendio de one-shots, por lo que si tuvieran alguna petición, alguna pareja sobre la que les gustaría leer algo, sus propuestas serán gratamente aceptadas.

Nuevamente gracias por seguirme y estar ahí siempre. Un abrazo enorme!

(*) **Trung Nhi y Trung Trac** nacieron durante el periodo de mil años en el que Vietnam permaneció bajo el dominio del Imperio Chino, atestiguando desde su infancia los abusos y la mano de hierro bajo la que sufrieron sus compatriotas. Tras sufrir una tragedia personal, las mujeres se armaron y lograron derrotar a una unidad china local. Este hecho inspiró a los vietnamitas a seguir su liderazgo y, entonces, las hermanas Trung lograron hacerse con un ejército de aproximadamente 80 mil individuos, delegando las posiciones más altas del comando a las mujeres de su confianza. Las fuerzas civiles no solamente lograron expulsar a los chinos en el año 40, sino que también eligieron a las hermanas como sus reinas y lograron resistir el retorno de la ocupación China durante dos años.


	17. Chapter 17

**_CAP.- 16 TOTUM REVOLUTUM (1ª parte)._**

 ** _("Todo revuelto")._**

Tan sólo la luz de la pequeña lámpara de lectura iluminaba la discreta biblioteca donde el curtido empresario ahoga recuerdos dolorosos en su copa de coñac. Aquel pequeño rincón, dentro del laberinto victoriano que erigió en el conocido como el país del sol naciente, era su particular refugio donde el eco del latido de las ilusiones de su juventud le permitía abstraerse del mundo, hasta ese día.

Esa noche lamentaba más que nunca su decisión. Él, que siempre fue hombre de gustos sencillos y austeros, invirtió su fortuna en un palacio para su princesa nórdica, un castillo para su princesa, a la altura de una gran dama de postín como ella. Aquel lugar iba a ser su regalo, la promesa finalmente cumplida, su forma de garantizarla que junto a él no le faltaría de nada, que siempre estaría segura y sus necesidades cubiertas. Su hogar para construir un futuro juntos al fin.

Ella nunca llegó a verlo y a él siempre le pareció frío y desolador desde que la luz de su vida se apagó aquel fatídico día. Esa tarde, su corazón, del que apenas conservaba unos añicos mal ensamblados, había dejado de latir por completo. Sólo aquél rincón aún conservaba cierto calor, recuerdos del hombre que algún día fue, antes de todo, antes incluso de ella.

\- En mi caso tengo excusa por el viaje pero ¿qué es lo que impide tu descanso viejo amigo?

La bella dama de cabellos plateados le observaba desde la puerta. Su mirada era tan profunda como la de su padre y del mismo color que el del cielo de la tierra de la nieve eterna que era su reino.

\- Soy un viejo ya Hilda, los viejos no necesitamos dormir tanto. – Con un galante ademán la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

\- Ambos sabemos que no eres tan viejo como presumes. – La mujer se sirvió una copa antes de sentarse a su lado a observar la tranquilidad de la noche tras los grandes ventanales. – ¿Estás bien? Te noté raro desde que bajé de ese avión Camus… sabes que puedes confiar en mí, tiene que ver con ese chico Kido que te acompañaba ¿verdad? – La compasión ajena nunca era de su agrado, pero viniendo de ella se permitió hacer una excepción.

\- En cierto modo sí, él me recordó a alguien.

\- Te recordó a ella. – Aquella joven tenía la perspicacia de su padre. – Natassia, la bella e inocente Natassia. Hace años que mi padre me contó tu… bueno, vuestra historia. – Ella no esperó reacción alguna en él, continuó confesándose aún sin haber sido preguntada. – Cuando tenía unos 13 años creí estar enamorada de ti, creo que mi padre me contó la historia de tu gran amor para acabar con todas mis tonterías de adolescente.

\- Él es su hijo. – Hilda frenó el sorbo de su copa ante su declaración, si bien, procuró que no fuera evidente, no era propio de ella. En cierto modo no le extrañó aquella revelación, ciertamente el joven se parecía mucho a Natassia

\- El joven Kido es su hijo… curioso, ignoraba que Natassia y Mitsumasa hubieran sido… - No quiso continuar la frase por respeto a Camus. – Ni siquiera sabía que se conocieran.

\- Yo los presenté en uno de nuestros viajes de negocios a Rusia, en aquel momento Natassia y yo estábamos juntos, pero su padre no lo veía bien, ella iba a venirse conmigo a Japón en cuanto yo me asentara aquí y consiguiera hacerme un hombre de provecho para poder encajar en su familia. Mitsumasa era mi puerta para conseguirlo. Según mis cálculos, el joven debió nacer aproximadamente un año después de ese viaje. – Dejó su copa sobre la mesilla cercana a su butaca y se acercó a la ventana. - Ella me engañó Hilda, ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

La noble rusa no dijo nada, no había nada que pudiera decir. Camus, quien había sido fiel amigo de su familia durante años estaba destrozado, sólo en una ocasión anterior le había visto tan derrotado, en ambos casos la misma mujer fue la culpable.

Tras la puerta, una joven de largos cabellos rubios y ondulados escuchaba apenada toda la historia.

%%%%%%%%

Respiraba tranquila, llena de paz y con una ligera sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. La tentación de recorrer con sus dedos el contorno de su espalda desnuda se le antojaba apetecible, pero no quería despertarla, se veía hermosa así, serena como un mar en calma, etérea con sus cabellos lavanda revueltos.

Era curioso como el destino tiene reservado para uno giros que pueden cambiarlo todo de un día para otro. Él, que siempre había sido afín a su libertad, a su carencia de ataduras como vía para sobrellevar la pérdida de su hermana, se sentía más libre y liviano que nunca desde que ella había entrado en su vida volviéndose indispensable. Como un torbellino lo desbarató todo para volver a construirlo y darle un sentido. Ofreciéndole la paz del que tiene un hogar al que regresar.

Ahora, con sólo observarla, se sentía completo. Aquella mujer se había entregado a él de la forma más pura e íntegra posible. Lo había notado en cada caricia, en cada beso y cada exhalación de placer bajo las sábanas. Él mismo se había dejado llevar sin limitaciones, como si toda su vida hubiera sido un prologo de ese momento. Su piel, sus senos, sus provocadoras curvas, su mirada meliflua, aquella forma en que sus cuerpos se habían reconocido y encajado le tenía totalmente seducido.

Pero sobre todo había sido ella, la mujer que se escondía debajo de todo ese espectáculo de beldad y perfección la que había derribado el bastión de su entereza que durante años se había preocupado en levantar. Compasiva, inteligente y generosa había roto sus esquemas, penetrando sutil en sus pensamientos hasta abarcarlo todo.

Tanto y, a su vez, tan poco, había sido suficiente para atar su corazón de forma inexplicable.

La conversación que semanas antes había tenido con su amiga Miho vino a su memoria. Había encontrado a su persona, a aquella que no podía, no quería, dejar escapar, aquella por la que todo cobraba sentido. Ahora entendía mejor las palabras de su amiga. Cada minuto de los últimos días con ella lo sentía como único, como un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, sólo quería estar a su lado y no separarse nunca de ella. Entonces lo tuvo claro, aquello era lo que siempre notó que faltaba, aquella ausencia que le había hecho huir antes y que ahora, simplemente, no existía.

\- Saori – susurró para sí – creo que me he enamorado como un tonto de ti. – Pensó que quizás algún día sería capaz de decírselo en alto.

Depositó un ligero y tibio beso sobre su hombro desnudo antes de volver a recostarse a su lado. Ella se revolvió un poco dejando escapar un suspiro y una ligera sonrisa. – " _Seiya…_ "- musitó. Sólo a él le pertenecían sus sueños.

%%%%%%%%%

Era la primera vez que le citaba en sus oficinas. Sin capucha, sin matones, todo "normal", como los dos hombres de negocios que eran. Todo en ese lugar estaba pensado para magnificar su posición de superioridad, desde la colocación del mobiliario hasta la luz y la temperatura.

\- Me tienes muy decepcionado Saga… has sido un niño malo. – Julian pelaba una manzana de pié frente al gran ventanal del despacho, la claridad del nuevo día oscurecía su silueta y sus rasgos a contraluz, su perfil se advertía más imponente y hercúleo. Frente a él, Saga, arrinconado en su silla, se sentía minúsculo, temeroso. Tenía claro que aquel giro de circunstancias no era un buen presagio, por un momento echó de menos los golpes, al menso en esos momentos podía saber que él estaba cerca, que seguía vivo.

Julian metió un trozo de fruta en su boca antes de continuar.

– Confiaba en ti y me has fallado una y otra vez. – Dejó que sus últimas palabras se demoraran más de lo normal, pausándolas, acentuando así el énfasis esperado sobre las mismas. Le encantaba jugar con sus víctimas en ese sentido, le hacía sentir poderoso, por encima de ellos. - ¿Acaso un hombre tan curtido y versado como tú le tiene miedo a unos chiquillos?

\- No Señor, le juro que no es eso. Lo tengo controlado, créame.

\- ¡Ah, perdón! Quizás ha sido todo fruto de mi imaginación. ¡El gran Saga lo tiene todo controlado! _Mea culpa._ – Los aspavientos con sus manos buscando una teatralidad exagerada y la ironía en su tono de voz le causó un leve escalofrío. Ese tipo era un demente. – Si tan controlado lo tienes ¿por qué casi dejas que te sigan en nuestro último encuentro? – Saga calló, su gesto de perplejidad habló por sí mismo. No tenía ni idea de qué hablaba.

Julián soltó un par de fotos frente a él, eran de Shiryu y Hyoga, vestidos como Dragón y Cisne, en la azotea frente a la oficina y de Hyoga sólo en el puerto.

\- ¿Los reconoces? – le inquirió Julián. – Este de aquí es mi favorito. – Señaló una foto de Hyoga. – Tiene estilo el chaval, le gustan las puestas en escena espectaculares.

\- Son los tipos que la otra noche facilitaron que los Kido pudieran salir indemnes. Creo que son unos guardaespaldas especiales que han contratado. Tengo a mi gente investigándolo.

\- ¡Oh, entonces no tenemos de que preocuparnos! "Tu gente" se está ocupando. ¿Qué gente Saga? ¿La misma que, aún siendo superior en número, se dejó vapulear por estos dos superhéroes de DC de mercadillo? – Julián se burlaba de él, menospreciándole. Le odiaba. – Aunque bien pensado, todo esto resulta un poco surrealista, diría que hasta cómico ¿no crees? – Saga tragó saliva, temía intervenir, su tono aunque pareciera distendido rezumaba sarcasmo. Era obvio que tenía más información de la que había mostrado y hablar demasiado sería contraproducente.

Julian continuó con su perorata ignorando al abogado y su parquedad en palabras.

– Aquí estamos, tú y yo, dos hombres de negocios reconocidos, con chofer propio. ¡Joder Saga, si quisiéramos tendríamos incluso a empleados dispuestos a limpiarnos el trasero después de ir al baño! – Rió ligeramente. - Y, por el otro lado, están estos tipos, sombras en la noche, reminiscencias de… de a saber qué, el mundo ya no pertenece a débiles que necesitan protección. Y, a pesar de todo, ¿se están riendo de ti Saga? ¿O sólo me lo parece a mí?

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres Julian. – Titubeaba. – Ya te he dicho que estoy gestionándolo.

\- " _Soñaba el ciego que veía, y soñaba lo que quería_ ". - Julian recitó aquellas palabras elevando su tono de voz, llenándolo de musicalidad y acompañándolo de gestos teatrales cuchillo en mano. - Mientras sigas " _ciego_ " no me serás de utilidad Saga. – El reproche de su mirada le atravesó como una estaca.- Fíjate bien… – Julian comenzó a arrojar un nuevo grupo de fotos sobre la mesa, una a una, como si de una baraja se tratara. En estas se veía, no sólo a Shiryu y Hyoga, a Seiya también, retirándose sus máscaras, descubriendo quién estaba detrás de aquellos encapuchados que frustraron sus planes. – Creo que has subestimado a tus chicos… y, lo que es peor, me has hecho perder un tiempo precioso solucionando tus problemas.

Saga calló y bajó la mirada, aquello no lo había previsto… Julián dejó la fruta y el cuchillo que usaba sobre la mesa, con su gesto, la luz a su espalda, que hasta ahora le había cubierto de sombras, lo iluminó todo por un momento. Saga descubrió que tanto sus manos, como el cuchillo y la manzana estaban manchados de un líquido carmín oscuro, aquello era…

\- No permitiré más errores. – Su tono era imperativo, nada dramático, aquello era una orden clara. Bordeó el escritorio dirigiéndose hacia la salida. - ¿Ves esa caja en la esquina? Es una advertencia, la siguiente será mucho más grande si vuelves a fallarme. – Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Saga miró la caja receloso. Era cierto que no destacaba por su tamaño, aún así, conociendo a ese loco, lo que podría contener le aterraba. La acercó con tiento hacia él antes de abrirla.

¡Era una falange humana! El dedo anular para ser exactos. Aún conservaba puesto el anillo con el emblema familiar: **el signo de géminis**.

Desde el otro lado del pasillo Julián esbozó una malévola sonrisa al oír el desgarrador grito cargado de rabia y dolor proveniente de su despacho. Aquello le enseñaría que nadie debía hacerle perder su tiempo.

%%%%%%%%%

No es que fuera el lugar más cómodo para mantener una conversación, pero sí era, al menos, poco previsible y discreto. Los baños turcos del gimnasio que los Consejeros solían frecuentar estaban casi desiertos a esa hora. El sonido de los chorros del agua al caer ensordecía su conversación de terceros curiosos.

Aldebarán, Mu y Dhoko habían improvisado aquella reunión para compartir impresiones y, si fuera necesario, establecer un plan. Nada de lo que los herederos Kido les habían contado les pilló desprevenidos, llevaban tiempo sospechando del comportamiento de Saga. Lo que no alcanzaban a entender eran sus motivos. Saga siempre se había mostrado íntegro y afín a Kido y, para sorpresa de todos, se había postulado como su principal traidor.

\- ¿Shaka no va a venir?

\- Shaka es un sibarita que sólo transpira en espacios catalogados como Birkham. – Acuñó un ya sudoroso Dohko a la pregunta de Aldebarán.

\- Shaka me ha comentado que prefiere mantenerse al margen de "especulaciones", él decidirá por sí mismo su bando. – Le corrigió Mu. – Esperemos que su bando sea el nuestro.

El hombre de largos cabellos violáceos echó un cazo de agua a las brasas, sin percatarse del gesto de molestia de su interlocutor chino.

\- El que me preocupa es Camus, se ha mostrado bastante reticente a hablar sobre el tema. De hecho, he notado que le molestaba el asunto, está especialmente arisco, es como si algo le tuviera irritado y temo que tenga que ver con los Kido.

-¡No fastidies Mu! Tu instinto rara vez falla… Camus era nuestra oportunidad para sacar a Milo del lado oscuro… - Mu y Dohko asintieron, Aldebarán tenía mucha razón, Milo aún confiaba en Saga. El líder de Scorpion era un hombre fiel que, una vez otorgaba su confianza a alguien, hacía falta un buen jarro de agua fría para hacerle despertar si había errado. Camus era aquel jarro y, para su desgracia, no parecía estar muy por la labor de colaborar con su causa.

\- Entonces… podríamos decir que contamos con nosotros tres, ¿Shura?

\- Tengo mis dudas… - señaló Dohko.- Pero creo que la balanza se inclina más hacia nuestro lado. Ya sabéis como es, en su encuentro con Shiryu no estuvo exento de su particular encanto, sin embargo, creo que el muchacho le calló bien. Espero que su mujer, mucho más racional y sensata, le haga ver las cosas desde la perspectiva adecuada.

-Pues, permitidme que insista pero creo que Shaka… - Aldebarán era un tipo insistente, algo cabezota en sus ideas. - Me apuesto lo que queráis a que también nos apoya. Y si él lo hace… seguro que arrastra a Afrodita.

\- No te confíes tanto. – Mu era bastante menos positivista que su amigo. – Afrodita es más independiente e interesado de lo que parece, apoyará a aquel del que pueda sacar algo o al que más llame su atención. – Mu no iba desencaminado. Afrodita formaba parte del Consejo porque para él era prácticamente un pasatiempo más con el que matar su aburrimiento, su vida estaba solucionada desde que nació, para él, Kido Enterprises, apenas representaba un ínfimo porcentaje dentro de su imperio. - Pero bueno… algo tendremos que hacer. Y de nuestro amigo fan de los cangrejos, mejor ni hablamos, es el perrito faldero de Saga.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los hermanísimos?- se interesó Dohko.- ¿Alguien ha hablado con ellos?

\- Aioria ni está ni se le espera desde hace mucho tiempo y Aioros tengo muy claro que hará lo mejor para los Kido. – Le respondió Mu. – Este es un tema que me preocupa bastante, por cierto. Tengo la sensación de que la bomba que hemos estado conteniendo durante todo este tiempo va a explotarnos en la cara antes de lo que imaginamos.

\- Pero, no entiendo, lo último que nos constaba era que la chica no ha estado investigando ¿no?

\- Eso es cierto Aldebarán, Kiki ha estado muy pendiente de ello y me aseguró que esa inquietud hace tiempo que está abandonada en un cajón. Pero el problema es Aioros, la última vez que estuve con él no le vi muy centrado. La muerte del viejo Kido le ha removido y creo que no va a poder soportarlo más. Si a eso le sumamos todo lo ocurrido con Saga…

\- Pues quizás es lo mejor para todos… - Dohko sentenció y culminó la charla con su última afirmación. Estaba cansado de aquella historia. Si tenían que dar la cara, quizás era el momento de hacerlo. Las Moiras habían tejido el hilo del destino hacía tiempo, alargar la agonía no tenía sentido ya.

%%%%%%%%%

Estaba aburrido e incomodo en la oficina. Saori había pasado los últimos dos días siendo la perfecta anfitriona acompañando a Hilda y a su hermana, mientras a él le había tocado ocuparse de los asuntos de la empresa que, desde el incidente del archivo, tenían muy desatendidos. Los papeles se habían acumulado en su mesa, le resultaba excesivamente tedioso todo aquello. Decidió ir a por un café para despejarse.

Apenas había dos o tres personas junto a la máquina de café, pero pronto se percató de que una era una cara conocida. Al menos tendría alguien con quien hablar un rato.

\- Hola Shaina ¿todo en orden? ¿Qué tal está mi amigo Kevin Lomax(*)?

Shaina apenas esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante su comentario. Algo le pasaba a la chica, por lo general se mostraba especialmente dispuesta a prestarle atención, pero hoy se la veía triste.

\- ¿Todo bien? – El castaño se dejó caer sobre su hombro junto a la máquina de café buscando su mirada. Shaina mantenía la atención en el vaso que comenzaba a cargarse con la bebida caliente.

\- Sí Seiya, todo bien… sólo que… - El joven alzó sus cejas con un además de atención buscando que ella terminara de sincerarse. – Me encontré con alguien que me sacudió un poco el ánimo. ¡Ya ves! Hasta las chicas como yo tenemos nuestros fantasmas. – La joven de ojos verdes parecía recuperar la seguridad habitual en su tono.

\- No sé a qué te refieres con "chicas como yo" – Seiya la guiñó un ojo cómplice, nunca le había gustado como hablaba de ella misma. - Creo que lo que te pasa es que tu jefazo es un latiguero y te tiene sojuzgada. Deberías salir y divertirte un poco. – Su socarrona sonrisa la reconfortó un poco. Seiya era un buen tipo, el tipo de chico que no se fijaba en chicas como ella, pero que por una extraña razón estaba ahí. – Se me ocurre una cosa… ¿por qué no te vienes a la fiesta de esta noche en la Mansión?

\- ¡Como? – Shaina no podría creerlo, ¿Seiya la estaba invitando a una fiesta? Acaso…

\- Hacemos una recepción para la familia Polaris que ha venido a visitarnos, habrá mucha gente estirada, pero también mis hermanos y algunos amigos simpáticos. Seguro te distrae y.. ¡quién sabe! A lo mejor conoces a alguien interesante… - Seiya cogió el café de las manos de la chica, le dio un leve codazo cómplice y regresó a su despacho a continuar con su trabajo.

Shaina permaneció unos segundos más pasmada y paralizada ante lo que acababa de suceder. Vale que no era exactamente una cita, ni insinuación clara de ello, pero… ¿y si? Dejó escapar una ligera y tonta sonrisa y regresó a su mesa, sin café. Su día había mejorado considerablemente.

%%%%%%%%%

\- Creo que es mejor que no vaya. No es mi ambiente, además, me veo ridícula. El blanco, definitivamente, no es mi color….

\- ¡No seas tan quejica! Pareces una niña pequeña mimada y repipi – Esmeralda se asomó desde la puerta de la habitación donde terminaba de arreglarse y le sacó la lengua arrugando su nariz en un gesto infantil de desagrado. Ikki dejó escapar un suspiro. - Es una velada en blanco y negro… es el protocolo. Además tú estás preciosa te pongas lo que te pongas. – Aunque era cierto que lo pensaba, jugó la carta del novio perfecto.

\- Voy a conocer a tu familia, entiende que quiera causarles buena impresión.- Esmeralda terminaba de ponerse uno de sus pendientes de brillantes cuando entró en el salón.

Ikki se levantó de su asiento al verla maravillado ante la hermosa mujer que se presentaba ante él. Esmeralda llevaba el pelo recogido a un lado con una flor blanca de pistilos amarillos y rosados que asemejaba a una gardenia. El vestido de satén blanco drapeado de un solo tirante, estilo griego, se ajustaba a su figura a la perfección.

\- Creo que acabo de ver un ángel… - acertó a señalar el joven mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

\- Vas a quitarme el carmín de los labios. – Ella rió algo avergonzada, la reacción de Ikki había sido lo que necesitaba para combatir las inseguridades de minutos antes la abordaban. Aquella mirada azul oscuro la envolvió junto con un silencio cómodo, uno de esos silencios que decían solo tú, yo y el mundo.

Cuando miraba sus ojos sentía que aquella mujer lo era todo para él, su luz en la oscuridad, la razón para seguir adelante y dejar atrás los fantasmas que le atormentaban cada día. Tenía miedo a perderla más que a perderse a sí mismo.

Entonces lo tuvo claro. Daban igual todos los problemas, todas las deudas pendientes con Guilty o con el mismísimo demonio. Pasara lo que pasara necesitaba que ella tuviera claro que para él, ella era la única.

\- Ikki… ¿ocurre algo? – Esmeralda había percibido que sus pensamientos divagaban en algún lugar lejano.

\- Nada preciosa, que me tienes loco. Cojo una cosa y nos vamos.

%%%%%%%%%

Todavía los invitados no habían comenzado a llegar. El servicio se movía inquieto por el salón principal colocando jarrones con flores, guirnaldas de cristal y candelabros, vistiendo el ambiente de luces tintineantes. Las largas cortinas blancas, especialmente elegidas para la ocasión, terminaban de engalanar la estancia, brindándola de un aura cuasi etérea, propia de un palacio de ensueño construido sobre las nubes. Tsasumi, desde el centro del salón se encargaba de romper la magia creada. Proliferaba órdenes a gritos, causar una buena impresión a sus invitadas era su principal cometido esa noche.

Próximo al salón en que la esquizofrenia propia de los últimos minutos de preparativos llegaba a su clímax, el que, hasta hacía, poco había considerado esa casa como la propia daba vueltas en un pequeño despacho en la misma planta baja.

Aquel olor nauseabundo se había alojado en su pituitaria, ahogándole como una hiedra que se extiende por el tronco del árbol que le sirve de anfitrión. Todo se había descontrolado. Había fallado y lo había hecho estrepitosamente. Temía que su incompetencia hubiera terminado por sentenciar a quién deseaba proteger con su propia vida. La angustia del arrepentido le acechaba ¿y si se equivocó desde el inició? ¿Y si renunciar a sus valores fue un error? Los Kido le habían sorprendido, aquellos muchachos guardaban un as en la manga muy valioso, eran más fuertes e inteligentes de lo que sospechó en un inicio. Claramente los minusvaloró. Quizás aún no era tarde para enmendar su error y redefinir sus alianzas. Julian era un loco, ya nada le garantizaba que fuera a cumplir con su acuerdo. ¡Dios mío! Cada vez que lo pensaba un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, ese animal le había arrancado el dedo con sus propias manos y degustado su sangre aún caliente.

Tenía que hablar con Saori, ella de entre todos, sería la única dispuesta a escucharle y, con suerte, a apiadarse de él.

Se armó de convicción y encaró la puerta dispuesto a tratar el asunto sin falta. Ella estaba en su recámara preparándose para la fiesta, era el mejor momento para pillarla a solas.

La puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta y pudo ver cómo la joven terminaba de retocarse el vestido frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero. Aun la recordaba de niña, siempre con mucha energía persiguiendo al Mitsumasa con adoración.

Con aquel vestido blanco el paso del tiempo se sentía como una losa sobre su espalda, ya era toda una mujer, y no una cualquiera, se había convertido en una bellísima dama de alta sociedad, algo fría y triste, cosa que de algún modo siempre le preocupó, pues la quería como a una hija. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que, desde que se vio forzada a cumplir con la última voluntad de su abuelo y pasar tiempo con los hermanos Kido, parecía que aquella vulnerabilidad propia del que se siente sólo comenzaba a disiparse, sacando a relucir a una nueva joven más segura, sonriente y cercana.

Entonces algo le hizo frenar en su avance. Se mantuvo agazapado en la penumbra, aprovechando la oscuridad que desde su posición le permitía ocultar su presencia y observar, observar la que podría ser la solución a sus problemas.

El joven Seiya se había acercado a Saori abrazándola por la espalda. Con un suave beso en su hombro desnudo buscó su atención. Ella coqueta le sonreía a su imagen frente al espejo.

Llevaba un sencillo vestido blanco palabra de honor, nada recargado, apenas unos minúsculas lágrimas de pedrería bordeaban el escote simulando un ligero polvo de estrellas. A la luz de las velas aquellos brillantes la harían resplandecer. Ligeramente ajustado al cuerpo, su vestido caía vaporoso desde la altura de las caderas; pero lo más impresionante era su espalda en pico abierta hasta la cintura. Se había recogido el cabello acentuando la atención en aquella parte, mostrando así su piel, tersa, clara y lisa, con una sensual elegancia.

\- Eres la mujer más bella de la fiesta. – Saori se giró para quedar frente a frente con aquellos grandes ojos de color avellana que la admiraban, se abrazó a su cuello. – Eres un embaucador, apenas soy la única mujer en la fiesta ahora mismo.

\- No me hace falta ver al resto. – Buscó su boca solícito. – No me hace falta ver a ninguna otra mujer sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- Debemos ser discretos hoy ¿lo sabes? – le frenó.

\- Lo sé… pero de momento, déjame ser también el único hombre en la fiesta. Te he echado tanto de menos. – No la dejó responder, su boca ya estaba atada a la suya casi antes de terminar la frase.

Saga se alejó discreto ¿quién se lo iba a decir? Aquel mocoso contestón y prepotente tenía un punto débil que él estaba dispuesto a explotar esa noche.

(continuará)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

(*) Kevin Lomax (Pactar con el Diablo) Interpretado por Keanu Reeves.

Finalmente me animé a dividir este capítulo en dos, se advierte tormenta y es mejor repartirla…. Es la influencia de MCR77 saca lo peor (mejor) de mí. Es una escrito muy buena, os animo a seguirla (no me mates por esto…)

Por lo demás, espero que les guste y que queden con ganas de más.

Una nota: Violet D. y aquellas a las que sé que os gusta mucho la pareja ShunxJune, si no la conocéis, tenéis que leer a una chica que se llama Selitte. Maravillosa. Aunque no olvido mi promesa… la cumpliré.

Como siempre, mil gracias, un gran abrazo y namasté! Me pongo con la continuación… se me resiste mi Aioros. jajaja


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAP.- 17 TOTUM REVOLUTUM (2ª parte).**_

 _ **("Todo revuelto").**_

No eran excesivos los convidados pero todos ellos importantes. La élite de la alta sociedad japonesa y empresarios relevantes en el panorama económico de la ciudad acudieron al evento. Todos los miembros del Consejo estaban invitados así como personajes ilustres y amigos.

El pequeño de los Kido aguardaba nervioso en la entrada principal la llegada de su invitada. Vestía un elegante traje negro de chaqueta de Armani hecho a medida, Tatsumi se había encargado de vestirlos a todos como exigía la ocasión. Sólo un discreto ramillete de flores rosas añadía un toque de color a su atuendo. Así vestido se veía más acorde con su edad real, lo que no era habitual dadas sus facciones dulces y aniñadas.

Paseaba de un extremo a otro de descansillo del primer tramo de escaleras tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no le vio acercarse.

\- Así que tú debes de ser el joven Shun Kido ¿no?

El hombre que se había presentado ante él iba inmaculadamente vestido con un traje blanco y una enorme rosa roja en su solapa. De rasgos femeninos e increíble atractivo, le escudriñaba sin decoro con su mirada.

\- Entenderé tu silencio como un sí. He oído hablar mucho de tus investigaciones y logros, pero nadie me contó que fueras tan guapo. – Le sonrió ladino acercándose un poco más al joven, se sintió incómodo. – Espero que luego tengamos la oportunidad de compartir impresiones sobre tú trabajo, entre otras cosas… - el Consejero acarició insinuante la solapa de su chaqueta y aquella flor rosa que la coronaba antes de continuar su camino en dirección al gran salón de la Mansión.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo Shun? – Ikki y Esmeralda había observado desde la distancia el particular encuentro entre Shun y aquel enigmático hombre.

\- Creo… creo que se trataba de Afrodita, de Salmon Rose – Shun, que mantenía la mirada fija en su anterior interlocutor, apenas podía articular palabra.

\- ¿La empresa de perfumes y cosméticos? – preguntó Esmeralda que, aun sin haber sido presentada formalmente, no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad. Shun se limitó a asentir mientras recuperaba la compostura y le dedicaba una acogedora sonrisa.

\- Por fin nos conocemos Esmeralda, que sepas que Ikki habla mucho de ti. Ahora entiendo porqué. – La joven rubia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su cumplido.

\- También tenía ganas de conocerte Shun, aunque ambos sabemos que entre las virtudes de tu hermano el don de la palabra brilla por su ausencia.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras Ikki dejaba escapar un bufido ante la evidente burla de ambos.

Justo en ese momento en el que los tres conversaban una joven rubia avanzaba tímida por la entrada de la mansión. Ikki se giró al ver como los grandes y brillantes ojos verdes de su hermano se quedaban clavados en aquella dirección.

\- Esmeralda, creo que debemos dejar solo a mi hermanito… – Dio una leve palmada en la espalda del pequeño para despertarle de su atolondramiento.

Esmeralda se asió nuevamente a su brazo para seguirle al interior de la sala.

\- Ikki, esa chica es la chica de que me hablaste ¿verdad?

\- Si, ella es June.

\- Hacen una bonita pareja. Aunque me resulta, lo menos, curioso que tu hermano y tú tengáis gustos tan parecidos. – Ikki la miró desconcertado, para seguidamente fijarse en June, en cierto sentido tenía razón, ambas era dos bellas mujeres rubias de ojos claros. Se sonrojó ligeramente ante la apreciación de su novia y de la que, hasta ese momento, no había sido consciente.

\- June, estás increíble.- Y así era, desde que cruzó el umbral de la puerta los invitados que llegaban a la par que ella no la quitaban los ojos de encima. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro de " _pailettes"_ ajustado a su cuerpo con dos finos tirantes que se cruzaban en su espalda.

\- Gra…gracias – las mejillas de la joven se tornaron de un leve carmín ante la mirada del chico.

\- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. – Los dos jóvenes se comían con los ojos, sonriéndose tontamente.

%%%%%%%%

Ambos se dejaron caer sudorosos sobre la cama. Shiryu aún conservaba puesta su camisa, a la que apenas le quedaban botones.

\- Shiryu... ¿Cómo no me has dicho nada? ¡Llegamos tarde! – Shunrei se levantó sobresaltada y corrió hacia el vestidor.

-¡Cómo? Pero si fuiste tú la que hace un rato no se preocupaba de ello…

El chino se divertía con la volubilidad de su esposa desde que estaba embarazada, aunque a veces sus cambios de humor le exasperaban, momentos como el de esa tarde lo compensaban ampliamente. Una traviesa sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido.

 _Cuando entró en la habitación vestido con su impecable traje de Armani color negro, su esposa le había lanzado una ardiente mirada. Mientras ajustaba su corbata frente al espejo, la fémina se acercó por su espalda abrazándole, comenzando a desabrochar su chaqueta._

 _-Estás increíblemente sexy maridito… deberías vestir así de elegante más a menudo. –Shiryu se giró para quedar frente a ella, lo que Shunrei aprovechó para constinuar desvistiéndolo._

 _\- ¿Qué estás haciendo Shunrei? – la sonrió, sabía perfectamente cuál era el juego de la morena._

 _Ella se limitó a dedicarle una traviesa y fogosa mirada para justo después arrancarle la camisa y dejar su pecho al descubierto. El moreno no podía resistirse a su esposa cuando le miraba de aquella manera, mordiéndose sensualmente el labio inferior. La cogió en volandas mientras la besaba deseoso, antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama._

 _A pesar de sus siempre correctas formas, en aquel rincón de su intimidad, Shiryu se mostraba pasional y desinhibido. Esa parte de él la volvía loca. La desprendió de su camisón y sujetó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para comenzar a recorrer su cuello a besos descendiendo por su cuerpo ante lo que ella se estremeció sometiéndose a su voluntad._

 _Pronto no pudo soportar aquella necesidad de él ante sus caricias y sus besos. Forcejeó para liberar sus manos y asirse a su espalda con fiereza, clavando sus uñas con fuerza. Buscó el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió, haciendo que el chino gimiera de placer, revolviéndose para quitarse el resto de su traje menos la camisa, Shunrei la sujetaba con fuerza para atraerlo hacía sí._

 _Como si de dos recién descubiertos amantes se tratara, marido y mujer se dejaron llevar por la pasión e ímpetu de sus deseos más básicos y animales. Como si fuera la primera vez acabaron despeinados, sudorosos y exhaustos._

Shiryu abandonó sus pensamiento cuando Shurei regresó a la habitación con un sexy vestido negro estampado con fijas flores de loto en un fino hilo color plata casi blanco. De estilo " _qipao"_ se anudaba a su cuello con el típico broche de cordón de modo que sus hombros quedaban descubiertos. La larga abertura lateral, dejaba entrever sus estilizadas piernas.

\- ¡Guau! – fue lo único que acertó a decir el muchacho.

%%%%%%%%%

El pelirrojo devoraba ansioso los canapés de la mesa.

\- Kiki, por favor, compórtate. Vas a enfermar por glotón, además, sabes perfectamente que esas no son formas... –Le reprendió su padre.

\- Vamos Mu, no seas tan estricto con el chico ¡déjale que se divierta! – Rió Dohko.

\- No me puedo creer que te pongas de su parte. Debe aprender a comportarse.- Lanzó una mirada de reprobación a su hijo, que devolvió a la mesa el último bocado que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca. - ¿Quién es la chica que viene con Aldebarán?

El dueño de la cadena Toro and Co. acababa de llegar acompañado de una exuberante y curvilínea morena.

\- Parece una de esas azafatas que anuncian los " _rounds_ " en las peleas en su gimnasio.

\- ¡Dohko, por favor, eso es de muy mal gusto! – Le recriminó Mu aunque reconocía que su apreciación era bastante acertada.

\- ¿Qué tal caballeros? ¿Cómo se presenta la noche? - Aldebarán era un hombre cuya confianza en sí mismo se evidenciaba en cada gesto. - Permitidme que os presente a mi acompañante, la Doctora Gisele, toda una eminencia en medicina deportiva del Instituto de Salud de Río de Janeiro.

\- Encantada de conocerles. - La hermosa joven, de sensual acento, les dedicó una afable sonrisa a ambos caballeros que apenas acertaron a realizar una correcta reverencia a modo de saludo.

\- Le he pedido que me acompañara aprovechando que se encuentra en Japón exponiendo su trabajo en el Centro Nacional del Deporte de Alta Competición. - Concretó el Consejero. - Ahora si nos disculpáis, iremos a buscar una copa. Luego os veo.

Antes de que los recién llegados se encontraran a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente Dohko no pudo evitar hacer un nuevo comentario desafortunado.

\- No me importaría que me hiciera un chequeo médico... completo. - Un codazo de Mu le silenció por el momento.

-¿No es aquel tu socio? – Cambió de tema.

Shiryu y Shunrei acababan de entrar, dirigiéndose hacia ellos.

\- ¿Qué tal pareja?

\- Buenas noches.- Se adelantó Shiryu.- Mu, permíteme que te presente a mi esposa.

\- Encantada. - Shunrei le ofreció su mano a modo de saludo. - ¿Quién es este jovencito de ojos tan grandes y expresivos? - Kiki esbozó una enorme sonrisa ante el cumplido de la morena.

\- Es mi hijo Kiki, saluda pequeño ¿o ahora va a resultar que eres tímido?

El pequeño se acercó presto a dar un beso a la dama que, evidentemente, le había maravillado.

\- ¿Te apetece ir a buscar algo que tomar conmigo? - El pequeño asintió emocionado, así podría comer algo más sin la mirada de reproche de su padre. - Ahora regreso cariño. - Beso a Shiryu en el rostro y se alejó cogiendo de la mano al pelirrojo.

\- Tu mujer no hace justicia a las referencias que tenía de ella. - Comentó Mu.

\- Muchas gracias Mu, sin lugar a dudas soy un hombre afortunado en todos los sentidos. - En ese momento una nueva pareja hacía su entrada en el gran salón atrayendo la atención del chino. - Aquel que entra no es...

\- Si, nuestro "querido" compañero y propietario de Crustoe. - Precisó Dohko no sin cierta ironía, todos sabían que no era precisamente de su agrado.

\- ¿Esa es su mujer?

\- Si - confirmó Mu. - Es chica es Helena, su esposa, es una lástima que una chica tan joven tenga que pasar por algo así.

Shiryu no podía dejar de mirar a la pareja. El conocido entre los hermanos como Death Mask empujaba una silla de ruedas con una bolsa de oxígeno colgada a un lateral. A pesar de ello, la bella joven castaña, cuyo desmejorado estado de salud era evidente, sonreía y saludaba a los invitados con una calidez y amabilidad admirable.

\- ¿Qué le ocurrió?

\- Es una rara enfermedad degenerativa, no sabría precisarte, no es un tema que se haya comentado en el Consejo, es bastante receloso de su intimidad.

A Shiryu se le revolvía el estómago al recordar los antros y locales de mala reputación que aquel hombre había recorrido la noche que le siguió. Aquella dulce mujer le sonreía amorosa a un hombre que, como su apodo bien señalaba, llevaba una horrible máscara.

%%%

Shunrei observaba atenta a un emocionado Kiki que disfrutaba de los majares que se exponían para el deleite de los invitados, cuando fue sorprendida por el Consejero.

\- Señora Kido, es un placer volver a verla.

\- Buenas noches Shura y, por favor, llámame Shunrei.- Le estrechó la mano. - Nunca hubiera pensado que este tipo de eventos eran de tu interés. Demasiada gente ¿no? - El presidente de Akelarre se sonrojó ligeramente ante el comentario no exento de ironía de la joven.

\- Lo cierto es que no son mi opción preferente... no. Pero al menos me servirá para presentarte mis disculpas. – Aquella declaración pilló por sorpresa a la joven. - Creo que él otro día no estuve muy acertado con mis formas...

\- No, lo cierto es que no. – Sonrió. Estaba disfrutando con aquello. El hombre carraspeó la garganta antes de continuar.

\- Entonces permítame disculparme.

\- Disculpas aceptadas.

\- ¿Podría pedirle un favor? – Preguntó algo nervioso. Shunrei asintió. - ¿Le importaría decirle a mi mujer que he sido amable con usted?

Shunrei no pudo evitar dejar escapar una carcajada. ¿Acaso aquel hombre, cuya firme y sobria presencia, amedrentaba al propio Dohko, tenía un talón de Aquiles?

\- Oh, discúlpame Shura. - Shunrei intentaba recomponerse. - Pero entenderás que me parezca curiosa tu petición después de nuestro encuentro del otro día.

\- Te entiendo perfectamente, me suele pasar. - Dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa. - La verdad es que no se me dan muy bien las interacciones sociales...

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, tampoco yo me siento cómoda en estos ambientes y compañías. - Shunrei le dedicó una mirada simpática fruto de la empatía compartida en ese momento.

\- Prefieres la compañía de los niños ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tanto se me nota? - La joven rió nuevamente en gesto de complicidad. Al final, el Consejero estaba resultando más agradable de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Dentro de lo raro que era, por supuesto.

\- ¿Sabe un cosa? Mi mujer y yo hemos comenzado los trámites para adoptar a uno de sus chicos.

\- ¡Ah, pero qué me dices? Ahora entiendo porque el otro día mirabas tan intrigado las fotos de los chicos en la vitrina. - El caballero la sonrió con cierta timidez al saberse descubierto.

%%%

Shiryu apartó la mirada buscando a su mujer, no quería que aquellos pensamientos de repulsa le aguaran la noche; sin embargo, la velada no se presentaba exenta de sorpresas. Shunrei hablaba con Shura, lo que no tenía porque ser extraño; lo extraño era que le sonreía y parecía divertida ante sus comentarios. ¿Acaso estaba tonteando con su mujer? Shunrei era una mujer muy bella y era habitual que llamara la atención de otros hombres, además, con ese vestido su figura y femineidad resaltaban especialmente. El moreno no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso ante la situación. ¿En qué momento existía tal complicidad entre ellos?

\- Usted debe ser Shiryu Kido. - Una voz con presencia y seguridad le sacó de sus celosos pensamientos. Era una mujer morena de mirada intensa y exquisita belleza. - Mi nombre es Geist, Geist Yiste, tenía ganas de conocerle. - La mujer le estrechó la mano con un particular vigor. - Estoy muy familiarizada con su trabajo en el orfanato y he de decirle que están haciendo una bella labor allí. - Shiryu apenas era capaz de reaccionar ante la vehemencia con la que se expresaba su interlocutora.

\- Gra.. gracias...

La mujer se giró hacia Shura y Shunrei que, mientras conversaban, se habían acercado al grupo.

\- Hola querida, veo que ya te has presentado al joven Kido. - Shura se acercó y besó la mejilla de la mujer.

\- Espero que tú hayas cumplido tu promesa. - Le inquirió Geist.

\- Por supuesto, la joven Shunrei aquí presente, puede darte buena cuenta de ello. – Bajó la mirada sumiso.

Shiryu escuchaba atónito la conversación, por un lado, avergonzado por los irracionales celos que había tenido escasos minutos antes y, por otro, atónito ante la peculiar pareja que conformaban Shura y quien parecía ser su esposa. Ciertamente sólo una mujer con esas cualidades podría domarle con tan briosa maestría.

%%%

Shaina llegó sola a la fiesta. Se sentía algo incómoda ante tanta "chusma" de élite, como ella los consideraba. Aunque siempre se mostraba como una mujer fuerte y segura, en el fondo de su ser tenía sus inseguridades, en ese momento se sentía algo desubicada. Su vestido era demasiado provocativo para la fiesta, de satén negro y escote profundo, dejaba entrever sus interminables piernas gracias a la raja en su lateral. Las libidinosas miradas de aquellos "vejestorios" de alto copete la asquearon.

Le notó acercarse y no pudo evitar tensarse. Cogió la primera copa que se cruzó frente a ella de la bandeja de un despistado camarero que casi se choca al verla.

\- Estas increíble Shaina. Permíteme decirte que ese vestido está hecho para ti. - Milo la observaba con admiración y deseo, lo que no pasó desapercibido para la chica. - Me preguntaba si...

\- No.

\- ¿No? Ni siquiera me has dejado terminar la frase.

\- No lo creí necesario. ¿A qué viene esto Milo? - Shaina se giró para mirarle a los ojos. Aquel hombre le resultaba treméndamente atractivo, el verle así, vestido con su elegante traje de chaqueta negro no ayudaba mucho. Intentó mostrarse fuerte. Él la había hecho demasiado daño para volver a sucumbir ante sus encantos. Esperaba alerta su reacción ante su habitual desdén, sin embargo, se encontró con un hombre más bien dolido ante sus palabras, lo que no alcanzaba a comprender, al fin y al cabo fue él el que decidió acabar con todo de la peor forma posible.

\- Shaina yo... no entiendo... - Milo se veía abatido ante los desplantes de la joven de pelo verde. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un hombre como él se mostrara así y menos ante ella.

\- Lo siento Milo, he de dejarte. - Shaina vio a Seiya al otro lado de la sala. - Mi acompañante ya llegó. Pero no te preocupes, seguro encuentras a una tonta a la que engatusar.

\- Tienes razón.- El semblante del hombre cambió. Su orgullo habitual se mostraba sin tapujos. Ahí estaba el verdadero Milo…- Hay mujeres mucho más interesantes en esta fiesta que seguro están deseosas de gozar de mi compañía. No sé qué hago aquí perdiendo mi tiempo… contigo.

La joven dejó escapar un bufido y se alejó copa en mano, " _estúpido Milo_ ".

A pesar de sus palabras no dejó de observarla alejarse. Miró a Seiya con rabia, así que el joven Kido era el misterioso chico de Shaina, recordó las marcas de sus manos de días antes y le odió. Ningún hombre que se precie debería hacer daño a una mujer, y menos a una mujer como aquella, por mucho que a veces le resultara tan odiosa

%%%

Saori y Hyoga esperaban impacientes la llegada de sus invitadas de honor que no tardaron en aparecer acompañadas de Camus. Como miembros de la realeza que eran su entrada dio lugar a un murmullo generalizado.

Antes de alcanzarles, aquel hombre de largos cabellos azules y mirada pétrea, se disculpó con Hilda con la excusa de saludar a Death Mask y esposa, la reina nórdica supo de inmediato que lo que en realidad ofuscaba a su amigo era la posibilidad de cruzarse con el hijo de quien le había roto el corazón.

\- Saori creo que esto es demasiado. No merecíamos tanto derroche por nuestras humildes personas.

\- Sabes que no es cierto... - Ambas mujeres se deshacían en halagos, cogiéndose las manos en gesto de cariño. Aquellos días juntas les habían servido para recuperar la confianza ganada cuando eran niñas.

Hilda era una mujer con presencia y, esa noche más que nunca, su porte regio causaba fascinación a su paso. Con su largo vestido blanco con un corsé negro ajustado y una estola que, asemejando una capa, caía por su hombros, se mostraba imponente frente al resto de invitados.

Su padre había fallecido antes de que ella alcanzara la mayoría de edad lo que la obligó a madurar más rápido de lo que cualquier niña debería. Gobernar una región como Asgard, oculta en lo más profundo de la fría Siberia, no era fácil y menos para una mujer. Sin embargo, ella no se había amedrentado ante su destino forzado, con una determinación y fortaleza admirable acalló las revueltas que se iniciaron ante la ausencia de regente y se impuso con fiereza devolviendo la calma a un reino cada vez más en riesgo de sumirse en una guerra civil.

En comparación con Hilda, Fleur era una joven mucho más terrenal y dulce, su hermana se había encargado de protegerla aun a costa de su propia libertad, pues todo lo ocurrido la habían convertido en una mujer escéptica, recelosa de sus sentimiento y bastante comedida en sus gestos y muestras de afecto. Fleur, por el contrario, se mostraba amorosa y risueña con todos, en especial, con el joven Hyoga, del que prácticamente no se había separado desde que aterrizaron en la ciudad.

%%%

A escasos metros, junto a una de las mesas en las que se distribuía la comida, Seiya observaba disimuladamente a la joven de cabellos morados. Admiraba su capacidad para desenvolverse en aquellos ambientes burgueses donde lo protocolario ganaba la batalla a la naturalidad. Por un momento no se sintió a su altura, a pesar de provenir de la misma familia él nunca claudicó y siempre repudió cualquier lección o ambiente ligado a su apellido y posición. Sin embargo, en aquel contexto se sentía extraño, ajeno, incluso algo obnubilado por toda aquella parafernalia donde se veía torpe. Eran tan diferentes que sintió miedo, miedo de que aquello que una vez les unió, su apellido, pudiera separarles algún día. " _La princesa y el mendigo_ " pensó.

\- Es una mujer increíble ¿cierto? - El recién llegado se percató de inmediato del desconcierto que su presencia había causado en el joven - Discúlpame Seiya, permíteme que me presente formalmente, soy Aioros de Horse and Lion, coincidimos en el último Consejo.

El joven castaño estrechó cordial su mano. Teniéndolo tan cerca algo en sus rasgos le pareció familiar, cómo si le conociera de antes.

\- He tenido conocimiento de que estáis preocupados por un asuntillo de la empresa y necesitáis la ayuda del Consejo. - Su mirada, sus gestos y sonrisa eran amables y cercanos. Era uno de los miembros más jóvenes del Consejo, de complexión atlética, cabello color café y ojos de un intenso azul verdoso, su cercano y amigable trato le resultó especialmente agradable al joven Kido. Para variar, uno de los miembros del Consejo no se mostraba receloso u hostil desde el minuto cero. - Si te parece bien, podríamos reunirnos mañana por la tarde en mi empresa y comentarlo, estaría encantado de poder echaros una mano.

\- Te lo agradezco Aioros, por supuesto, allí estaré. - La sonrisa que el consejero mostraba ante su respuesta se congeló y borró de golpe. Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien había llamado su atención, junto con la de otros invitados. Seiya sintió un escalofrío, "aquel era el hombre detrás del perro" por fin se enfrentaban cara a cara.

%%%

\- Saori ¿Qué hace él aquí? - Los ojos de Hilda mostraron un temor poco habitual en la asgardiana, su entereza tan característica flaqueó ante la persona que acababa de entrar en escena.

\- Es Julián Solo, recientemente, hemos descubierto que mi abuelo cerró algún negocio con su empresa asesorado por Saga, quien imagino le habrá invitado. De hecho hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo sobre él...

\- Saori, escúchame - la mujer de profundos ojos hielo se giró para encararla con una expresión que asustó a Saori - debes alejarte de ese hombre, es peligroso.

La joven Kido quedó desconcertada ante la reacción y declaración de su amiga, casi no tuvo opción a reaccionar cuando, aquel del cual hablaban, se presentó ante ellas acompañado por Saga.

\- Buenas noches señoras, es un honor poder compartir esta velada con dos bellezas como ustedes. - Julian besó el dorso de la mano de ambas que, sin perder la compostura, observaban cautelosas todos sus gestos. El heredero de la fortuna Solo era un hombre que, si no fuera por todo lo que representaba, destacaba por su clase, educación y atractivo. Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de gala color blanco que intensificada el color azul celeste de su cabello y sus iris turquesa.

\- Saori, no imaginas cuanto deseaba que nos volviéramos a encontrar. Nunca pude olvidarte desde aquel día en que nos conocimos de niños. Sigues siendo la mujer más preciosa que haya visto nunca, sin desmerecer lo presente, por supuesto.- Hilda apenas se inmutó ante su comentario, le asqueaba ese hombre pero no le daría el gusto de mostrar el menor atisbo de ello.

\- Buenas noches Julian. No sé qué decir... - Saori se sonrojó un poco, más por el propio cumplido que por aquél que se lo dedicaba. Seiya, que no había perdido detalle del encuentro, ardía de celos.

Los primeros acordes de la banda de música interrumpieron el momento.

\- Que bonita casualidad… sería un placer poder abrir el baile contigo… - El joven la ofreció su mano galante.

-Disculpen la interrupción. – Con un rápido gesto se interpuso entre ambos. – Vengo a robaros a la joven Kido, prometió dedicarme su primer baile en honor a su abuelo, gran amigo de mi familia. Espero no les moleste que me la lleve un momento, la devolveré tan pronto me sea posible. Aunque les advierto que soy un gran bailarín…

La cara de Julian era un auténtico poema. La hábil artimaña de Aioros le había pillado desprevenido. Pero no fue al único al que dejó sin palabras. Seiya no podía salir de su asombro, antes de que él pudiera reaccionar el Consejero se había adelantado a su jugada.

%%%

\- Espero que no te haya molestado mi intervención, algo me dijo que no estabas cómoda con la compañía de ese joven y no pude evitarlo…

\- ¿Tan evidente era? – Saori dejó escapar una leve carcajada ante la situación. A pesar de haber coincidido en varias de las reuniones del Consejo, rara vez habían cruzado palabra. Sin embargo, en ese momento, lo sintió como un ángel caído del cielo.

\- Si te soy sincero nunca me ha caído bien ese tipo. El ver la cara de tonto que se le ha quedado… creo que ha merecido la pena. – Saori se giró para ver al susodicho y rió.

Aioros resultó ser un muy buen bailarín, con gracia y destreza dirigió a la joven por la pista atrayendo las miradas de los allí presentes.

%%%

No estaba dispuesta a que el episodio con Milo le fastidiara la noche. Por suerte Seiya estaba solo y podría aprovechar para poner en marcha su plan. Insinuante se acercó hasta él que, desde una esquina del salón, miraba con atención a la pista de baile.

\- Tendrías que haberme dicho que esta era una fiesta de gente aburrida… Menos mal que ya estoy aquí para hacer tu noche más divertida. – Seiya continuaba mirando la pista distraído ¿Acaso no la había visto? - ¡Seiya! ¡Hola? – La joven tiró de él para que la prestara atención.

\- ¡Oh! Hola Shaina. Ya llegaste. ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Te gusta la fiesta? – Shaina dejó escapar un bufido de insatisfacción, el castaño parecía distraído, ni siquiera se había fijado en su vestido.

\- Sí… muchísimo. – A pesar de la clara ironía de su voz el muchacho ni se inmutó. La joven se acabó su copa de un trago al ver como su atención regresaba a la pista. – Fantástico… - murmuró.

Su disgusto con aquel ambiente tan distinguido y pedante se acrecentaba por momentos, comenzaba a pensar que salvo por la comida y la bebida, aquello había sido un error. Nuevamente buscó su copa que, hasta el momento, había sido su mejor compañía.

Entonces le vio, conversaba con una exuberante morena junto con otros miembros del Consejo. Sus gestos y pose de seductor los conocía demasiado bien, era algo que no podía evitar siempre que alguna mujer se cruzaba en su camino. Odiaba el efecto que tenía en ella, no sólo porque le resultaba tremendamente atractivo, sino porque él tenía la capacidad de retarla, conseguía burlar sus nervios, generarla curiosidad.

Milo se giró pillándola desprevenida. Cuando sus ojos azules atraparon los suyos se quedó helada por un momento, la atracción que le causaba era casi animal. Sentía que le ahogaba, pero al mismo tiempo notó algo extraño, su mirada tenía un ligero velo de tristeza, de anhelo ¿qué pasaba con él? Sería mejor ignorarlo o lo lamentaría, la muchacha se giró con brusquedad.

\- Seiya ¿qué tal si me sacas a bailar un poco? – Se agarró a su brazo sin apenas dejarle reaccionar. El joven no se resistió, quizás así podría acercarse algo más a Saori.

\- ¿Aquella no es "tu hermanita"? – preguntó Shaina. – Parecía tonta la chica… bien agarradita al más sexy de los Consejeros.

Seiya la cogió con fuerza para llevarla a la pista. Aquella situación empezaba a molestarle de verdad.

%%%%

Animados por la joven heredera y el Consejero otras parejas habían invadido la pista de baile.

\- No sabía que fueras tan buen bailarín.

\- Bueno… yo…- el joven de cabellos verdes se ruborizó. Estaba especialmente nervioso esa noche, le había dado muchas vueltas a cómo decirle a June cuánto le importaba, a que, tal y como decía la canción que tocaba la banda, "no podía quitar sus ojos de ella". – Oye June…

\- ¿Sí? – la joven rubia tenía un especial brillo en sus ojos.

\- Verás… yo… no sé cómo decirte esto… Tú…

\- ¡Hermano!- El toque repetitivo de un dedo en su espalda le distrajo. Ikki se había acercado por detrás mientras bailaba con Esmeralda y le susurraba. – Necesito de tu ayuda…

%%%

Camus estaba preocupado por Hilda, era raro ver que los nervios de esa mujer se quebraran, pero cuando Julian Solo se acercó a ella y a Saori, algo le dijo que tenía que intervenir y no dudó en acudir y sacarla a bailar para alejarla de él.

\- Hilda ¿de qué conoces a ese hombre?

\- ¿Cómo? ¿A quién?

\- A Julian Solo, o crees que no me di cuenta de cómo te tensaste cuando apareció.

\- Me resultó un poco… desagradable, sólo eso. Deberías haber visto cómo habló a Saori.

Mentía, no tenía duda de ello, pero por el momento no insistiría.

Hilda no pudo evitar recordar aquellas palabras susurradas a su oído minutos antes: " _Dale recuerdos a tu esposo de mi parte._ "

%%%

\- Saori ¿estás bien? – El Consejero había notado que el semblante de su _partenair_ se ensombrecía ligeramente. Buscó el motivo de su intranquilidad a su alrededor. Ahí estaba. El joven Kido, con el que acabada de conversar había entrado a la pista de baile con una bella mujer de aspecto nada discreto sobre sus encantos. " _Ya veo…"_ pensó. – Aquel chico de allí es uno de los hijos de tu abuelo ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo? Si…- por un momento se sonrojó, era como si Aioros hubiera podido leer sus pensamientos.

\- Parece un buen chico y creo que le preocupas bastante. Hace un momento, si no hubiera intervenido yo, creo que se hubiera tirado al cuello de Julian. – La sonrió cómplice consiguiendo que Saori se relajara. No tenía muy claras las intenciones de Aioros con sus palabras, pero la reconfortaron. Era obvio que no soportaba ver a Seiya acompañado de Shaina, pues el interés de ella en él no era nada sutíl. Sin embargo, era posible que a Seiya tampoco le hiciera gracia haberla visto con Julian e, incluso, con Aioros. De momento les tocaba vivir situaciones así de incómodas hasta que todo acabara.

\- Seiya es así… siempre pendiente de todos nosotros. – Le buscó entre la gente. Estaba a escasos metros de ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo percibir cierta seriedad en su mirada, más bien una mezcla de tristeza y rabia. En el fondo entendía ese reproche, ella también se había sentido así al verle con Shaina. Le sonrió e intentó decirle con los ojos lo que con palabras le estaba prohibido. Rápidamente el gesto del muchacho cambió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ser testigo de aquella complicidad entre Seiya y Saori, la hacía sentir ridícula. En el fondo hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que entre ellos había algo, aún así había insistido, autoengañándose con promesas de lo que en realidad era una inocente amistad. Estaba claro que no podía odiarle, aunque le apeteciera en ese momento, él nunca le insinuó nada ni le hizo promesas de ningún tipo. En cuanto terminó la canción, cogió una copa y salió fuera, necesitaba tomar el aire.

%%%

Dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando notó que tiraban de ella escondiéndola tras una de las cortinas. El calor de sus labios no dejaba lugar a dudas.

\- Seiya…

\- Te he echado de menos… - la apretó contra su cuerpo. – No he sido el hombre con el has bailado el primer baile, pero me gustaría ser el último.

\- Oh Seiya… yo también te he echado de menos durante toda la noche.- Volvió a besarle.

\- Veámonos en unos 10 minutos fuera, en el jardín de atrás. Tendremos ese último baile.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que alguien había observado su encuentro.

%%%

No soportaba ver a una mujer llorar, era superior a sus fuerzas. Verla sola, sentada sobre el borde de la pequeña fuente ornamental que servía de entrada a los jardines de la familia, le recordó tanto a ella misma, a sus propias experiencias. Aquella tristeza sólo podía tener una razón de ser: un hombre. Le acercó un pañuelo.

\- Hola ¿estás bien? - Shaina se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con el pañuelo que le ofrecía la chica rubia.- ¿Puedo sentarme? – Se apartó ligeramente.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Es una tontería. – La sonrió.

\- Si es una tontería no merece tus lágrimas. – Le acercó otro pañuelo de papel al ver que el primero ya no daba más de sí. – Ningún chico merece nuestras lágrimas…

\- No es lo que piensas. Él es un buen chico, de los mejores. Sólo que… creo que no le intereso y he hecho un poco el ridículo. – Bajo la mirada avergonzada.

\- No me puedo creer que ningún hombre, de primeras, no tenga interés en una chica tan guapa como tú. Tampoco parece que no tengas dos dedos de frente…

\- Lo cierto es que él no sabe nada de mis sentimientos.

\- Entonces me das aún más la razón para que esas lágrimas no tengan sentido. No deberías rendirte tan rápido.

"¡ _Esmeralda! ¿Dónde estás?_ " gritó una voz masculina desde un punto cercano.

\- Lo siento, he de irme. Yo también he llorado mucho por un hombre y no fue hasta que plante cara a lo que sentía cuando me di cuenta que no tenía sentido llorar. Espero que tengas la misma suerte que yo.

\- Gracias… – La joven rubia se marcho. ¿Quizás tenía razón? ¿A lo mejor se había rendido demasiado pronto? Estaba tan confundida. Sólo había presenciado un cruce de miradas y nada más. Toda la película se la había montado ella sola en su cabeza. Entonces como si fuera una señal del destino él apareció.

\- ¿Seiya?

\- ¡Shaina! ¿Qué haces aquí? Estas… ¿llorando? – la preocupación que vio en los ojos del muchacho unida a las palabras de aliento que aquella desconocida acababa de tener con ella y, para qué engañarse, al vino que calentaba su cuerpo, avivaron su esperanza ya perdida.

\- Si, Seiya, estoy bien. No te preocupes. – Le sonrió.

\- Si, si me preocupo, te invité para que te divirtieras, no para que estuvieras más triste. ¿Ha sido ese Consejero? ¿Milo? Te vi hablando con él.

¿Acaso Seiya la había prestado más atención de la que creía?

\- Él no es nadie ya… - Se levantó quedando frente a él. – Seiya… ¿Por qué me invitaste?

\- ¿Cómo? – El joven castaño empezaba a sentirse confundido, Shaina estaba demasiado cerca. – Eres mi amiga Shaina ¿Qué pregunta es esa?

\- ¿Sólo soy eso Seiya? – Sus ojos decían más de lo que sus palabras fueron capaces de expresar. Seiya tragó saliva y se rascó la nuca nervioso con una sonrisa tonta en la cara que parecía decir "tierra trágame". – Para mi no eres sólo eso… ¿lo entiendes?

Una lágrima se deslizó furtiva por su mejilla. Seiya no podía soportar ver a una mujer sufrir… La abrazó.

\- Shaina yo… de verdad que no he querido lastimarte. Pero… no puedo, no puedo verte como algo más que a una amiga…

La joven se separó de su abrazo.

\- Es por ella ¿verdad? – El joven no podía creer lo que acababa de oír ¿Acaso Shaina se había dado cuenta?

\- No sé a qué te refieres – disimuló.

\- Vamos Seiya… - forzó un sonrisa cómplice.

\- Es complicado… - dejó escapar un suspiro. Cómo una losa, la situación que había entre Saori y él cayó sobre su espalda.

Shaina sintió rabia ante su respuesta. Ella llorando por un hombre maravilloso y él suspirando por una mujer que al parecer ¿no le correspondía? Nunca le había caído especialmente bien la "gran heredera", pero ahora… ahora prácticamente la odiaba. Ella había visto como se miraban durante el baile y cómo se ponía nerviosa cuando ella entraba en la oficina, sin embargo, de las palabras de Seiya parecía que ella no le correspondía. O, lo que es peor, jugaba con él. Ella no lo merecía.

Entonces, como si del designio divino se tratara la vio acercarse, abandonaba el baile y se dirigía al jardín en su dirección. Sin pensárselo dos veces agarró con fuerza al muchacho por las solapas de su chaqueta y lo atrajo hacia ella dándole un profundo beso en los labios.

\- Se… Seiya…

En el momento en el que el joven oyó su nombre a su espalda se sintió morir. ¿En qué demonios pensaba Shaina? Tenía miedo de girarse y mirarla a los ojos, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que armarse de valor.

\- Saori yo no…

La visión que encontró a su espalda le destrozó. Saori se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, sólo sus ojos quedaban a la vista. Esos ojos a punto de romper en lágrimas que gritaban el dolor que ella estaba callando. Quiso acercarse pero Shaina le sujeto. Ese último gesto fue el definitivo, Saori salió corriendo.

Consiguió zafarse de la otra joven.

\- Shaina pero… ¿qué has hecho? – era muy consciente de que ella la había visto llegar.

( _Continuará)_

%%%%%%%

Perdonad por el retraso, pero se me complicó mucho la cosa, este capítulo se está alargando de más…

Lo primero, gracias a todas, veteranas y nuevas compañeras-lectoras de esta aventura!

MRC 77, gracias por el préstamo de la pareja Shura/Geist, un particular homenaje a tu fic XD.

Estoy empezando un fic nuevo, cumple el reto de Unión Fanfickera "De la A a la Z", ahí incluiré las pequeñas historias que les prometí. Se admiten más peticiones, of course, hay 27 letras.

Como siempre, mil gracias por todo y Namasté.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAP. 18.- NON SEMPER EA SUNT QUAE VIDENTUR**

 **(No siempre las cosas son lo que parecen)**

\- Shaina pero… ¿qué has hecho? – era muy consciente de que ella la había visto llegar.

Antes de que el joven pudiera salir corriendo tras Saori, Shaina le frenó cogiéndole del brazo.

\- Déjala irse, ella no merece un hombre como tú Seiya. – La rabia que se advertía en los ojos de la muchacha le preocupó.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices Shaina…

\- Sí lo tengo. – La rabia había dejado paso a una mirada llena de dolor y preocupación. –Tú mismo acabas de decir que "es complicado". ¡Claro que lo es! Ella nunca te verá como el hombre que eres! ¿Acaso crees que no me di cuenta que a ella sólo empezaste a interesarle cuando vio que tu y yo nos llevábamos bien? Sólo está jugando contigo Seiya. Ellos se creen por encima de nosotros, que pueden jugar con nuestros sentimientos.

\- No Shaina – el joven relajó su forcejeo, sujetándola por las muñecas con suavidad, en cierto sentido no podía evitar sentir cierta empatía por la muchacha, él también fue objeto de las crueldades de aquel mundo en el pasado. – Ella no es así, ella es tan víctima o más de lo que pudieras imaginar. Si no tuvieras tantos prejuicios lo hubieras visto… pero no te culpo, yo también los tuve una vez.

Soltó su agarre y se fue en busca de Saori.

%%%

\- Entiendo lo que me dices Fleur, pero entiéndeme tú a mí. – Hyoga no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer. – Tú misma lo has visto.

\- Lo sé Hyoga y siento mucho que sea así contigo, de verdad. Pero…

Ambos jóvenes habían abandonado el salón dónde todos los invitados disfrutaban de la fiesta y paseaban por los jardines. En los últimos días Hyoga no se había separado de las asgardianas, especialmente de Fleur. Esa chica tenía una dulzura y gentileza como pocas veces había visto antes. Su mirada era cálida y, en cierto modo, le recordaba a su hogar. Para la rubia poder disfrutar de la compañía de Hyoga esos días había sido como un sueño; ella, que al principio se había mostrado reacia a acompañar a su hermana, contaba las horas que le quedaban junto a aquel joven que le había robado el corazón.

\- ¿Pero qué, Fleur? – Hyoga apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, buscaba con ese contacto calmar una situación frente a la que no podía hacer nada. – Sé que él es alguien muy importante para tu familia, eso no te lo discuto. Pero desde que nos conocimos no ha parado de fastidiarme sin motivo, es desagradable y ni siquiera disimula que le disgusta mi presencia. Y, sinceramente, yo no he hecho nada para que me trate así como si fue la peor calaña del planeta.

La joven bajó la mirada apenada, le entendía perfectamente puesto que había sido testigo de todos los desplantes y comentarios de Camus, sobre todo relacionados con su condición de huérfano, aunque sutil, era como si buscara herirle. No estaba siendo justo con él.

\- Siento que te hayas visto afectada por nuestras diferencias Fleur. – Continuó el ruso.- Pero no me pidas que le entienda, ese hombre simplemente no tiene corazón.

Esas últimas palabras del muchacho la removieron por dentro, ella sabía que, precisamente, no era otra cosa que el dolor que sentía en su corazón lo que le había llevado a Camus a actuar así. Si Hyoga supiera la verdad…

Los últimos días juntos había ganado mucha confianza, hasta el punto de que Hyoga le contó su historia, la historia de su madre. En algún momento Fleur se había dado cuenta de que algo no coincidía entre aquella y la conversación que escuchó tras la puerta, cayendo sobre ella el peso de una responsabilidad autoimpuesta ¿debía decirle algo a Hyoga? En un arranque de emociones encontradas, la joven rompió a llorar y se abrazó al muchacho.

\- ¡Hyoga! – La joven se abrazaba a su pecho mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir por sus mejillas, a pesar de lo inapropiado de la situación al rubio le agradó su contacto y su olor a flores frescas – Por favor, no digas eso. Él sufrió mucho cuando ella… sufrió tanto cómo tú.

\- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando Fleur?

%%%

Corrió a encerrarse en su habitación evitando cruzarse con los invitados. El fuerte dolor en su pecho la ahogaba. Verle con otra mujer, y no con cualquiera, con ella que tanto la odiaba, le había dejado helada, totalmente deshecha. Sabía que no tenía que haber reaccionado así en cuanto vio la mirada que le dedicó la mujer de pelo y ojos verdes, que debía haber mantenido la compostura, pero no pudo evitarlo.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Con su actitud la había desestabilizado, era como si deseara que ella viera aquello, hacerla daño. ¿Y Seiya? ¿De verdad había correspondido a aquella mujer? No, no podía creerlo…

Todo era tan confuso en su cabeza, ¿acaso Saga se refería a eso cuando le habló del doble juego de Seiya? ¿Él lo sabía? No, no podía ser cierto. Si tan sólo no se hubiera cruzado con Saga poco antes…

( ** _Flashback_** )

 _Saori se había escabullido sutilmente de la fiesta para cumplir con su promesa y encontrarse con Seiya en el jardín de atrás cuando alguien se interpuso en su camino._

 _\- Señorita Kido, realmente debo felicitarla por la fiesta, está siendo un auténtico deleite._

 _\- Gracias Saga, disculpa que no me quede a conversar, tengo algo de prisa. – La muchacha intentaba zafarse del abogado que bloqueaba su única vía de salida hacia el jardín. El hombre, en una muestra de cordialidad, se hizo a un lado._

 _Cuando Saori estaba a punto de superar su figura y alejarse definitivamente de él, Saga la paralizó con sus palabras "¿Vas a encontrarte con él verdad?"_

 _\- No entiendo a qué te refieres Saga. – Procuro mantener la calma y compostura que le eran características._

 _\- Sabes perfectamente a qué y a quién me refiero.- La joven se giró para quedar a su altura y enfrentarle. En cierto modo era algo que temían que pudiera ocurrir, si así era, lo mejor era plantarle cara ella misma, mostrarse fuerte ante su enemigo. – Saori, se que últimamente nuestra relación se ha enfriado. – El semblante de curtido hombre de largos cabellos morados cambió mostrando una consternación y abatimiento que no eran propios del Saga de los últimos días. Por un momento creyó ver al gran amigo de su abuelo en aquel hombre. – No te culpo por ello, pero créeme cuando te digo que, tu abuelo y tú, para mí sois como mi familia y nunca quise haceros ningún daño. Pero, por favor, escúchame cuando te digo que no debes confiar en él. ¿Acaso no es el mismo hombre que durante años ha mostrado su más profundo odio por Mitsumasa e, incluso, por ti?_

 _\- Saga, Seiya tenía motivos para no querer saber nada de mi abuelo, al fin y al cabo, su hermana está desaparecida y es probable que no la vuelva a ver. – Aunque estuvo tentada de seguir negándolo prefirió reconocerlo sin tapujos, ambos sabían quién era el objeto de todas esas acusaciones. – Pero ello no quiere decir que él no se preocupe por nosotros, al fin y al cabo también somos su familia._

 _\- Saori… me duele tanto ver que estás tan ciega. – Intentó posar su mano sobre el hombro de la joven, pero ella lo evitó con un rápido movimiento. El hombre dejó escapar un leve suspiro antes de continuar. – Sé que nada de lo que te diga te hará cambiar de opinión pero, por favor, piénsalo. ¿Realmente puedes confiar en él como lo haces?_

 _– Si. – Afirmó rotunda Saori manteniendo su mirada firme hacia su interlocutor. Si pretendía hacerla dudar, no se lo permitiría._

 _\- Ya veo… - Metió las manos en los bolsillos dispuesto a seguir su camino dándole la espalda. – Entonces imagino que no te preocupa su doble juego…_

 _¿Qué quería decir con eso?_

 _(_ _ **Fin del Flashback**_ **)**

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza sin cesar. ¿A qué se refería con doble juego? ¿Sería sólo un juego para desestabilizarla? ¿Acaso Seiya había estado jugando con ella? No… eso no podía ser posible. La imagen de él besando a Shaina regresó a su cabeza.

%%%

Seiya se adentró en el gran salón buscando ansioso la figura de la chica. No estaba. ¿Quizás había ido a su habitación? Se giró en esa dirección.

\- Deberías dejarla sola.

\- ¡Kiki? – El pequeño pelirrojo se apoyaba sobre la pared junto a la puerta de salida del Salon central que acababa de atravesar Seiya.

\- Está arriba Seiya, la vi subir a toda velocidad, sé que lloraba aunque trató de disimularlo. No sé porqué imagine que tendrías algo que ver… Prometiste no hacerla daño. – El semblante del muchacho se ensombreció.

\- No es lo que crees Kiki, te prometo que fue todo un malentendido, por eso necesito hablar con ella. – Los ojos del castaño rezumaban sinceridad y una preocupación que nunca había visto antes. Se volteó dispuesto a alcanzar las escalinatas que le separaban del piso de arriba.

\- ¡Seiya! – le gritó el muchacho. – No es buena idea… la conozco bien. No querrá verte y se enfadará. Necesita su espacio de ti.

\- Pero no puedo dejarla sola… tengo que… - Dos lágrimas descendieron por su rostro, se sentía algo impotente con la situación.

\- No la dejes sola entonces… – Le guiñó un ojo y se perdió dentro del gran Salón. El pequeño hacker demostraba una vez más ser más listo de lo común.

%%%%

Dejó la última caja en el suelo antes de atreverse a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Shun?

\- Una sorpresa. – El joven comenzaba a sacar de las cajas lo que parecían ser cohetes.

\- ¿Son fuegos artificiales?

\- Chica lista…

\- No pensé que te encargarían a ti el espectáculo pirotécnico de la fiesta… - estaba algo confusa.

\- Y no ha sido así, esto me lo pidió mi hermano.

\- ¿Tu hermano?

\- Eso es… mi hermano. ¿Recuerdas la chica con el que él bailaba antes?

\- Sí, ella es Esmeralda ¿no? – Shun le había hablado de ella en alguna ocasión anterior. – Oye Shun ¿por qué no dejas de colocar esas cosas y me cuentas de una vez qué está ocurriendo?

Cuando el muchacho levantó la vista la encontró frente a él con los brazos en jarras y una adorable expresión de enfado. La sonrió.

\- Tienes razón… lo siento. Ya que me estás ayudando, mereces saberlo. Verás resulta que mi hermano ha decidido ponerse romántico esta noche…

%%%

\- Bonita fiesta, aunque hubiera agradecido que me avisaras de que había que venir de etiqueta.

La joven se volteó al oír su voz.

\- ¡Pegaso! ¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo sabías…? – El joven que se encontraba sobre una tejavana cercana al balcón de la habitación de la joven se dejó caer de un salto dentro del mismo.

\- Yo sé muchas cosas… Sobre todo las que tienen que ver contigo.- Se acercó hasta la barandilla del balcón apoyándose sobre la misma en idéntica postura a la que tenía la joven. - ¿Qué haces aquí perdiéndote la fiesta?

\- Necesitaba un descanso… - La luz de la luna iluminó su cara y pudo ver el brillo de los surcos de lágrimas que habían recorrido su rostro poco antes. La música y voces de los invitados de la fiesta se oían como un murmullo lejano.

\- ¿Estás llorando? ¿Qué ocurrió Saori? – Sabía perfectamente por qué o, mejor dicho, por quién lloraba; aún así, debía preguntar.

\- No te preocupes, de verdad, estoy bien.

\- Si me preocupo. ¿Has tenido algún problema con los tipos de tu empresa?

\- No tranquilo, no fue eso. La fiesta fue tranquila. Sólo qué… - Sin saber por qué sintió la necesidad de sincerarse con su amigo. A pesar de ser un auténtico desconocido le había demostrado con creces que podía confiar en él, siempre aparecía cuando más lo necesitaba como si fuera su ángel de la guarda y aquella noche nuevamente lo había hecho. Su compañía le daba algo de paz. – Una persona que me importa muchísimo… me rompió el corazón.

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el pecho del muchacho como si fueran un puñal ardiendo. Pero se recompuso, tenía que regresar a su papel e intermediar para recuperar la confianza de la joven.

\- ¿Necesitas que le dé una paliza? – bromeó intentando sacarle una sonrisa.

\- ¡Ojala tuviera tan fácil solución! Pero gracias… – le sonrió. Se hizo un silencio entre ellos antes de que Saori volviera a hablar. – En el fondo creo que todo ha sido un malentendido sólo que… sólo que dolió demasiado. Le vi besarse con otra mujer, alguien con la que antes le había visto tontear y… aunque supuestamente había sido para conseguir acceder al archivo del que te hablé… ha sido como si…

\- Como si minara tu confianza en él ¿no? – Seiya rápidamente se arrepintió de haber dicho en alto su apreciación al ver el gesto de asentimiento que hizo la chica. Era la primera vez que ella le hablaba de él y estaba echándose piedras sobre su propio tejado, pero en el fondo la entendía, si él hubiera estado en su lugar… se hubiera planteado las mismas dudas. Ahora tenía la oportunidad de remediar o al menos paliar el daño producido. - ¿Por qué crees que ha sido un malentendido?

\- No lo sé… creo que fue por cómo me miró ella… porque es él… simplemente no es posible.- Saori soltó un suspiro y dejó caer su rostro, ocultándolo sobre sus brazos que apoyaba en la barandilla del balcón. – Aunque tengo miedo de equivocarme y que sea mi necesidad de confiar y creer en él lo que me está confundiendo. Le quiero Pegaso, le quiero más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado que era posible querer a alguien.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el joven encapuchado la había atraído y la aprisionaba en un abrazo. Sin entender por qué volvió a romper a llorar agarrándose fuertemente a él.

Seiya no sabía que decir, sentimientos encontrados se agolpaban en su interior deseosos por salir. Oírla reconocer que le amaba le había llenado de felicidad, sin embargo, oírlo de aquella manera, en ese contexto… le destrozaba. Quería decirle que él también sentía lo mismo y que todo había sido un error, que él nunca quiso besar a Shaina, pero no quería que fuera así, tenía que ser Seiya el que aclarara la situación y no él, él sólo era un fantasma.

\- Deberías hablar con él si de verdad te importa… Nunca desmerezcas lo que te dice tu intuición, conmigo acertaste ¿no? – Aunque no podía verla notó que la sacó una sonrisa. - Pero de momento llora, llora todo lo que necesites. – Acarició el cabello de su cabeza estrechando su abrazo.

%%%

\- ¿Dónde me llevas Ikki? Estamos perdiéndonos la fiesta… Y aún no he conocido a todos tus hermanos.

El joven de cabello azul la arrastraba por los jardines de la Mansión hacia una pequeña arboleda.

\- No seas impaciente… quiero enseñarte algo.

Ikki paró frente a un imponente roble en cuyo centro había una enorme marca, como si la corteza hubiera sido desgastada en ese punto. La joven rubia se acercó a tocar la zona descubriendo viejas marcas de un pequeño puño sobre su superficie.

\- ¿Son marcas de puños?

\- Si… son del día en el que se llevaron a Shun lejos de mí a un colegio en el extranjero, separándonos por más de 6 años. En ese momento yo sabía el motivo por el que nos separaban, en lugar de una explicación recibí una fuerte paliza por parte del viejo Tatsumi. Golpeé el árbol con toda mi rabia ese día desollándome los nudillos, había perdido a mi madre y ahora perdía a mi hermano, al que había prometido proteger.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto Ikki?

\- Ese día me prometí a mi mismo no sólo volver a encontrarme con mi hermano, sino ser fuerte, más fuerte que nadie. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor, ese dolor de la pérdida. En cierto modo cree una coraza para protegerme del mundo y de mis propios sentimientos. – El joven bajo la mirada, recordar aquel episodio le hizo rememorar el dolor que sintió como si nuevamente recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Dios mío Ikki! – La joven se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas. – Tuvo que ser horrible para un niño tan pequeño…

El joven levantó su mentó con una mano, los ojos de Esmeralda le aguardaban con un sutil brillo acuoso.

\- Entonces apareciste tú y revolucionaste mi mundo Esmeralda. – Ikki cayó de rodillas abrazándose fuertemente a la cintura de la muchacha que atónita no sabía cómo manejar a un Ikki asi, tan distinto al hombre fuerte y seguro que siempre había conocido. – Siento tanto haberme alejado de ti… de verdad que lo siento Esmeralda, sólo quería protegerte y pensé que esa era la mejor manera. – Notó como la mano de ella se apoyaba sobre su cabeza y le acariciaba el cabello.

\- Eso ya está olvidado Ikki. – Su voz sonaba dulce y amorosa.

\- No para mi Esmeralda, pero por eso quería traerte hoy aquí. Para romper la promesa que me hice aquel día.

La joven se arrodilló quedando frente a él. – Ikki…

\- Esmeralda, quiero hacerte, hacerme una nueva promesa. Prometo que cuidaré de ti por siempre, estaré a tu lado y nunca volveré a separarte me ti. Cada día de mi vida lo dedicaré a hacerte feliz. Si tú quieres…– Su mirada era firme y ardía con un fuego que nunca antes había visto en él. Esmeralda estaba sin palabras.

Ikki soltó sus manos para sacar algo de su bolsillo. La joven rubia se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito. Una fina sortija solitaria con un diamante en su centro se escondía en el pequeño estuche que Ikki había sacado de su bolsillo.

\- Esmeralda…

\- ¡Sí, si!- Se abrazó a él con tal fuerza que casi le deja sin respiración.. – Si quiero, si quiero… - no paraba de repetir. – Te quiero Ikki.

Antes de que el joven pudiera reaccionar ante la efusividad de su prometida unos estallidos les asustaron.

\- Pero ¿qué es eso?

-Mi hermanito… justo a tiempo. Son fuegos artificiales… una sorpresa para ti. Sé que te encantan…

Sus miradas se encontraron, la joven rubia sentía que la felicidad más absoluta inundaba su pecho. Cogió el rostro de su hombre entre sus manos y le besó con intensidad.

%%%

\- Son preciosos Shun…

Los fuegos artificiales desplegaron millones de colores por el cielo sobre la mansión. Rojos, verdes, azules, blancos y violetas danzaban llenando la noche de luz. Los dibujos que hacían en el cielo recordaban formas fantásticas: dragones, cascadas de luz, pájaros exóticos… todo un despliegue de magia.

Cuando June se giró descubrió al pequeño de los Kido mirándola.

\- Shun… - un rubor carmesí subió por sus mejillas.

\- June yo… he estado buscando el mejor momento para decirte algo. – Cogió las manos de la joven entre las suyas. – Estás preciosa bajo esta luz… bueno… en realidad… estás preciosa siempre. – El joven bajó la mirada abochornado, ya empezaba a hacerse un lio con las palabras ¿por qué era tan tímido) Las manos de la joven levantando su rostro buscando su mirada le pillaron por sorpresa.

\- Shun…- antes de que él pudiera reaccionar la joven se acercó quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios. – Yo… también… quería decirte algo…

Siguiendo el impulso incontrolable que su cercanía le provocó Shun aprisionó sus labios con los de la joven rubia que no ofreció resistencia, dejándose llevar por el deseo que tanto tiempo había mantenido guardado. A veces era mejor actuar que hablar.

%%%

\- Son preciosos…

"Preciosa eres tú" pensó el joven guardián al verla emocionada observar el baile de luces y fuego que cubría el cielo.

Como si quisiera comenzar un dueto improvisado la música del Salón se alzó con fuerza por encima de los murmullos de los invitados que salían a disfrutar del espectáculo a los jardines.

\- Saori ¿te apetecería bailar conmigo?

La muchacha le miró extrañada, nunca hubiera esperado una invitación de ese tipo por parte del Pegaso que siempre se mostraba algo frío y distante. Aunque esa noche estaba rompiendo todos sus esquemas.

\- Se que no soy con quien hubieras deseado tener tu último baile pero… - Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase la joven había cogido sus manos llevándolas alrededor de su cintura bordeando con las suyas su cuello.

\- Sshh ahora mismo eres el único con el que me apetece bailar… Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo, realmente necesitaba un amigo esta noche.

Con pasos tímidos comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música. Al tenerla tan cerca su olor le resultaba embriagador, la calidez de su piel que tímidamente rozaba son sus dedos en su agarre. Ella había reposado su cabeza sobre su hombro dejándose llevar por el suave ritmo de la balada que sonaba en la distancia.

\- Saori… no quiero verte llorar más. – Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. La había sentido romperse en sus brazos por su culpa y era algo que le costaba sobrellevar.

La joven levantó la vista dedicándole una suave sonrisa que contrastaba con la tristeza de sus ojos. Por un momento olvidó quien era, tenerla tan cerca, tan frágil, sólo tenía deseos de abrazarla, de besarla y decirla cuanto lo sentía, cuanto la amaba. Sin darse cuenta se acercó peligrosamente a sus labios.

\- Pegaso… yo… lo siento. – Saori se apartó justo antes de que la situación fuera demasiado incómoda.

Seiya se sintió estúpido y tremendamente avergonzado ¿en qué estaba pensando? Había estado a punto de fastidiar aún más la noche, de alejarla no sólo de él… sino también de el único amigo que la quedaba.

\- Será mejor que vuelva a la fiesta a despedirme de los invitados. – Se dirigió hacia la puerta no sin antes girarse hacia él en el último momento con una sonrisa. – Gracias…

%%%

Milo salía del baño de caballeros, la fiesta le estaba empezando a cansar y consideraba seriamente que era el mejor momento para hacer _mutis por el foro_. Le llamó la atención una pareja escondida tras una columna del _hall_ de entrada, el hombre, aunque perfectamente trajeado, estaba totalmente encima de la chica a la que apenas se la veía. " _Algunos no tienen ni clase ni vergüenza"_ pensó _._

 _-_ Vamos preciosa no te hagas la estrecha ahora… lo has estado pidiendo a gritos toda la noche.

 _-_ ¡Te he dicho que me sueltes! – Milo se paró en seco al oír a la mujer.

\- ¡No me hagas ponerme duro contigo bonita! Me tienes aburrido ya de tanta tontería… – El hombre alzó su mano con intención de golpear a la joven que apenas podía moverse ante la presión del cuerpo del sujeto, cuando una mano por su espalda agarró con fuerza su muñeca.

\- La señorita le ha dicho que la suelte ¿acaso está usted sordo?

-¿Cómo? Métete en tus asuntos ¿o no sabes con quien hablas? – Milo dio un fuerte tirón de la mano del hombre que, aunque corpulento, no era más que una mole de grasa borracha, separándolo de la joven a la que mantenía subyugada.

\- Perfectamente, usted es el Sr. Yihasi ¿Qué tal está su mujer? Pensé que le acompañaría esta noche. – La cara de susto del hombre al verse reconocido por Milo no fue más que la crónica de una huída anunciada. Casi sin proferir palabra se acomodó su ropa y huyó del lugar.

\- Ya está, ya se fue y no volverá a molestarte – Milo se agachó a consolar a la chica, que resultó ser una camarera del evento, y que lloraba acurrucada en el suelo.

\- Gracias, muchas gracias. – Milo le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

\- Hazme, un favor, ve dentro y coméntale a tu patrón lo ocurrido, dile que puede hablar conmigo sobre ello, mi nombre es Milo, no necesitarás decirle más. En adelante tendrán más cuidado con quienes invitan a sus fiestas, no me cabe la menor duda de ello. – La camarera le obedeció sin rechistar dirigiéndose hacia las cocinas. – ¡Y.. oye! Espera a que los invitados despejen la fiesta antes de volver a salir ¿de acuerdo? – La joven asintió dedicándole una última sonrisa de agradecimiento.

\- Desconocía tu faceta de salvador de doncellas. – Aquella voz le resultó muy familiar.

\- Shaina… - cuando Milo se giró se encontró cara a cara con la joven. - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

\- El suficiente, reconozco que si tú no hubieras intervenido lo hubiera hecho yo. Sin que sirva de precedente, bien hecho Milo.

La joven, que llevaba su chaqueta y su bolso en la mano, se dirigió hacia la salida dando por concluida la charla.

\- Shaina espera ¿ya te vas? Deja que te acerque a tu casa.

Shaina frunció levemente el ceño antes de contestar, no quería demorar más su partida, su cercanía siempre la intimidaba, así que optó por darle uno de sus habituales desplantes.

\- ¡Oh, no hace falta! Todavía me queda algo del dinero que me pagaste por nuestro último encuentro, puedo costearme un taxi.

Milo no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, gracias a un momento de lucidez pudo correr tras Shaina hasta alcanzarla, tirando de su brazo y obligándola a enfrentarle cara a cara.

\- ¿De qué dinero me estás hablando Shaina?

\- No te hagas el tonto conmigo Milo. – La joven tragó saliva. ¿Acaso él ya había olvidado la forma en la que la humilló?

\- Pues ¿qué quieres que te diga! Debo de ser el más tonto de todo Japón porque no sé de qué me hablas. – Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente entre ambos.

\- Milo… eso es ya historia pasada… por favor, suéltame, estoy cansada y quiero irme a mi casa ya.

\- No, no pienso soltarte. – La vehemencia en la mirada del hombre la dejó paralizada. – No sé de qué diablos me hablas Shaina. Lo cierto es que nunca he tenido la menor idea de lo que pasó contigo. Sólo recuerdo que pasé una noche increíble con una mujer maravillosa, pero que cuando regresé a la habitación del hotel con algo de desayuno había desaparecido, no contestaba a mis mensajes, ni a mis llamadas y me trataba como su fuera la peor calaña del universo.

\- ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mí? - Shaina no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Milo, sus ojos sujetaban con dificultad lágrimas de rabia o de confusión ¿Acaso aquello había sido una declaración? Después de todo lo pasado… no era posible, seguro se estaba riendo de ella. – Cuando desperté en aquel hotel de mala muerte no estabas, sólo había un humillante fajo de billetes sobre la mesita. ¡Fue todo un detalle por tu parte! Léase la ironía.

Por un momento ambos quedaron en silencio ante la declaración de la joven, fue Milo quien, para la sorpresa de Shaina, lo rompió con una carcajada que no pudo más que terminar de alterar los nervios de la chica.

\- ¡Eres imbécil Milo!¡IMBÉCIL! – La joven luchó por soltarse de su agarre mientras le golpeaba con el puño de su otra mano en el pecho. Rompiendo a llorar. Para su sorpresa, Milo tiró de su agarre abrazándola con fuerza contra su pecho.

\- Aquí la única tonta eres tú… - le susurró al oído – ¿o no te das cuenta que fue todo un mal entendido? Dejé ese dinero por prudencia, no conocía el lugar y no quería llamar la atención al pagar. Tu misma lo has dicho… era un antro de mala muerte ¿no lo recuerdas? Fue el único que encontramos abierto… – Shaina no era capaz de articular palabra aunque poco a poco iba relajando su forcejeo.

\- Mientes… - se atrevió a decir por fin.

\- ¿Qué razones tendría para mentirte? – Milo deshizo su abrazo sin dejar de sujetarla para que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Mientras ella conservaba cierta rabia, él había relajado su semblante, una tonta sonrisa se empezaba a dibujar en la comisura de sus labios. – Shaina, por favor, escúchame por una vez en tú vida. Si fuera cierto que te considerara una mujer de "ese tipo"; compañías que, por cierto, nunca me han interesado, ¿no crees absurdo que después de esa noche haya insistido tanto en volverte a ver con mis llamadas y mensajes?

\- ¡Yo qué sé! Igual te resulté barata… - Shaina ya no sabía qué creer. Pero era una cabezota de libro y le iba a costar dar su brazo a torcer. Las convicciones que hasta el momento se erigían firmes en su cabeza comenzaban a desmoronarse como un castillo de naipes y la confundían.

\- ¡Shaina, por favor, soy millonario! – Rió.- Estas siendo una obstinada y no tienes razón para ello. – La joven dejó escapar un bufido.

\- Bueno… y si todo fue un malentendido ¿qué más da? Ya todo es agua pasada… - Milo desistió de su agarre ante sus palabras y ella aprovechó para alejarse de él.

\- No, no da igual Shaina.- Si la joven creía que le había derrotado con aquel último comentario se equivocaba, al igual que ella Milo podía ser muy obstinado. – Creo sinceramente que me debes una segunda oportunidad y no voy a parar hasta conseguirla. – La joven le observaba con una mezcla de estupefacción y confusión ¿acaso aquel hombre quería luchar por ella? – Déjame acompañarte a casa Shaina, déjame pedirte una cita de verdad, sin hoteles de mala muerte – la sonrió -, sino con un buen restaurante, un paseo… - los nervios del Consejero cedieron por fin - ¡o lo que tú quieras cabezota! ¿qué más necesitas para darte cuenta de que me interesas de verdad? – Bajó su mirada y, como si fuera un chiquillo, apretaba sus puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Shaina tardó un poco en reaccionar. Se acercó al hombre que acababa de confesarse y se agarró a su brazo.

\- Vivo en el número 54 de la Avenida Principal, intenta no correr mucho, por favor, creo que bebí algo más de la cuenta. – Cuando Milo, quien ya lo daba todo por perdido, alzó la vista hacia ella se encontró con la tímida sonrisa de quien había decidido dar un voto de confianza a los finales felices.

%%%

Prefirió regresar a la seguridad de su apartamento esa noche en lugar de quedarse en la Mansión. Sabía que en ninguno de los dos sitios podría pegar ojo pero, al menos, en su apartamento no tendría que dar cuentas sobre sus ojeras a Tatsumi al día siguiente.

Caminaba por el pasillo cuando le vio sentado junto a su puerta, con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza entre los brazos que apoyaba sobre estas haciendo un círculo. Se le veía decaído ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría allí esperándola? Se paró mientras decidía si darse o no la vuelta. Él parecía no haberla visto aún y no sabía si tendría fuerzas para hablar sobre lo sucedido, sin embargo el castaño no tardó en cambiar su postura encontrándola de frente. Saori tragó saliva y continuó su camino hacia la puerta de su apartamento consciente de que ya no tenía escapatoria.

\- ¡Saori, por fin llegaste! – El joven se levantó presuroso yendo a su encuentro. – Por favor, perdóname por lo ocurrido te juró que fue un mal entendido, yo no tuve nada que ver, no sabía que Shaina iba a… bueno a hacer eso. – Sus ojos eran tan sinceros que Saori no sabía cómo reaccionar. – Por favor, dime algo, grítame, lo que sea…

\- Seiya yo… no sé qué decirte. – La joven apartó su mirada de la de él, le era imposible continuar hablando mientras sus enormes ojos color café la observaban demandando su redención. – Ha sido todo tan… confuso. Llevo toda la noche deseando oírte decir que todo ha sido un mal entendido, qué tú no querías besarla. Pero no me quito la imagen de mi cabeza… - El castaño se arriesgo a buscar su contacto cogiéndole las manos. – Además, Saga…

\- ¿Qué ocurre con Saga? ¿Qué pinta él en todo esto?

\- Me lo encontré antes de salir al jardín, é me dijo… él me dijo que tenías un doble juego. – Seiya se quedó paralizado, ¿acaso Saga sabía más de lo que ellos creían? – Seiya… - Saori buscó su mirada en un desesperado intento de cerrar ese capítulo que tanto daño la estaba causando. – Yo te creo, quiero creerte… pero necesito saber que no es cierto, que nunca me mentirías, no soportaría más mentiras en mi vida. Por favor, dime que es así, dime que no hay algo que no sepa. Dime que no es cierto lo que dice Saga.

\- Saori… verás, es complicado…- El joven apenas podía terminar su frase, quería decirle la verdad pero al mismo tiempo no podía defraudar la confianza de sus hermanos, les había hecho una promesa. Saori se había llevado las manos a la boca en gesto de desconcierto, al ver que el joven no era capaz de contestarla. – Pero te prometo explicarte cuando todo esto acabe, por favor, créeme.

\- Ya no sé qué creer Seiya… - las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin contención, en pocas horas su realidad, sus pilares, se estaban desmoronando ¿qué era aquello que le ocultaba Seiya? ¿Qué motivos tenía para no confiar en ella? ¿Acaso todavía tenía dudas? Notó que se ahogaba que necesitaba huir y alejarse de todos y de todo. Últimamente todo el mundo en quien alguna vez había confiado o la mentía o la ocultaba información: su abuelo, Saga, Tatsumi… y ahora él, Seiya. – Lo siento Seiya… necesito estar sola.

Antes de que el muchacho pudiera reaccionar abrió la puerta de su apartamento cerrándola tras de sí.

Seiya no sabía cómo reaccionar, ese malnacido de Saga había malmetido entre ellos y ahora se encontraba perdido sin saber cómo recuperar la confianza de Saori. Golpeó son rabia la pared antes de abandonar el lugar.

%%%

Lleno nuevamente su copa con un trago doble, sabía que había bebido más que suficiente, pero últimamente sólo el alcohol calmaba sus ánimos. Volver a esa casa, a la casa del hombre que le había engañado con la mujer que amaba había sido demasiado duro. Cuando se cruzó con su imponente retrato en la entrada, mirándole con su habitual superioridad, estuvo a punto de rasgarlo con sus propias manos, pero tuvo que contenerse. Le odiaba con todo su ser, a él y a toda esa familia que no hacía más que recordarle lo estúpido que había sido todos esos años.

Dio un trago a su copa cuando le pareció ver algo, no, alguien que le observaba, oculto en la oscuridad, desde el otro lado de la estancia.

\- ¿Eres el diablo? – Su estado de embriaguez le permitía darse el lujo de no temer a nada. – Si vienes a por mi alma llegas tarde… la perdí hace tiempo.

\- ¿De verdad te crees tan importante para que el mismísimo diablo venga a por tu alma? – Su voz era profunda, parecía distorsionada por algún aparato electrónico.

\- Al menos tienes ingenio… - Camus rió ante el comentario de su misterioso visitante. -¿Por qué no te muestras a este viejo beodo? ¿Acaso me tienes miedo?

La presencia que hasta el momento se ocultaba tras las sombras dio un paso al frente dejando que la luz de la luna le iluminara. Iba vestido de negro y ocultaba su rostro bajo una capucha y una máscara.

\- ¿Quién te envía? – preguntó el Consejero.

\- Nadie.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dinero? Llévate lo que quieras, me da igual, nada de lo que hay en esta casa tiene valor para mí.

\- Quiero respuestas.

(continuará)

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado!

Muchísimas gracias mis fieles lectoras/es por continuar ahí aunque últimamente me retrase un poco con mis actualizaciones. Y sobre todo gracias por vuestros reviews que me motivan para seguir publicando.

Como os dije… nada es lo que parece… J

Os pido por favor no seáis muy duras con Saori, pensad que a esta chica en poco tiempo le ha cambiado la vida… y lo que le queda…

Por favor, tened paciencia con la próxima actualización ya que tengo un viaje el finde y es posible que me retrase un poco…

Como siempre muchísimas gracias, sois fantásticas/os. Si tenéis dudas o cuestiones no dudéis en plantearlas si puedo las responderé jejeje.

Namasté!


	20. Chapter 20

**CAP. 19.- ALERE FLAMMAM VERITATIS.**

(" _Alentar la flama de la verdad_ ")

\- Entonces… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Dinero? Llévate lo que quieras, me da igual, nada de lo que hay en esta casa tiene valor para mí.

\- Quiero respuestas.

El Consejero se sentó en una butaca que ocultaba parcialmente su rostro de su interlocutor, con un gesto de su mano le invito a sentarse frente a él a lo que el encapuchado se negó.

\- Como prefieras…- dio un nuevo trago a su copa lo que provocó un gesto de desaprobación en su invitado. – Dices que quieres respuestas, pero ¿sabrás hacer las preguntas adecuadas?

\- ¿Qué sabes de la familia Bon-Ice? – le inquirió sin más dilación.

\- Algunas cosas, sé más preciso. – A pesar de su estado de embriaguez no se lo iba a poner fácil.

\- Natassia Bon-Ice ¿usted la conocía?

\- Si.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

\- Hace muchos años, viví en Rusia, allí nos conocimos.

\- ¿Cuál era su relación con ella?

-Así me gusta, ya empiezas a ser más concreto. Yo era un joven perdido ella una mujer de buena familia. El destino aciago nos cruzó durante un tiempo. Me enamoré de ella y durante un tiempo creí también que ella me amaba a mí.

Un breve silencio se hizo entre ellos hasta que Camus continuó con su relato.

-Por aquel entonces era un don nadie, su familia era cercana a la realeza por lo que mi amor se antojaba como un imposible, aun así peleé, peleamos porque su familia lo entendiera y nos permitiese estar juntos. Finalmente tomé la decisión más dura de mi vida. Su padre me ofreció ganarme su respeto, tenía que convertirme en un hombre de negocios importante, sin embargo aquello tenía un precio alto pues conseguirlo me mantendría lejos de Natassia durante un tiempo, años incluso, pero si lo completaba alcanzaría un estatus suficiente para pedir formalmente su mano.

\- Entonces ¿ustedes estaban enamorados?

-La amaba con locura, como un hombre nunca ha amado a una mujer. Y ella parecía que me correspondía. Nos prometimos esperarnos y formalizar el juramento de matrimonio que le robé poco antes de partir.

\- Usted nunca cumplió.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Haces suposiciones muchacho. ¡No fui yo el que incumplió! – Golpeó la mesa con su vaso con fuerza, derramando parte de su contenido. – ¡Ella fue la que me traicionó! Nunca jamás dejé de amarla, la escribía a diario, cada día me esforzaba lo inimaginable por convertirme en el hombre que pudiera aspirar a ella… Y cuando me enteré que falleció… - Estaba llorando, no sabía si de rabia o era fruto de los sentimientos que aquella conversación le había evocado. – Siempre me pregunté cuál fue el motivo por el que tuvo que coger ese barco ¿qué la empujó a venir a Japón? – Se había levantado y andaba sin rumbo por la habitación. – Hace poco lo descubrí.

\- ¿Qué descubrió?

-Ella tuvo un hijo con otro hombre y, por su edad, ya estaban juntos cuando yo la conocía. Él si era el tipo de hombre que su familia podría aceptar. Cada vez que lo pienso… Nunca he vuelto a amar a otra mujer atrapado por su recuerdo…

El visitante escuchaba con atención sin decir palabra.

\- ¿Se te acabaron las preguntas? – Camus hizo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura.

\- ¿Ella nunca te explicó nada?

Camus se acercó a un pequeño escritorio de madera incrustado en la pared, lo abrió y sacó una carta. Dejó la misiva en la mesa baja de café que le separaba de su interlocutor y fue a servirse otra copa.

\- Esta es la última carta que recibí de ella. Llegó después de que me enterara que había fallecido. En aquel momento estaba en Europa y, al enterarme de lo sucedido, demoré mi estancia allí, no quería regresar y enfrentarme a la realidad. Esta carta me esperaba a mi regreso como un juez acusador. Nunca tuve el valor de abrirla, temía descubrir que ella había cogido ese barco para venir a buscarme. – Dio un trago a su copa. - Llévatela si tanto interés tienes en esa familia. A mí ya no me importa…

Cuando Camus se giró ni la carta ni el encapuchado estaban en la habitación. Dejó exhalar un suspiro. De algún modo aquella conversación le había reconfortado al permitirle poner en palabras un pasado que le había atormentado durante mucho tiempo, quizás así podría liberarse por fin de su último recuerdo. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, finalmente no había sido el diablo quien le visitó esa noche, tan sólo un emisario con el que expiar sus pecados.

%%%%%%%

Cuando Seiya llegó a la oficina esa mañana sabía que no la encontraría allí. Sin perjuicio de que con la presencia de Hilda en la ciudad ella continuaría ejerciendo de anfitriona, algo le decía que, aún si no fuera así, ella no aparecería. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior le atormentaban. La recepcionista entró sobresaltándole ligéramente.

\- Disculpe Sr. Kido, han llamado de las oficinas de Horse and Lion para recordarle su cita de hoy. Le esperan en dos horas en el hipódromo.

\- Gracias. – Se limitó a decirle.

Se levantó dispuesto a irse a su apartamento hasta que llegara la hora de su cita. Entonces reparó en la agenda de Saori sobre la mesa de su despacho.

\- Quizás no pueda contarte nada de momento pero… - buscó en la agenda la fecha del primer día, el día en el que aquella herencia les volvió a juntar y se puso a escribir.

%%%%%%%%

\- Buenos días Hilda.

La asgardiana disfrutaba de una taza de té en el jardín trasero de la casa del Consejero de Aquarius. No era tan grande como el de la Mansión Kido pero era un lugar agradable y tranquilo, lleno de cerezos y con un pequeño lago artificial en el centro alrededor del cual habían dispuesto unas sillas y una mesa de estilo francés para el almuerzo.

\- Buenos días Saori, acércate, pediré que te sirvan un té. – Hizo un gesto a la sirvienta que se mantenía a una distancia prudencial. – Se te ve cansada ¿no dormiste bien hoy?

\- No mucho, la verdad. – Dos sombras negras ensombrecían la mirada de la muchacha.

\- Imagino por qué querías hablar conmigo hoy. – Hilda no se andaba con rodeos nunca. – Es por Julian ¿verdad?

\- Cierto. Ese hombre anda detrás de las propiedades de mi familia y estamos teniendo algún problema con ello. De hecho, necesitaba pedirte un favor al respecto pero… cuando vi tu cara de pavor anoche al verle ¿de qué le conoces Hilda?

\- Saori, haz lo que sea necesario pero aléjate de ese hombre, es un monstruo. – La contundencia y vehemencia de sus palabras la asustó.

\- Hilda… ¿qué ocurrió? Me estás asustando.

Hilda se giró esforzándose por sonreír, pero era evidente que los recuerdos que habían ocupado su mente la entristecían y preocupaban.

\- Saori… ese chico de tu familia, Seiya. ¿Es importante para ti verdad? – La reacción de Saori le confirmó su sospecha. – Discúlpame, ayer me pareció veros… bueno estabais en un lugar apartado del resto de la fiesta. – Saori recordó el momento en el que Seiya la había atraído tras una columna, se sonrojó. – Si de verdad te importa, no dejes que él lo sepa.

\- ¿Julian? No entiendo Hilda… Sé que él siempre ha estado detrás de concertar un matrimonio entre ambos, pero no creo que yo le interese como mujer más allá de por ser la llave a obtener todo el patrimonio de mi abuelo.

Hilda bajó la mirada y una extraña mueca se dibujó en su sonrisa.

\- Julian no es lo que parece. Es un loco y un depravado. No le subestimes o lo pagarás caro.

\- Hilda, por favor, necesito que seas más clara. No puedo arriesgarme aponer en peligro a mi familia y tus palabras me están asustando mucho.

La mujer de larga cabellera plateada dejó escapar un suspiro.

\- Levántate, daremos un paseo. Quizás hasta me venga bien hablar de esto con alguien de confianza.

Ambas mujeres se adentraron en los laberintos de arbustos y árboles del jardín que, a esa hora, mostraban un verde intenso gracias a los rayos de sol matutinos que se reflejaban en las gotas de rocío aun presente en sus hojas. Aunque era una estampa que ambas mujeres hubieran disfrutado, en ese momento no era más que el lugar que más intimidad les podía garantizar.

\- Cuando conocí a Julian no sabía el tipo de hombre que era. Nos engañó de una forma magistral. Todo ocurrió hace ya un tiempo pero lo ocurrido ha atormentado a mi familia desde entonces…

" _Cuando mi padre falleció todo mi mundo se desmoronó. De la noche a la mañana tuve que ocuparme de un reino que no confiaba en mí. No fue fácil, ni fui tan fuerte como se cree, en realidad, si Siegfried no hubiera estado a mi lado, me hubiera derrumbado mucho antes él siempre creyó en mí, fue mi pilar y me dio la fuerza que necesitaba para seguir adelante. No sé en qué momento nos enamoramos, pero sucedió y fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida. Sin embargo, yo era una reina y él un miembro de la guardia real, no nos estaba permitido relacionarnos y menos en la situación en la que se encontraba el país._

 _Todo el conflicto social que estalló con el intento de derrocar a nuestra dinastía con la muerte de mi padre había dejado las arcas del tesoro prácticamente vacías, así que lo que en ese momento se esperaba de mí como reina era mi compromiso oficial con otro monarca que devolviera la estabilidad económica a la nación. Aquella idea me atormentaba, yo amaba a Siegfried y él me amaba a mí, la sola idea de acabar atada a otro hombre me desesperaba._

 _Entonces apareció Julian y en ese momento pensamos que era nuestro salvador. La empresa de Julian estaba investigando una nueva fuente de energía renovable basada en el aprovechamiento fotovoltaico de la luz en las superficies heladas, por lo tanto, Asgard era el sitio ideal para esa investigación. El acuerdo con Julian nos daría suficientes ingresos para que mi posible compromiso pudiera demorarse en el tiempo. Poco a poco nuestra confianza en Julian fue aumentando y cerramos muchos más negocios. Prácticamente nos salvó de la quiebra, por lo que finalmente Siegfried y yo pudimos comprometernos._

 _Pero todo era demasiado bonito para ser cierto. Poco a poco las demandas de Julian empezaron a ser mucho más exigentes y él sabía que nos tenía atrapados. Cuando toda esa relación con Julian comenzó a resultar asfixiante… Siegfried se enfrentó a él. El hombre que habíamos conocido en todo ese tiempo cambió por completo, su amabilidad fue sustituida por una crueldad desmedida. Empezó a retirarnos su apoyo empresarial y económico, lo que hizo que el descontento del pueblo se reavivara. Estábamos desesperados._

 _Entonces apareció un día con una extraña proposición. Te juro que nos tenía totalmente descolocados, no era poder económico lo que buscaba era algo más, quería someternos de una forma absoluta y… cruel, quería dominarnos, sentir que tenía el control y utilizarlo para rompernos como personas. ¡Nos quería a nosotros Saori! –_ Hilda tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para continuar con su relato. – _Al principio pensamos que simplemente era un sádico, un pervertido y te juro que estuve dispuesta a entregarme a él si es lo que buscaba y si aquello acababa con todo aquel sufrimiento. Pero no era a mí a quien quería, le quería a él."_

-Dios mío Hilda, es horrible… - Saori no pudo evitar empatizar con él dolor del relato de su amiga, intentó coger su mano, pero Hilda se apartó.

\- Saori, el Siegfried que regreso a mí, no era el mismo hombre que se fue y dudo que pueda recuperarse algún día de lo que sea que le hizo ese monstruo. Simplemente le quebró, le partió por dentro y por fuera. Llegó lleno de heridas, cortes y golpes, por todo su cuerpo, le habían forzado a cosas que no quiero ni imaginar… Durante mucho tiempo ha tenido pesadillas y no soportaba que nadie, ni siquiera yo, le tocara. Este último año ha sido el más duro de nuestra vida… y todo por ese hombre. Por suerte, después de aquello le dejamos de interesar.

Saori la miraba horrorizada, no sabía que decir por lo que se limitó a continuar callada, en el fondo era consciente de que no había palabras que pudieran dar consuelo a su amiga. No pudo evitar pensar en Seiya.

%%%%%

Hyoga y Fleur paseaban por la zona del puerto. Desde fuera simplemente parecían una bonita pareja de jóvenes, sin embargo aquel encuentro no era el que la chica rubia hubiera deseado desde la primera vez que el joven Kido y ella se conocieron.

Hyoga le había llamado esa mañana pidiéndole que quedaran, su voz sonaba extraña, no es que fuera distante o estuviera molesto, algo que Fleur temía, más bien era como si estuviera cansado o incluso derrotado.

\- Hyoga… ¿Qué ocurre? – El muchacho no había pronunciado palabra desde que se encontraron.

\- Fleur, en la fiesta me dijiste que Camus había estado enamorado de mi madre y que él sufrió por amor. – La joven asintió. - ¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

\- Le escuché hablar con Hilda. Sé que no debería escuchar tras las puertas pero… no pude evitarlo. – La joven bajó la mirada avergonzada.

Fleur relató a Hyoga lo poco que había escuchado hablar a su hermana y al Consejero. Hyoga quedó callado tras su relato.

\- Hyoga ¿estás bien? Me tienes preocupada.

\- Sí, no te preocupes, la sonrió. – Por un momento sintió la necesidad de compartir con la chica sus dudas y preocupaciones. Por alguna razón aquella joven le daba confianza y, lo que era más curioso, le daba paz. Su sola presencia le agradaba. Quizás si las circunstancias fueran otras…

%%%%%%%

\- ¿Te gustan los caballos Seiya?

\- Si es un animal que siempre ha llamado mi atención pero ¿por qué me has traído aquí?

\- Es un buen sitio y la comida no está mal. Además, los caballos son casi todos de mi empresa, los criamos para competir, por lo que me dejan visitarlos y comprobar que todo está bien.

El hipódromo no estaba especialmente concurrido ese día, aun así Seiya quedó sorprendido por la cantidad de jugadores que acudían entre semana a las apuestas, quizás porque ese mundo nunca le había llamado especialmente la atención.

Aioros le llevó por todos los rincones del recinto como un perfecto anfitrión y experto en el mundo de la hípica y los equinos, en otras circunstancias Seiya lo hubiera disfrutado pero justo ese día, después de todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

Llegaron hasta los establos donde Aioros, con un gesto, hizo que todos los empleados del lugar les dejaran solos.

-Imagino que sabrás perfectamente que no es para hablar de caballos para lo que te he citado hoy aquí ¿verdad Seiya?

\- Lo imaginaba sí. Entiendo que quieres que te cuente personalmente porque estamos pidiendo vuestro apoyo para el veto.

\- Te equivocas. – Aioros cepillaba un semental pardo mientras hablában. – Sé muy bien que Saga hace tiempo que dejó de ser de fiar y cuál va a ser mi posición en la votación del próximo día. También te digo que no servirá de nada…

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Crees que no nos será posible conseguir el apoyo del Consejo?

\- No, yo no he dicho eso. De hecho sería muy presuntuoso por mi parte hacer conjetura alguna en tal sentido, sobre todo porque hace tiempo que mi relación con el resto de Consejeros es prácticamente nula.

\- Entonces me temo que no te entiendo. – Seiya le miraba con cierta confusión, tanto secretismo empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

\- Creo que lo entenderás cuando acabe nuestra conversación. – Los profundos ojos azules del Consejero se clavaron en los de Seiya. – La razón por la que quería hablar contigo es simple y llanamente porque soy un cobarde, una mentira en mi mismo, y creo que ya ha llegado la hora de que haga algo al respecto. Siento involucrarte en todo esto, porque básicamente lo que voy a pedirte es que cargues con mi penitencia. –Seiya no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de asombro. – Seiya voy a contarte la historia de mi familia y de Saori. Es una historia que hace tiempo muchos decidieron sepultar bajo tierra, pero eso debe cambiar, además es la razón por la que mi hermano y yo dejamos de hablarnos. Siento hacerte esto a ti, de veras que me caes bien y no me siento la mejor persona del mundo por haber tomado este camino; pero es precisamente porque confío en ti por lo que creo que eres el adecuado para compartir este secreto. Anoche me di cuenta que te preocupabas por ella, de una forma diferente al resto de tu familia, ella te importa de verdad y sé que necesitará a alguien así a su lado cuando todo salga a la luz.

%%%%%%%

Cuando Seiya llegó a su apartamento un ligero temblor todavía recorría su cuerpo, la información que tenía por digerir era demasiada. Además, la sola idea de seguir acumulando secretos con Saori empezaba a sentirse como una losa sobre su espalda, pero tal y como le había dicho Aioros, era lo mejor y más seguro para ella, sobre todo si la votación no salía bien.

Esa idea de que era lo mejor para ella, de que había que protegerla, aunque en el fondo sabía que era la opción más cautelosa y segura, no le convencía del todo. Ella era una mujer fuerte y valiente, se había colado en su propia empresa como un hacker sin ir más lejos. Quizás se estaban pasando con su sobreprotección, a lo mejor ellos, con su buena intención, la estaban perjudicando más de lo que creían. ¿A caso tenían derecho a decidir sobre su vida como lo estaban haciendo? Él era el que mejor la había conocido a raíz de las últimas circunstancias, tanto como Pegaso como por él mismo, y se había dado cuenta que era cuando trabajaba en equipo con ella cuando había obtenido los mejores resultados. Por eso dejarla al margen, aunque fuera por su bien, era una decisión que le comenzaba a pesar demasiado.

Dejó esas ideas que le turbaban aparcadas por un momento y cogió el teléfono, tenía una llamada importante que hacer. Tardaron más de cuatro tonos en cogerle, llegó a pensar que quizás no tendría suerte.

\- ¿Marin? Soy Seiya.

\- Hola Seiya ¡qué casualidad! Tenía pensado llamarte, averigüé algunas cosas de la madre de Shiryu.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico Marin! Pero quizás es mejor que te llame entonces más tarde cuando me reúna con él.

\- De acuerdo, sin problema. Pero, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- En realidad llamaba para hablar con Aioria ¿está en casa?

\- Si claro, ahora le paso el teléfono.

Se oyeron unos pasos antes de que la voz del joven rubio al otro lado se hiciera presente.

\- Hola Seiya ¿qué sucede?

\- Aioria verás… perdona que vaya tan al grano pero necesito tu ayuda para solucionar el problema de mi familia.

\- Cla…claro Seiya, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, pero… no sé muy bien en que puedo ayudarte.

\- Verás… esa es la parte difícil… Aioria he conocido a tu hermano. – Un profundo silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea hasta el punto de que, si no fuera por la respiración que se oía, Seiya hubiera pensado que le había colgado el teléfono.

\- Seiya, yo nunca te dije que tuviera un hermano.

\- Lo sé… pero, por favor, déjame explicarte.

%%%%%%%%%%

Esmeralda esperaba en la barra del bar, hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar y en el fondo hubiera preferido pasar mucho más tiempo sin pisarlo.

\- Cariño… - al oír su voz sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Era su padre, pero siempre le sintió como un extraño. – Pensé que no querías saber nada de tu viejo.

\- Hola Guilty. – Esmeralda intentó cambiar su actitud distante y seria, si quería convencerle tendría que darle algo a cambio. – Papá…

\- Eso me gusta más querida. Dime… ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Guilty estaba acompañado por sus habituales "guardaespaldas", a pesar de que siempre se mantenían a una distancia prudencial de su jefe, su presencia incomodaba a la muchacha.

\- Verás papá… quería pedirte… necesito…- cogió fuerzas – necesito que perdones a Ikki sus deudas.

Guilty se encendió un cigarrillo antes de contestar.

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías a pedirme eso. Pero verás Esmeralda, Ikki es un hombre y, como tal, él mismo debería resolver sus problemas y no enviarte a ti a hacerlo.

\- Él no sabe que he venido, nunca lo permitiría de hecho. Esto te lo pido como hija. Ikki me hace muy feliz y si acudo a ti es porque de verdad me importa. Sólo quiero una vida normal y ser feliz junto al hombre que amo ¿lo entiendes? – Esmeralda bajó la mirada, estaba a punto de derrumbarse. El hombre no pudo evitar sentirse un poco conmovido al ver a su hija así de suplicante.

\- Cariño… sabes que precisamente es tu felicidad lo único que me importa. Digamos… que intentaré ser algo más flexible con Ikki. ¿Te vale?

\- ¡Oh papá, gracias, gracias! – Esmeralda se abrazó a su padre emocionaba, nunca imagino que fuera a ser tan comprensible con ella.

Charlaron un rato más, poniéndose al día. Bueno, sobre todo fue Esmeralda la que le contó de su trabajo en el hospital, obviamente los negocios de su padre eran cuestiones sobre las que prefería no saber nada. Cuando la muchacha se hubo marchado Guilty se dirigió a su mano derecha que había aguardado tras él durante toda la conversación.

-¿Viste el anillo que llevaba mi hija en su mano izquierda?

\- Si mi señor, parece que su hija se ha comprometido.

-¡Oh, me sorprendes! Al final va a resultar que eres más listo de lo que creía. Consígueme uno igual.

El fiel esbirro no esperó más indicaciones. Sabía que cuando su jefe ponía esa cara, no debía preguntar más, sólo ejecutar.

%%%%%%%

Shiryu recorría la ciudad en busca de su objetivo. Necesitaba soltar todos los nervios acumulados y temía hacerlo en casa con Shunrei en su estado. Marin le había enseñado un método para contactar con la Triada mediante un lenguaje encriptado que solían utilizar los antiguos clanes y que ya muy pocos conocían, si su madre seguía viva, aquella sería la forma más segura de localizarla sin ponerse en peligro. Sin embargo, era una posibilidad remota por lo que las esperanzas de que funcionara serían escasas, pero al menos lo habría intentado.

Después de varias vueltas por fin dio con él. Como era de esperar salía de una casa de chicas de dudosa reputación. Ese hombre le asqueaba demasiado, sobre todo desde que conoció a su bella mujer. Helena ya tenía suficiente con su enfermedad para que el designio le hubiera emparejado con semejante personaje: alcohólico, ludópata y pervertido. La santísima trinidad de las virtudes deseables en todo buen galán.

Vio que él lugar tenía una puerta trasera que daba un callejón donde dos de las "empleadas" parecían estar haciendo un descanso. Quizás podría sacarles algo de información.

\- Mira lo que viene por ahí Makoto, tenemos a un chico tímido…

La oscuridad de la noche y su capucha le permitían ocultar su máscara, al fin y al cabo, seguramente no era el primer cliente que procurara ser invisible de ojos curiosos.

\- Ya veo… - Esta vez fue la otra señorita la que habló. – Siento decepcionarle pero me temo que la entrada está por el otro lado.

Shiryu desactivó su modulador de voz para no asustarlas.

\- Disculpen las molestias señoritas, sólo buscaba algo de información.

\- ¿Seguro? – nuevamente era la primera que habló. – No somos chicas a las que se nos dé bien la conversación…

\- ¡Callá Mae! – La segunda en hablar, que parecía haberse dado cuenta de la situación, cogió las riendas de la situación. - ¿Qué buscas? Que sepas que sólo tenemos que gritar para que unos tipos nada amigables vengan a hacerte compañía.

\- Sólo busco respuestas no es mi intención buscar problemas. Necesito información sobre un tipo que hace un momento abandonó el local. Alto, ojos azules, al igual que su cabello, corto y despeinado, también lleva perilla.

\- ¡Ese es el Sr. M.! ¿Acaso tiene problemas? Por Dios no, él es un hombre tan bueno…

\- ¡Mae! ¿Qué te he dicho de estar calladita?

\- Lo siento Macoto… - la joven bajó la vista avergonzada y algo asustada, estaba claro quién era la líder ahí.

\- Si buscas información sobre esa persona, te equivocas de lugar.

\- Sólo quiero saber qué busca en estos lugares, él es un hombre de familia. – Sintió que quizás había hablado demasiado, pero a lo mejor funcionaba.

\- Así que eres uno de esos ¿no?

\- ¿Uno de cuáles?

-Un detective. – Shiryu simplemente dejó que su silencio le otorgara la respuesta que esperaba. – Te equivocas con el Sr. M., el es un buen tipo. Para él esto sólo es un negocio con el que… bueno eso no te importa. Nunca nos ha tocado a ninguna de las chicas si es lo que te preocupa, dile a quien te haya contratado que si buscaba carnaza no es el lugar ni la persona indicada. – Según terminó la frase cogió a su compañera del brazo y se regresó al local.

Shiryu no entendía lo que acababa de pasar ¿acaso se había precipitado juzgando a ese hombre? Porque tuvo la extraña sensación de que era precisamente eso lo que había sucedido.

%%%%%%%

\- Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

\- Hoy no estoy para sermones Hyoga…

\- Ni es lo que pretendo hermano, créeme, mi día tampoco ha sido muy bueno que digamos.

Hyoga se sentó en la cornisa junto a su hermano. Desde ese punto podían ver la habitación de Saori sin ser vistos.

-¿Sigue enfadada?

\- Si, y triste. – La joven estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, sujetaba el cascabel con forma de Pegaso entre sus manos mientras su mirada se perdía entre los edificios. – Eso es lo que más me duele. – Dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. – Hyoga, se lo voy a decir todo; esperaré a que esto acabe porque os lo prometí, pero no pienso volver a mentirla nunca más.

El rubio apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. En el fondo de su ser le dolía verle así. Seiya siempre era el de la voluntad más fuerte, el pilar del grupo, era raro no encontrar una sonrisa en su cara. Saber que estaba arriesgándose a perder a la mujer de su vida por la promesa que les había hecho le honraba y, aunque a veces Hyoga se sentía culpable por verle así, sabía que era lo mejor, lo habían hablado y meditado mucho, el riesgo a evitar era más importante. En el fondo tenía fe en que lo solucionarían, al fin y al cabo, Saori siempre había tenido debilidad por Seiya, aunque él era el único que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello.

\- Pero venga… háblame de tu mierda de día anda. – Rió. – Paso de ser el único que se lamente esta noche…

Hyoga intentó dejar escapar una leve risa ante el comentario del castaño. Pero ni siquiera fue creíble para él.

\- Oye Seiya… ¿qué pasaría si de repente descubriéramos que no somos hermanos?

\- Pero ¿qué tonterías dices? Llego a saber que te ibas a poner tan transcendental y te sigo llorando mis penas…

\- Anoche fui a ver a Camus.

\- ¿El Consejero? – El rubio asintió.

\- Si. Resulta que conocía a mi madre y, no sólo eso, estuvo enamorado de ella, de hecho llegaron a comprometerse. – Seiya se giró con los ojos como platos, aquella confesión merecía que le prestara toda su atención. – Según me contó mi madre ha sido la mujer a la que ha amado durante toda su vida, incluso después de que… bueno, nunca ha podido rehacer su vida con otra mujer. Sin embargo, creo que al conocerme y descubrir que yo soy su hijo… él está convencido de que mi madre le engañó con Mitsumasa.

\- Por eso se ha comportado como un auténtico capullo contigo estos días…

\- Efectivamente. Pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Me dio una carta de mi madre, la última carta que recibió de ella, justo antes del accidente, él nunca la llegó a abrir.

\- Y tú… ¿la leíste? - aunque Seiya temía ahondar demasiado en la herida de su hermano, la curiosidad le podía.

\- Si. En ella mi madre le contaba que había tenido que huir de su hogar, que había descubierto que su padre, mi abuelo, pretendía casarla con otro hombre incumpliendo su promesa. Según lo que me contó Camus, él había llegado a un acuerdo con mi abuelo, tenía que conseguir hacerse un "hombre de bien" que pudiera garantizar una estabilidad económica y buena vida a mi madre y, entonces, les daría su bendición para casarse. Cuando mi madre vio que su padre tenía otros planes para ella huyó a Japón en busca de Camus. Además en la carta le decía que no iba sola, que le acompañaba alguien a quien quería que conociera y que, por favor, la perdonara.

Ambos jóvenes compartieron un momento de silencio reflexivo.

\- ¿Nada más? – se atrevió a preguntar el castaño.

\- Nada más.

\- Bueno, al menos sabemos de quién has sacado tu parquedad en palabras.

\- Eres idiota… al final voy a dar gracias de no tener tu misma sangre. – Ambos rieron, aquella era su particular forma de afrontar los problemas, riéndose de todo.

\- Ahora en serio Hyoga, en realidad esa carta no aclara nada. Es obvio que la personita que la acompañaba eras tú, pero ese perdón… ¿a lo mejor se refería precisamente a la supuesta infidelidad con el viejo?

\- No lo sé Seiya… Porque si realmente le fue infiel a Camus ¿por qué se dirigía a su encuentro cuando huyó a Japón? Y si realmente fue algo esporádico lo que tuvo con Mitsumasa ¿cómo es que él se acabó ocupando de mí? Todos conocemos cómo se las gastaba…

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre los muchachos.

\- La verdad es que no está nada claro. Pero… - esta vez fue Seiya quien apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio. – Si algo tengo claro es que sea o no por vínculo de sangre, tú eres mi hermano Hyoga.

(Continuará)

%%%%%%%%%

Hola a todas, lo primero disculparme por la demora en actualizar, entre el viaje y una gripe que me pilló de sorpresa… se me ha complicado el asunto.

Se acerca la votación del Consejo y cómo veis hay varias cuestiones sobre la mesa que están pendientes de aclararse… ¿Qué relación tienen Aioros, Aioria y Saori? ¿Qué esconde DeathMask realmente? ¿Quién es el padre de Hyoga? ¿Para qué quiere Guilty una copia del anillo de Esmeralda? ¿Qué escribe Seiya en la agenda de Saori?

Sé que no os he dado mucho romance en este capítulo, pero estamos en la recta final… y nos toca un poquito de acción, pero no olvidaremos el resto.

Muchas gracias como siempre por vuestra paciencia y vuestros reviews, que sabéis que me alegráis el día.

Un abrazo a toda y Namasté!


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 20.- VERITAS LIBERABIT VOS**

("La verdad os hará libres")

— ¿Por qué tardaste en coger?

‹‹ _Sabes que soy un hombre ocupado. ¿Qué quieres?››_

— Todo se ha complicado demasiado, necesito que te encargues de ello, pero esta vez no la cagues.

‹‹ _¿En qué estás pensando?››_

— Un secuestro.

‹‹ _Entiendo que de la chica.››_

 _—_ No, de él, y te advierto que es un tipo peligroso, por eso quiero a tu mejor hombre y no a los aficionados que me mandaste la otra vez. Nada puede salir mal ¿me entendiste? No volveré a permitirte un error, sabes a lo que me refiero.

‹‹ _Descuida, tengo a la persona perfecta para este encargo.››_

%%%%%%

 **Unas horas antes….**

— Estoy segura de que tengo que tener alguna en mi despacho, acompáñame; aún así me parece raro que no hubiera en el botiquín.

— A mí también. – Asintió el rubio disimulando a la perfección, pues había acordado con su hermano dicha treta con el objeto de que pudieran hablar. Los acontecimientos de los últimos días, unidos a que en pocas horas sería la votación del Consejo y por fin pondrían fin a su problema, le animaron a ayudar a su hermano. En cierto sentido se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido al presionar a Seiya sobre la importancia de mantenerla al margen y, aunque el castaño le había insistido que él estaba conforme con la decisión tomada y que no se sintiera para nada responsable, ayudándole consideraba que podría paliar de algún modo su sentimiento de culpa. – Lo cierto es que eras mi última esperanza… desconocía que conseguir una tirita fuera tan complicado. — Rió.

Con su última frase también logró sacar una sonrisa a la joven, sin embargo, esta desapareció según llegaron a la puerta del despacho y se encontró con Seiya dentro, estaba esperándola. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Hyoga cerraba la puerta con llave encerrándolos dentro. Así que, superada esa primera impresión y sorpresa, cogió aire antes de dirigirse al que sabía ideólogo de toda esa pantomima.

— ¿De verdad crees que era necesario todo esto? – buscó poner distancia entre ambos se sentó en su silla.

— Teniendo en cuenta que no has respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas y mensajes, me temo que sí. — Con actitud algo derrotada Seiya la observaba desde el otro lado del despacho, se había mantenido apoyado al frente de su mesa de escritorio.

— Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo. – Saori apartó la mirada, no era capaz de sostenérsela sin derrumbarse. Sabía que su actitud estaba siendo tremendamente infantil pero, simplemente, no era capaz de afrontarlo de otra manera en ese momento. Su silencio ante su escueta explicación la turbaba, era como si le estuviera reclamando algo más. — Es más complicado de lo que parece Seiya…

— Pues explícamelo, confía en mí, por favor… — su reacción no fue la esperada por Saori. Él no estaba enfadado, estaba triste… Se sintió horrible por ser la causa de que él estuviera así, por lo que decidió sincerarse fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

— Esa es la cuestión Seiya… yo siempre he confiado en ti, incluso cuando para ti era invisible o, lo que es peor, una molestia. ¿Sabes que el día del funeral te vi? – El castaño no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como platos ante su revelación, aún así la dejó continuar sin interrumpirla. — Te vi y supe que, en adelante, toda esa rabia que hasta entonces repartías entre mi abuelo y yo sólo se dirigiría a mí. Temí aquello. He de reconocer que luego me sorprendiste, pero no puedes negarme que mis suposiciones no iban desencaminadas. — Seiya bajó la cabeza, no quería admitir que ella no se equivocaba. — Y lo curioso, Seiya, es que yo nunca te he odiado, más bien al contrario. Siempre has sido la única persona que me ha dado seguridad. A pesar de las peleas, y las duras y afiladas palabras que nos hemos dirigido, si había alguien en quien confiaba era en ti. Quién sabe – se sonrojó ligeramente consciente de lo que estaba a punto de reconocer - …a lo mejor siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Pero con independencia de eso, la razón por la que te convertiste en mi pilar, en mi persona, era porque nunca esperabas nada "más" de mí. Me tratabas como a un igual, me hablabas claro y sabía que, con independencia de su contenido, tus palabras siempre eran genuinas y francas. Para ti no era ni la huérfana, ni la heredera, ni la señorita de clase alta, ni cualquiera de esos calificativos que, sin pedirlos, han terminado convirtiéndose en una losa difícil de sostener sobre mi espalda. Todo los que me rodean creen saber lo que pienso, lo que necesito, lo que pueden esperar de mí… y lo que es peor, todos creen que es posible controlarme para sus intereses. He vivido muchos años en un mundo irreal, ficticio y lleno de mentiras y apariencias, así que construí un muro tras el que protegerme con una sola puerta. Y la única llave te la entregué a ti Seiya. Cuando nuestra relación cambió, cuando empezaste a conocer a la auténtica mujer que soy y no huiste, ni pretendiste obtener algo de mí… deberás Seiya que creí que era posible otro tipo de vida. Por eso cuando fui consciente de que no eras cien por cien sincero, que habías sido capaz de utilizar a Shaina, con todo lo que ello supuso, que me habías ocultado la verdad…y, lo peor, que no fui consciente de ello, simplemente me rompí.

Saori le observaba esperando su reacción. Seiya la miró durante unos segundos antes de pronunciarse tras aquel discurso improvisado del que había sido el único oyente.

— Creo que eres injusta. — Saori no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ciertamente esa no era, ni de lejos, la reacción que hubiera esperado. — En esta vida no puedes permitir que tu estabilidad dependa tanto de los demás y, sobre todo, de mí. ¡Es injusto Saori! Además, la vida no es sólo negros y blancos, tu confianza en las personas no puede depender únicamente en si son plenamente sinceros o no contigo. Precisamente la confianza se dice que es ciega por eso, a veces es necesario no pretender tener todas las respuestas y simplemente confiar. Sobre todo cuando la persona frente a ti solo quiere protegerte Saori. Todo lo que he hecho desde que ese testamento se abrió ha sido por y para cuidar de ti, porque me importas. Y no quiero resultar pretencioso, de veras, sé que tengo muchas explicaciones que darte, también sé que tuvo que ser muy duro para ti verme con Shaina… ¡Por Dios! Si hubiera sido al revés… no sé cómo hubiera reaccionado la verdad. Pero también sé que la mujer de la que me he enamorado no es la mujer temerosa y cobarde que hoy se muestra ante mí. No esta mujer que huye de sus problemas.– Saori no sabía cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras, no sólo ante su declaración de amor, pues, al igual que ella, él había reconocido estar enamorado, sino ante aquella verdad que salía de su boca sin filtros, tapujos o limitaciones. Seiya se acercó a la puerta y dio dos toques. La llave que los tenía encerrados los liberó y unos pasos alejándose se oyeron antes de que Seiya abriera la puerta dispuesto a salir, eso sí, no sin antes decir sus últimas palabras. — Tómate el tiempo que necesites, estaré esperándote. Siempre estaré esperándote.

Se fue y Saori rompió a llorar.

%%%%%%

Estaba nervioso, no tenía muy claro si lo que estaba punto de hacer era lo correcto, tanto por el contenido como por la forma en la que pretendía abordarlo. Sin embargo, había elegido ese día aun a sabiendas de que era el más concurrido, pero tener otra oportunidad así sería difícil. Cogió aire y entró en el baño de caballeros. El hombre que buscaba estaba solo, solo ante el urinario. Se colocó a su lado para hacer lo propio mientras le miraba de reojo intentando adivinar cómo iniciar la conversación.

— ¿Qué pasa chaval? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – Quizás sus nervios le habían traicionado hasta el punto que la situación se había tornado un poco incómoda. Shiryu retiró la mirada avergonzado.

— Eres el hijo de Mitsumasa ¿verdad? — terminó de satisfacer sus necesidades más básicas y se acercó a lavarse las manos. Shiryu hizo finalizó rápido también, siguiéndole hacia la zona de lavabos.

— Si, uno de los mayores. – Nuevamente su nerviosismo lo delataba, haciéndose evidente para su acompañante.

— ¿No has entrado aquí de casualidad verdad?

— Lo cierto es que no. – El momento de la verdad había llegado, se había precipitado sin que apenas fuera consciente de ello. — Verá, le vi junto a su mujer en la fiesta y…

— Chaval… ojito con lo que vas a decir…— No le gustaba que hablaran de su mujer, era su principal preocupación y su punto débil.

— Quisiera presentarle a alguien que creo puede ayudarla.

— He oído muchas veces tonterías de ese tipo, créeme si te digo que no creo que puedas descubrirme nada nuevo… Ahora ¿por qué no te preocupas mejor de tus propios problemas? – se giró dispuesto a dejarle allí plantado pero el joven moreno le agarró del brazo frenándole.

— Empiezas a resultarme un poco cargante muchacho…

— Por favor, déjame explicarte. — Su ruego fue tan sincero que despertó la curiosidad en el dueño de Crustoe. — Mi hermano es un genio, no uno normal, en serio, es excepcionalmente listo. Se dedica a la investigación médica en el departamento de I más D de la empresa. Deja que él examine a tu esposa, es más que posible que pueda ayudarla. — El consejero le miró algo receloso.

— ¿Porqué tendría que creerte? Quien me dice que esto no es una estratagema para condicionar mi voto en la reunión.

— No te estoy pidiendo tu voto a cambio. De hecho, podemos fijar ya un día y una hora si así te quedas más tranquilo. — A pesar de sus palabras su expresión continuaba siendo seria. — Soy muy consciente de que hay cosas más importantes que esa reunión en la vida. Yo mismo estoy casado y mi mujer es lo más importante en mi vida. Pronto seremos padres y no hay noche en la que no me cueste dormirme ante el miedo de que su embarazo pueda complicarse. No me creas si no quieres, es entendible que tengas dudas sobre la sinceridad de mi propuesta, pero ambos sabemos que, en el fondo, no tienes nada que perder…

Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que el consejero reaccionara.

— ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba tu hermano? – una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno.

— Shun, se llama Shun.

%%%%%%%%

El proceso para la toma de decisión del Consejo era sencillo. Reunidos todos los Consejeros dos representantes de una y otra posición expondrían su postura por turnos sin que la otra parte estuviera presente, ello con el objeto de evitar que la segunda en hablar pudiera tener algo de ventaja al escuchar el alegato previo de su "contrincante".

Uno a uno los consejeros iban llegando y ocupando sus respectivos lugares. Saga sonreía triunfante, sólo con el voto de dos Consejeros a su favor podría superar el veto. Estaba seguro de que Milo le apoyaría, le había visto mirar con cierto desdén a Seiya en la fiesta. Sabía de su interés por su secretaría, por lo que, la reciente amistad de ella para con el joven Kido podría otorgarle ventaja a su favor, " _Benditos celos"_ pensó. El Consejero que representaba a Crustoe también estaría de su lado, siempre lo estaba. Él dominaba el voto de Aioria de Horse and Lion, ya que el pequeño de la familia nunca se presentaba y, del resto, había alguno que siempre le sorprendía con su apoyo. Al fin y al cabo, todos los años de brillante servicio a la compañía tendrían que dar sus frutos en algún momento.

— Creo que ya estamos todos…- Se apresuró a decir cuando una voz extrañamente familiar le interrumpió.

— Un momento por favor.

Apostado en la puerta un joven rubio observaba a todos los reunidos con cierta añoranza. El tiempo puede ser cruel cuando quiere enseñarte una lección y a Aioria le había llegado el momento de aprender que no por alejarte los problemas estos desaparecen. Cuando Seiya le llamó tuvo la tentación de negarse a ayudarles pero aquello sólo implicaría demorar más lo inevitable. Saber que era su propio hermano el que al fin había asumido su responsabilidad por lo ocurrido y quería enmendar el pasado le animó a enfrentar el propio y, quién sabe, quizás cerrar página podría suponerle recuperar a Aioros.

— ¿Aioria?— Saga no daba crédito a lo que veía ¿cómo se había enterado de la reunión? Aioros y él no se hablaban y era prácticamente imposible que hubiera sido cualquier otro de los Consejeros. Mientras divagaba su vista se cruzó con la mirada retadora y petulante de Seiya, todo empezó a cobrar sentido.

—Presente.– El joven, que había entrado acompañado de una bella mujer de cabello castaño con tintes rojizos, buscó acomodo en la mesa junto al resto de Consejeros.— Disculpad la demora pero se debió de extraviar la convocatoria y no tenía muy claro el lugar y la hora. — Al decir esta última frase lanzó una mirada inquisitiva al abogado. A pesar de que le cedió su voto su acuerdo era que le mantuviera informado, acababa de darse cuenta que su confianza había sido cuestionada.

Saga carraspeó un poco la garganta antes de continuar.

— Ahora que ya estamos todos, creo que podemos empezar.

La primera en hablar fue Saori, Saga se retiró a su despacho. Mientras los chicos, Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu, esperaban en el pasillo. Seiya daba vueltas de un lado para otro nervioso, hasta pararse frente a sus hermanos.

— ¿Sabéis algo de Shun e Ikki?

— Están ya entrando en el edificio — contestó Shiryu tras consultar su móvil.

— Perfecto, diles que esperen a que les avisemos para subir, será mejor que no se crucen con Saga.

Saori no tardó mucho en salir y reunirse con sus hermanos dando el relevo a Saga. Cuando este último concluyó su exposición la tensión se cortaba con cuchillo en el pasillo hasta que la puerta se abrió: los Consejeros se había pronunciado. Saga comenzó a sentirse nervioso, los Consejeros había tomado una decisión demasiado pronto lo que significaba que no había existido discusión, antes de que Aioria hubiera hecho acto de presencia aquella opción no se le antojaba un problema, pero con la aparición del _hermanísimo_ … sus opciones de éxito se habían reducido considerablemente. Aun así el espectáculo tenía que continuar.

El Consejero de Industrias Carnero, Mu, tomó la palabra.

— Caballeros y señorita, hemos de comunicaros que el Consejo ha tomado una decisión respecto del veto.

— Espera un momento Mu. — Para sorpresa de todos Seiya se había levantado interrumpiendo el comunicado. — ¿Cuánto tiempo más vais a continuar con esta farsa?

— ¿Cómo? — se aventuró a preguntar Mu quien, guiado por una intuición dirigió su atención a Aioros quien mantenía su mirada baja, perdida en alguna de las vetas de la mesa de madera de roble.

Seiya ignoró a su interlocutor dirigiéndose a Saori. Consciente de los efectos que la revelación que estaban a punto de hacer podrían causar en su ya frágil relación había pedido a sus hermanos llevar el la carga de enfrentarse al Consejo.

— Saori, antes de nada, quiero pedirte perdón. Seguramente, cuando acabe esta reunión, sientas que nuevamente te he decepcionado, pero créeme, créenos – matizó mirando a sus hermanos — consideramos que esta era la mejor manera de hacerlo, teníamos la tonta esperanza de que los hombres aquí reunidos tuvieran la decencia de decir la verdad, dado que sabemos el especial cariño que les tienes a la mayoría de ellos. – La expresión de Saori era la definición pura del desconcierto, sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar palabra, tan sólo asistió invitándole a que continuara.

La puerta se abrió justo en ese momento suavizando la tensión.

— ¡Genial! Shun, Ikki, llegáis en el mejor momento — señaló el castaño. Los hermanos que faltaban llegaron acompañados de un desconocido. Un hombre moreno, rondaría los cuarenta, de semblante serio y correctamente vestido de traje, custodiaba bajo su brazo derecho un portfolio de piel marrón. — Señores, permítanme presentarles al Sr. Unagi está aquí para ayudarnos con nuestra…¿presentación?

— ¿Por qué no vas al grano muchacho? — Esta vez fue Saga el que interrumpió, la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto no le convencía demasiado pero le intrigaba.

— A eso iba… — le lanzó una mirada retadora antes de continuar. — ¿Sabían ustedes que el viejo Mitsumasa guardaba los originales de todos los documentos importantes en una caja fuerte de la Mansión? – un tenso silencio se hizo en la sala. —Nosotros lo descubrimos hace poco gracias al viejo Tatsumi, su fiel sirviente. Pues veréis, aquí es donde entra nuestro invitado, el Sr. Unagi, uno de los más importantes y reconocidos grafólogos de Japón. Sr. Unagi, por favor, ¿podría mostrar a los aquí reunidos lo que trae en su carpeta?

— Por supuesto. - El hombre abrió su porfolio y sacó unos documentos del mismo. — Los jóvenes Kido me pidieron que contrastara la firma y letra de su padre, el Sr. Kido, en las siguientes cartas y en su testamento. Verán el trazo de las jotas y las eles es muy característico además de que su presión al escribir era fuerte y su ritmo pausado con unión irregular entre las letras, la velocidad de escritura variable e inclinación oscilante ligeramente descendente es una constante en todos los documentos. Sin lugar a dudas, puedo afirmar y certificar que todos los documentos fueron redactados por la misma persona.

— Muchas gracias Sr. Unagi. — Seiya cogió el montón de cartas y comenzó a repartirlas entre los Consejeros. — Son bastante antiguas pero no dudo en que las reconoceréis al momento.

Las caras de los aludidos dibujaron una mueca de asombro y preocupación, cruzaron miradas entre ellos, aquél giro de las circunstancias no lo habían previsto. Fue Dohko el que se aventuró a hablar el primero.

— Seiya, quizás sería conveniente que antes de seguir con esto vierais el resultado de la votación.

— No lo creo. — Aioros no estaba dispuesto a frenar aquello, al fin y al cabo, él había sido el incitador principal de aquella encerrona al contarle a Seiya la verdad días antes. – Saori, hay algo que hace tiempo debimos contarte y, por mi parte y la de mi familia – dirigió una fugaz mirada a su hermano — quisiera pedirte perdón y que nos permitas explicarte.

— Aioros… no es necesario que…

— No Seiya, déjame hablar a mí. Te agradezco que quieras evitarme esto, y siento profundamente haberte inmiscuido, pero ya va siendo hora de que me enfrente a los fantasmas que desde hace tanto me han atormentado. – Miró hacia el resto de los Consejeros. — Hacia los fantasmas de todos nosotros, por lo que espero que ninguno ose evitarlo. — Su mirada y actitud era fuerte y vehemente, todos supieron que ya nada evitaría que toda la verdad saliese a la luz. — Verás Saori, no sé muy bien cómo empezar… esta empresa originariamente fue una idea de dos amigos: tu abuelo, Mitsumasa, y tu padre Tenma Kojiro. – Saori ahogó un suspiro ante la revelación.

Sin más trámites Aioros comenzó con su historia:

" _Mitsumasa, antes de convertirse en un importante empresario, colaboró varios años con la Universidad de Económicas de Japón, Tenma era un alumno brillante, el más destacado de su promoción, por lo que Mitsumasa no pudo negarse cuando éste le pidió que le ayudara con su Doctorado. De esa relación salió una profunda amistad entre alumno y profesor, hasta el punto de que Empresas Kido surgió como un proyecto común del que ambos eran propietarios al cincuenta por ciento._

 _Durante años trabajaron juntos en ese proyecto, años en los que su amistad se afianzó, siendo su relación prácticamente como la de dos hermanos. Cuando vieron que la proyección internacional era una posibilidad cada vez más jugosa, Mitsumasa decidió viajar a Europa, a Italia, concretamente, con el objetivo de reunirse con un importante empresario, el fundador de Horse and Lion –_ sí, la empresa de mi familia, pero luego llegaremos a ese punto —. _La sorpresa de Mitsumasa fue encontrarse con que el afamado empresario estaba postrado en su cama, gravemente enfermo, y la empresa era dirigida por su única hija y familia, Sasha._

 _Sasha era una mujer excepcional, no sólo por su belleza, sino por su inteligencia y templanza. No era de extrañar que Mitsumasa se enamorara locamente de ella. Sin embargo la diferencia de edad entre ambos era notable y un importante obstáculo para Sasha. Sin embargo, cuando su padre falleció el apoyo que recibió por parte de tu abuelo fue tal que ella accedió a casarse con él. Si fue por la deuda que sentía para con él más que por amor verdadero, eso es algo que ella nunca reveló. Lo cierto es que siempre le tuvo un especial cariño._

 _Por aquel entonces Empresas Kido había crecido exponencialmente, lo que dio lugar a una ampliación del accionariado y con ello, a que nuevos socios entraran a formar parte del Consejo, así fue como todos los aquí reunidos comenzaron a formar parte de la empresa, junto con la propia Sasha, en aquel entonces dueña de Horse and Lion. Mitsumasa y ella regresaron a Japón con motivo de la ampliación así como para anunciar su compromiso._

 _Desde el mismo momento en el que Sasha y Tenma se conocieron una fuerte atracción surgió entre ambos y, aunque lucharon contra lo que sentían, finalmente el corazón pudo a la razón. Mitsumasa no lo entendió, es más, ardió en cólera contra los dos enamorados quienes tuvieron que huir a Italia. La distancia entre ellos no fue la solución esperada pues, en lugar de calmar los ánimos de vuestro padre, no hizo más que avivar su rabia, más aún cuando descubrió que ambos se habían comprometido y esperaban una hija, a ti Saori._

 _Por aquel entonces yo tendría unos 13-14 años y Aioria unos 6-7, mi padre había sido el secretario personal del padre de Sasha, por lo que a su fallecimiento nos trasladamos a la casa de invitados de la Mansión su familia para ayudar a la joven. Recuerdo perfectamente a tus padres Saori, Tenma era un chico joven de cabello castaño y muy risueño y gentil, salvo en cualquier cuestión que tuviera que ver con Sasha donde sacaba un instinto protector que llegaba a asustar. Tú te pareces mucho a tu madre, tanto físicamente como en la calma que desprendes, eres su viva imagen. Nunca he visto una pareja tan bonita y enamorada, lo único que ensombrecía su estampa era la pena que habían traído consigo de Japón, ambos querían mucho a Mitsumasa y ser conscientes del dolor que le habían causado… les desolaba._

 _El día que supieron que Sasha se había quedado embarazada tu padre montó una gran fiesta para ella en casa. Aunque éramos pocos los que vivíamos allí, lo recuerdo como un día muy especial porque tanto mi familia como lo sirvientes de la casa sentimos que aquella niña era en parte nuestra. Fueron tiempos muy felices, aunque no dudaron mucho._

 _Mitsumasa no conseguía olvidar lo sucedido, así que movido por la envidia de su felicidad congregó a todos nuestros amigos, los miembros de este Consejo_ — nótese la ironía — _, con la idea de sacar a Tenma y a Sasha de la empresa. Recuerdo que Sasha se encontraba al final de su embarazo y tuvieron una fuerte discusión cuando Tenma decidió, a pesar de ello, viajar a Japón a solucionar las cosas con Mitsumasa y poner punto y final a la historia._

 _Lo que pasó después tampoco lo recuerdo muy bien. Sé que mientras tu padre estaba en Japón, Sasha se puso de parto y todo se complicó demasiado, falleciendo durante el parto. Fueron días muy tristes, todos sufrimos muchos su muerte y además, no teníamos noticias de Tenma. Los días pasaron y, de repente, un viejo conocido apareció en la Mansión, Mitsumasa. Se encerró durante horas con nuestro padre en el despacho principal, tras lo cual, te llevó consigo. Directamente te cogió de mis brazos Saori._

 _A partir de ese día mi familia pasó a ocuparse del negocio de Horse and Lion. El tiempo pasó y tanto Aioros como yo crecimos olvidando poco a poco los pormenores de aquella historia."_

— Fue mucho después cuando descubrimos lo ocurrido. — Aioria decidió intervenir en la historia. — Cuando nuestro padre falleció encontramos la carta. Esa carta que hoy ha vuelto a recordarnos a todos el tipo de personas que somos. En ella, Mitsumasa convocaba a nuestro padre como nuevo propietario de Horse and Lion y representante del Consejo a una reunión en Japón para abordar el asunto de "la sucesión". Comenzamos a investigar a qué se refería esa carta, localizamos a antiguos sirvientes, fueron ellos los que no dijeron que aquel día tan fatídico Tenma también había muerto. Al enterarse que Sasha se había puesto de parto y que se estaba complicando, abandonó la reunión y cogiendo el mismo el coche se dirigió a toda velocidad al aeropuerto, otro coche se cruzó en su camino y nunca llegó a pillar ese avión. También descubrimos que… — el joven bajó la vista con rabia, apretando con fuerza los puños que tenía sobre la mesa — que mi padre te vendió a cambio de la empresa. — Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. — Como Sasha y Tenma no había formalizado su unión, tú habías quedado bajo la custodia de mi familia por deseo de Sasha. Sin embargo, nuestro padre te entregó a ese hombre a cambio de la empresa. ¡Al igual que el resto de los mal llamados caballeros que se encuentran hoy aquí! — Junto con sus palabras una profunda mirada de odio barrió a todos los Consejeros. —Tenma y Sasha fueron, simplemente, borrados…

Cuando levantó la vista encontró la mirada comprensiva de su hermano. Aquel descubrimiento los había separado por mucho tiempo atrás, cada uno afrontó a su propia manera su bochornoso pasado. Aioria renegó de todo lo que tuviera que ver con su familia, Aioros decidió quedarse cerca de aquella niña que años atrás le hubieran arrebatado de las manos con la esperanza de poder devolverle algún día aquello que le quitaron.

— Creo que ya me he hartado de escuchar estupideces… — Para la sorpresa de todos los reunidos el propietario de Salmon Rose, Afrodita, tomó la palabra. — ¿De verdad creéis que la vida de cualquiera de nosotros hubiera cambiado mucho de haber tomado una decisión diferente hace más de 20 años? ¡Vamos! Todos nosotros somos y éramos lo suficientemente ricos y poderosos para no necesitar participar en dicha farsa que habéis expuesto. Ni siquiera yo me considero tan ruin…

— Afrodita tiene razón Saori. — Mu, quien no había quitado ojo a la nieta de Kido, quiso igualmente intervenir. — En realidad, creo que ninguno de nosotros nos arrepentimos de la decisión que tomamos aquel día, lo hicimos únicamente pensando en tu bien y en el respeto al recuerdo de los amigos que también perdimos.

— ¿Y mentirla y ocultarle quienes eran sus padres es lo mejor que se os ocurrió? — Para sorpresa de todos los presentes fue Ikki el que planteó aquella hiriente pregunta.

— Deberías dejarnos explicar nuestra postura joven. – Dohko salió en defensa de su amigo. — Por eso insistimos en que vierais el resultado de la votación.

Ikki, que momentáneamente parecía haber adoptado el rol de portavoz de la familia, le hizo un gesto invitándole a continuar.

— Saga — Mu se dirigió al abogado. — ¿Podrías, por favor, leer los resultados?

El abogado obedeció recogiendo de su mano una hoja con el cómputo total de la votación.

— ¿Cómo! — exclamó al verlo.

— Lee — le insistió.

— El resultado del veto ha sido… — la voz del abogado temblaba ligeramente — dos votos a favor del veto y 9… abstenciones.

— ¡¿Cómo?! — casi al unísono los hermanos Kido reaccionaron estupefactos ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

— El pacto al que llegamos aquel día no fue, a diferencia de lo que creéis, repartirnos como hurracas las propiedades de Tenma y Sasha. — La profunda voz de Shura rompió el tenso silencio creado. — Aquel día decidimos salvar y proteger su legado por encima de nuestros propios intereses.

— Eso es cierto. — Milo fue quien intervino esta vez. — La mayoría de nosotros fuimos antes amigos de Tenma que de Mitsumasa, al fin y al cabo, prácticamente todas nuestras familias tenían relación desde hacía muchos años. Todavía le recuerdo perfectamente, era amigo de mi padre y muchas veces venía a visitarnos a casa, me encantaba jugar con él. Lo ocurrido fue un duro golpe para todos nosotros aunque no lo creáis, nos sentimos profundamente responsables. Sobre todo Mitsumasa, él nunca se perdonó que sus celos le llevaran a orquestar aquel encuentro en Japón que terminó por llevarse la vida de las personas a las que más quería. Él quiso ocuparse de ti personalmente y darte, a su manera, todo lo que te quitó: una familia, una enorme familia. Jamás se perdonó lo ocurrido Saori.

— Cuando vuestro padre murió, no fuisteis los únicos en recibir una misiva, nosotros también la recibimos. — Aldebarán decidió intervenir en esta ocasión. — En ella nos informaba de sus planes para con vosotros y su herencia. Nuestra labor era comprobar que cumplíais con sus deseos, que erais los hombres de bien que él esperaba. Llegado el momento, deberíamos contarle todo a Saori, así como entregarle formalmente aquello que le pertenecía.

La joven nombrada no pronunció palabra, se limitaba a escuchar. Seiya la observaba atento, advirtiendo el temblor de sus manos bajo la mesa.

— Por ello a la hora de votar, salvo Aioros y Aioria que desconocían la verdad, todos nos abstuvimos. — El Consejero de Crustoe miraba a Saga mientras hablaba, sabía que el abogado confiaba en que tendría su apoyo, pero en esta ocasión tenía una deuda pendiente que saldar. — Esta empresa no nos pertenece, esta empresa es de vuestra propiedad, siempre lo fue.

Aquellas palabras cayeron como una losa sobre los hermanos. La idea inicial con la que habían partido en su particular propósito se difuminaba fruto de su espontánea confesión.

Mientras todos meditaban sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido firme como una roca, escuchando con atención la que no era otra que la historia de su vida se levantó de su asiento.

— Saga – el letrado dio un pequeño brinco al verse como el objetivo de la heredera, ahora más que nunca. — Mañana espero encontrar tu dimisión sobre mi mesa. El contrato con la familia Solo queda resuelto, al igual que esta reunión.

Saori ni siquiera levantó la vista, según terminó de hablar se giró dispuesta a abandonas la sala mientras todos los allí reunidos no daban crédito ante su gélida reacción. Seiya la alcanzó a mitad del pasillo mientras se dirigía al despacho, sujetándola por el brazo, la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

— Saori… yo… — la firmeza de la mujer que había puesto fin a la reunión ya no estaba, en su lugar, encontró a una joven envuelta en lágrimas a punto de quebrarse. Intentó abrazarla pero ella hizo acopio de las últimas fuerzas que la sostenían revolviéndose para soltarse.

— ¡Ahora no Seiya! Necesito estar sola ¿no lo entiendes? Estoy harta de este mundo de mentiras… ¡Sólo déjame respirar!

El castaño la dejó escapar a refugiarse a su despacho, consciente de que una vez más no podía ayudarla.

%%%%%%%%%

Saori no fue la única que abandonó la sala de reuniones. Un confundido y furioso Saga se dirigía a toda prisa a su despacho, casi llevándose a Shaina por el camino.

— Saga ¿estás bien? — le preguntó confundida la secretaria.

— ¿Acaso parezco estar bien? — No tuvo escrúpulos, simplemente desahogó parte de su furia contra ella, pero Shaina, a pesar de tener un fuerte carácter no se ofendió ni enfadó con él. Ella conocía bien cuál era el motivo por el que Saga se encontraba así. Se limitó a mirarle en silencio, consiguiendo que él rebajara su tono a modo de disculpa. — Tengo que hacer una llamada importante, por favor, no dejes que nadie entre en mi despacho en lo que queda de día.

Una vez en su despacho descolgó el teléfono. Todo se había complicado. Si era necesario usar métodos menos ortodoxos lo haría. Haría lo necesario por salvarle.

%%%%%%%%

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y como si su cuerpo fuera consciente de que por fin estaba sola comenzó a temblar y a notar que su pulso se aceleraba. Se ahogaba, era como si el aire no llegara a sus pulmones. Estaba sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Buscó en el cajón de su escritorio una bolsa que la ayudara a respirar y recuperar la calma.

Poco a poco la presión de su pecho fue desapareciendo y su respiración retomaba un ritmo acompasado. Fue en ese momento de zozobra, en el que su atención no se dirigía a ningún objetivo concreto en la habitación cuando la vio: su agenda. Alguien había estado tocando su agenda, el marcador no estaba en su lugar.

Una vez se hubo recuperado por completo tomó la libreta entre sus manos, abriéndola por el lugar en el que extrañamente había aparecido el marcador. Señalaba un día concreto de hacía unas semanas, un día que resultó ser determinante para su vida. El día en el que se abrió el testamento de Mitsumasa.

No tardó en reconocer esa caligrafía tan familiar.

" _Querida Saori:_

 _Estoy desesperado. Ya no sé cómo hacer para poder recuperar tu confianza, para que me escuches. Entiendo que estés dolida, que no entiendas nada, porque tú, a diferencia de mí, has confiado a ciegas, mientras yo me he visto obligado a ocultarte ciertas cosas. No sé cómo acabará esto, ni si alguna vez lograré que me perdones. Pero pase lo que pase, no quiero mentirte más. He decidido contarte todo aquello que no he podido hasta ahora._

 _Es curioso, porque, desde que he tomado esta decisión, la presión que ahogaba mi el pecho se ha aflojado ligeramente, lo que me hace pensar que esto que voy a hacer en el fondo no lo hago sólo por ti, sino por mi mismo también._

 _Te preguntarás por qué he elegido este día, el día de la apertura del testamento. Ciertamente no fue uno de nuestros mejores encuentros, pero por aquel entonces ninguno lo era._

 _He elegido este día porque fue el día en el que por primera vez bajé la guardia contigo, encontrando a una mujer valiente y generosa, muy distinta a aquella a quien me obcecaba a ver en ti._

 _Descubrirte aquella noche colándote en las oficinas para robar información fue todo un descubrimiento…"_

— ¡¿Cómo?! — no pudo evitar mostrar en alto su asombro ante aquella revelación. Siguió leyendo para comprobar que no era todo fruto de su imaginación, que aquello era lo que parecía.

" _Recuerdo tu mirada a la perfección. Firme, segura y retadora. Ni siquiera te amedrentaste al descubrirme a pesar de que cualquiera en su sano juicio se hubiera asustado al ver a un extraño encapuchado tras de sí. Muy al contrario te mantuviste calmada, no tenías intención de abandonar tu cometido: descubrir que se ocultaba tras los tratos de Mitsumasa y evitar que aquello nos perjudicara a nosotros, a tu familia._

 _Esa noche alimentaste me curiosidad. Ya no pude parar, quería conocer a esa mujer que había roto todos mis esquemas."_

Saori siguió leyendo el resto de días mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Cada uno de sus encuentros con Pegaso estaban relatados en primera persona por Seiya. Para su sorpresa aquel descubrimiento no la enfadó, muy al contrario, le dio paz. Los que se habían convertido en los hombres más importantes de su vida, llegando incluso a generarla cierta confusión en sus sentimientos resultaban ser una misma persona. Siempre él, sólo él. Ahora que conocía toda la verdad entendía lo motivos que le habían llevado a ocultársela, la protegía tanto a ella como al resto de sus hermanos. No podía culparle por ello, sabía que ella misma hubiera tomado idéntica decisión.

Fue en ese momento cuando su último encuentro vino a su mente. Una vez más Seiya había acudido en su ayuda tras lo sucedido esa tarde y ella le había echado de muy malas maneras. Se sintió mal por ello, se sintió horrible. Tenía que encontrarle y disculparse. Tenía que recuperarle.

Corrió en su búsqueda por toda la oficina, pero no dio con él. Bajó al garaje, su moto tampoco estaba. ¿Habría regresado a su casa? No lo pensó dos veces, montó en su coche y se dirigió al puerto.

Por el camino pensaba en cómo decirle lo que sentía, cómo disculparse con él. Había sido excesivamente cabezota e infantil en sus últimas decisiones y, a pesar de todo, él siempre se mantuvo a su lado, a la espera, dispuesto a acompañarla y a darle apoyo. Él la conocía mejor que nadie y, a pesar de ello, no se había aprovechado o huido de su lado. Al contrario, la había dado todo, todo lo que ella siempre había anhelado. Seiya la completaba, la hacía mejor persona, la hacía sentir viva.

Bajó de su coche y corrió hacia la casa. El pánico la golpeó ante lo que encontró.

— ¡Dios mío! — Gritó, y nuevamente sus lágrimas brotaron sin filtro, el dolor en su pecho la asfixiaba — ¡Seiya, no!

La moto de Seiya estaba derribada en la acera frente a la casa, su casco, igualmente tirado unos metros más lejos. Había manchas de lo que parecía ser sangre en el suelo y claras muestras de que en ese lugar había habido un forcejeo e incluso una pelea.

(Continuará)

%%%%%%%%

Creí que este día no iba a llegar nunca. Últimamente la vida me está poniendo muy complicado el tema de actualizar, he roto mi racha… Aún así, prometo que aunque tarde más o menos, completaré la historia, además ya queda muy poco… jejejeje

Quiero agradecer a Mcr77 nuestros momentos de _brainstorming_ particular, siempre me ayudas a romper los bloqueos, no tengo palabras para agradecértelo. Gracias también por dejarme usar ideas y fórmulas de personajes que se inspiran en tu historia. La imitación es una forma de admiración y yo te admiro amiga.

Quiero agradecer, por supuesto, vuestros _reviews_ : Maribalza, TithaHardyGirl, icaranei, sslove, Violet Dragonfly, Mcr77 y el resto de lectoras, que aunque no comentéis sé que me leéis y seguís. Por todas sé que, tarde más o menos, seguiré actualizando con regularidad ya que hace tiempo que esta historia dejó de pertenecerme sólo a mí. Gracias a todas por hacer mi vida más especial cada día.

Por cierto, siento no responder individualmente vuestros _reviews_ , todavía no me aclaro mucho con la plataforma, sobre todo porque la uso siempre desde el móvil y muchas veces me bloquea la posibilidad de comentar en mi propia historia. Pero investigaré para descubrir el modo de contestaros una a una.

Muchas gracias de nuevo por todo!

Namasté!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de esta historia no me pertenece, son propiedad del maestro Kurumada.

 **Nota de autor** : disculpad la demora en actualizar pero estamos en la recta final y esto cada vez se pone más complicado. Gracias a todos por seguirme y en especial a Mrc77, Maribalza, samirasama cullen, sslove y Violet Dragofly por sus reviews en el último capítulo.

Namasté y espero disfruten mucho el capítulo.

 **CAP. 21 DIES IRAE**

 ** _("Día de ira")_**

 _Prácticamente le arrastró por el pasillo hasta encerrarle en el despacho. ¡Qué diablos le pasaba! La joven no daba crédito a su actitud, vale que su relación nunca fuera buena y que, por su culpa, él había perdido a su hermana, pero su padre estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte y a él lo único que se le había ocurrido era entrar dando gritos y maldiciéndole._

 _— ¡Estás loco o qué? ¿Qué pretendías hacer, desenchufarle?_

 _— Deberías dejar de meterte donde no te llaman —la recriminó al verse encerrado._

 _— ¿Desde cuándo los asuntos de mi familia no me competen? Sobre todo cuando esos asuntos implican a mi abuelo a punto de ser despertado por un psicópata._

 _— Vamos Saori… esta farsa nunca fue una familia. Además, no iba a desenchufar su soporte vital, solo los calmantes para que despertara. Necesito hablar con él de mi hermana._

 _Su enojo era evidente a pesar de que se mantenía de espaldas a ella, conocía muy bien su carácter impulsivo como para ser consciente de la contención de la que estaba haciendo gala en ese momento, por lo que decidió tener paciencia con él._

 _— Seiya… —apoyó su mano con cautela sobre su hombro esperando que con ello él se calmara; pero por el contrario solo obtuvo rechazo, sintiéndose triste al ver como repelía su contacto—. Ya casi no es consciente de lo que le rodea, el dolor es cada vez más agudo y los médicos le mantienen casi siempre sedado, poco ibas a obtener de él en este momento aunque le retiremos la medicación, sólo causarle un dolor terrible._

 _—Pues esa es mi única opción, tampoco pasará nada porque sufra un poco y pruebe de su propia medicina para variar._

 _— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel? Tú no eras así…_

 _— Tú no sabes cómo soy —la mirada de ira que le dedicó con sus palabras la dejó helada—. Tú no has vivido lo mismo que nosotros, a ese mal llamado padre nunca le preocupamos. Lo sabes muy bien, lo que pasa es que siempre lo has ignorado, has preferido protegerle a él, al monstruo ¿y ahora me vienes con esas?_

 _— ¿Crees que me siento orgullosa de ello? Sólo era una niña Seiya… una niña a la que él siempre mantuvo entre algodones, yo no lo elegí, no me culpes por ello. A cada uno de nosotros nos sometió a su manera, pero no creo que su intención fuera mala, él solo…_

 _— ¿Él solo qué Saori?_

 _De nuevo aquella mirada que la enfrentaba, había rabia y dolor en ella pero también decepción, esto último era lo que más dolor la causaba, llegando atravesar su pecho como una afilada flecha._

 _— Es un viejo Seiya… un viejo moribundo. Se mejor que él, déjale ir en paz… solo eso._

 _— Me pides compasión para el que nunca la tuvo… ¿acaso él hizo acopio de esa compasión cuan Tatsumi descargaba su cinturón contra nuestras espaldas? No tengo motivos para ser bondadoso mientras mi hermana está ahí fuera lejos de mí, si para encontrarla tengo que arrebatarle la verdad a golpes no dudes que lo haré._

 _Sus miradas se enfrentaron por un momento. Saori no sabía qué contestar a sus reproches, le entendía en cierto modo pero, por otro lado, la preocupación por la salud de su abuelo y las consecuencias que en la misma podría tener un encuentro con Seiya en ese estado la preocupaban. Sin embargo, aquel silencio no fue bien interpretado por el joven cuya paciencia había llegado a su límite._

 _—De todos modos no sé qué hago dándote explicaciones a ti. No te debo nada. No eres nadie para mí, toda mi vida has sido un estorbo. Crees que todos debemos de obedecer y comulgar ante tus caprichos, pero ya estoy harto de ti y de él… sois igual de despreciables ambos. Espero que acabes igual de sola y amargada que él, al fin y al cabo ninguno habéis tenido nunca una familia que os quiera._

 _Todo ocurrió tan rápido que apenas la vio llegar. La bofetada resonó en toda la habitación. Saori se mantuvo firme frente a él, lloraba, pero lloraba de rabia y dolor. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de utilizar aquello para herirla? Él nunca la había visto así de afectada, había perdido los papeles y pagado con ella la frustración que tenía por todos los callejones sin salida que, en la búsqueda de su hermana, habían acabado por desesperarle. Y, aunque inmediatamente se había arrepentido de sus palabras, ya era tarde._

 _—Saori… yo… —intentó acercarse a ella, algo en su interior le pedía abrazarla y disculparse por haber sido un auténtico estúpido. Lo había vuelto a hacer, pagar con ella su frustración, pero en esta ocasión el motivo era otro._

 _—Ni se te ocurra tocarme… ni acercarte a él —se giró dispuesta a escapar de aquel lugar, no sin antes devolverle al menos un poco de aquel golpe que la acababa de romper por dentro—. Espero que encuentres a quien buscas y que no tenga que volver a verte nunca más. Ahora eres tú el que ha dejado de ser alguien para mí._

 _Abandonó la habitación de un portazo. Un portazo con el que selló un corazón roto, con el que olvidó cualquier sentimiento que alguna vez le hubiera permitido soñar, con el que tomó la decisión de rendirse y aceptar el destino que su abuelo había trazado para ella, al fin y al cabo Seiya tenía razón, ella no era más que la muñeca perfecta que su abuelo había moldeado._

 _Lo que nunca supo es que tras aquella puerta Seiya se quedaba igual de vacío. Una vez más había sido un bocazas y un inconsciente, pero esta vez las consecuencias serían peores de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado. No sólo había acabado haciendo daño a la última persona del mundo a la que deseaba ver llorar, sino que la había alejado de él para siempre._

Las imágenes y el recuerdo de aquella pelea fue lo primero que llegó a ella mientras golpeaba con fuerza la puerta de su apartamento esperando que la sangre junto a su moto hubiera sido solo fruto de su imaginación. Nadie contestaba, al igual que a su teléfono.

Ahora entendía aquel recuerdo, era el mismo pinchazo agudo a la altura del pecho, la misma sensación de ahogo y vacío, no podía ser que estuviera perdiéndolo de nuevo.

"¡AAAAHHHHH!"

Su grito de desesperación salió de lo más profundo de su estómago mientras se derrumbaba en el piso. Aquel grito se llevó consigo aquel nudo que la oprimía desde hacía días, que la impedía ser quien era realmente, aquella mujer fuerte y valiente que estaba dispuesta a elegir su camino, aquella mujer que era ante sus ojos y que quería alcanzar de forma desesperada para sentirse libre. Ya era hora de acabar con aquellas preocupaciones y miedos estúpidos que la tenían encadenada, atrapada en un pilar en lo más profundo del océano mientras el mundo a su alrededor avanzaba sin inmutarse hacia su propia destrucción. Ya era el momento de tomar las riendas de su propia vida y luchar por lo que le importaba de verdad y, de alguna manera, tenía claro por dónde tenía que empezar.

Nuevamente cogió su teléfono, esta vez una voz amiga respondió al otro lado.

%%%%%%%

 ** _Momentos antes del final del último capítulo…_**

%%%%%%%%

Su teléfono daba tono pero no contestaba, estaría todavía reunido. El dolor en su bajo vientre era cada vez más agudo. Entonces lo notó. Esa sensación de humedad que la heló por completo, llegó al servicio como pudo y sus sospechas se materializaron en aquello que más temía: estaba sangrando.

La ayuda estaba en camino pero, aun así, le necesitaba a él a su lado, prefirió calmarse solo tenía que aguantar sin desmayarse.

%%%%%%%%%

— Tranquilo, es normal que necesite estar sola en este momento.

Shiryu había sido testigo de la conversación de su hermano con Saori al salir de la reunión. Le dolía ver como todo aquello estaba afectándoles e incluso distanciándoles, ahora que por fin ambos parecían haber olvidado el pasado, pero poco podía hacer salvo estar a su lado en esos momentos.

— Lo sé, solo que…

— Solo que es difícil mantenerse al margen ¿verdad? — les bastó una mirada para entenderse. Shiryu siempre había tenido la capacidad de leer a través de él, así que agradecía que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos donde su corazón y su razón no eran capaces de entenderse.

— Me siento tan impotente. No quiero que vuelva a encerrarse en sí misma por mi culpa, no quiero que vuelva a sentirse sola nunca más.

— Lo sé hermano, pero poco puedes hacer. Hay situaciones que uno debe afrontar y superar por si mismo. Para Saori esta es una de ellas —Seiya dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación ante aquella verdad—. Deberías irte a casa y descansar, ha sido un día intenso para todos. Verás que mañana todo estará más tranquilo y podrás estar a su lado.

Justo en eso momento aparecieron Hyoga y Shun que, junto al resto de Consejeros abandonaban la sala en la que habían permanecido reunidos.

— Tú también deberías irte Shiryu, una futura mamá te espera en casa.

— Cierto, lo que me recuerda que debería llamarla — al sacar el móvil descubrió que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Shunrei —. Shunrei me ha llamado varias veces, no es normal en ella. Discúlpame tengo que ...

— ¿Todo va bien con Shiryu? —preguntó el rubio.

— Si, sólo fue a telefonear a Shunrei.

— ¿Tú estás bien? —la mirada compasiva del pequeño Shun le esperaba tras esas palabras.

— No mucho — sonrió en un vago intento de esconder su preocupación—. Creo que voy a hacer caso a Shiryu, me iré a casa y esperaré a que mañana todo esté más calmado.

Apenas Seiya se había marchado Shiryu regresó totalmente agobiado y descompuesto.

— Algo le pasó a Shunrei… llamé a casa y me cogió la enfermera, al parecer ha perdido sangre… y la verdad, el resto no he sido capaz de retenerlo. Me voy corriendo a casa.

— Espera —Shun le agarró del brazo frenando su escape— deja que yo te lleve, no puede conducir en ese estado, no admito un no por repuesta —se giró hacia su otro hermano— Hyoga ¿podrías…?

— Sí, sí, por supuesto, iros. Ikki y yo nos encargaremos de todo —ni siquiera esperaron a que terminara la frase para salir por la puerta—. Hablando de Ikki…¿dónde se ha metido?

%%%%%%%

 ** _Más tarde, en un lugar perdido de los curiosos y el ruido de la ciudad…_**

Apenas podía oír nada por culpa del punzante dolor de cabeza y del pitido ensordecedor que le taladraba consecuencia, ambos, del golpe que lo dejó knockeado. Aquello le dificultaba identificar dónde podría haberle llevado, aunque al menos su olfato no fallaba, estaba en un lugar húmedo, quizás cerca del puerto. Aun así, estaba amordazado y atado de pies y manos, estaba claro que esa gente no se andaba con chiquitas.

Cuando aquellos tipejos cobardes, escondidos tras sus pasamontañas, se abalanzaron a la vez sobre él tirándole de la moto, dio gracias de llevar aún puesto el casco. La primeras patadas que impactaron en su estómago sorprendiéndole casi le dejan sin aliento. Sin embargo en cuanto pudo poner en pié la cosa cambió, eran mayoría pero él no era un cualquiera. Estaba seguro de que más de uno se arrepintió por subestimarle en el momento en el que sus puños comenzaron a golpearles sin compasión. Si solo aquel quinto hombre no hubiera aparecido, reduciéndole por la espalda y quitándole el casco.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le hizo ponerse en guardia. Solo se oía un par de pisadas acercarse. Paró agachándose para quedar frente a él. Al notar que sujetaba su rostro se revolvió hasta que notó que le apartaba la mordaza de su boca, sintiendo alivio con ello. El secuestrador acercó una botella de agua hasta su boca forzándole a beber algo de agua. La aceptó aunque no de buen grado, una parte de él desconfiaba de cualquier cosa que pudiera proceder de sus captores.

" _Mantén la calma y escúchame sin alborotarte."_

Aquella voz… ¡No podía ser posible!

" _Voy a quitarte la venda de los ojos ¿de acuerdo? Pero tenemos muy poco tiempo para hablar."_

La batalla de miradas duró unos segundos antes de que el moreno rompiera aquella tensión. El castaño se mostraba atónito, enfadado, decepcionado y, sobre todo, perdido ante la mirada de dolor y angustia que lo enfrentaba.

— ¿Por qué? —fue lo único que alcanzó a preguntar.

—¿Por qué? Por lo mismo que tú serías capaz de hacerlo… por amor.

—Pero… no entiendo nada ¿de qué conoces a esta gente? ¿Desde cuándo tú…?

— Es una larga historia que pensé que había dejado ya lejos de mi vida hasta hoy. Pero la tienen a ella, ella es muy importante para mí y si no lo hacía… Te juro que no tenía ni idea de que eras tú hasta que te quité el casco. —" _Así que fuiste tú"_ pensó Seiya.

—¿Acaso eso hubiera cambiado algo? —se hizo el silencio en su interlocutor.

— Quizás las formas… —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y ahora qué? — Seiya entendía que dar más vueltas a los motivos no tenía sentido, había que centrarse en buscar una solución.

— Quiero salvaros a ambos. — Se quedó pensativo, Seiya sabía que estaba siendo sincero. — ¿Tienes alguna idea sobre quién ha podido encargar este trabajo?

— Tengo un firme candidato, Saga. Lo que no sé es si también puede estar involucrado su socio, o ha sido solo cosa suya. Creo que esta es su última carta al verse vencido con el asunto del Consejo, debimos preverlo. Lo que no entiendo es por qué yo, aunque lo prefiero, si le hubiera hecho algo a Saori… —frunció el ceño con rabia.

— Ese es el motivo claramente, tú eres la llave para acceder a ella. Contigo no funcionaría la extorsión, tú hubieras levantado los cimientos de la ciudad por encontrarla. Ella, sin embargo, no dudará en entregar su vida si fuera necesario por salvarte.

— Estás muy seguro de ello… —el castaño no pudo evitar que las circunstancias de los últimos días le pesaran.

— Siempre ha sido así entre vosotros, desde que erais pequeños. —Seiya le miró con sorpresa. —¿Acaso creíste que no me di cuenta? También sé que el motivo por el que la rehuías todos estos años. Luchabas contra tus propios sentimientos, así que alejarte, hacer que te odiara y convencerte a ti mismo de ello, fue tu opción. Pero no te juzgo, soy un experto en ser un capullo con la gente que me quiere, por eso se reconocer a otro capullo. Me alegro que ambos entráramos en razón.

Sonrió sutilmente ante lo acertado de su apreciación.

—Tienes que confiar en los chicos y contarles lo ocurrido, ellos nos sacarán de aquí a "todos" sanos y salvos. No eres el único que ha estado ocultando cosas.

—Investigaré lo de Saga y seguiré tu consejo e intentaré contactar con Shun, pero ahora tengo que dejarte, sospecharán si tardo mucho más. — se aproximó para volver a amordazarle.

— Una última cosa —le frenó —si algo sale , si tienes que elegir, no lo dudes Ikki, sálvala a ella, a la mujer por al que lo arriesgarías todo.

Le sonrió conmovido por su gesto antes de volver a dejarle solo en aquel oscuro rincón.

%%%%%%%%%%

Cuando llegaron a casa de Shiryu, el chino prácticamente saltó del vehículo dejando a su hermano atrás, entró en la casa y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la habitación principal donde encontró a su mujer acompañada de la enfermera que en otras ocasiones la había atendido y ayudado.

—¡Shunrei! ¿Estás bien! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Shh, está descansando, vámonos fuera un momento. —La enfermera se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba mientras atendía a la joven embarazada, arrastrándole fuera con ella. — Ha tenido un ligero sangrado y he llamado a una ambulancia que está en camino. Deberán hacerla pruebas por si se trata de un desprendimiento de placenta. Su nivel de estrés es muy alto, me preocupa que eso haya afectado al feto.

Shiryu golpeó la pared maldiciéndose por lo ocurrido, últimamente había estado más preocupado por sus problemas familiares que por aquella pequeña vida que estaban a punto de traer al mundo y por su mujer. Shunrei era su calma, el pilar que le sostenía, con ella a su lado podía afrontar cualquier problema porque ella siempre cuidaba de él. Egoístamente se había acostumbrado a ello, ciego ante la situación por la que ella estaba pasando en ese momento, su cuerpo y su vida estaban cambiando y él no había estado a la altura, no había cuidado bien de ella.

— Shiryu…—la mano amiga sobre su hombro buscaba darle un consuelo que parecía inalcanzable en ese momento — no te preocupes, estará bien.

— ¡Shiryu! Es Hyoga, al parecer algo le ha pasado a Seiya… — Shun entraba casi sin aliento en la casa, Hyoga le había llamado tras hablar con Saori alertándole sobre lo ocurrido, sin embargo, al ver quien acompañaba a Shiryu se quedó sin palabras — ¿Es..Esmeralda? ¿Qué haces aquí?

%%%%%%%%

Le había visto escabullirse a su despacho nada mas terminar la reunión y estaba seguro de que aún se encontraba allí. Si Saori estaba en lo cierto, era más que seguro que ese malnacido tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de Seiya y, si así era, no pararía hasta desenmascararle y localizar a su hermano.

Atravesó el pasillo sin dilación ante la mirada atónita de Shaina que, acompañada de Milo, se abalanzó sobre él justo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta del despacho.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? Saga no quiere que le molesten. — Con un fuerte golpe sobre a puerta había impedido que el rubio irrumpiera en el despacho.

— Esto no es asunto tuyo Shaina — agarró con fuerza la mano con la que sujetaba la puerta para retirarla a un lado —¿por qué no vas a pintarte las uñas o a seguir con lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo? — Fue al centrar la atención en la chica cuando se percató de la marca en sus muñecas. — Un momento… ¿Qué es esto?

Shaina se zafó de su agarre ocultando aquellas marcas que habían llamado la atención del rubio.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí Hyoga? — al ver la tensión generada entre ambos Milo se vio obligado a intervenir en defensa de la joven—. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron modales? Así no se trata a una mujer…

— Mira Milo, no estoy para sermones, además, visto lo visto, esta señorita tiene también muchas explicaciones que dar ¿dónde está Seiya, Shaina?

Su mirada acusadora la penetró desatando un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. ¿Seiya? ¿Acaso le había ocurrido algo a Seiya? ¿Por eso estaba interesado en hablar con Saga? Un mal presentimiento la invadió, sabía muy bien la situación en la que se encontraba Saga pero, él era un buen hombre, nunca creyó que fuera capaz de hacer algo realmente malo. Sin embargo, Hyoga se encontraba fuera de sí…

" _¡Shaina! Déjale entrar!_ " la voz grave y calmada de Saga se oyó desde el otro lado. Las paredes de cristal le habían permitido ser un observador distante de lo ocurrido.

Una vez dentro del despacho, Hyoga se mantuvo de pié frente a su objetivo, mientras Shaina, acompañada de Milo, permanecían a poca distancia de la puerta.

— Saga ¿es cierto lo que dice Hyoga? — Shaina no pudo evitar saciar su curiosidad. —¿Le ha pasado algo a Seiya?

— Shaina, sabes que hay ciertos asuntos en los que no me gusta que te inmiscuyas y este es uno de ellos.

— ¡Oh vamos Saga! ¿Ahora vas a hacerte el valiente y dejar a tus matones, o mejor dicho a tu matona, fuera de esto?

La mano de Milo apretó con fuerza la de Shaina, mientras ella era incapaz de levantar la mirada. Ahora que todo parecía ir bien entre ellos, tenía que enterarse de esa manera de quién era en realidad.

— Dime lo que tengas que decir y déjate de rodeos Hyoga. — La actitud del abogado era firme y segura, recostado sobre su silla se limitaba a observar a su interlocutor con cierta soberbia mal disimulada.

— ¿Qué has hecho con Seiya, Saga?

— No tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás hablando. — Mentía, era obvio.

— Saori fue a buscarle a casa y encontró su moto tirada y sangre y resto de una pelea. Seiya no estaba allí, ni en su casa.

—¿Me estás diciendo que el fanfarrón de tu hermano se ha metido en una pelea y lo primero que habéis pensado es que yo tengo algo que ver? Si tu hermanito tiene problemas por tener la lengua larga, quizás deberías plantearos tomar medidas para educarle en lugar de realizar acusaciones sin pruebas.

— No es la primera vez que contratas a matones para atentar contra nuestra vida y lo sabes Saga —la vehemencia con la que Saori, que acababa de irrumpir en el despacho, pronunció aquellas palabras dejó a todos perplejos.

— Señorita, creo que tanta tontería empieza a molestarme. Tengan cuidado con sus palabras o tendré que tomar medidas.

Shaina observaba la escena sin dar crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Conocía demasiado bien a ese hombre como para saber que aquello era un papel perfectamente aprendido, mentía, mentía de forma sublime, de aquella manera que sólo él era capaz de escenificar sin que un pestañeo delatara su farsa.

— ¿Qué quieres Saga? —Hyoga tomo la palabra nuevamente —. ¿Dinero? ¿Esta empresa? Hablemos en tu idioma si es lo que quieres.

— Me subestimas…

—Saga — la voz de Saori estaba más calmada que cuando llegó al lugar— sé qué tipo de hombre es aquel con el que mantienes negocios. Sé que es un monstruo capaz de cosas horribles y que, una vez caes en su red, salir de ella puede acabar contigo. Y lo más importante, sé que nos necesitas para salir del lio en el que sea que estés metido con él. — El abogado la observaba en silencio, pero su semblante había cambiado ligeramente. — Nunca fuiste un mal hombre Saga, mi abuelo confió en ti más que en sí mismo y te apreciaba y, creo, que tú también le apreciabas a él. Te ayudaremos, alejaremos a ese hombre de ti juntos pero, por favor, saca a Seiya de esto…

— Ya es tarde señorita Kido y dudo que vuestra familia, con todo su dinero, pueda hacer algo.

— ¡Qué has hecho Saga? —Para sorpresa de todos fue Shaina la que le recriminó con su pregunta. — He sido tu apoyo todo este tiempo y lo sabes, pero no te permitiré que te conviertas en un monstruo, no así, estás yendo demasiado lejos y no puedo permitirlo. Si ella tiene razón, todo dará igual ¿o acaso crees que él mantendrá su palabra aunque le entregues a Seiya? — Golpeo con fuerza la mesa de escritorio buscando alguna reacción en el hombre frente a ella que le recordara quien fue. Saga la ayudó a salir del mundo oscuro en el que estuvo atrapada durante años, le dio una nueva vida y la protegió, se sentía en deuda con él y le había ayudado, pero poner la vida de Seiya en peligro era algo que no podía tolerar.

— Shaina — Saori cogió las manos de la secretaria entre las suyas suplicante —, ¿tú sabes algo? ¿puedes ayudarnos?

La joven miraba a la heredera y al abogado intermitentemente debatiéndose en el camino que debía tomar, ser fiel al hombre que la salvó la vida o ser fiel a su corazón.

— Él tiene a su hermano…—confesó al fin.

—¡Shaina!

(continuará)


End file.
